Never Can Say Goodbye
by team-exclamation-mark
Summary: Rose & Emmett have been married twice & are always fighting & breaking up, but they always come back. So when he asks for a divorce, she needs to figure out if her high school sweetheart is worth fighting for... after all he's her addiction, slightly OOC ***Energizer W.I.P award nominee for 'Most promising Twilight FanFiction canon'***
1. I'm Not Okay I Promise

**Summary: Rosalie and Emmett are the worst couple, they fight and break up only to get back together and start the whole thing again. Married twice, they never seem to make it work, so after separating they don't see each other again. **

**Until two years later when Emmett bumps into Rosalie in Seattle, after getting a job there. The spark they once had is soon ignited, and they soon end up in bed together, but what Rosalie doesn't know is there is a reason he came to meet her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I – I'm Not Okay (I Promise)<strong>

**Rosalie POV**

Half asleep as I walked into the kitchen, I poured myself a large cup of black coffee, from the pot that had been brewed by Alice my best friend and flatmate. Taking a small sip of the wonderfully caffeinated drink, I heard a knock on the door. With another gulp of hot coffee I went to the door, thinking it was Alice who had forgotten her keys or something on her way to work.

Throwing the door open, I was stunned as it was not Alice standing there in the hall. Instead of see my tiny, pixie like flat mate I saw her tall, muscular older brother, who also happened to be my ex.

For some reason, I shut the door in his face just as he was about to say something. Staring at the door for what felt like ages but could have only been barely a minute, I looked down at my fluffy slippers and polka dot pyjama's. Then I ran a hand through my mess of hair, almost groaning at what he must have thought. Opening the door again, I poked my head round.

"Hello Rose, can I come in?" he made that face, where he pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows; he was trying not to laugh at me.

"Just a minute" and before he could respond I shut the door, all but running back to my room. He was here, here after all of these years like nothing had happened between us. Damn it, I had no idea what to do now, the last time I saw him I was screaming at him and telling him to 'get screwed', it was unlikely that he would have forgotten that.

Forcing myself to breath slowly, I went to the mirror by my wardrobe, breathing in sharply when I saw the birds nest that was my hair, and the smudges under my eyes from the eye makeup I forgot to remove before I went to sleep.

Trading my pyjamas for dark blue skinny jeans and a white ribbed tank top, I reapplied my makeup expertly and quickly brushed my hair, looking much more presentable five minutes later. Going back to the front door, I took a deep breath before, opening the door yet again, more apprehensively this time.

"Hello Emmett, come in" he looked well, dressed in loose black jeans, red chucks and my favourite Rolling Stones tee. He looked at me without that look as if he were going to laugh, but rather he wore an expression reaffirming my feeling that I looked much better out of the pyjamas. He walked in and sat himself down at the kitchen table, leaning back in the chair casually. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Coffee sounds good"

"Milk, two sugars?"

"You remember?" he sounded surprised, good. He had surprised me with his unannounced little visit, knowing that I hated surprises or being caught off-guard. Not replying I simply poured the coffee and we stayed silent as I did so, placing the cup in front of him and choosing to keep some distance between us, by leaning against the counter top near the window.

"So why are you here Emmett? The last time we saw each other, we didn't exactly end on...amiable terms" I kept my tone neutral, not letting him any insight into what I was thinking.

"That's a little conceited isn't it Rosalie? What make you think I didn't come here to see Alice?"

"First of all, Alice has been living here for six years and to my knowledge, you have never once come here to see her. And secondly, you know as well as I do, that she works Saturdays as she has for the past five years. So why are you here Emmett?" he smiled at me, actually smiled at me like we had just shared a private joke. And damn him, that was my favourite smile and it had always made melt, especially when we fought.

"I did come here to see you"

"Why, did I not make myself clear the last time we saw each other?" I had asked him to stop calling me, to leave me alone. He should remember that, seeing as I had yelled them at him after hurling a mug at him, unfortunately he ducked and it missed his head.

"You made yourself, crystal clear. But that was two years ago, I am in town for a few nights...for business and I thought we could meet up for dinner or drinks. Surely we can put the past behind us?" I raised an eyebrow, eyeing him suspiciously as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why now?"

"Do I really need a reason?" he raised his eyebrows, sitting up his gaze unwavering. "After all you may not remember this, seeing as you screened all my calls and ignored my emails, but we are still married" he said all this with a casual manner which made his revelation all the more distressing, we were still married.

"How?...we're...what?" he had stunned me, and I didn't really know what to do or say to him.

"When you left, we technically separated but we never legally got a divorce...ergo, legally you are still _my_ wife" he spoke very deliberately as if speaking to someone simple minded, knowing fully well how clever I was. I did not like the way he said 'my', like he took particular joy in thinking of me as some sort of possession of his to do what he pleased with, but that could just be the feminist in me crying out, as earlier I had rushed to make myself pretty for _this_ man.

"Oh, right...so do you want a _divorce_?" my voice was uncertain as well as slightly high pitched towards the end and he picked that up instantly, which made me curse myself for being such a pansy when it came to him.

"Yes" was his blunt answer. For some reason his bluntness, made me angry, I wanted to slap him or punch him, but I couldn't pinpoint why exactly.

"Okay" that was all I could think of to say, which made me want to slap myself. Ten years ago I would have come up with a witty/bitchy comment that would leave him gobsmacked, allowing me to flounce off with the upper hand. But now I just sat there and agreed with him.

"That was relatively easy"

"Did you think I was going to refuse you a divorce?" it was my turn to look amused as his omission.

"You're Rosalie Hale, no one ever knows what you're going to do" yes, the eighteen year old Rosalie, who was the bitchy girl who inexplicably fell in love with her best friends boyfriend, she was unpredictable.

"People change"

"Not you, Rose. You are still as stubborn as ever, but that's part of the allure isn't it? A girl who knows what she wants and exactly how to get it" I didn't know what to say, yet again. I was caught off guard, out of my element and he had caught the chink in my armour, like he did ten years ago. Like he always did.

"Right, well get the divorce papers ready and I'll sign them"

"They are currently in my hotel room, would you like to meet later tonight and go through them?" it couldn't be straight forward could it? I couldn't sign them now and get this over with, no it had to be dragged out painfully, typical Emmett.

"That is fine with me, the sooner we can get this over with, the better" he put a hand over his hear, mock hurt over his face.

"That's pretty harsh, Rosalie. After all we had our good moments, didn't we?" I rolled my eyes at the theatrics and he broke into a smile.

"Sometimes...when we weren't busting each other's balls"

"We were good together" he said matter of factly, I glanced at him sceptically he couldn't be serious.

"We were terrible together, throughout high school and when we got married...we split up more times then I can remember, Emmett"

"I was being sarcastic Rosalie"

"Oh" pushing away his now empty cup away, he stood up and took a few steps towards me, a smile playing on his lips as he got very close to me.

"So what time shall I pick you up?"

"What?" I said dumbly.

"For dinner, we can look over the papers then. There's this place I've heard about, rave reviews Eleven Madison Park?"

"Really?"

"Have you heard of it?" he didn't sound surprised, just intrigued. He was still standing much too close for my comfort, so taking a step away, I went to the table picking up his mug and putting it in the dishwasher, to put more distance between us.

"Yes I have, it's very posh though. Five stars...is that not a little too refined for your taste buds?" arching an eyebrow, in a way that was bitchy and teasing, he smiled again as he turned to face me.

"You forget who my family is"

"No, but I do remember you preferring hamburgers to caviar, beer to prosecco" a hand on my hip, I saw how his gaze lowered, than snapped back to my face barely a second later. I secretly revelled in the fact that I still had it, I bet if I wanted I could have him, exactly where I wanted given a chance.

"People change"

"Not you, Emmett. I know how you hated those stuffy charity events your family hosted, in fact I bet you still detest them" he said nothing, but his stoic expression gave away, how much he disliked the gatherings forced upon him by his mother and the charity she had chosen that month. "You can pick me up at 6:30pm, tonight" I made my tone curt and final, ending the conversation. If he was in any doubt I walked to the door, opening it and waiting for him to leave.

"See you tonight Rosalie" he walked to the door, talking his time pausing just at the door to turn his head to look at me, over his shoulder "...by the way you're looking good, but you were always the most beautiful girl in the room" then he promptly left, leaving me wanting to slap him.

At five Alice found me chucking clothes onto my bed, as I decided on what to wear tonight. She stood by the door, looking from me to the bed and the pile of clothes along with stray shoes chucked on the floor by my bed.

"Um...have you got a date, tonight?"

"No" was my answer as I held up a light grey dress up to myself and looked in the mirror, then shaking my head before adding it to the rejects pile.

"I am I missing something here?"

"No, Emmett came round" after seeing the deeply confused look on her face, I assumed she did not know her brother had business in New York. Turning round and motioning for her to come in, I filled her in on Emmett's impromptu drop in and his invitation to dinner. Her response was to walk round the bed, where she picked up a simple nude coloured body con dress.

"This dress, simple yet you'll look gorgeous, have your hair wavy a little messy like you're not bothered by what he thinks. Makeup as you would do for work, with a little extra mascara and..." walking to the closet and dropping the dress in my hands she picked up a pair of a black pumps, with a scalloped edge, placing them in front on me and straightening up.

"Thanks"

"Sure, just be careful. The last time you saw him you two ended up eloping, let's not have repeat of that, shall we?" was her casual response as she walked out of my room. Glancing at the clock I headed for the bathroom, for a shower hopefully the hot water would soothe me and calm the nerves I was feeling.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the restaurant at 7:00pm, the conversation in the cab uneasy, we had resorted to small talk; the weather, New York traffic, baseball etc. I swear I was going to slap myself if we brought up another meaningless topic of which neither of us cared for. I kept my coat on, as we entered Eleven Madison Park, I looked round as Emmett made his way to the maître de for a table.<p>

"Table for two, please"

"I am sorry sir but it is an hour wait, if you would take a seat by the bar I will tell you when a table is ready" I took a perverse pleasure at seeing rich kid Cullen being denied something, he handed him a few notes. However he was having none of it, as Emmett grew red and was about to say something else I took a few steps forward.

"Hello Jason"

"Ms Hale, I didn't know that you would be in today, how can I help you?" he almost tripped over himself to help me out, I took pleasure in seeing the looked of surprise evident on Emmett's face.

"How about a table for me and my companion, along with a bottle of white wine"

"Sure" he led us to nice booth, allowing for relative privacy. "May I take your coat Ms Hale?" nodding I shrugged it off and handed it to Jason, loving how Emmett stared as I sat down, crossing my legs and smiling at him. It wasn't until the wine had been poured that his curiosity got the better of him, as it always did.

"Are you a regular here?"

"No"

"A food critic?"

"No"

"A secret millionaire?" raising an eyebrow sceptically at him, I slowly sipped my wine, taking my sweet time before answering him.

"No"

"Then what else?" smiling this frustration, I put down my glass and leaned forward slightly.

"I am the manager" he rolled his eyes and took a big gulp of wine, I could tell how out of his element he was. His mouth kept twitching and he drank his wine as if it were beer, causing him to make odd faces as he did not like the wine at all. He also kept looking round, the place too quiet compared to a sports bar or any kind of bar.

"Well then why did you let me make a fool of myself there?"

"It was somewhat...amusing to watch, it was you who assumed you could walk in without a reservation, this is a five star restaurant Emmett, not a café or sandwich shop" he smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Do I amuse you?"

"That didn't take long did it? A few minutes in and you are already insulting me"

"Well, it is one of my favourite past times"

"What about the sex?"

"What about it?" at that moment the waiter came over, he smiled as he faced me, putting his back to Emmett, which I could tell he disliked.

"Hello Ms Hale I shall be your server today are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?"

"For starters we will have the Caesar salad" I did not really need to refer to the menu but I did so anyway, quickly scanning the list of fancy dishes. "I will have the Seafood risotto and I think my companion here will have the steak, medium rare" Emmett raised an eyebrow, as I shut the menu and handed to the waiter who scribbled down the order rapidly, before nodding and scurrying off the kitchen.

"Am I not capable of ordering for myself?"

"Sure you are, I just know this place a lot better than you, so I assumed that you would have no issue with the steak"

"Not at all, I just would have liked the choice" in answer I raised my glass to my lips, savouring the well-chosen wine. This encounter was odd, we were both being very stiff and formal, apart from his earlier comment, and yet the half smiles he gave me were flirty and downright sexy.

He had turned up out of the blue for a divorce, after all these years he couldn't have a lawyer do the dirty work for him, it wasn't as if he was strapped for cash. My distrust of him, reminded me that there is no such thing as 'out of the blue', there was always a reason and the fact that he just happened to be on a business trip when he decided he wanted a divorce? Why here? Why now?

"What's on your mind Rosalie?"

"It's odd this impromptu meeting, after two years of no communication you just show up deciding you want to finalise our separation?"

"Do you have a point?"

"Why now? Why not a year ago, why not right after I walked out of the door?" he took a swig of his own drink, his movements relaxed as if he had all of the time in the world.

"I could ask you the same thing, you left so why not ask for a divorce?"

"I don't know" looking down, I was not particularly enjoying this dinner. We left on such bitter terms and we had been so close, but now we were like strangers meeting for the first time. In a way we were, we were not the same teens who fell in love and got married young.

"Did you ever miss me?" yet again he surprised me, looking up his face was calm, a mask, it gave nothing away, which I hated. I hated not understanding what he wanted, I hated that there was a part of me that noticed how good he looked.

"I-I don't know how to answer that"

"It's a fairly straight forward question, either you did or you didn't...I missed you. I did for a while"

"What changed?"

"Nothing" his gaze was unwavering, nodding absently I focused on my now empty glass of wine, feeling as if I would need some more alcohol to get through this evening.

"Right, so when can I sign these papers?" yet again he took his own sweet time.

"I can drop them off tomorrow or you could come back to the hotel later for a nightcap?" raising an eyebrow, I shook my head, a hotel room with a bed and a mini bar would not be good, I know myself well enough that with enough alcohol I would do something I would regret. I learnt that lesson years ago, watching my father destroy himself by any and all means.

"I will say no to the generous offer of a nightcap, I can't do tomorrow either"

"Why not?"

"I have something I need to do" he looked sceptical, fuck why did he have to know me so well? "So I will have to be Monday, I have a free hour in the afternoon"

"Sounds fine to me"

"Good" then our food came, and for a while we had nothing to say as we ate.

* * *

><p>"<em>R-Rosie? Is that you s-sweetheart?" slurred my father, walking into the living room I saw him there sprawled out on the sofa, a can of cheap beer in his hand the floor round him littered with empties. "Rosie" he sighed in relief, my shoulders dropped at the sight of him, my father who was already drunk at 4 in the afternoon. He must have gotten in while I was at school, cause he had been there when I left, the last time I saw him was two days ago, he had been close to sober then but this was now.<em>

_Not saying anything I went to him and knelt by his head, taking the half-drunk can of beer from him and helped him to sit upright. He slurred some more, but he could barely do anything but babble, somehow I got him to his bed room where he collapsed onto the old, springy bed with a groan._

_Grabbing a couple of aspirin from the bathroom and a glass of water, he was out again when I came back. The heavy drill like snores of an alcoholic and a smoker emanated from his chest, as he lay on his front, dead to the world. Leaving the pills and water on a sparse chair by the bed, I removed his shoes and threw a blanket over him._

_Going back into the front room I went round picking up the empty cans, whist clearing up I noticed some white powdery substance, on the battered second hand coffee table. Shaking my head angrily I threw the can I was holding into the bin, before going to his jacket slung over the arm of the sofa and digging round in the pockets, until I found what I was looking for._

_A small packet of white power, no doubts about what it was for I was incensed, he was gone for days without a single call or explanation, when he came home he has no money and yet he always manages to scrape enough together for booze, cigarettes and this._

_Out of spite I went into the bathroom and dropped it down the toilet, I was just about to flush it when I heard my name being called from behind me._

"_Rosie what are you doing?" he walked, no he stumbled towards me and looked down. "What the fuck?" he roared making me flinch, when he looked back up at me I took the chance and flushed the toilet. He roared my name angrily, grabbing my shoulder and shaking me, his hand holding my arm tight enough to leave a mark._

"_You have plenty of money to spend on drink and fags, you go out on benders for days and come back off your head, and now this!"_

"_That's not your fucking call to make"_

"_It is when we barely have any money to pay the rent, did you know that creep James came while you were out?" he looked infuriated, I had pushed him too far. James was the landlord and he had a bit of a superiority complex, made it sound like our place was a damn palace compared to some other places, but there was always something broken and because we were so behind on the rent there wasn't a lot we could do about it._

"_Why I should..."_

"_What? Hit me like you did with mom? Send me to my room? What!" his hand shot out, hitting me right in the gut, I was effectively winded and I doubled over gasping for a breath._

"_You little bitch, how dare you try and tell me what to do!" still gasping for breath I was shoved against the wall, crying out at the force of which my arm hit the wall, he let me go and I slumped to the floor. I had provoked him, but I couldn't help but hate him even more, I hated that now mom was gone all I had was this pathetic man. "You have no right, you can pay me back for that shit and you are __**not**__ fucking going on that trip to New York"_

"_But I've saving for __**weeks**__!" using the wall to support myself, I slowly stood up, looking at him in disbelief._

"_Should have thought about that before Rosie, go to your fucking room. I don't want to even look at you right now!" as his raised again, I flinched and slid past him making sure to slam my door very loudly as a final act of rebellion. Pacing angrily I did not want to be cooped up in the flat with him, so opening the window I climbed out, grateful that we were on the ground floor. Dropping to the grass with a low thud, I walked round to the front and got on my bicycle pedalling towards Alice's house._

_Pedalling as fast as I could, in an effort to get away as fast as possible, I was really out of breath by the time I got to the Cullen's. Hopping off my bike, I made myself breathe deeply, Alice had no idea how much worse Henry had gotten since my mother...passed away. However, my right arm and my side was feeling very sore and I didn't feel like pretending again that everything was alright, but if I said something there would be that look of pity. _

_Alice was my best friend; in fact she was one of my only friends, how sad was that? I wouldn't be able to take if she started to look at me like that. I got enough of that when the whole damn town heard about my mom, it was horrible, the sideways glances, pats on the backs and the hugs. They expect to be in pieces to fall apart, so they can feel good about themselves and comfort me, with the same lame generic lines._

_I was shaking when I knocked on the door, clasping my hands in front of me to try and stop the shaking. The door was answered not by the person I really wanted to see, but her brother Emmett._

"_Hi Rosalie"_

"_Hello Emmett, is Alice in?" he opened the door wider and crossed his arms as he leaned against the door frame._

"_She should be home soon, she had her yearbook thingy, a meeting or something equally dull. Why don't you come in?" he stood to the side and I shrugged unclasping my hands._

"_Sure, thanks"_

"_No problem, you want a drink? Mom made some lemonade earlier"_

"_Sounds good" nodding he led the way to the kitchen, it wasn't as if I didn't know my way round the house, I did spend the majority of my time round here anyway, even more so recently. He poured us drinks and handed one to me, I took a sip and sighed, everything here was so normal. I wanted that. I wanted dull and mundane._

"_Are you alright Rosalie?" I had wrapped my arm round my middle as the part where I had been hit near my ribs was feeling very tender, I must have winced for he looked worried._

"_Yeah, I'm fine" how many times had I said that word? 'fine' I've said it so many times, it's just meaningless now._

"_Why do I not believe that?" he walked round the kitchen so he was standing next to me._

"_I don't care if you believe it or not"_

"_Then why are you lying?" I didn't know what to say to him._

"_Rose, I've known you for two years, how could I not tell when you're lying"_

"_How can you tell?"_

"_you look down and press your lips together" I looked up at him and his eyes, his eyes that were very blue were looking right at me. This was my best friends' older brother, older in the sense that he could get any girl he wanted._

"_How do you know that?"_

"_You're interesting" he shrugged like it was nothing. "For some reason you don't get a headache from listening to Alice's constant yapping. You always have a group of boys drooling over you, but it's not because you give out or wear short skirts. You're smart and you have the best insults ever, when you in an argument or defending your friends"_

"_I'm not that interesting really" interesting wasn't the word I'd use, 'in need of therapy' even 'damaged' but he made it sound like I was this amazing girl, who could do no wrong. "I can be bitchy and moody"_

"_You don't take any crap"_

"_A loudmouth"_

"_You say what's on your mind" I narrowed my eyes at him, as he took another step closer._

"_Why do keep doing that?"_

"_What?"_

"_Defending me" he was silent for a while. "What makes you so sure that I'm not just some head case?"_

"_You care too much" when I didn't say anything he took that as his cue to continue. "I've seen the way you defend Bella when the girls like Lauren and Jessica, take the mick out of her because she rather read a book than vogue. The way you reel in Alice, when she goes off on a tangent and goes away with the fairies, you care so much...why is that a bad thing?"_

"_Because people can misuse that, because it makes you weak" I spoke in a low voice and I looked down, not wanting to look into those eyes and see that idealised version of me._

"_You are one of the strongest people I know"_

"_No. No, I'm not" shaking my head he placed his hand under my chin, stopping my head from moving and forcing me to look at him. I didn't like it, it felt like he was trying to control me, that was until his lips were on mine. I don't know who made the first move but there we were, our lips moving against each other's in perfect synchronisation. His hands went to my back, holding me close to his chest in his embrace, my hands went up his arms, round his neck, tangling in his curly brown hair._

"_You are also a __**very**__ good kisser" I felt the smile against my lips and in response I kissed him again, his hands going to the hem of my shirt and slowly inching higher._

My eyes flying open I shot up, my heart beat faster from the memory of my sixteen year old self and Emmett. I could have sworn I could still feel the touch of his lips, the heat of his skin, shaking my head I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, getting a glass of water to cool me down. Looking at the time I saw that it was time to get up, I remembered the beginning of the memory, my father my hand went to my left shoulder, just on the front barely visible unless you were looking for it was a small circular scar.

The flesh there was paler and smoother, it always reminded me of my father, as he had been the one to put it there. Closing my eyes for a moment and dropping my hand, I took a few deep breaths before getting out of bed and getting ready to go see my father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so any thought so far? It's a little all over the place but it will soon come together over the next few chapters. I am a couple of months into my undergraduate course, so I may not be able to post ever week, it will be more like every fortnight.**

**I would love to hear your negative or positive as long as it is constructive, thank you for reading.**


	2. All The Wrong Choices

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related!**

**A/N: hey to anyone reading this (if anyone is reading this), get ready for a heavy dose of angst the main part of this chapter will be revisiting Rosalie's father and the early stages of her relationship with Emmett. So we won't see Emmett from today till the end, another quick point to make this will largely be from Rosalie's POV, with a few bits of Emmett scattered round, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II – All the Wrong Choices<strong>

**Rosalie POV**

Sitting on the train, I could not forget the memory that had resurfaced last night; I had almost forgotten that memory. I had been running from my dad and into the arms of Emmett, leading to that kiss, the first but not the last.

"_Emmett! Emmett!" shivering in the thin sweater I wore over my tank top and jeans, I looked round but all I could see was darkness, along with the sea rolling in and out. The moon was out an the light danced across the water making the beach look quite eerie, if this was a movie right about now the crazed stalker would come out and chase me into the woods. "This is not funny Emmett, it's dark and cold!" no answer._

_With a huff I sat down on the sand by the edge of the water, taking my shoes off I let the water wash over my feet, crossing my arms as I waited. As my thoughts drifted, I was caught off guard as I was tackled by a very large and strong person, I was about to scream when a hand clamped over my mouth tightly._

"_Rose, it's me" looking up at the guy who had tackled me, I froze and he moved his hand away from my mouth._

"_Emmett?"_

"_Yeah, sorry"_

"_Sorry?" without warning I slapped him on the arm as hard as I could, he let out a yelp as I continued to hit him. "Sorry? I've been freezing my ass off out here, waiting for you and all I get is a poxy little 'sorry'? You douchebag!" as I went to hit him again, he grabbed my wrists struggling he easily overpowered me and we now lay on the ground with Emmett hovering on top of me holding my hands to his chest._

"_I'm very sorry, I got held up by a very nosy little sister of mine"_

"_Did yo-"_

"_She assumed I was going to see a girl, but no I did not tell her" I stopped struggling and grip around my hands loosened but he did not let go. "You're not going to hit me again are you?" shaking my head, he sighed and let go of my hands leaning back so I could sit up. He didn't look away from me though he looked like he was going to burst into laughter, any second now._

"_What is so funny?" I asked exasperatedly, not entirely sure if I wanted to know what the answer would be._

"_If you could have seen your face" he let out a chuckle, shaking his head as he did so._

"_Right that's it" standing up I grabbed my shoes and started to walk away._

"_Hey, where are you going?"_

"_Home, I did not come here to get tackled and laughed at, so bye Emmett see you later" he took a few strides and stood in front of me, blocking my path._

"_Then why did you come?" he had a mischievous glint in his eye and that cute smirk on his face._

"_I don't know..." I tried to walk around him but he took a quick side step, standing in my way again._

"_I'm sure you could think of a reason Rose"_

"_Nope" I replied popping the 'p' at the end and trying to get past, failing yet again. This time he took a step closer, invading my personal space and placing his hand on the side of my neck the other hand went to my hip, pulling me even closer to him._

"_What about now?"_

"_What about it?" my words came out odd as my breathing picked up, the smirk on his face widened and he lowered his hand down my neck very slowly. Sending chills down my spine, which not an entirely unpleasant feeling. He lowered his face to my level, staring right into my eyes as his hand stopped right above my collarbone, his fingertips barely grazing my skin now._

"_Why did you come here Rose?" shit, he was going to make me say it, sadistic bastard._

"_For you" there it was the magic words, sliding my hands up his arms to his broad shoulders I titled my head. "I'm really cold Emmett"_

"_Well then, lets warm you up baby" I could almost laugh at the cliché of it all, but then our lips met and everything else just dissolved away. His hands moving to my lower back and my chest pressed to his, I could feel the warmth coming off of him, warming me up. However the heat from his lips on mine was even more intense, in that moment I didn't care about my dad or about Alice or about the bills stacking up...because right now I had something worth holding on to._

The memory broke off as the train came to jumpy halt at my stop, taking a deep breath I got off the train and got in a taxi. Focusing on the present, I gave the address to the driver, who looked somewhat surprised but luckily he was not nosy, he just started the engine and kept quiet the whole journey.

I made myself take deep breaths not that it did anything to calm myself, but this was part of seeing my father, never pretty but I couldn't just ignore him. And it he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Here we are miss, Rochester Correctional Facility" I didn't need him to tell me that, I saw the building looming up ahead, an oppressive structure with minimum security. Paying the fare and getting out of the cab, I headed to the entrance gate, wanting very much to walk the other way, to go home and forget this, forget my dad behind those walls.

The easy part was going through the security, sure it was somewhat demeaning, but it was the same every time and it never changed, I wish I could say the same thing for Roger Hale. Walking into that room, I walked along to the end of the room, where he sat behind a pane of glass. Yet seeing him again, always brought up the memories, I tried so hard to forget. I prided myself on being in control, in my work and in my personal life, but when it came down to it, I really had no control over a lot of things.

Sitting in the chair opposite him, he looked at me, his eyes flat his hair thinning and greying at the temples. Roger Hale was 46 years old and yet he looked much older, due to being an alcoholic, smoker and regular drug user.

His face was lined with wrinkles round his mouth from the times he would purse his lips to smoke another cigarette. His forehead was lined from all the frowning that he did, mainly when talking or shouting at me. He looked like a man in his late fifties rather than in his mid-forties, the way he sat in the chair his hands limply folded in his lap, his head low and that frown evident on his face, he looked very defeated as if life had dealt him a harsh blow. But he didn't fool me for one second, everything that had been put upon him, was from his own doing. Especially when it came down to my mother, it was he that pushed her over the edge.

Picking up the phone as he looked at me, he cradled it against his shoulder as he looked down as his nails, as if they were the most interesting thing ever. But it looked like he could not sit still, he would put his hands on his knees, then cross his legs then his arms and so on.

"Hello dad"

"Hello Rosie" he always called me that, slurred it when drunk or shouted it when angry and it was always 'Rosie', even when he got the self-pitying stage and was trying to apologize. The line he had always used as a reason for it was always the same: "Rosie, you know I love you darling" the amount of times I heard him slur that line, it soon came to mean nothing to me.

"How are you?" I squeaked out, trying to gauge what type of mood he was in today. He dropped his hand into his lap, looking at me with a sad look, much like that of an abandoned pet that had suffered many hardships.

"It's a shit hole here, you have to get me out of here. I can't stand it!" he ran a hand through his hair as if he might rip it out, it was then that I saw it as the sleeve on his prison jumpsuit slipped down. The fresh track marks, he was back on drugs in jail, even when he dropped his arm I knew they were there.

"What's wrong now?" he looked round his eyes shifty and bloodshot, he leaned in conspiratorially, covering his mouth and the mouthpiece of the phone with his hand, still looking round.

"They talk about me behind my back" I had to strain to hear what he whispered into the mouthpiece. "I see the looks they all give me, they are planning something. I am not safe here, get me out Rosie, get me the fuck outta here!" here we go again, the paranoia the fear they he was under attack by everyone that they were talking about him.

"I'm sure that's not the case dad, you're probably just overthinking things" he slammed his hand down on the table, making me jump at his sudden angry.

"Don't you fucking patronise me! I am not stupid, I know damn well what's going on here!" the guard looked in our direction as his voice rose loud enough that I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"I am not saying that you are, maybe you're just...blowing things out of proportion"

"Stop that, just fucking stop...telling me what to do"

"I'm n-"

"You're just like her you know that? Trying to control me, telling when to come home, what to do...well I won't have it, that bitch fucked up my life when I was only 17!" at this point the guard came up him, as he started yelling down the mouthpiece, all I could do was sit there as he yelled. "I told that slut to get rid of it, save us both the damn trouble" he slammed his hand against the table again just as the guard started to haul him away. Dropping the phone, I got out of there as fast as I could, but all I could hear in my head was his shouts at me, as he was dragged away.

My chest started to tighten up, I couldn't breathe properly I need air.

I need air.

Walking past people, bumping into a few of them and getting nasty looks, I didn't quite know where I was going till I saw a park across the road. All but running across the street I walked into the park, finding a bench and sitting down. I leaned forward taking in deep breaths as I closed my eyes. After a while I opened my eyes and looked down, bringing my hands to my cheeks, I found they were wet.

Rooting though my handbag I found a pack of tissues, dabbing at my tears I felt like I was seventeen again, telling him that I was leaving Forks. How he had flipped out then, when he realised I wouldn't be there to clean up his mess for him.

"I'm sure whoever he is, he isn't worth you're tears darling" looking up I saw a guy with dark blonde cropped hair, with a fairly muscular build standing a few steps away from me.

"Do you always talk to random crying women?"

"Only if their very pretty" he had an accent that took me awhile to place.

"Are you British?" he took that as an invitation to sit down, though he at least kept some distance between us and sat as far away as he could, on the park bench.

"Observant as well as gorgeous, yes I am British" his accent wasn't too posh, but definitely English, although what did I know. I'd never been to England, my only encounter was from TV shows, where they were always shown as very posh people who drank a lot of tea. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine" dabbing at my eyes, one last time I scrunched the tissue into a ball and threw it into the nearest trash can.

"Nice, now I don't really think you're alright. At least not unless this sitting on a park bench, crying is a thing you do regularly?"

"No it's not, but it is none of your bussiness"

"Yes but if I introduce myself I am no longer a stranger, am I? More of an acquaintance" he smiled and then held out his hand. "Robert Walsh" I made no move to shake his hand or offer my own name. "What do American's not shake hands?"

"We do, I'm just not entirely sure that I should shake hands with you. You might think I don't mind you rabbiting on, when I just want you to go away"

"You cut me deep pretty girl" he put his hand over his heart, a wounded expression on his face. I just rolled my eyes and got out my phone, checking to see if I had any missed calls or texts, nothing.

"Kindly go away" giving him a big fake smile, he still did not move. So sighing heavily I stood, swinging my handbag over my shoulder and started to walk away, he didn't follow but he did shout out to me.

"Nice meeting you!" I didn't respond I just started to walk away even faster. What a day.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

"_R-Rosie...Rosie, can you do me a favour darling and grab me a beer?" were the first garbled words strung together as he stumbled through the door, I had been doing my homework at the dining room table, until I was interrupted. Shutting my science textbook I stood up and went to my dad, helping him to the couch where he fell back and looked to the TV. "R-Rosie"_

"_I heard you the first time, but haven't you had enough, Dad?"_

"_I know...when I've had enough...so just give me...a _damn_ beer!" While he raised his voice I took a step back and fell silent, he tried to sit up and somehow he managed, although he looked like a feather could knock him down. _

"_Dad, I really don't think that's a good idea"_

"_I didn't ask for your opinion, just do what I asked!" he looked like he was right on the edge of losing it._

"_Dad"_

"_Just fucking do as you're told, girl" he hissed out, he looked up at me his eyes blazing with all of the anger I knew he was capable of. I had seen many times what this man could do when he got truly angry, I had no intention of seeing that anytime soon, if I could help it. So walking to the fridge I just got him a drink, picking up my books from the table and retreating to the bedroom, closing the door behind me and sitting on the bed._

_For a moment, I just sat on my bed and listened. I heard the TV go on and a few minutes later, I heard heavy footsteps as my father went to get yet _another_ drink. Turning back to my work, I got deep into the book laid out in front of me, when the phone rang._

_Listening as my dad staggered to the phone out in the hallway, I heard a loud thud just as the ringing stopped. Then I also heard the phone fall to the floor, flinging my door open I saw my father sprawled on the floor, laying on his front. The phone receiver lay by his hand, running to him I shook his shoulder, but he didn't stir. My breathing shaky, I rolled him over so he was on his back, I then noticed the white powder round his nostrils._

"_Dad, wake up! Open your eyes, please!" seeing his chest raising slight I relaxed a tiny bit, knowing that at least he was still breathing, I needed to get him to hospital. looking to where the phone receiver lay, I picked it up._

"_Hello?" said a voice on the other end._

"_Emmett?"_

"_Rose what just happened? Your da-"_

"_I need you to get off the phone Emmett" I glanced back to my dad, he was still unconscious and deadly still._

"_What?"_

"_Get off the phone!" ending the call I dialled 911, with hands shaking uncontrollably so that I had to try redialling it a few times. Sitting on the floor next to my father, watching him with hawk eyes until I was patched through, I twisted the code round my finger impatiently waiting._

"_Emergency services, how may I help you?"_

"_I need an ambulance" reeling off the address rapidly, my eyes not once moving from the still body of my father, the operator told me an ambulance was on the way. Putting him into the recovery position, with some degree of difficulty for he was a quite heavy man, the ambulance arrived nearly twenty minutes later._

_Two paramedics arrived and loaded him into the ambulance, climbing in with them I sat my legs shaking as we raced to the hospital. When we got there, Doctor Carlisle Cullen of all people happened to be the doctor on call._

"_Rosalie, what happed?" his face showed nothing but concern for me and my father and yet I couldn't help but wish the man looking after my dad, wasn't my best's friends father and my...my other friend's father._

"_He collapsed, but he was still breathing. Doctor Cullen, I think he may have had an overdose" his eyes widened and I knew what he was thinking, he was thinking of my mother and the way she had died, after all he was there._

"_Stay here Rosalie, I'll take care of it" he put a hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture, before turning on his heel and following the nurse wheeling the gurney down the hall._

_I couldn't stay still, if I sat down I crossed my legs then uncrossed them drumming my fingers against my leg. When I stood I paced, back and forth my eyes constantly flickering in the direction my father had been taken._

"_Rose!" turning my head rapidly, I saw a tiny dark haired pixie fling herself towards me, hugging me tightly as Emmett quietly walked up to us._

"_Alice what are you doing here?"_

"_Dad got the receptionist to call me, you shouldn't be on your own" there was that piting look as she rubbed my shoulder._

"_Why are you here Emmett?"_

"_I was Alice's ride, seeing as dad took her keys away when he saw her phone bill" Alice scowled at her brother, then gave me a sympathetic smile._

"_Emmett why don't you go and get us some coffee or something?"_

"_I don't have my wallet" with a huff she shook her head._

"_Fine, I'll go then" flouncing of she left us alone, there was only one other person in the waiting room, a haggard looking woman, who had fallen asleep in her chair by the window. I sat down crossing my legs and my arms, Emmett took the seat next to me looking at me but not saying anything yet._

"_Why did you just hang up?"_

"_I had other things on my mind, I wasn't thinking about your ego Emmett" my voice was sharper than it needed to be, but I really didn't want to listen to his whining._

"_That's not what I meant Rose"_

"_I don't care" looking away I ran a hand through my hair, my leg shaking a lot giving away the anxiety I felt inside. He placed his hand on my knee, stopping the shaking of my leg, swallowing round a lump in my throat and glancing at him, his expression was grave._

"_You don't have to do that"_

"_Do what?" my voice was low, unsure and I could feel the tears prickling my eyes._

"_Throw up that wall of yours, any time someone tries to help you" my gaze hardened, placing my hand over his he smiled misinterpreting my action. Shoving his hand away I stood and took a step away from him, shaking my head._

"_I have got along just fine so far, I don't need or want your help. And I certainly don't want your fucking pity!"_

"_Rose, you don't get what I'm trying to say" holding up my hands as he rose from his chair, he stopped talking but stood very close to me._

"_Stop, just stop. I don't know what this is here, if you feel sorry for me because of my parents or you feel protective cause I'm your kid sister's friend...but I don't need any of it"_

"_That is not how it is, I...I care about you" nodding his features softened, turning round I started to walk away. "Where are you going?"_

"_Leave me alone"_

"_Rose!" abruptly coming to halt he almost slammed into me as he had started to follow me. Without any warning I slapped him as hard as I could, he barely moved or flinched as I hit him._

"_Don't follow me Emmett"_

"_Where are you going?" he called out as I all but ran outside, pushing the doors open and walking into the cool evening air. I didn't notice the tears rolling down my face, I just started running having no idea where I was going._

**Emmett POV**

Gosh she was even more beautiful than the last time I saw her, how had I not caved sooner?

She was still incredibly sexy and still very hot headed, it had not taken a lot to wind her up and that was part of the fun. I sat on the edge of the bed in my hotel suite, loosening my tie and shrugging off my shirt my mind was on the fiery blond who had turned my life upside down from the moment I first kissed her.

It was at that moment my phone rang, picking up my mobile after the second ring I recognised the number and smiled to myself as I answered the call.

"Hello"

"Hello handsome, so tell me how much longer is your business going to be?"

"Missing me already Tanya?" she sighed and I heard a door close before she answered.

"Yes, I am. Baby you should see the place my mother found for us, it's a gorgeous chapel with the most beautiful rose garden"

"You are aware that we still have time, right?" she laughed, it was a somewhat pitying laugh, showing how ignorant I was of these things.

"The wedding is in three months, if anything we hardly have any time. Though it does sound like you're having cold feet, are you thinking about ditching me at the altar Emmett Cullen?" it was my turn to laugh and push thoughts about my soon to be ex-wife to the side.

"No...I can't wait to marry you. Though you can always back out, if you're getting jitters"

"No chance, now hurry up and come back home to me. I miss you"

"Miss you too baby, goodnight"

"Goodnight, I love you" I hesitated for just a second but the words soon came out of my mouth.

"I love you too" hanging up I dropped the phone onto the bed, changing into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt when my phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Emmett its Alice" I could already tell from her voice that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation, with my sister.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Save the frat boy routine Em, does she know?" rolling my eyes, I went to the mini fridge and got out a bottle of water.

"Does who know what?"

"Rosalie, does she know about Tanya. You know the woman you've been engaged to, for nearly six months?" taking a swig of the water I would have laughed at how protective she was of her friend, Rosalie was more than capable of doing that herself.

"Oh...no, I haven't told her"

"Emmett"

"What? She doesn't care, plus I asked her for a divorce so it's none of her business" I was immediately very defensive, as much as I loved my sister she got way to involved in my business especially when it came to Rosalie.

"I can't believe you, you've known her for years and yet you can be so damn obtuse sometimes!" with that she promptly hung up, pulling the phone away from my ear I looked at it, slightly confused at that odd conversation. Shrugging I took another sip of water as I dropped my phone onto the bed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so there it is the first Emmett POV, there will be more to come if any of you lot want it, but it will mainly be Rosalie's POV.**

**Till next time bye :D xx**


	3. The Story of Us

**Disclaimer: I nothing Twilight related!**

**A/N: hey everyone or anyone...well I don't really have a lot to say...so...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III – The Story Of Us, Looks A Lot Like A Tragedy Now...<strong>

**Emmett POV**

Arriving at the restaurant during Rosalie's lunch hour, I tried explaining to the Maître de that I did not want a table, nor did I want to leave. Ten minutes later Rosalie walked towards us, she put a hand on the guys' shoulder giving him a curt smile and telling him I was with her.

She wore black pants and a pale blue blouse, the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and tucked into the pants. She wore heels though she had always been quite tall, her hair was in a low neat bun she knew how to look good without overdoing it.

"Bloody hell that was difficult"

"It looked like you were about to punch him" despite herself she smiled, but after a quick side glance at me she looked away so I couldn't see her face.

"How long were you watching?" she didn't say anything she just lead me to the office upstairs, I took her silence to mean that she had seen the whole debacle. "Nice thank you for that"

"You should have seen your face!" when we got to the office she let out a little snigger, before catching herself and covering her mouth and taking the seat behind a massive heavy looking maple wood desk. The study was done in neutral shades, with a minimalist approach; it was stylish and looked like it belonged in one of those home and style magazines.

"Well I have the papers" tapping the briefcase in my hand something about her expression changed, it went cold. She gave a curt nod and gestured for me to take a seat and hand her the papers. Taking the offered seat and opened the case, she looked down opening one of the drawers and rummaging round, probably for a pen even though there was one right in front of her by the computer keyboard.

"Let's see them then" her tone was steely and business like as she looked over the papers, her eyes scanning the lines and taking her time in doing so.

"It's all in order I did look it over myself, with my lawyer"

"Yeah but you're a rich bastard who might try and screw me over with a lousy settlement" I was slightly taken aback by that statement, even for her that was cruel, she looked at me raising her eyebrows mockingly. "It was a joke, Emmett"

"Oh" she rolled her eyes and looked back down at the paper, flicking to the next page.

"I'm just being through"

"Or anal retentive" I murmured to myself, her head shot up and her eyes narrowed at me.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" I answered too quickly, flashing her a wide smile that just made her look suspicious of me. Nonetheless she dropped her gaze, coming to the end of the papers when there came a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in!" she called out, rising from her chair and walking round the desk as a frightened, weedy looking boy stepped into the room.

"Erm...M-Ms Hale there seems to be a m-m-mix up with the food order" he stuttered and looked quite frightened, as if Rose would jump and attack him any second. It wouldn't be unlike her though.

"Right, thank you Danny. I'll sort it out" she smiled briefly at him and he gave her a nervous smile back, then turning and disappearing behind the door. I frowned, she was so polite and kind to him, normally she would have raged at the poor guy until he either broke down or told her who fucked up the order. In a way she was not at all what I expected, but then when did Rosalie Hale ever do what was expected?

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Leaving Emmett in my office after getting out the invoice from the appropriately marked folder, in the filing cabinet and going down the back entrance, I approached the truck. The punchy, ruddy looking middle aged delivery man, standing by the back of the truck with a clipboard and pen.

"George, what's wrong with the food order?" my voice was sharp and it caught him slightly off guard as he had not heard me coming towards him.

"According to your boy here" he nodded in Danny's direction, the poor boy was shaking like a leaf. "You ordered some truffles and shitake mushrooms, along with some other stuff" he showed me the order and scanning the list quickly then comparing it to my own, I shook my head.

"Well this also isn't my order"

"What?" I pointed to the invoice number at the top of each sheet.

"You've had a mix up with the orders, this is not what I ordered" he looked at the invoice double checking it and shaking his head, letting out a low expletive. "That is the third mess up in barely a month George, I don't know about you but I have a business to run"

"Must have been the new sectary" he muttered more as an excuse than as a real explanation, looking up at me unhappily he continued. "Sorry 'bout that, I'll sort this out for you"

"How?" placing my hands on my hips, he looked flustered as he clearly had no idea what to do.

"I'll track down the proper order" he shrugged and turned away.

"And...?" he stopped and turned back to face me.

"And what?"

"Seeing as how many times you've messed us around, I think we should get a discount of some sort. Think of it as compensation, George" he looked flabbergasted, as he floundered round for an excuse.

"But I've given you cut throat prices, you can't do any better than that Rosalie"

"But I can, I have a couple other companies in my contact book, they would do the job more efficiently and cheaper"

"I doubt it"

"We do a lot of business with your company, I do believe we are one of the biggest businesses you have so, I can easily find another supplier so take it or leave it" he opened his mouth then closed it doing a very good impersonation of a puffer fish.

"5% off and I'll get it here on Friday"

"15% and get it here tomorrow"

"8%, delivery for Thursday"

"10%, delivery on Wednesday" we stared at each other, I was unblinking he then sighed and shook his head.

"Fine" he said as if he pained him deeply.

"Nice doing business with you"

"Right, you're going to put me out of business one day" smirking as he got back in the truck, I turned to Danny and told him to tell Gwen that the order would be here in the next couple of days so she would have to change the specials to whatever we had in the panty. He nodding and disappeared behind the door of the kitchen, when I stepped back inside.

"Nicely done, Rose" looking up as I closed the door I saw Emmett down the corridor, he smiled as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Were you listening the entire time?"

"Pretty much, you never ease to amaze me" frowning in confusion I walked past him and back up to the office, assuming he'd follow.

"And why is that?"

"Just the way you were with the kid and then the delivery guy" smiling back I didn't take the chair behind the desk, instead I perched on the edge of the desk and he did not sit down but remained standing.

"Well, that kid has two younger siblings and an absentee mother to take care off, so what if I cut him a little slack?" he didn't answer but his expression softened, his gaze not looking away from me. What do I have something on my face?"

"No, some things just never change that's all" he shrugged indifferently, taking a few steps towards me after closing the door.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" he didn't answer for his gaze lowered to my lips, for barely a second but I saw it. So when his gaze looked up to my eyes, he knew he had been caught out, he made no effort to hide it. In fact he moved closer, a cheeky smirk on his face he stopped when there was just an inch of space between us.

However as he placed his hands on either side of me on the desk, I was effectively trapped, not that I was complaining. My breathing picked up and when he realised this, the grin on his stupid face grew wider. I could smell the aftershave he wore, Tom Ford, it was my favourite one and he knew that, but I was also wearing Narcisso Rodriguez his favourite on me. Biting my bottom lip his hand went to my lip, releasing my lip and letting his hand linger on my lips, both of us intently looking at each other with something that I recognised as lust.

Than looking at his eyes, I saw that look that I had seen so many times before. I was heat achingly familiar, it was that look he had used on me when he told me he loved me. Abruptly stopping my thoughts in their tracks, I placed my hands on is chest, lightly pushing him away so I could move off the desk. Sliding past him I walked round the desk, keeping my head down as I felt his eyes staring at me, the silence pressing down on the room that seemed a lot smaller and a lot hotter.

He muttered something under his breath, I barely heard it as he sighed; "always pushing me away" clearing my throat and placing my hands on the desk as I looked at him my features going blank so as not to betray anything I felt bubbling under the surface.

"I think you should go"

"Rose, I-" continuing to speak as if I had not heard him, I glanced down and started to shuffle the papers round as if to look busy, pushing the divorce papers aside, remaining standing, though my legs felt a bit shaky.

"I didn't realise that I have a lot of work to do, I have to move some things around now that I have to wait for that new order. There is the new menu for the specials, I have a huge list of things to get through and that just today..." I was babbling I knew I was, I was shaken and I was doing a terrible job of hiding it. Pausing and taking a shallow breath before looking back at Emmett as he stood silently opposite me, barely having moved from where he had been standing before.

"okay" he nodded and I stopped babbling, quickly dropping my gaze, not once looking at him as he walked out of my office. When he had shut the door behind him, I dropped into the chair, leaning my elbows on the desk and covering my face with my hands with a short exhale of air. Somewhat relived that he was no longer here and yet also there was a smaller part of me that whished he hadn't just left, without any sort of argument.

Because if he fought it meant there was still something there, if he just walked away then that was it.

* * *

><p><em>Running out of the hospital, I kept going having no clue where I was heading. Soon I ended up back home, letting myself in I went to the living room and saw the residual white power on the coffee table. More tears falling down my cheeks I angrily wiped them away, the place was a mess. Beer cans scattered everywhere, takeaway carton piled up on the dining room table coming here was a mistake.<em>

_Going back outside shutting the door behind me, I went to my bike and headed towards the beach, focusing intently on the bike and getting there than anything else. When I got there only fifteen minutes later, I didn't bother securing the bike it was an old one that no one else would want anyway. Going to the edge of the water, I sat down taking off my shoes and dipping my feet in despite the clouds rolling in and the breeze that picked up._

_Closing my eyes, I felt the wind pick up the hair round my face and I pulled my jacket round me tighter. I listened to the tide coming in and then going out again, the occasional bird overhead. I didn't know how long I sat there, and I didn't really care._

_Hearing a car pull up, I opened my eyes and turned my head round to see Emmett hopping out of his car, looking right at me as he walked along to me._

"_How did you know I'd be here? I didn't even know, I'd end up here" I looked away from him and back to the sea and he sat next to me, looking in the same direction._

"_It was a lucky guess, when you weren't at home I had to think where else you might go" nodding I looked away from him and back out towards the sea._

"_Where is Alice?"_

"_At the hospital, she'll call if anything happens and I'm the one with the car" nodding we lapsed into silence not looking at each other, the peace was shattered however only moments later when he opened his mouth again._

"_I meant what I said earlier, I do care about you and not because your Alice's friend or because I feel sorry for you"_

"_Emmett, don't say anything else, just because you think it want I want to hear. I don't need you trying to protect me or make me feel better" he didn't disagree, but instead he continued to look at me, taking in time in thinking up a response._

"_I know I don't need to protect you, but I want to be here for you. You shouldn't have to go through any of this alone" pulling my knees to my chest I leaned my chin on my knees looking back out to the sea as the waved rolled in and out lazily._

"_But that is the thing I _am_ completely alone, Emmett. She left me and who else gets it?"_

"_Your mother but I thought that she-"_

"_Did Carlisle tell you how she died?" he nodded as I looked at him._

"_He told you what we told everyone else, that she accidently slipped and hit her head on the side of the bathtub, she was gone by the time anyone came home"_

"_Yes" his voice was low, soft and extremely cautious like he was walking on eggshells._

"_No. my father killed her...if I don't get out, he'll kill me too" I whispered the last part, low enough for him not to hear._

"_I...I don't understand" abruptly I stood up, running a hair through my hair as a wind picked up and whipped my hair across my face._

"_Never mind, forget it" retreating into myself I picked up my sneakers and started to walk away and towards my bike. But I had barely taken two steps before he grabbed my wrist, instinctively after many dealing with my father, I twisted my wrist in an attempt to free myself, however his grip was strong and my squirming hardly made any difference._

"_What do you mean he killed her?" his voice was controlled but it was laced with concern or pity._

"_Let go of me!" he did, and spinning to face him I gave him an evil glare, narrowing my eyes at him and crossing my arms across my chest._

"_Can you just tell me what's going on? Why is it every time I get close to you, you either run or slap me?" I remained still and quiet, pressing my lips together resolutely. "So you're not going to talk? Just fucking shut me out again, why don't you?"_

"_Why are you getting so angry for?" was my bitter sounding reply, he had anything he could ever want or need, how could he possibly comprehend how different our lives were, how different we were?_

"_Because you...you are so moody sometimes and then you can be such fun, it's like my girlfriend is a crazy girl" my mouth fell open, when he finished he looked at me confused, his eyebrows raising and his lips pursed as he looked down at me. "What, is it now?" he whined, throwing his arms exasperatedly._

"_You called me your girlfriend" a smile played on lips, despite my efforts not to smile at him._

"_So, you are...aren't you? Otherwise, what is this?" he tilted his head to the side, motioning between the two us. For a moment I was slightly stunned, but despite the fact that I was supposed to angry and at that moment my dad was in hospital, I smiled widely._

"_I guess that makes you...my boyfriend" the words were obvious, but I liked the sound of it._

"_Is that how it works? Thank you for enlightening me!" was his sarcastic response. Mine was to slap his shoulder playfully, earning me a look that wasn't exactly a hundred percent happy._

"_You know you just proved my point"_

"_So what?"_

"_So...?" he closed his mouth and fell silent, we both did as we looked at each other, both of us waiting for the other one to make the next move._

"_Well then, are you going to kiss me or do I have to be the one with all the balls?" that was all the encouragement he needed, as he closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine. Moving my lips against his, the wind picked up even more, buffeting our clothes and my hair round us as I deepened the kiss. Hands roaming as the kiss got more fierce and intense, it was exciting and I found myself not wanting to let him go._

_However when we felt the need to breathe, we moved away slightly and he leaned his forehead on mine before sighing deeply._

"_Rose...?" his voice was apprehensive and very quiet._

"_Yes" he kept his arms round me and I rested my head on his chest, waiting for him to say whatever was on his mind._

"_What did you mean earlier about your mother?" swallowing round a sudden lump in my throat, I moved away keeping a hand on his chest as I kept my gaze away from his piercing blue eyes._

"_Her death...wasn't an accident"_

"_Then why tell everyone that?" sighing I moved my hand, but then he placed his on top of mine to stop me._

"_I was getting to that...my mother's death was planned, s-she..." _killed herself_ the words were there, I just couldn't say them. I hadn't said those words before, we never talked about, she just wasn't there anymore. "It was...suicide" he was very still and he didn't say anything immediately, though the hand on mine tightened._

"_Does...does Alice know the truth?" I shook my head._

"_You are the only person, I've told the truth to" hiding my face in his chest, he reached down and forced me to tilt my head up to look at him properly, keeping his hand on my chin he didn't say anything, he just kissed me. It was a kiss that made me tingle all over with electricity, a kiss that made me feel so...alive and free._

_But soon we left the beach, after all my father was still in the hospital and I couldn't ignore him forever. Loading my bike into the bed of Emmett's truck, we drove back to the hospital me holding his hand the entire time, until we got inside the hospital. I saw Alice in the waiting room, I immediately let go of his hand, crossing my arms over my chest, when she turned to face us._

_She barrelled towards me, flinging her arms round me and squeezing me in a big hug with surprising strength for someone so tiny._

"_Where the hell have you been? I was so worried"_

"_I needed a walk, to just clear my mind" I shook my head, dismissing her concerns as she pulled away and looked me up and down, as if to reassure herself that I was okay. "Is my dad okay?"_

_At that moment, Carlisle walked down the hall towards us a clipboard in his hand, his expression unreadable. He looked from his children to me and then gave me a smile that was very reassuring._

"_Your father is going to be fine, Rosalie" I breathed a sigh of relief, though I didn't feel too relieved at all, he was my dad but he hadn't done anything father-like in a long time. "We have had to pump his stomach and put him on a drip, as he was very dehydrated, we want to keep in for a few more days for observation, but it is all looking good. He is resting at the moment but you can go and see him if you would like?"_

_Nodding mutely, I turned to Alice and Emmett swallowing a lump in my throat as the last time me and my dad talked it wasn't exactly civil. "Thanks for coming Alice, but if you don't mind I'd rather do this on my own"_

"_Sure, we'll wait here and give you a ride later"_

"_Thanks" walking down the hall behind Carlisle, we got to his room where he lay on the hospital bed, a monitor beeping regularly and a tube sticking out of one arm. His eyes were closed, his chest slowly rising and falling but when I stood by the bed with Carlisle his eye flickered open and he turned his head to look at me._

"_Rosie" was what he rasped out, when he saw me I took the chair by the bed, keeping my hands folded in my lap as I gazed at him._

"_He needs rest Rosalie, so I'm afraid you can't stay long. I'll give you a moment alone, call a nurse if you need anything" he placed the clipboard at the end of the bed, glancing quickly from me to my father, as he tried to sit up._

"_Dad, don't strain yourself" waving my hands off him, he let out a raspy grunt before pulling himself into a sitting position, Carlisle left once my father was settled and gave me a perfunctory smile before swiftly exiting the room. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm good, I'm great can't you tell?" he motioned to the medical equipment surrounding him, picking up the IV line coming out of his left arm then let it drop to the bed letting out a sigh._

"_Well, Dr Cullen says you are going to be okay, aside from being dehydrated"_

"_Okay, I hate this place. It's depressing, when can I leave?"_

"_He said he wants to keep you in for a couple more nights, for observation" he shook his head vehemently, in response looking down to where he was connected to the heart monitor._

"_No way, I'm fine can't I just sign a release and get the hell outta here?" his cavalier attitude shocked me, either he was playing dumb or he was just ignorant. Shaking my head, I felt no sympathy for the man who supposed to be my dad, the one who was meant to be the responsible one, looking out for me, it shouldn't be the other way round._

"_Dad, you just had an overdose...y-you could have died!...like mom. How can you be so, so casual about this?" he froze the moment I mentioned my mother, without looking at me, he replied his voice clipped with an undercurrent of something menacing._

"_Stop telling what to do, I can take care of myself" standing up, I nodded my head._

"_You got yourself here in the first place dad, so you need your rest and while you are staying here and getting the care you need, I will be staying at Alice" I pushed the chair back and walked to the door my back to him, until he threw a snide comment over his shoulder to me._

"_You spend so much time at that rich brat's house, one day they'll get bored with you" it was so offhand and it shouldn't have, but it made my eyes glaze over and I clenched my fists. Remaining by the door and keeping my back to him, I silently left with no fond parting gesture, I just left, my feet carrying me back to where Alice and Emmett were._

_Emmett's face immediately scrunched up sensing that it did not go well at all, Alice spotted it to and when I reached them she put a hand on my arm, giving me a small smile and leading me to the jeep without a word._

Waking up my chest heaving, I felt way too hot with a cursory glance at the clock, I realised that it was 3 in the morning. Throwing the sheets off me, I went to the window and flung it open, the curtains moving in the breeze that wafted in.

More and more of these memories were all coming back to me, even the ones I thought I had forgotten a long time ago.

There was one thing they all had in common though, Emmett Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey guys, I know that was a long flashback, but it needed to be done, there will be more romance from teen Emmett and Rosalie as things start heating up in today's Emmett and Rosalie.**

**Until next time, ciao! Thank you for reading.**


	4. All That You Can't Leave Behind

**-Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**A/N: Hi guys, so far I have got like zero response for the last chapter, so I'm not sure if any of you even liked it! Anyway I wonder if anyone guess who is going to a reappearance this chapter (it's not Emmett, he's in it but that's not who I mean), I think it's fairly obvious but I'll leave that up to you guys.**

**There are going to be some more flashback here, but they won't be really connected, they sort of just float about a bit. They shed a little bit more light on teenage Rosalie and how she copes when her father come home from the hospital.**

**This one took some time as I had a few ideas for some new stories, but I got a bit blocked here. Anyway here is the next chapter, have fun reading it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - All That You Can't Leave Behind<strong>

Opening up the restaurant and going to the office, I dropped my keys on the desk they landed on a stack of papers I had forgotten about. Moving the keys aside I quickly scanned the first few lines of the document, realising that it was the divorce documents that I did not have a chance to finish signing.

I could have taken a few minutes to sign it and be done with all of it, but for some reason I pushed them under some various other piles of paper work.

Out of sight, out of mind.

Well that was until my phone started ringing wildly, pulling it out and flipping it open I answered the call and shrugged off my coat.

"Hello Rosalie Hale speaking"

"Rose its Emmett" my jaw tensing, I remained standing as I draped my coat over the back of my chair. "I'm outside the restaurant can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Because we didn't finish signing the divorce papers yesterday" with a sigh, I sat down at the desk and leaned my forehead on my hand.

"Give the phone to the Maître de" a short explanation later and I was about to see Emmett again, the day after our almost kiss in this very office. Did he want to torture me? A sharp knock at the door signalled his arrival, opening the door; I went behind my desk and sat down as he did the same, taking the seat opposite me.

Shifting the papers on my desk to find the ones that I needed, I accidentally knocked a whole stack of them over. I curse under my breath as dozens of loose sheets fell to the floor, moving to pick them up and sort them out, Emmett did the same as well. As I reached for an inventory list, so did Emmett and both of our hands touched.

It was not like one of those cheesy movie moments, when our hands touch our eyes did not connect and we did not have a 'moment'. What did happen was the second his hand touched mine, I dropped the paper and immediately jerked my hand away, lowering my head and gathering the rest of the papers. Quickly sorting them out, he handed me a bunch of papers and I extracted the divorce papers from the huge pile and got out a pen, wasting no time in flicking through and signing my name at the end along with my initial where he indicated.

"Is that it?" he shook his head, actually looking fairly serious which was a first for him.

"They have be finalised this is the first step, I'll let you know when it's all done" nodding he rose from his seat. Looking out the window for a second I saw that it had started to rain, it was pouring down and it also looked windy outside, turning back to him I saw that he did not have an umbrella.

"There are some umbrellas downstairs, that some customers have forgotten if you don't have one" he looked confused for a moment till he glanced over my shoulder and out the window.

"Right thanks" he fiddled with the combination lock on his briefcase. "Fuck, I always forget the right number" twiddling with it again, he sighed heavily when it still would not open, giving up and tucking the papers under his arm as I opened the door and led him back out to the restaurant.

"See you Emmett" this was it, I guess. After the papers were filed there would not be any need for us to ever meet again, we would officially me divorced and that was the end of that.

"It was nice seeing you again Rose" with a devastatingly charming smile, he walked outside not looking back, well that was until he tried to cross the road just as a messenger on a bike rode past, spraying him and the papers with water. He stood there blinking for a moment before looking down at the mushy gunk he held under his arm, snagging an umbrella before dashing outside I went over to him.

"So what now?"

* * *

><p>"<em>There you go dad" a few days since he had come back from the hospital and things were strained at best. We were sat at the table in the kitchen and I had just handed him a plate of chicken and pasta, when the first thing he did was stand and walk into the living room, taking it with him. I heard the television go on a few minutes later with a heavy sigh I tucked into my dinner.<em>

_Since he had been back he had been very irritable, he was either shouting and swearing at me or he just ignored me. He tired a lot but he was suffering from insomnia, he would stay up and watch the television he often had it turned up so loud the neighbours complained. Until he punched one of the residents, before they would at least say hi if they saw me coming or going, now I got accusing stares or I was ignored._

_He also got the shakes and sweats while he was in hospital and when he got back, he kept asking for a beer or whiskey. _

"_Rosie!" with a sigh, I picked up my plate and took it to the sink before going into the living room._

"_Yes?"_

"_Rosie, can you get me a beer?" with another heavy sigh, I crossed my arms over my chest not looking forward to what was coming next. Before he came home I got rid of all of the alcohol and drugs in the house, I also took any extra cash he had and hid it, knowing that he would try and get drugs or alcohol the second he could._

"_Dad, we don't have any. Plus you are meant to be sober" he was meant to be going to AA meetings to help him, but he refused to go._

"_Fuck that, one drink won't kill me, come on darling"_

"_No dad, it's not like I can get you any alcohol anyway" I was referring to the fact that I was only seventeen and so under the legal age limit, the most I could pass for was nineteen there no way anyone would sell me alcohol._

"_You could find a way" his voice turned pathetically pleading, this man was my d=father and yet I felt no sympathy for him. He deserved all of it, the withdrawal symptoms were no less than any pain he had inflicted on everyone around him._

"_Well I won't. You don't have enough money anyway; there are still your medical bills that need to be paid. What are you going to do about that?" berating him, I know I would regret winding him up when he recovered, but for now he could barely stand never mind hit me._

"_Watch your mouth, I am still your father!"_

"_So what? Act like it then, get sober and get a damn job!" my voice rising I was filled with nothing but anger towards this man, who was supposed to be my father. He was supposed to be the one worrying about the money and looking after me, not the other way around._

"_Shut up!" he shouted flinging his plate in my direction, however it missed me due to the feebleness of his throw, it fell onto the floor where it broke and split tomato sauce all over the grungy brown carpet._

_Storming out of the flat, I ended up at Alice's house where I spent even more time now, if that was even possible. She answered the door sweeping me in for a tight hug when she saw me, letting me in and leading me upstairs to her room._

"_Hey Rose" called out Emmett as we went past his room, stopping at his door I saw that he was stretched out on his bed casually, reading a car magazine. He peeked over the top of it when he saw me go past, then he dropped it to the bed when he spoke with a smile on his face._

_There weren't many similarities between Alice and Emmett, in fact you couldn't even tell they were related but that smile was exactly the same as Alice's, infectious and slightly mischievous too, an irresistible combination when it came to Emmett Cullen._

"_Hi Emmett" I responded and we shared a smile, but this was different Alice still didn't know that we were sort of dating and on one hand sneaking around was kind of exciting, but he was her brother, her older brother._

"_C'mon Rosalie" said Alice impatiently, tapping her foot as she looked at me._

"_See you Rose"_

"_See you" when they got to Alice's room, she shut the door and turned on her stereo sitting on the bed and looking back to me, as I sat next to her._

"_Could you be any more obvious?" she said with a raised eyebrow._

"_Sorry?"_

"_I know you have a crush on Emmett, you're not exactly subtle but you should be wary" looking at her in confusion, Alice was genuinely concerned for me._

"_Why?"_

"_Because he's seeing someone, he sneaks off at night. It's not Edward he's going to see, if he was he wouldn't hide it. Anyway I heard him talking to Edward about her yesterday" Rosalie was tempted to tell Alice, but she was curious as to what Emmett said, so she just went along with it._

"_What did he say?"_

"_Well...I am editing here, because it's my brother and...you know what he can be like. He said this girl is gorgeous and he clearly likes her, in fact he said he might be in love with her"_

"_Does he know you heard that?" shaking her head she gave me a cheeky grin._

"_He has no idea, I heard"_

"_Do you have an idea who it could be?"_

"_A few, but it doesn't matter. It's his life he can do what he wants, oh! I need your help, Jasper is going to introduce me to his parents next Thursday, so you _have_ to help me find a suitable outfit" hoping off the bed excitedly, she went over to her closet a huge walk in one that was probably the size of my poky little room._

"_You hardly need my advice on fashion"_

"_It's always good to get a second opinion"_

* * *

><p>I dashed home to get ready for an even of Alice's that I 'had' to attend. As a PR agent Alice met a lot of people from D-listers to A-Listers, she always had interesting stories about each of them, no names were involved though.<p>

For this event there was some sportsman who had recently won some sort of competition in some European country, he was getting big and so was also worth some money which was where Alice stepped in. she made a big reputation for him, getting him interviews, ad campaigns, the point was to get his face out there and get a big support going for him. going to show that even sports were a business, it wasn't just about the game it was about getting fans, money and the big house on the hill.

The point of this party was she had managed to get him a big ad deal, he was to be the face of a new clothing line for Levi's. It involved a lot of billboard with his face plastered on it, while he wore nothing but a pair of jeans and looked sexy.

Such a hard life for some.

So now the launch party would be full of celebrities and the sportsman, Alice was probably going to set me up with someone. With as much energy as my friend had, I thought it wise to just go along with it plus it was going to be good for business for my restaurant was catering. If nothing else I could possibly find a good business deal, so it wouldn't be totally wasted evening.

"Rose, are you ready?" called out Alice as she walked into the flat carrying in her dry cleaning on one arm, with her hand bag over her shoulder, a stack of books under her other room as she texted on her blackberry, all with total ease. Walking out of my room, I twirled for Alice so she get a good look and then completely change my outfit, it was what she did, but it always seemed to work out.

I was wearing a knee length black jersey dress, with long sleeves and shiny embellished shoulders, with black snake skin platforms and minimal jewellery. Putting the books on the dining room table, with her phone on top, then the dry cleaning on the chair with her handbag, she put a finger to her lips looking me up and down, deep in thought.

"Right, love the shoes they can stay. Change the dress for the...purple, white and black pop art dress, no more jewellery and keep your hair down" nodding I went to change and when we were all set we hopped into a cab and were on our way.

Alice had slipped out of her usual pencil shirt and blouse and into a sleeveless knee length dress with a black mesh over lay and a plunging V-neckline and draped detailing. Alice was small so the neckline did not look like she was trying too hard, it was tasteful but the same could not be said for the skyscraper purple heels she wore. Had Alice not been too short she could have easily been a model with her striking pixie-like looks, along with her ability to walk in even the tallest of heels with ease.

I had known Alice since we were kids and it had always seemed like she did everything with such ease and with a ready smile. We were such polar opposites and yet we hardly ever had any major falling outs, she was a rare type of person that you couldn't help but like.

"Al, remind me why I have to be here?" she slapped on that smile as she looked at me, glancing down at her phone every so often, probably waiting for a text from her long term boyfriend Jasper.

"Because, this is a great opportunity for your restaurant to expand?"

"Yes and...?" I knew here there was more to it, if nothing else I could at least be prepared to be forced onto another blind date, set up my supposed best friend.

"And because, there may be a certain boxer who had penchant for pretty blondes?" she said these words in a rush, smiling even wider when she was finished, as if by looking extra cute it would save her from me being pissed at her. With a deep sigh and a roll of my eyes, she did look like a kitten and it would be like throwing a kitten in a wheelie bin if I disappointed her.

"Fine then, but he better at least have something to say, other than 'Are they real?' " it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Look we're here!" clutching my coat closer to me until we were inside, I looked over my shoulder out of the window. Droplets were beginning to fall on the pavement; hopefully it would ease up by the time we wanted to leave.

Following Alice past the lobby of the hotel we entered and into a type of ballroom, where dozens of circular tables were laid out. Near the front of the room there were two of the photos from the ad campaign, where a familiar person was stood grinning, shirtless with a pair of distressed jeans sitting low on his hips.

The very man strode towards us as we walked in, Robert Walsh. He was dressed much better this time compared to the first we met, as was I, for one my eyes weren't as blotchy from all of the tears.

"Rob, this is my friend Rosalie. Her restaurant did the catering for this evening" her tone went formal at the flip of a switch and she smiled at both of us.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie" he held out his hand with a smile as he recognised me but didn't let onto Alice. It was then that I realised Robert was the guy she wanted to set me up with, it was made even clearer when she made an excuse to leave us alone.

"If you will excuse me, I can see Alan and Vivian and I should say hello" he continued to smile, even after Alice weaved her way to the couple she had named.

"Rosalie, now I have a name for the face. It's a pretty name, not one you hear often" his accent was a little rough, however not to unpleasant sounding.

"My mother was fond of old fashioned names" was my short answer.

"Right then, how about a drink? I know I need one, I hate these events" raising an eyebrow, I went with him to the bar.

"Really, you look rather comfortable up there" I jerked my head in the direction of the massive version of his naked torso. He shook his head, looking uncomfortable in his grey suit, I had the feeling that he would rather be in a gym, in sweats rather than the suit.

"This stuff ain't me, I didn't get into boxing so I could see my ugly mug staring at me from a massive billboard. I barely scraped by in school, so this..." he motioned to the extravagantness of the hall we were in, shrugging as if not quite understanding how he got here. "I'm not used it all"

We got to bar and we were served pretty quickly, when the bartender noticed and recognised Robert. Taking our drinks to our table we were, by some odd coincidence, seated next to each other according to the seating chart.

The evening went by quite well, there were a few speeches and quote a few approached me about the food. After handing out yet another business card, Robert came back over to me having spent the majority of the evening making small talk with a series of people that could really help with his 'image'. He saw me handing the business card and when I was alone he gave me a glass of wine taking a deep gulp of his own.

"Looks like your quite popular, maybe I should ask for your autograph"

"What about you, I should be privileged to get a moment of your time, pretty soon I'll bet you'll be as big as..." I wracked my brains for a famous sportsperson. "David Beckham?" seemed to be the only thing my brain offered up. He gave me a side glance, not totally blown away by my wide knowledge of sports.

"You thought of him cause he's English didn't you?"

"I couldn't think of anyone else, I'm not a big sports fan"

"I can tell, Beckham is big but he's more interested in his new aftershave or underwear line. I'm not so much into the business side of this" taking a sip of wine, Alice looked over and caught my eye smiling at me, smiling back she looked away as she continued to talk to a woman in her fifties, a woman that looked a lot like Meryl Streep.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the living room as I got a call, I picked up my phone not recognizing the number, walking into the kitchen and putting my mug in the dishwasher.<p>

"Hello Rosalie Hale"

"Hello Ms Hale, this is Bree Tanner, I believe we met at the launch party for Levi?" the voice was somewhat familiar, she was well spoken and so I assumed this wasn't a call just for small talk.

"Yes we did, it's good to hear from you, what can I help you with?"

"Well I may have a business proposition for you" I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"That sounds promising, I shall have to talk my employer the owner of the restaurant and have a meeting set up" getting out my address book I flicked through to find the number of Michael Stewart.

Saying goodbye and hanging up I found the number dialling immediately, it was answered after only two rings.

* * *

><p>Choosing to meet at the restaurant was only fitting, Michael arrived quarter of an hour before Bree and an associate was due to arrive. Michael Stewart used to be a big business man, up until five years ago he amassed quite a business, various restaurants and cafes around New York. However when the recession hit, many people were cutting back and so fine dining took a hit, he sold many of his businesses apart from two places Eleven Madison Park and another restaurant in New York.<p>

He was a short man in his fifties, with a receding hairline which was light brown and greying at the temples. He was somewhat chubby but not fat, he didn't smile a lot either but there was a way he talked that made you feel like a confidant of his, in a low fatherly voice.

"Hello Rose"

"Hi, shall I take you through the taster menu that me and Matt have prepared?" nodding I handed him a sample menu, going through it with him when Bree arrived along with Emmett.

"Emmett?" I said in shock as they approached, almost forgetting that this was a meeting.

"So you do know Emmett Cullen? He is an acquaintance of mine and the one who suggested that this could be a good business opportunity" Bree spoke in such an assured and well-mannered voice as she did not catch on to the surprise in my voice to see Emmett.

She was small, about the same height as Alice with thick wavy dark brown hair which was pulled back into a low bun. Dressed well in a dark skirt suit, although I knew she was approaching her mid-forties she looked to be in her mid-thirties, with only a few lines round her mouth and brow area and no grey hair.

"Did he now?" I replied, putting on a smile and looking from Emmett to Bree as I led them to a somewhat secluded booth near the back of the restaurant. Right on cue two of the servers brought over a tray of sample starters and drinks, it seemed to go well Bree loved everything she tasted and was delirious with delight.

Emmett was a lot more reserved he left the talking to the three of us, he simply leaned back in his seat every so often looking over at me. We were sat opposite each other, but it didn't mean I couldn't tell when he was looking at me.

What was decided that we do would do another sort of trial run, we were to cater an event for Bree a party for her daughters' birthday in two and a half weeks and then they would discuss the business of investing, if it turned out well.

Bree said her goodbyes, shaking mine and Michael's hands enthusiastically before departing. Emmett took her aside a moment and then she left, whilst Emmett stayed Michael went to the office to collect some paperwork and when he walked away Emmett looked over at me from where he stood by the door. I had a feeling that I would never truly understand Emmett, or why he did anything.

"So why all the secrecy, why not just tell me you would be here?"

"Spoils the fun doesn't it?" there was that smirk that made him look like a kid stealing candy and getting away with it. "That look on your face was priceless, I couldn't miss that opportunity after your little stun when I first came here"

"If that's the reason you're here, to get one up on me you don't need to string along the restaurant. This could be a very big opportunity for us, so please don't mess it up" he looked somewhat offended.

"Why do you think I would I try and ruin this for you, do you think I'm that harsh?"

"No, I don't get why you do anything that you do. You show up out of the blue after nearly two years asking for a divorce which is fine, because it's not like I expected you to just stay married to me or whatever. But then you ask me out for dinner, like hardly any times gone past. I just don't get you"

"Well, this time I genuinely think this business arrangement could be mutually beneficial. Believe it or not, I didn't do this to spite you. Bree is the wife of a man with a bit of money and she doesn't want to be the housewife anymore, she did a degree in business so she knows what she is talking about" he was no longer smiling, but his facial expression was still soft.

"You're both good at business, you've good ideas and I just pointed her in the right direction. You did the rest all by yourself" he turned round and got his jacket, smiling briefly at me before walking outside.

Not thinking about it, or I wouldn't have done it, I followed him outside.

"Emmett!" he was only a few yards away, so speed walking I soon caught up to him. turning round when he heard me, he came to stop raising an eyebrow as I got to him.

"What is it Rose?"

"About what I said earlier, just forget it. Thank you anyway, this could be...a brilliant opportunity for Eleven Madison"

"Well I did it because, I know you, I know how hard you must have worked especially when it almost got closed down" I titled my head to side, not knowing that he knew about the history of Michael's business empire before the recession hit him.

"How d-"

"Even if I trust you, I did my research just to make sure I knew what I was myself and Bree into" he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, although he had paid me a big compliment, well it was big coming from Emmett, as he didn't often compliment people.

"Well, I mean it. Thank you" holding my gaze steadily, we smiled at each other for a moment.

"Seeing as we are going to be business partners, if all goes according to plan, how about a drink tomorrow?" I should say no. No. No. No. Easy enough right?

"Sounds great, I'll call you later" damn it.

"See you Rose" walking away, we went our separate ways when I got to the restaurant door. I looked back at Emmett, he had stopped walking on and had also turned to look at me.

The moment we looked at each other, I ducked my head and turned away walking inside. What was I thinking?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone a bit of a longer chapter there, with more of Rose and Emmett. Expect more of it soon, this may have been a tad slow, but I do have to set the scene and I can have them making out right now can I, well I could, however they have been estranged for two years so it'll take some time.**

**But those of you who are rooting for Rose and Emmett, I promise there will be something a bit meatier or lemony to feast on next time.**

**Thanks for reading, even though this chapter took a while! Leave a review, or not, really what to know what your thought are on where this should go next. Bye, till next time!**


	5. Harder to Breathe

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**A/N: Right then, I'll keep this short, I tried to get this chapter out quick to make up for the month long wait for the previous chapter so...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Harder To Breathe<strong>

**Rosalie POV**

_It had been two days since Alice told me what she overheard Emmett say about his 'mystery girl'. I didn't quite know how to deal with that information, did I love him? I knew I enjoyed spending time with him, largely because he managed to help take my mind off my dad. But he also made me feel exposed, he got past all of my defences and all of the crap I fed to everyone else. I felt like he knew me better than Alice and I wasn't in control of that, it freaked me out how much I trusted him because besides Alice and my mother, I don't trust anyone._

_I was at the beach, a secluded part of the beach that was at the mouth of some sort of small cave. If I wasn't at Alice's or at home I was here, even windy and cold as it was there was something about this beach. It was a timeless, there was the sea crashing onto the shore and the rocks, the birds flying overhead and nothing else. It was my mini haven, this quiet, tranquil place._

"_Thought I might find you here" recognising the voice, I turned my head round to see Emmett walking towards me. To get to the little cavern, there was a shallow pool you had to wade through, it was only ankle deep so Emmett had rolled up his jeans and was holding his converse in one hand. He smiled brightly at me, from where I was perched on a large rock near the shallow pool, occasionally dipping a toe into the cool water to see the ripples go out._

"_Am I that predictable?"_

"_No, far from it, I went to your house first before coming here. You're not an easy girl to find, most people go to libraries or malls. You come to a beach in this weather"_

"_I like it here, it's quiet and peaceful with no one else here" I replied, smiling back at him as he sat down next to and took my hand in his laying a soft kiss on the back of my hand._

"_Should I leave then?" he made as if to stand letting go of my hand, before I grabbed his arm by the elbow pulling him back down. "I'll take that as a no, then"_

"_I guess I like having you around" shrugging like it was no big deal; he did a mock shocked expression as he looked at me._

"_Did I hear that right? You like me? Damn, that's big for you Rose" rolling my eyes and nudging him in the ribs, I then crossed my arms giving him a look._

"_Don't let it get to your head, I only said I like your company"_

"_Yeah, but for you that like admitting you love me"_

"_What?" where the hell had that come from? Seeing my staggered expression, he grinned widely as if he knew something that was obvious for all to see, but me._

"_Just saying, it's kinda big for you. Seeing as you let so few people in"_

"_That n-" holding up a hand and cutting me off, he continued like he didn't stop speaking._

"_Before you continue, name at least three friends that aren't Alice" opening my mouth and then closing it, I looked like a way doing an impersonation of a fish._

"_Bella, Angela and..."_

"_See my point?" I didn't say anything I simply scowled at him and shifted away from him a bit. "For what it's worth, I like having you around too" a stupidly cheesy grin spread across my face at those words, he kissed the side of my neck sending tingles down my spine, as I felt his warm breath fan over my exposed skin._

_Feeling me shiver he continued the trail of kissing going up my neck, till eventually I turned around and captured his lips, pressing my body against his._

"_Someone's impatient" he said chuckling, as our lips parted for a moment to catch our breath._

"_Oh, just shut up and kiss me"_

"_That I can do" he slipped off the sweater I was wearing, leaving me in my camisole and jeans. He kept me warm though even as the wind picked up, tossing my hair about wildly and caressing his curls. Picking me up by my waist, I wrapped my legs round his waist keeping my lips on his as he lowered me onto the sand, so I was on my back and he was hovering above me._

_Soon he was kissing me again, his lips were soft and parting my lips our tongues caressed and explored, my back arching into his as one of his hands went to my bottom and the other went my neck, his thumb rubbing small circles in the spot below my ear._

_I could feel how aroused he was, if it wasn't the almost growls coming from his chest it was the erection of his that I could feel. Lost in the blissful moment, I thrust my pelvis up rubbing against him and loving the deeper growl that he let out._

"_Fuck!" with that he moved away, leaning back onto his knees as he shook his head and muttered to himself. Swallowing hard, I looked for my sweater and pulled it back on as a gust of wind blew by, raising goose bumps over my exposed arms. I suddenly felt quite ashamed, I had essentially thrown myself at him simply because he said he likes me, what was I doing?_

_Standing up I grabbed my shoes and promptly walked away, I heard him calling out my name but I kept walking on. He soon caught up to me, he was a quarterback though, so no surprise there stepping in front of me I just took a step to the left but he blocked my path again, putting his hands on my shoulders._

"_Hey, I'm sorry about that. I-"_

"_You don't need to explain it Emmett, I get it. It's not you it's me, I'm the problem" not moving as he looked at me, he raised his eyebrows looking at me like he didn't understand what I was saying._

"_That sounds like you want to break up with me"_

"_What are we?" I could see that I had momentarily caught him off guard with my question, but he recovered quickly._

"_I don't know what we are, but I know that I want you to be my girlfriend"_

* * *

><p>"Rose!" called out Alice excitedly the moment I walked in to the flat, she was shaking like a ball of wild energy as she bounded over to me, grinning like the Cheshire cat.<p>

"Can I get through the door before you attack me hun?" she crossed her arms with a little huff, waiting not too patiently as I kicked off my heels and took of my coat. We walked into the living room, getting comfy on the couch as I nodded my head for her to start talking.

"Jasper proposed!" she squealed out with no preamble.

"Well then, what are we waiting for show me the ring!" slapping on an enthusiastic smile, I 'ooh'ed and 'ah'ed at the ring while she regaled me with a blow by blow account of exactly how he had proposed to her. Smiling and nodding we got out a bottle of wine, until Alice came to end of her tale that sounded somewhat embellished.

"I swear most of the girls at work were green with envy when he popped the question"

"You've been together since high school, you and Jasper are the perfect couple. I'm so happy for you Alice" hugging me tightly she was deliriously happy, her smile so bright and found myself smiling genuinely for her.

"Right, so I know it's pretty obvious what you'll say but will you be my maid of honour?"

"Of I course I will!" she squealed again and hugged me again, tighter than you would think a tiny girl like her would be able to. I knew how excited she was, in her head she had been preparing for her dream wedding for years I was definitely going to have to deal with a major Bridezilla. Not that I minded, with all of the time we spent together when we were younger, Alice was like my sister and I would do anything for her and I knew she would do the same for me.

You can choose your friends not your family.

* * *

><p>Whilst everything seemed to be going great for Alice, it seemed that my old attraction for Emmett was not staying buried. The next evening I was going to meet Emmett for a drink, because I knew I could not trust myself I decided to make it a group outing. Now me, Emmett, Alice and Jasper along with a few other friends of the newly engaged couple were going to go out to a club to celebrate Alice and Jasper's engagement.<p>

Even though I told myself not to try anything with Emmett I still spent nearly two hours getting ready. I eventually settled on an outfit, I wore a black body con dress with a low back and lace panels on the sides and chest, and lace 3/4 length sleeves. My hair loosely curled, I wore only a touch of mascara and black eyeliner with a nude lipstick. I piled on a few black and silver bracelets, dangly silver earrings and a feather necklace along with a pair of black pumps with a chucky heel so I wouldn't be limping by the end of the night.

With a spritz of perfume I grabbed my clutch and went to see if Alice was ready. Her room was not nearly as dull as mine, she had loads of little trinkets everywhere. On the stop of her bookshelf she had a pair of bronze elephant from when she went to Amritsar. Her curtains were actually multi-coloured saris hung up over the window that cast a rainbow of colours over her bed. Her antique looking dressing table had a large jewellery box, overflowing with necklaces and bracelets in an array of colours and styles.

There were bright bursts of colour everywhere you looked, it was so Alice. She looked up seeing my reflection in her dressing table mirror, smiling as she stood up and went to her wardrobe to take out a pair of silver heels. She was dressed in black leather pants and a white tank top with a sequined silver vest on top. Her lips were fire engine red and her hair had been styled into her favoured spiky style.

"Right then let's get moving" she chirped happily, grabbing her hand bag and keys before we left to go downstairs and catch a cab to the club that Emmett had suggested.

Getting there we soon spotted Emmett and Jasper outside, they weren't in the line but near the entrance standing just to the side of the bouncer. They were chatting to a tall black haired man, I knew to be Jacob Black and a girl with the same russet skin tone and long poker straight dark brown hair who was Leah Clearwater.

Jacob was a friend of Jasper's, they had shared a dorm in college and remained friends when they moved to New York and they had lived together for a while. Leah worked with Alice for the PR agency, a lot of their colleagues were men so they banded together and became friends in and outside of work.

The was also another man, this man was pale with reddish brown hair that looked like he rolled out of bed he was Emmett and Alice's cousin, their mother's sister Elizabeth was his mother. He was standing next to an equally pale, plain looking woman with curly brown hair and big eyes, she was Edward's wife. I had known Edward and Bella for a while as we all went to school together back in Forks.

"Hi sis" called out Emmett when he spotted Alice, going over to her he picked her up with ease hugging her tightly with a brotherly smile.

"Hey you big oaf, put me down!" she laughed but he released her and then she slapped his shoulder.

"What the hell, Al?" with her hands on her hips she tried to look angry but she never could be mad at him for long.

"That is for not telling me you were going to be in New York _and_ for only coming to see me once this whole week!" the other all giggled At the sight of this bear of a man being scolded by a woman who was half his size. He looked contrite and Alice scrunched her face up mock angrily, for she wasn't really that upset she was just teasing him.

"Sorry?"

"Its okay!" she chimed out, smiling at him brightly and patting his arm, well the part of his arm she could reach. "What are we waiting for? Let's do some shots!" she yelled out, taking Jasper's arm as he kissed her cheek and smiled affectionately at her as we all went inside. The bouncer nodded at Emmett as we got in right away, skipping the long queue, with groans and sighs from those waiting outside.

Taking out coats to the cloakroom I saw how Emmett looked at me as I slid off my coat, he had always like my legs and that was where his attention was drawn to. He was standing next to me and I couldn't help but smirk at him, clearing my throat his eyes flickered to my face not in the least ashamed to be caught basically ogling me. Instead of saying anything, I simply raised an eyebrow and he just smirked.

Unfortunately this did not go unnoticed by Alice, walking over and purposely standing between me and Emmett she looked to her older brother.

"Well, big brother I think you should get the first round in" she smiled sweetly at him the whole time, but only me and Emmett caught the tone which left no room for a disagreement.

"Sure thing, what's everyone having?" various orders were thrown at him and for a moment he looked a little stumped. The look of confusion on his face was so sweet I let out a giggle, getting a severe look from Alice.

She narrowed her eyes as she glanced at Emmett and then me, then with a shake of her head, she grabbed my elbow steering me to a door that led to a little smoking area outside. There were a few people outside, but they were preoccupied with their own conversations so they wouldn't be bothered by us.

"What is with you, Rose?" she hissed out, the moment we were outside, releasing my arm and crossing her arms over her chest, looking a little like a petulant child.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you look at Emmett" sighing and shaking my head, I looked round then back to Alice.

"I looked at him, since when is there something wrong with that?" I could help but be a little offensive, she was almost attacking me for looking at Emmett what was the big deal.

"It's the way you looked at him, I may not have seen that look in a couple of years but I know what that look means" her face softened her voice getting quieter, tilting her head and glancing at me she looked concerned.

"He wants a divorce so obviously he has made his choice"

"He's been here nearly a week and yet your no closer to getting a divorce" biting my lip, she waited for me to speak.

"We are also no closer to getting back together. History will not repeat itself Alice, so don't worry about us"

"But I do. Rose you have been my best friend for over fifteen years and I have seen you fall for my brother, marry him _twice_ and I love him too, but it doesn't seem to work out and you are the one that gets hurt" I hugged her tightly, surprising her because for a moment she was frozen, till she embraced me as well.

"Thank you, for being a good friend Alice, honestly your more like a sister" I said when I pulled back.

"Rose, since when did you go all soft?" smiling to show she was messing about, she linked arms with me and we walked back inside. "Try not to go too mushy on me, I quite like the Rosalie Hale with some attitude. She knows how to have fun"

"We can't have that now, come on then let's dance"

"Drinks first!" going to the bar and finding our group, Emmett handed us a shot of tequila and a wedge of lemon, his hand brushing against mine so lightly that if it wasn't for the secretive smile I wouldn't have known it wasn't accidental.

"Let's start as we mean to go on" he announced loudly with a wide grin as everyone simultaneously knocked back their drinks at his words. We did start as we meant to go on, more shots were taken before we all headed to the dance floor, the music thumping loudly as many other patrons gathered to dance.

At first Alice and I danced together, raising our hands to the beat and shaking our heads. With a shake of hips, we got a fair few looks our way and we were even approached by a few guys but brushing them off we continued to dance until Jasper slinked over. Wrapping his arms round Alice waist from behind, she smiled as she knew who it was so leaning back into him she put her hands on top of his and tilted her head back so he could kiss her cheek.

"Hey Rose, do you mind if I steal my fiancé for a while" grinning at the pair of them I shook my head, not really wanting to have to shout over the music to talk to them. They faded into the crowd, lustful gazes exchanged between them as they held hands and stood very close.

Still dancing I looked around at the others dancing around me, the majority of the clubbers were people in their early twenties. What was I doing here, I was nearly thirty and I was out clubbing?

Stopping I decided that I was in need of a drink, one without any alcohol in it, my younger self may have been able to handle a late night out like this but now I felt as if I was trying to act too young. Getting a glass of cola, I leaned against the bar sipping my drink as I looked round and tried to spot the rest of our little gang.

I saw Edward and Bella dancing near the edge of dance area, by the steps leading to the main part of the dance floor. Bella was dancing in a way that was quite seductive, not at all what I would have expected from the shy girl who used to always keep her down at school.

Jacob was nearby and he was have a drink talking to, well attempting to talk to a girl, when she turned her head to side I saw that it was Leah. Jacob was leaning in close to her, smiling and laughing occasionally at what she said. Nervously finishing his drink it looked like he finally plucked up the courage to ask her to dance, because she took his hand and let him lead her towards the music.

"I thought you were with my little sis?" came Emmett's voice out of nowhere, his voice was right by my ear as he was standing behind me. I must have really not being paying attention if he got that close without me noticing.

"Well now her and Jasper are currently..._preoccupied_" I said with certain relish as I turned round to see the disgusted look on his face, as the thought of his little sister and Jasper filled him with terror, in particular what they were probably doing right now.

"Right, _kinda_ wish I didn't ask now" shrugging I took another small sip of my drink, before he reached over and snagged it from me taking a deep gulp, raising an eyebrow when he realised that was just a soft drink.

"What? Some people have actual work in the morning"

"You had your fair share of hangovers at work" he replied, waiting as the bartender put on a bit of a show with the cocktail shaker and some bottles.

"Yeah, but _some_ of us like to be responsible"

"_So_, in short you're boring?" he was goading me, we were already slipping back into our old roles and would be so easy just to allow that to happen but I did say that I would not allow myself to make the same mistakes. How had a drink turned into a full blown night on the town at some club for young twenty something's, whose biggest concern being how best to spend their parents money, drugs or alcohol.

"I am _not_ boring" he shook his head letting out a snort of disbelief as the bartender dropped one of the bottles he had been juggling, earning laughs from those watching apart from another man who appeared to be his boss. Chastising the bartender, he cleaned up the mess as the other man took over, getting though the orders with ease, looking down at his subordinate and shaking his head in disappointment.

"How about a little drinking game then?" he smirked in a taunting way that said he thought I wouldn't take him up on his offer. He was right.

"I don't think so" adjusting the strap of my handbag, I contemplated just walking away but when I was around him my judgement tended to become cloudy. The bartender came over and Emmett ordered eight shots of straight vodka.

"C'mon, live a little" his eye held a challenging gaze as he gave me a cocky grin. Pouring the drinks and getting the money off Emmett, the shots were lined up on the bar, four each. "How about we see who can drink four shots the quickest?"

"And why would I do that, when I get nothing in return?"

"I can think of ways to...solve that issue" that smile was killing me, so throwing any sense out of the window I sat back down at the bar as did he. We stared each other down, the gaze we gave each other was intense as we picked up the first shot clicking the small glasses together before swiftly knocking it back.

Scrunching up my face as the strong liquid slid down my throat, we slammed the glasses down and proceeded. I was on my third as he finished his second and with a smile at him I drank my final shot slamming it down on the bar.

"Satisfied now?" he was about to say something, when a good looking guy who was probably a couple of years younger than me walked up to me. He had thick dark brown hair, brown eyes and he was well muscled judging by the tight black V-neck shirt he wore, along with well fitted jeans.

"Hi I'm Felix, can I get you a drink?" Emmett's smile faded and he rolled his eyes at the bluntness of this guy.

"You know what, I think I've had enough to drink" the flirty smile dropped from Felix's face and a self-satisfied smirk, I had been about to get rid of the guy but seeing the look on Emmett's face I could resist mind fucking Emmett. So smiling at the guy, I crossed my leg and putting a hand on my knee which had the desired effect of making both men stare at my legs.

"But I'd love a dance" smiling mischievously at Emmett as he held out his hand, I hooped off the stool and took it, turning and flicked my hair over my shoulder. As I store away from Emmett without giving him a look back, I swayed my hips just a little more for his benefit, knowing full well that he would watch me walk away.

Knowing that it would be overkill if I started grinding on Felix in front of Emmett, I tried to be a touch more classy, leading him just out of sight of Emmett and sinking into the crowd. Closing my eyes I almost forgot about the guy and just swayed to the music, I felt his hands running down my waist and to my hips I also felt something else against my back, but I choose to ignore it.

Despite what Emmett thought about me being 'boring', I had no trouble getting attention from men. This guy was all but grinding against me and the more I was indifferent the more he wanted me, some people were just so predictable.

Opening my eyes and looking forward, I saw Emmett a few feet away from where I was. No longer at the bar he looked at me with a look I had seen quite a few times, if I was right it was a look of jealousy. Holding his gaze for a moment, I smiled before turning my back to him and placing my hands on Felix's shoulders.

* * *

><p>Fobbing off Felix with a half-baked excuse after the song ended, I left him and went to the ladies. As I came out I saw a very passionate Jacob and Leah making out, she was pressed against the wall and they kissed like there was no tomorrow. With a sigh, I walked past them and headed to the cloakroom to get my coat and call it a night.<p>

I quite literally bumped into someone on my way, it was largely my fault as I had been checking my phone, but I wasn't really having a lot of fun so lifting my head I was about to have a go and whoever I had bumped into when I realised it was Emmett. How is it that on a group outing I still managed to end up alone with Emmett?

"Oh, it's you" he said with some distain. "What happened to that bloke you were rubbing against? Did he have an early start at school?"

"Why are you so concerned?"

"I'm not" liar, liar pants on fire.

"Then it doesn't matter" with a sigh, I walked past him and waited for my coat as I handed the assistant the ticket.

"You're leaving? It' barely half twelve"

"All this it's just not me, it was something I got out my system a while ago. What's the point of it anyway, getting drunk and throwing up or getting hung over? You don't really need it all to have fun" I know who I was really thinking off when I said those words, drinking caused a lot of problems and solved none of them. He gave me a look as if he knew, so getting his jacket ad tugging it on he motioned for me to lead the way out. "Don't you want to stay?"

"I can do this anytime, its fine" we walked out in silence, though it wasn't as awkward as I thought it might be. Getting outside it was cold and pulling my coat round me tightly, he gave me a glance before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of gloves.

"Here you go" he said without looking at me, whilst handing the gloves to me.

"Thanks" pulling on the soft leather gloves there were a little too big but they kept my hands warm. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and looked ahead as we walked past the line of people still waiting to get in to the club and looked round for a taxi, there weren't any to be seen so we kept walking in silence.

"Why is it when you are stuck in traffic there seems to be a sea of taxi's, but when you need one they are nowhere to be found?" complained Emmett under his breath, not really aiming his comment at me.

"New York for you I guess" we fell back into silence, until he looked at me. At first he didn't say anything he just looked at me, his face showed that look that he made when he was trying mask his feelings from showing. To anyone it would look like indifference but I knew better, his body sort of tensed up, which was the clue that he was not feeling indifferent at all.

"Rosalie?" that was the first time he had called me by full in a while.

"Yes?"

"Two years ago, why did you leave?"

"A number of reasons" I said trying to end the conversation, before it could go any further.

"Like what?"

"Why the sudden desire to know this now?"

"Just...so I know if I went wrong somewhere" stopping he took a couple of steps forward before he realised, then he came to a stop and remained where he was.

"You didn't"

"Then why?" I didn't why he had the certain desire to asses our failed marriage now of all times, but it wasn't a topic I wanted to revisit so I started walked again, stepped round him until he grabbed my hand, letting go the instant I came to a halt.

"Can we just drop it Emmett?" turning my head to look at him, we looked at each other for a moment, before he did something that I was not expecting. He kissed me, this kiss was searing hot warming my cold lips as his lips moved again mine.

My head told me to back away, to slap him, push him away just get him off of me. But my traitorous body, didn't listen his hang on my neck my eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back just as fiercely. There were some things you couldn't forget and as his fingers brushed against my skin and his teeth nibbled my bottom lip, it all felt so familiar and I didn't want him to stop.

I was fairly tall even without my heels, but so was he and as his arms went to my waist he almost picked me off the ground and I was able to press my lips to his harder.

"Rose, I missed this" he murmured against my lips as we broke away to get some air, then my brain snapped back on at the sound of his voice, my eyes flying open as I pulled away from him. Spinning round I left him, almost running down the street. "Rose! Rose!" he called out, however I ignored his shouts getting to the end of the street and spotting a cab.

Hailing it as I saw Emmett running towards me out of the corner of my eye, I slid in the cab and shut the door. But Emmett was fast than me, partly because I was wearing heels, but he slapped a hand against the window. "Rose!"

Giving the taxi driver my address, he drove off and I could see Emmett standing on the corner of the street in the rear view mirror. Closing my eyes and leaning my forehead against the window, I tried to focus on getting home but all I could see was Emmett kissing me. I could still feel the heat of his kiss on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so...? Any thoughts on what Rose and Emmett should do next? The next chapter will be in Emmett's POV unless you guys would prefer a one off chapter from someone else's POV, like Alice.**

**Please, let me know what you think and thank you for reading.**


	6. Run

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**A/N: this is Emmett's POV, as was requested so I hope you guys like it!**

**Warning: there is a bit of steamy action coming up, definite bunch of lemons here, so you guys have been warned (Tbh, it may not be that steamy, not entirely comfortable with lemons, so sorry if it gets cut short).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Run<strong>

**Emmett POV**

I just stood there as she rode off in the taxi, I whipped out my phone the second she was out of sight, dialling her number in quickly.

"C'mon Rose, pick up. Pick up" it kept ringing and ringing, until it was cut off before I could get to voicemail. "Fuck!" I yelled loud enough to rouse a sleeping tramp nearby on the street corner. Hitting redial, I waited again but I barely got to the second ring before it was cut off again.

Covering my face with my hands I let out a deep sigh, she always seemed to be running from me.

"_You want me to be your girlfriend" she spoke the words very slowly, ducking her head so I couldn't see her face._

"_Is it such a shocker? Rose, I lo-"_

"_Don't say it" she interrupted me looked up and shook her head. We hadn't said it either one of us, but I knew I loved her. However any time I came close to telling her she would make an excuse and leave or she would throw up a wall and shut me out._

"_Why not?" running a hand through her hair there was a flicker of fear behind her eyes, what did she have to be scared about?_

"_Because, it changes things. Because, it doesn't mean anything if it isn't true. Because, I can't say it back" she rushed her words and they came out in a tumble, the only words I made out were her last ones. She saw the look on her face and desperately tried to back track, running a hand through her hair again as if she might try and pull it out._

"_That's not what I meant, not that I don't, I mean I think I could, I just can't say it" she was babbling and shaking her head looking so worried, I couldn't think of another way to shut her up so I just put my hands on either side of her face and kissed her. Feeling her relax after a few seconds, I hugged her resting my chin on her head and rubbing her back._

"_It's okay. Because I love you Rosalie" she tensed up but I held her tighter to me. "And it's okay that you don't say it back, just so as long as you know" kissing the top of her head, she tilting her head back and kissed me, pressing her lips to mine hard I got the feeling that she was trying to tell me everything she couldn't say in that kiss._

_Soon we were laying back down on the sand, trailing kissed down her neck as I trailed a hand down her abdomen, until she tensed up and let out a low groan of pain._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing" she answered too quickly, wrapping an arm round her torso as she sat up, reaching out a hand I gently pulled her arms away._

"_You know you can tell me anything, Rose. Are...are things alright with your dad, now he's home?" she spent so much time with either me or Alice, I wondered if her dad even knew what she looked like._

"_Everything is fine, just fine" she put on a smile but was too wide and too forced._

"_Two 'fine's' in one sentence, I don't think you are okay" she was quiet and she looked away, pressing her lips into a thin line as the smile quickly faded. As she looked away, I put a hand on her thigh and slowly lifted the bottom of her top. She tensed up but remained still, closing her eyes as she heard my intake of breath as I saw the dark bruise across the right side of her body._

_She kept her eyes closed as I stared in shock, the bruise was the shape of someone's fist and there was no denying that it was _not_ accidental. On top of that she had some old scars over her body, some of them light and barely noticeable some more recently done._

"_Rosalie, who did this?" she opened her eyes and glanced over at me, shifting away and tugging her top down to cover it up._

"_Please don't make me say it"_

"_Rose, just let me in" taking a shallow breath she scrambled to her feet, getting to my feet she was already rushing over to her bike, going after her she was almost running and she jumped on her bike before I could stop her._

* * *

><p>Two days later and nothing, not a single call or text, she was screening all of my calls so I had no idea what was going through her head. After pacing in my hotel suite after calling, or rather attempting to call I don't think it counts if I couldn't even get through, after another call I decided to do more than just call.<p>

Leaving the hotel I ignored my phone as I knew it would be my PA and I did not want to have to deal with work at the moment. Hailing a cab I went to Rosalie's apartment, where a woman in her seventies let me into the building and I climbed the stairs to knock on her door.

It was thrown open barely a minute later by Rosalie; she wore a familiar black worn in Rolling Stones tee, and ripped slouchy jeans, sitting low on her hips and showing just a hint of skin. The t-shirt was an old one of mine that she had stolen a few years ago, she had chopped off the sleeves and made it shorter at the bottom, probably in spite of me as it had been one of my favourites.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Rose" she scowled and remained stood in front of me the door half closed, she was poised to shut the door in my face and she looked very closed off. "You weren't returning any of my calls, so I had to do something"

"How can you act so indifferent, like nothing happened?"

"We kissed" I stated matter-of-factly, partly because I knew it would annoy her. It had the predicted effect, popping out her hip and putting a hand on her hip she looked less than pleased.

"Yes we did and it shouldn't have happened"

"So you ran away, like you always do" she looked shocked as her mouth fell open, taken the opportunity I pushed the door fully open and slipped in, before she could shut the door in my face. Spinning to face me, she put her hands on her hips and I had to resist the urge to grin at her, she really did look quite sexy when she was angry.

"I do not run away" she protested, scrunching up her eyebrows and taking a few steps back, as I moved closer to her.

"Yes, you do. You did the day your father went to hospital, when I ask you to be my girlfriend and when I asked you to marry me the first two times. What are you scared of?" for a moment she looked panicked, then taking a deep breath she stood a little taller and stuck out her chin before responding.

"What do I have to be scared of?" she said with a tone of indifference while she shrugged and stood her ground as we looked at each other.

"Rose, I know you. Just as well as my sister if not better, after all of this I can tell when you're lying" pursing her lips she pushed past me and went into her bedroom, coming back out a few moments later with a bunch of stapled papers and a pen.

Slapping the papers onto the coffee table she jerked her chin, indicating for me to come over. Waiting till I could see what the papers were, I saw that they were new divorce documents, she leaned over and swiftly signed and placed her initials on it, looking up and handing it to me.

"How did the papers so quick?"

"I have a good lawyer" was the only explanation she gave me, walking round the sofa and going to the door to hold it open and gesture for me to leave.

"Is that it?"

"What else is there? I guess the next time I'll see you, will be at Alice and Jasper's wedding" she was stony faced and I was reminded of how long it had taken her to admit she loved me the first time round. She was stubborn, but I was too.

"So are you saying that kiss was nothing?"

"I signed the papers, what else do I have to do to prove that I want nothing to do with you anymore?" dropping the papers onto the table and striding over to her, I shut the door with my foot and ran my hand up her neck to her cheek.

I brought my lips very close to hers, her breathing sped up and her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation of a kiss. She put up absolutely no fight, as we stood so close the only contact between us being my hand on her cheek.

"Liar" dropping my hand, her eyes flew open and she looked enraged as she hit my shoulder as hard as she could.

"Hey!"

"Why did you have to come here? Why could you have stayed away and sent the papers, why the hell-" her words were cut off as suddenly kissed her, frozen for a second her arms went round me as her lips eagerly moved along with mine.

"I came here, because I wanted to see you. I wanted to know if you had moved on, found a boyfriend or something. I couldn't stay away" I muttered against her lips and that was when her arms moved away as she leaned away from me.

"Yet somehow you went two _whole_ years without once trying to find me, even though Alice probably told you everything"

"You were the one who told me to stay away" she took another step away.

"Since when did you let that stop you? We just kissed two days ago and you won't stop calling, so why is this _any_ different?" she looked somewhat hurt, but I didn't get it.

"I don't know what you want me to do Rose. I can't change what I did and if we're forgetting, _you_ left _me_. You ran, yet again"

"So leave then, take the papers and go. Find someone else, get married and have loads of little babies, then forget me. Do what I..." she trailed off with a shake of her head, taking a deep breath she turned her back to me. "Just go Emmett; you wanted a divorce so I'm giving you one"

Giving her a fleeting look, I turned round and went to the door pausing as I put a hand on the door frame and turned my head to look at her again. Her shoulders were tight and her head was slumped down, as she waited for me to leave. I had seen that pose a handful of times so shutting the door yet again, she looked round somewhat surprised to still see me standing there.

So walking over to her, I lifted her chin and kissed her again doing flips when she kissed me back immediately this time, I didn't stop kissing her for a second. I didn't want to give her a chance to overthink things or stop this, so even when I moved away for air, I trailed kisses down her neck touching every bit of exposed smooth skin.

Going back to her lips, she tugged at my hair lightly which she knew I hated so in retaliation I bit her bottom lip, making her moan loudly into my mouth. Rosalie was not one for soft and slow sex and it was one of the things about her that drove me wild.

Our lips moving against each other's in a way that was now becoming rough and frenzied, we got the dining table a sturdy solid wood creation, lifting up Rosalie so she sat on the edge of the table we didn't stop for a moment. She wrapped her long legs round my waist, pulling my body flush with hers as she grinded her centre against my growing erection causing me to groan out, feeling her lips curve into a smile I soon found my shirt discarded.

Her hands running down my chest teasingly, I took both of her hands by the wrists holding them as I trailed kisses down her neck to the top of her chest, before releasing her hands and pulling off her t-shirt. When the shirt went off it mussed up her hair, some of it going in front of her face, flipping it back with a sexy smirk I almost lost it as she lowered her hands to my waist and made quick work of my jeans.

Ridding her off her jeans, I let my hands slide up her back and she arched her back pushing her breasts into my chest and kissing me just that bit harder. More moans slipped from half open lips and they were the most delightful sounds, every touch felt right, the familiarity of the situation never could dim how much of a turn on this was.

I would never tire of this, my Rosalie pressing her body to mine with the both of us wanting, no _needing_ more. For a second I broke away, my eyes gazing at her beautiful body, she was now sitting on the table in just a skimpy navy lace bra and matching thong, catching the way I gaze at her she moved to press her body to mine so I would stop looking at the scars on her body.

She was self-conscious, how she could go from a sultry femme fatale and having virtually every man lusting after her, to being shy of a few scars. Kissing her cheek, I placed one hand on her shoulder, tracing the outline of a scare that had faded to nothing more than a silvery line across the top of her other shoulder. When I had found out where they had come from, I swear I had never been so angry in my life, I wanted to protect her and I wanted to slap myself for not spotting it earlier.

"These aren't anything to be ashamed of, Rose. You know that right?" blinking as if to bat away tears, she smiled and tilted her head back so I could kiss her again. Soon our tender moment was over and soon we were both naked, leaning down I flicked one of her nipples with my tongue, smiling when she threw her head back and moaned. Repeating the action a few more times and switching over, her hips started bucking up in need of some friction as her heels dug into my ass cheeks.

"Emmett" she groaned out, as I moved my hands away from her breasts and slammed into her without any warning.

"Fuck" I hissed out, I couldn't believe I had forgotten how amazing it felt with Rosalie. She moved her hands to the table to support herself as she arched her back and threw her head back to, her breasts bouncing with each movement.

Increasing the speed of our movements, I was groaning almost growling and my name fell from Rosalie's lips in sexy as hell moans that were also quite loud. I could tell by the way she was panting that she was close, reaching between us I rubbed her clit with my thumb and after only a few more seconds I felt her tightening around me as she climaxed and I soon followed.

Breathing hard as we came down from our high, there was a light sheen of sweat on our skin. Opening her eyes as she sat up, she smiled at me, a genuine smile her eyes looking me up and down.

"What do we do now?"

"How about a shower first?" there was a mischievous glint in her eye as she hopped off the table and walked in the direction of the bathroom, strutting off bare as the day she was born, with a glance over her shoulder as she spotted my gaze following her legs and her ass.

"Are you coming then?" she raised an eyebrow implying that the pun was intended.

"If I get to follow you, I am" she laughed and continued walking, the anger from before had completely dissipated and I realised that sometimes I would just not be able to comprehend how her mood could change so quickly.

* * *

><p>Watching Rosalie as she walked across the bedroom and pulled out a clean pair of jeans and a black tank top, pulling them on and standing with her back to me the whole time, I lay on her bad, my jeans and shirt back on, although I hadn't buttoned the shirt up. She had flipped back to angry and so she paced back and forth, keeping her head down choosing not to acknowledge me still in her room.<p>

I heard the front door open and a look of panic filled her eyes, glaring at me she flipped her wet her over her shoulder and went to the door, pausing with her hand on the handle.

"Stay in here and stay quiet" she commanded in a voice that left little room for argument.

"Just like old times, hiding from my sister. Some things never change, do they?" I put my hands behind my head, as she shook her head and opened the door, closing it as soon as she walked out.

"Hey Rose, you will never guess what happened today at work. Some guy who used be a model and went on one of those reality TV shows, came in accusing Leah of sabotaging his career. Apparently they sl-"

"That sounds very interesting, so how about I stop you there Al. Why don't you, go have a cosy bath and change so we can have a real girlie night, chick flicks and Chinese?" Alice paused for a second, and I could see her in my mind; raising an eyebrow as she glanced at Rosalie.

"That sounds so great, open a bottle of red and you have a deal" walking away I heard a door shut and I assumed it was the bathroom door. After a few more seconds she came into the bedroom and gestured frantically for me to get up, standing we waited till we heard the water running and Rosalie hustled me out of the apartment, until we got to the door. Stopping for a moment, I turned round and gave her a quick kiss, feeling her lips curve into a smile

Buttoning up my shirt as I left the building, I casually strolled across the street when my cell phone rang, whipping it out I took the call while hailing a cab.

"Emmett?"

"Tanya, how are you?" I felt a wave of guilt as I heard her voice, I felt like the world's biggest jerk as I talked to my fiancé without so much as a hint of remorse.

"I'm good although I am missing you, when are you coming back home? We have a wedding to plan you know, and I can't do it without out you" a taxi came to a stop in front of me and sliding in, I put a hand over my phone telling the cab driver the address quickly.

"Really, what do you need my help for? Don't you have it planned perfectly, surely all there is left for me to do is give you my credit card and pick out a suit?" she giggled reservedly.

"No darling, you're wearing a black tux"

"Of course, how could I not know that" rolling my eyes at the tone she used, I looked out the window with a sigh.

"Okay I don't really need you for the planning, but I do miss you. Come back soon"

"Sure, I'll try"

"Okay Emmett, I love you" if I wasn't already feeling incredibly guilty, hearing those words made it so much worse.

"I...I love you too, bye" my words were forced and strained to my own ears, but if she noticed she didn't let on to it she just said bye and hung up. When I heard the phone go dead I sighed deeply, slumping back in my seat as I covered my face with my hands, getting an odd look in the mirror from the driver.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Emmett, where are you?" getting out of the cab in front of the building and walking inside.

"Calm down, Mike. I'm walking into the building now, we're on the fifth floor right?"

"Yeah, hurry up the meeting is going to start in less than ten minutes" rolling my eyes at the panicked voice of my colleague, got past security quickly and headed for the elevator.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I'll make it, I always do"

"Yeah, yeah" hanging up, I tucked my phone away as I got into the elevator and rode it up to the right floor, greeted by a flustered looking Mike in a dark suit we headed to the conference room for the meeting.

He handed me a thin file and flicking through it as we walked down the hall, I took in the facts and figures presented to me, I knew it all already but if I was really going to try and sell this drug than I had to know all of the facts inside out. If they caught me off guard with a question I didn't know than it wouldn't sell, I wasn't just selling a product bit myself as well.

Walking into the meeting room and greeting the representatives for the company we were trying to sell to.

Barely half an hour later and the meeting was all wrapped up, walking back out Mike was walking alongside me.

"I don't know how you do it Emmett"

"I'm good at what I do" slipping my phone out of my jacket pocket I turned it off silent noticing that I had a missed call from Tanya, but nothing from Rose. "That's why I get the big bucks Mike" nodding in agreement, he shoved his hands into his trouser pockets as we walked out of the building and I hailed a cab.

Hearing my phone beep, I whipped it out to see that I had a text from Rosalie. Getting an odd look from Mike, due to the speed at which I got my phone out, he slid into the cab after me and reeled off the address of the place where we were going to have lunch, as I read the message:

_My restaurant, tonight at midnight? Don't keep me waiting._

That was all it said, it wasn't really a question, it was more of an assumption that I would be there. She knew that I would come, how could I not? Typing a reply back anyway, Mike raised an eyebrow at me as I put it away and glanced at him.

"I assume that Tanya?"

"What makes you say that?" he gave me a look that seemed to say that it was quite obvious.

"Emmett I know you, you had a useless, whipped look when you got your cell out. Who else could it be?" if only you knew.

* * *

><p><em>She was ignoring me, when she came round she stayed with Alice, avoiding looking at me or being in the same room with me alone. It was the same at school, she had a knack for just avoiding me, on several occasions I just missed her or when she saw me she would make her get away.<em>

_Alice was getting suspicious of why I was so set on talking to Rosalie, giving me odd looks especially when she ran away whenever I was around._

"_Emmett!" called out my pixie like little sister, we were sitting in the living room she was sketching out something as I played a video game, pausing the game I turned my head to look at her. Just five minutes ago Rosalie had left, she had done a very good job of ignoring me and Alice had noticed._

"_What?"_

"_I know something's going on between you and Rose" shit._

"_Why do you think that?" I said feigning ignorance, she scrunched up her eyes and put down the pad, looking at me in a scrutinizing way._

"_I'm not stupid Emmett, up until a few days ago you two were all best friends and now she'll barely talk to you. Did you have an argument or something?"_

"_This is Rose, we're talking about she argues with everyone" trying to laugh it off my sister was clearly having none of it._

"_You're my brother and she's my best friend, I love her like a sister. But you're in love with her aren't you?" she said this so matter of factly, like it was nothing that it shocked me._

"_What?"_

"_You. Love. Her" she enunciated each syllable like I was slow, rolling her eyes and sitting up._

"_What? How?"_

"_You aren't as subtle as you think you are Emmett, it wasn't too hard to figure it out"_

"_If you've known all this time, why didn't you say anything?"_

"_Because, for some reason I trusted that you would tell me when you were ready" there was a note of bitterness in her voice, it was understandable she was Alice's friend._

"_Sorry Alice" looking at me, her face softened and with a heavy sigh and a shrug of her shoulders she reached over and patted my arm._

"_It's okay, but what happened with you guys?" I hesitated, should I tell her? Tell her what, if she didn't know which I assumed she didn't, it wasn't my place to say anything. If I thought it was bad that she was ignoring me now, it would be worse when she was pissed off at me, I had seen her angry and it wasn't pleasant to say the least._

"_She ran. I told her I-" stopping myself, I looked at Alice she understood Rosalie so much better than I did, maybe she could help me. "I told her I love her, and she ran" shrugging like it was nothing, I stood up. "Do you want a drink, I'm parched"_

"_Emmett"_

"_How about a soda?"_

"_Emmett"_

"_Maybe a snack"_

"_Emmett! Shut up and listen to me!" looking mighty fierce, I quickly fell silent and looked at her silently. "Did she say that she didn't love you?" shaking my head, she pondering that for a moment. "Then you still have a chance" _

"_What do you mean?" rolling her eyes again and crossing her arms she let out a little huff as she stood up, murmuring something under her breath that I couldn't make out._

"_She is scared, you freaked her out" that wasn't the only reason, but I let her continue. "Go talk to her, calmly"_

"_How the heck can I do that, when she runs a mile every damn time she sees me?"_

"_Surprise her" was her simple answer, picking up her things she walked to the door. "You'll figure it out...and by the way I'm fine with the whole you dating my best friend, just don't hurt her" she walked out before I could respond, leaving me alone._

_Pacing a bit, I was even more confused how was I supposed to get her to talk to me? Without thinking about it anymore I went to the door and grabbed my jacket and car keys._

_Pulling up outside where her apartment complex was, I got out of the car and locked it up as the street didn't exactly look safe. I had only been here a couple of times and compared to our house there was a massive difference, there were multiple cigarette butts and patches of gum on the side walk, graffiti on most of the walls and even along the side of the complex. _

_The building itself was rather grim looking, four stories high and neglected looking. Going up to the building the main door was also vandalised, bright steaks of white and red spray paint on it as it swung open the lock broken. Going inside the walls were painted a white colour that over time had chipped and faded to grim greyish hue._

_I walked to her door as she was on the ground floor, when I heard yelling. It was a distinctively male voice shouting from behind the door I stood in front of, then I heard a loud bang and smash of something like a glass. Banging on the door, it was opened moment later by a thick set man, he had wiry light blond hair although it was so greasy it looked darker, he also had a scruffy beard and bloodshot eyes._

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_I am Emmett Cullen, Mr Hale...Alice's brother?" I queried when he did not seem to recognise my name._

"_You're a C-Cullen? Figures, you look like you've got a st-stick up your ass, look here boy now is not a good time, so you can leave and talk to R-Rosie at school" he slurred some of his words and he looked as if he let go of the door he might fall to the floor._

"_Could I just see Rose for a minute, please?"_

"_Didn't you hear me? Get lost!" he went to shut the door, but I reached out and stopping the door closing._

"_Get moving kid or your daddy will need to be patching you up" he snarled out the words and he moved his other arm to push his hair off of his forehead, it was then that I saw the track marks on his arm._

"_Who is it dad?" called out a female voice, that sounded like Rosalie only there wasn't that usual defiance on her voice, it fell flat as she walked up to the door and spotted me. "What are you doing here?"_

"_We need to talk Rosalie, I am your friend you know that" I gave her a meaningful look, as the surprised look she wore morphed into one of horror and strangely of concern._

"_Emmett you should leave" her hand went unconsciously went to her torso, where I knew there was a large bruise about the size and shape of a fist. Seeing that action make me lose the relative calm I had about me a few minutes ago, turning my head to her father I scowled at him and he didn't look happy either._

"_You heard it from her, leave" he went to try to shut the door again, but I pushed against the door again my strength overpowering the man who was drunk and high._

"_You're sick, you hit her didn't you?" he looked enraged, it was like I was poking a large, irritable bear I should have left but I couldn't do that to Rosalie._

"_Get your nose out of other people's business, Cullen or I'll do it for you"_

"_I bet you beat up a lot of people including your own daughter you perverted fucker" grabbing the front of my shirt he yanked me close to his face, a vein in his head throbbing as he glared at me._

"_Dad, let him go" cried out Rose, in a panicked voice._

"_Give me a good reason why I shouldn't knock out your perfect little teeth boy"_

"_Because, you're so drunk and off your head, you'd miss by a mile" goading him, was not smart in the least, but I never claimed to be anything of the sort._

"_Dad!"_

"_Go to your room!" he yelled at her, barely turning to look at her. Ignoring her, his eyes narrowed at me before releasing my shirt and then swinging his right fist at my head. Although I turned out to be right, drunk as he was, I took half a step to the side and his fist collided with the wall behind me. "You little shit!"_

"_Dad, stop please!" she grabbed his arm, as he pulled it back however he accidentally ended up hitting her in the chin as she tried to grab his arm. She fell back and hit her head on the wooden floor, with a loud crack that stopped both of us in our tracks._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: dun dun da! XD not much of a cliffie, but it is a big turning point for teen Rose and Emmett. Sorry for the late update but I have been super busy, especially when the computer crashed when I was near the end of my radio project the day before the deadline. Anyhow, I shall try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible, depending on how much work I have for uni.**

**Until next time, thank you for reading, see ya!**


	7. The Wind That Blew My Heart Away

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**A/N: sorry for the delay, being on my Easter holidays I have been taking advantage of being home along with the bit of sun we've had recently. Here is the latest instalment, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - The Wind That Blew My Heart Away<strong>

**Emmett POV**

The restaurant was pitch dark and as a figure went to the glass door as I tried to peer in, it was only when she opened the door and the dim light from the street light hit her face that I saw Rosalie's face. She smiled and took my hand to lead me inside but there were no other gesture of affection, other than the hand in mine she was still as remote as the that day when I saw her for the first time in two years.

She was dressed in an orange vest that showed a strip of her toned abdomen, under a fitted black blazer, paired with white skinny jeans and orange wedges, a thin brown woven belt was matched with similar chunky bracelets and a long gold necklace with a few beads in a multitude of colours gave her a laid back style. Her hair was in its usual waves, falling around her shoulders and down her back, framing her face and drawing attention to her clear blue eyes that took in everything.

Taking me to the kitchen in silence I saw the pots that had been used in the sink and the dishes laid out on the counter top, releasing my hand she went to get utensils motioning for me to come closer to her.

"I need a second opinion on these dishes for the party Bree is throwing, you know her better than me so I thought you would be able to help me decide" so this was business, I could stop the twinge of disappointment that went through me.

Remaining oblivious to the disappointment that must have shown on my face, she turned her back to me momentarily and I schooled my features, before she turned round with a small bowl of bright green soup that smelled simply mouth-watering. Tasting quite a few dishes she had cooked up, ranging from the pea soup she had brought out first to grilled salmon, so about an hour and a half later and we had a sample menu for Bree to look at.

Putting away the dishes to be cleaned in the sink she turned her head to me, smirking as she looked at me.

"What?" I asked as she continued to smirk she lifted a hand to my mouth wiping away a bit of sauce from the corner of my mouth, wiping her hand on a nearby tea towel. Taking the opportunity, I hooked a finger into one of her belt loops, pulling her close and dipping my head to kiss her. She needed no further guidance as her lips moved against mine, slowly kissing me back with added pressure as the intensity rose.

"I was starting to think you'd never make a move" she said mischievously as she moved away and led me up out of the kitchen and to the office, her ass swaying a little more as I stared and followed her.

Shrugging off her blazer when I shut the office door, I just realised that I had been played. I could find it in me to care much though as her jeans were the next thing to go, seeing the flimsy scrap of black silk that was supposed to be underwear my desire for her grew even more.

She was sexy without even trying, and judging by the smile on her face as she pulled off the vest to show a matching bra, she knew it. Pulling off my own shirt I wasted no more time in kissing her again, in a hard, open mouthed kiss that made me want more. Laying kisses down her neck to the valley of her breasts, I reached behind her and undid the clasp swiftly not stopping in my assault of her perfect breasts, not that she was complaining.

This time when I saw her body she didn't pull away, I had seen it all many times before and it only added to her beauty and reminded me how strong she was, how strong she had to be with a father like Roger Hale.

"Emmett" she moaned out, her eyes rolling back and closing as I left a hickey just above her left breast. Her hands went to my hair, lightly tugging as she arched her back into my touch moving my hands to her bottom her long legs wrapped round my waist and I turned round and then pushed her against the wall by the door.

I was not quite gentle with her, but her moans that got louder and the way she was grinding on my erection told me she was more than okay with me being a little rough. Reaching down as I pinned her to the wall with my body and letting her lips capture mine again, I discarded my trousers and boxers then kicking them somewhere behind me with a grunt as Rosalie's hand wrapped round me and slowly started pumping me, biting my lip roughly at the same time.

Soon we were both calling out each other names as we reached our climax together, her lips swollen from our activities forming an 'O' as her grip on my shoulders tightened and her eyes scrunched closed, my name falling from her lips again softer this time.

Then she drew away, with a soft kiss on my lips before smiling at me and retrieving her underwear and clothes. Redressing she stayed near to me, I grabbed my clothes and we kept looking at each other, her gaze going to me when she thought I wasn't looking and I did the same. We caught each other's gaze every so often, in a silent response we would smile and continue dressing, when fully clothed (but also quite dishevelled) she strode over to me planting a kiss on my cheek before going to open the door.

Striding past, I slapped her bottom as I walked by earning a chuckle that I hadn't heard in a while and a pinch of my bottom before she offed the light and closed the door behind us. When she did, I put a hand on the door blocking her path and she put her hands on her hips as she looked at me.

"Come to the hotel with me, for a drink?"

"Are you sure that's all you want?"

"No" I replied bluntly, smiling back at her as she gave me a long open mouthed kiss, her tongue exploring mine.

"Good, because I'm not done with you and that gorgeous ass just yet" kissing her again deeply.

"Hello there" she purred seductively as she looked down and grinded against the evidence of my arousal. "Already read for another round, I see" in response I lowered my head and nipped at the sensitive part where her neck and shoulder joined, delighting in the sexy groan she let out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rose!" I called out as her head hit the floor, her eyes closed and with a shove in the direction of the older man, I went to her. My heart dropped to my stomach when I saw the blood starting to pool around her, Roger was stock still as I pressed two fingers and felt her pulse, breathing out a small sigh as I felt the indication of life I turned to her dad. He looked like he was frozen in place as he looked at his daughter with wide eyes.<em>

"_Call an ambulance!" I yelled, turning my attention back to Rosalie. "Rose? Rose? Can you hear me? Stay with me, okay? Just show me those beautiful blue eyes" her eyes flickered but remained closed; at least she was still breathing. I reached out a hand to her head, I knew that I shouldn't move her too much, I could make it a lot worse and I wasn't a doctor, I needed my dad here._

_He still hadn't moved and she needed help urgently, shouting at him again he blinked a few times swaying and I realised that Rosalie's drunk mess of a father wasn't going to be any help to either of us._

_Running to the bathroom I grabbed a clean looking towel from the rack by the shower and rushed back to the living room, gently lifting her head and placing the towel under her so as to soak up the blood and put some pressure on the wound before looking round for the phone. Spotting it on the wall by the kitchen door, I lurched towards it and frantically dialling 911 and impatiently waiting to be connected my eyes not moving away from Rose once._

"_Vee?" he muttered coming back to life and taking a few steps towards her, once I had put the phone down after giving the address to the woman on the other end of the line. "Viviane?"_

_I knew that Viviane was the late Mrs Hale, his wife and Rosalie's mother who had dies just over a year ago. I did know how she died although it had been hinted at by my father who had happened to be at the hospital that day. He knew although Alice herself was unsure what the cause was, Rosalie refused point blank to talk about it, she disclosed so little about herself to begin with that it was a big surprised when she clammed up._

_Roger repeated his dead wife's name again, crouching beside her and was about to reach out to touch her cheek when I grabbed his hand._

"_Get off, don't make me hurt you boy" he growled out, which was when I really saw his blood shot eyes, his pupils large and his skin chalky pale as he glared at me, glancing down at his arm I saw the needle marks and the way his bones were visible making this man who used to be big and formidable look like he might snap like a twig if I held his arm too tightly._

"_You are pathetic, if it isn't bad enough what you're doing to yourself you have to hurt the only person you have left. You are her father, but she's better off without you"_

"_How dare you to talk to me like that"_

"_Get off your high horse, I have no sympathy for you. I saw the marks on her, the ones that you probably put there!" my voice rising his eyes widened and then I released his arm._

_Sitting in a stony silence I turned my back to him and took one of her hands holding it in both of mine as we waited an age for the paramedics to arrive. When they did I insisted I accompany her so two men loaded her onto a stretcher me holding her hand until we got to the hospital and I was told she needed surgery. Then Roger took over, giving them permission to operate on her his head bowed as she was taken away._

_Going to a nearby pay phone I got through to my home phone where my mother picked up the phone, jumbling my words it took a couple of tried before she understood what I was saying. Then she promised to get a hold of my sister and father so they knew and could get to the hospital, it was meant to be my dad's day off but he would want to be here for this._

_Going outside to the parking lot, I paced back and forth until my family arrived, Alice almost in tears when she came up to me, my father looked almost as distressed, for he knew and was very fond of Rose._

"_I'll see what is happening" he said, with a squeeze of my shoulder and a brief hug for Alice before leaving us in the waiting room where Roger Hale seemed to have disappeared. Explaining the situation again but to my sister, her green eyes grew wide and filled with tears as I spoke, for once she was silent as no words were adequate._

* * *

><p>Stretching out my arms as I woke up, I looked round the hotel room when I came to the realisation that the bed was empty. Sitting up I saw Rosalie come out of the bathroom a large fluffy white hotel robe wrapped around her, she gave me a small smile as I got out of bed going to the cupboard and grabbing a pair of clean boxers and a grey t-shirt.<p>

As that moment my phone started ringing, walking back to the bedside table I picked up the phone, silencing it when I saw Tanya's flash up on the screen, putting it back down with the screen facing downwards as I looked at Rose as she started dressing, clad only in her underwear as I looked at her.

"Who was that?"

"Just a work call, it can wait" was my dismissive reply, putting an end to that for now.

"Okay then" her jeans were at the end of the bed and she bent down to pick them up, when I grabbed her pulling her down onto the bed and then rolling over so that she was pinned to the bed.

"What's the hurry, stay here for a bit" she shook her head at me but smiled.

"I can't you big oaf, I have work. I am already late" then she wriggled away a bit then flipped us over so she was now straddling me. As she looked down at me, I made no attempt to escape, why would I want to?

"Not even for fifteen minutes?" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively and she laughed, before leaned his head down, her hair making a sort of veil around us as she kissed me long and hard before pulling away again.

"As tempting as that offer is, I have to go to work. I may have to explain why the office is such a mess" she smiled wryly at the memory of the night before, as I trailed a hand down her bare spine. Batting away my hand she turned her head away, then swung her leg round getting up and grabbing her jeans again and pulling them on before I could accost her again.

Soon she was ready to leave, albeit reluctantly walking to the elevator with her, I kissed her again deeply. She kissed me back before biting her lip and getting into the elevator with a promise to call later.

Getting back inside my phone rang again, picking it up and answering it this time I knew who it was without having to look.

"Hello"

"Hi Emmett, I called you earlier" she sounded quite put out as if I had called her at an inconvenient time.

"Sorry about that Tanya, I was in the shower so I didn't hear my phone" I sat down on the edge of the bed, running a hand through my hair before laying it on my knee, and drumming my fingers as I talked.

"Right well, I have some good news" she sounded like she was buzzing with excitement.

"What's that then?"

"I've gotten some time off of work and I've managed to get an earlier flight so I can be in New York next Tuesday"

"That's in only a week!" my eyebrows raised, she had originally been planning to come to New York in two weeks for the party her mother was throwing, the drumming on my knee increased in speed.

"I know, you could sound a bit more excited Em"

"I am, I am. That's...that's great, brilliant, can't wait"

"Good, because I've been missing you and we still have loads to discuss about the wedding, we haven't even got a date or a venue"

"Then I guess it's a good thing you're coming here early"

"Yes, I just wanted to tell to that. But I have to go now, swamped with work here that I have to get through before I get any time off. Call me tonight honey, love you"

"Love yo—" I started to say before I was cut off and I heard the click of the call being disconnected. Dropping the phone onto the bed I stood up, rubbing my chin before going to the wardrobe and getting a suit out so I could meet up with Mike for work.

* * *

><p><em>She was sat by the edge of the water, when I got there her back to me even when I walked along the beach and sat beside her. Her long hair had been scraped back into a ponytail with a beanie pulled over her head to hide the path of hair that had been shaved off in surgery. Her skin was pale, she had only gotten out of the hospital two days ago and was very quiet. <em>

_No one had asked how she had gotten such a serious injury, they had let her go home but I was worried about her. She shouldn't still be living there, but what was I supposed to do._

"_Hi, you always know where to find me, don't you?"_

"_It's a small town, where else where you go?" she didn't smile, but she looked out to sea even though the wind was picking up and the wind flung the waves against the rocks and the shore, with loud crashes. It was beautiful but it was also somewhat terrifying as a storm was rolling in and we shouldn't be out here when it arrived._

"_It was his fault"_

"_What was?" she looked ahead, talking as if to herself not really acknowledging me._

"_He is the reason she did it, why she...she couldn't do it any longer...not even for me"_

"_What are you talking about Rosie?" she suddenly turned her head to look at me her eyes dark as she glared at me._

"_Don't call me 'Rosie', that's what he calls me all the time. He says 'Rosie', 'Rosie, listen to me' or he slurs when he is drunk or high, then when he realises what he has done..." she looked down and pulled up the bottom of her shirt showing me the various cuts, scars and bruises marked permanently on her body, some fresh some of them older, aged. _

"_He apologises to me with the same old line, every damn time...'Rosie, I love you' he repeats it so often it's just meaningless. What does I love you mean when you hurt the person you apparently love so much and so often?"_

_She let the bottom of her shirt fall covering herself up once more as she looked away. I reached over and took her hand, Rosalie looked down at her hand in mine looking at if he was thinking hard about something._

"_My mother her death wasn't an accident...she killed herself" I didn't know what to say, I never knew how she died and for some reason I never asked why, I assumed it wasn't my place to ask though I had often wondered if Alice or my dad knew. _

_I squeezed her hand lightly and she bowed her head, so that her face was hidden from mine. I saw a single tear fall down from her face to land on her hand that was firmly clasped by mine._

"_Rose, you don't have to tell me anything that you're not comfortable with"_

"_No I want you to know" her voice was low but also a little shaky, as she wiped her eyes and looked at me. "There's a reason I'm so fucked up" at her statement she chuckled humourlessly, and then she let out a deep sigh._

"_Well then take your time, I am right here. I'm not leaving you"_

"_Okay, you already know about my dad and his...habits. He used to...he was violent towards my mom, she began to withdraw from everyone, even me. I-I was the one who, who found her, with the bottle of pills still in her hand" she closed her eyes tightly, another tear trickling down her cheek. _

_Wrapping my arm round her shoulders she dug her face in my shoulder more tears falling down her face as her body shook._

"_Shh, it's okay, it's okay" kissing the top of her head I held her tightly, letting her cry and let it all out, stroking her back and trying to sooth her._

_When she eventually stopped crying she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and sat up, leaning away from me looking slightly started at her outburst. Taking a few breaths she glanced at me, much more composed now._

"_Emmett, if I needed your help, would you help me?"_

"_Of course...why?"_

"_Because, I am sick of looking over my shoulder of tip toeing ion eggshells around my father. I want to be rid of him, for good. So can you help me?" _

_I thought about what she said for a moment and then something occurred to me. I didn't know if it would be viable but it was something._

"_I think I know how to help you, but it might be a long shot"_

"_Anything's got to be better than staying with him any longer"_

"_Alright then"_

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Closing the door behind me, I headed for my room when I heard a flush come from the bathroom. Half a minute later Alice came out of the bathroom, when she caught sight of me by the bedroom door that I had pushed open half way, she raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Morning Rose, I'd ask if you had a nice night but judging by the fact that you are wearing the same clothes as yesterday that question is a bit redundant"

"Ally, I—" still smiling at me and crossing her arms across her chest she shook her head.

"You don't need to explain, you're a grown woman and you can take care of yourself. It's nice to see have a little bit of fun, now and then"

"O—kay?" I replied with a raise of my eyebrows as she closed the bathroom door and went to the living room, sitting herself on the sofa and picking up her latest copy of Vogue, flicking through it as I went into my room.

An hour later I was about to leave again, having showered and changed to head back to the restaurant, but before I left I saw a stack of familiar papers on the coffee table.

Alice had left only a few minutes ago after getting a call from her office about a PR crisis; from the bits of the phone conversation I heard, apparently it had come to light that one of her clients an actress turned singer had a sex tape. It was a big blow because she was known for her squeaky clean image, her reputation had been a big part of her allure.

Seeing the stack of papers I stopped in my tracks hand on the door handle, frowning as I looked at them I walked over and picked them up before taking them into the bedroom and depositing them in the bottom of my wardrobe. Pushing them to the back and closing the doors on them, all but forgetting the signed divorce papers as I turned my back on them and left the flat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wow, for once I don't have a lot to say, so thank for reading and in the next few instalment I think I might do one based solely on teen Emmett and Rosalie, at least just up to the point where they get married (for the first time, anyway!)**

**Until next time.**


	8. All These Things That I Have Done

**A/N: hey guys, sorry for the late post but I'm doing my exams in the next few weeks so that comes first. But here it is chapter eight, pivotal moment happening for teen Rose and Emmett, the song I love for the end of the flashback is Band of Horses – No One's Gonna Love you, beautiful song so check it out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - All These Things That I've Done<strong>

**Rosalie POV**

Walking through the kitchen, steam and heavenly aromas rising with a slap and a sizzle as the chefs got to work, expertly dicing, slicing and chopping away ignoring me as I walked through. Going to the back door just as a familiar truck was backing up, I waited for the driver to put on the breaks and hop down, walking towards me with a clipboard in his hand.

"Hi Rosalie"

"Hey George, got the right order this time?" he scratched his chin and nodded as he opened the back of the vehicle. Going through the order meticulously and getting a couple of the kitchen helpers to carry it to the stockroom, I turned to George after signing the clipboard he had handed to me.

"All good?"

"Yep, keep it up George. See you"

"Bye, Rose" waving over his shoulder he climbed back into the truck and I went back inside, folding the order sheet as I walked back into the restaurant. Hearing my phone go off, I reached into my pocket and pulled it out, seeing Alice's name flash across the screen as it rang.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Let's just say that someone has an admirer" raising an eyebrow I walked away from the dinning are and headed to the office.

"Cryptic. Any chance I can skip the whole guessing game and get to the point Al?"

"Hmm, okay then buzz kill. Do you remember Robert Walsh?"

"The English boxer with the ad campaign?"

"Yes, well he will be in a fight on Thursday night so we need a venue for after the fight, a sort of celebration if he wins or drinks and such if he doesn't" leaving the office door open, I sat down behind the desk and crossed my legs as I continued to listen to Alice.

"What do you need me for?"

"Well I had been thinking about a place for it when Robert suggested your restaurant, seeing as you catered for the launch party. Would you be interested?" hearing Robert's name I smiled, the English man was nice to be around he had a sense of humour and wasn't nearly as demanding as any of Alice's other clients.

"Sure thing, how about a semi-formal thing? Open bar, light snacks and some music, keep it relaxed with some champagne if it goes well?"

"Sounds great, email me the details; you know the cost of it all and so on" turning to the computer on my desk, I started to make an invoice for the various costs for the evening.

"Alright then, anything else hun?"

"Yeah, Rob took a bit of a shine to you and asked for your number, shall I give it to him?"

"Whoa, right to the point there. I'm pretty sure you've had this planned out, since the launch party Al"

"So is that a yes?" sighing I heard the way she had phrased her question as more of a statement.

"Sure, what the hell"

"Okay, see you tonight Rose. I'm making chicken fajitas for dinner"

"God help us" I murmured to myself, low enough for her not to hear, Alice though talented when it came to her job and others things could not cook. Most of the time I ended up cooking or we got take-out food, I had a feeling that we would be eating out tonight or I would have to step in.

"What did you say?"

"I was just talking to one of the servers that sounds great Alice. See you later"

"Bye"

* * *

><p>"Ms Hale?" turning round just as I was in the middle of sliding my jacket, I saw Danny walking up to me whilst the tables were being cleared as it was the end of the day.<p>

"Danny, I've told you, just call me Rosalie" he nodded but looked worried. "What is it?"

"I wanted to ask if I could take the next couple of days off? My mom, is in the hospital and there isn't anyone to look after my brother and sister" he wrung his hands and hung his head as he spoke; painfully shy his voice was shaky and unsure.

"I'm sure we can work something out, I doubt we'll be too busy this weekend"

"Thank you"

"No problem, let me know how your mom is doing" smiling and then winking at him, he smiled back and I patted his shoulder, before checking the time and seeing it was nearly eight, I should be going home so that I could sample Alice's cooking. Yum.

"Bye Dave!" the head waiter who was walking by to a nearby table, turned his head and smiled.

"See you tomorrow Rosalie" waving at him I turned round and pushed the door open, buttoning my coat up as I did so, not paying attention to the man walking up to me.

"Rosalie?" turning round I saw a familiar face heading towards me with a wide smile.

"Robert? What are you doing here?"

"You got the call from Alice, right?" I nodded turning the rest of my body to face him properly as he came to a stop in front of me. "Well, I wanted to catch you after work, I heard about a late night vintage style dinner round the corner. Fancy a coffee?" looking at my watch, then back at Robert as he gave me a grin.

His grin was cute and there was something about him that drew me too him, "Oh, what the heck" shaking my head and smiling back at him I walked up to him and he held out his arm, I hesitated for only a second before taking and walking down the road with him.

Laughing harder than I had in a while, as Rob regaled me with a tall tale on how a friend of his back home had somehow on a night out spent the night atop a bus shelter, on his birthday, dressed in a tutu and clutching a loaf of bread, only to be rudely woken by a passing police officer I sipped my decaf coffee and listened intently.

"He almost shat himself!" he finished his anecdote with a loud, deep laugh that made me laugh even harder, smiling so hard my cheeks started to hurt.

Looking down at my watch I stopped laughing and gasped grabbing my jacket and standing up much to Rob's dismay, judging by the way his smile faded.

"Was it something I said?"

"No, no, no...I should have been home over an hour ago, Alice made dinner and I'm meant to be her test subject" pulling on my jacket and flicking my hair over my shoulders I smiled at him as he stood up as well.

"That bad?"

"Eh, it could be better, but that is probably just the chef in me talking"

"You're a chef? I thought you just managed the restaurant?"

"I do but I started out in the kitchen as a cook, then when I realised the business wasn't doing so well financially I offered some help to Michael. It turns out I'm good at the business side of things so he gave the job as manager" glancing down at my watch I buttoned up my coat and Robert got out his wallet throwing down a few bills and stepping around the table to stand beside me.

"You don't have to pay"

"My treat" he said dismissively with a shake of his head. "After all I've made you late for your gourmet feast with Alice"

"Thanks" stepping outside he went to the edge of the street waving his arm out as a cab drove past without stopping.

"Just like in London, can never get a cab when you need one" taking a few steps towards him, I stuck out my hand as I spotted an empty taxi which came to a stop near us. "Do you know something I don't?" he asked tilting his head in my direction with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing that I'm immediately aware of" smiling and tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, I checked my phone and saw the missed calls and three texts all from Alice. Opening the door and motioning for me to get in, I slid in and he did too shutting the door and reeling off my street name then telling the taxi driver to then go to the hotel.

Pulling up on my street outside the complex where I lived, I turned to Robert and smiled as he grinned at me.

"Even though I'll probably get an earful from Alice, I had fun thanks Robert"

"Any time gorgeous" opening the door I turned back to him and gave him another smile before he moved closer, I could see where this was going so when he was barely an inch away from me, I turned my head so his lips brushed against my cheek.

"Good night" I said in a rush handing the cab driver a crumpled note and getting out of the cab, walking away before it pulled away from the sidewalk.

Quickly going to flat door and letting myself in, I was ambushed the moment I shut the door behind me.

"What's the point in having a phone if you don't answer?" she berated, glaring at me and putting her hands on her hips sounding a lot like my mother had.

"Sorry, I lost track of time, I saw Robert"

"Robert?" she repeated, dropping her hands as her expression turned quizzical and the illusion was shattered.

"Robert"

"Robert?" her voice got higher pitched as she continued to stare at me like I had a third boob.

"Yes Robert"

"Robert Walsh?" rolling my eyes I shrugged off my coat and hung it up as she continued to gawp at me.

"Yes Alice, Robert Walsh do you know many Robert Walsh's?"

"No, I just thought you weren't interested in him" I shrugged despite the almost kiss, he was fun and easy to be around, not like the complicated mess that was me and Emmett. There was an accomplishment; I had gone nearly a whole day not thinking about him since he got back.

"He's nice"

"Nice?" she looked at me her expression now turning suspicious as I kicked off my pumps, then she suddenly gasped as something seemed to just dawn on her "Oh my gosh...Rosalie what did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Really?"

"Really, we had coffee talked, laughed. That's all" her shoulders slumped with disappointment and walked back to the couch and sat down, crossing her legs whilst I sat next to her.

"He didn't even try anything?"

"Sort of" cocking an eyebrow I sighed and told her about the incident that happened only a few minutes ago in the cab. When I was finished she smiled at me triumphantly, nodding and waiting until I had finished before speaking again.

"I knew it. So are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know, maybe. Alice this wasn't a date and it won't turn into one, so don't get your hopes up"

"Why not? He is down to earth, funny, good looking and has a cute accent what's not to like?"

"He's not..." I stopped myself, I had been about to say, he's not Emmett. But that would only raise questions, like what was going on and I wasn't ready to answer those questions. I had an over whelming sense of déjà vu, yet again I was hiding my relationship with Emmett from my friend, if you could call it a relationship that is.

"He's just a friend Al, let's leave at that" clapping my hands together and making her jump a bit I sat up and glanced over at the kitchen. "So where's dinner?"

"I may have had a mishap with the chicken" was her sheepish response.

"What happened?"

"I got a call from Jess and I went into the bedroom to check a few emails and so I forgot about the chicken, until the fire alarm went off" pressing my lips together I supressed my laughter, putting a hand over my mouth as Alice got up and turned her back to me and headed to the kitchen, however a little snigger did slip out.

"So what's for dinner?"

"I got Chinese take-out"

"Did you get dumplings?"

"Yes and Chicken Chow Mein"

"Great" hopping up I followed her and none us said any more about Robert although my mind was definitely on a particular man, though not one my friend would have liked me to be thinking of.

* * *

><p>"<em>What is this?" said Roger as he picked up the papers I dropped in front of him.<em>

"_Papers for emancipation, I refuse to stay here any longer" glancing up, he was shocked but what did he expect to happen?_

"_You're leaving me? But I've already lost your mother, now you want to leave me as well?" his voice got quieter as he glanced up at me._

"_She left because of you..." Emmett slipped his hand into mine, squeezing it lightly and mutely nodding when I looked to him. "She overdosed because of what you did to her, for my own sake I have to leave before I do the same" he gaped open mouthed at me._

"_Rosie, I...I lo-"_

"_I don't want to hear it" swallowing round the lump in my throat and gripping onto Emmett's hand tighter I mustered my strength and continued. "I will get the petition for emancipation, with or without your co-operation Roger" at the use of his first name his bloodshot eyes widened, taking a step towards me I was instinctively pulled back by Emmett._

_Looking at the two of us and how protectively he stood over, he smashed his hand on the table, almost shaking with rage as he glimpsed at us._

"_You are my daughter for fuck's sake, mine! You should be here not with some boy who only want's one thing, when he gets it he'll leave you Rosie. Why else would he stay?"_

"_You are wrong" shaking my head I let Emmett put his arm round my shoulders and pull me to his chest._

"_I wouldn't do that to you"_

"_He whispers sweet nothings in your ear, but he doesn't mean it. I bet he told you that he loved you, if you fell for it then your stupider than I thought" letting go of him he reached out and I stepped away and walked closer to my so called father, a triumphant smile growing on his face._

_So without any warning what so ever I grabbed the half empty can of beer on the table throwing it across the room, where it hit the wall leaving a beery stain on the off white wall paper._

"_Don't think you can control me, you can't. I know your tricks I've seen them enough times, when you belittled my mother and then beat her to a pulp, why she _ever_ loved you in the first place I'll never know" staring him down he gritted his teeth and scowled but said nothing "I will _not_ stand for it, neither you nor _any_ other man will ever do to me what you did, every day to the woman you supposedly loved" I straightened up and he looked incensed. "You _are_ my father so I will not press charges, but touch me again or come _anywhere_ near me and I will not hesitate to call the police right away"_

_With those words I turned to Emmett and walked out, when we were by his truck I put my hands on the hood dropped my head and breathing slowly. Trailing after me he stood behind me wrapping his arms around me and staying quiet, just holding me as I closed my eyes and leaned back into his touch._

"_Thanks for coming with me"_

"_I would have offered if you hadn't asked me first" turning round I looked up at him and gave him a soft kiss, resting my forehead on his chest for a moment before pulling away then he took my hand stopping me in moving away so he could pull me back._

"_Why do you do that?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Pull away from me all too soon" leaning down and pressing his lips to mine soft at first I was the one to deepen the kiss, fisting the front of his shirt to pull him closer to me. My body in between him and the car, it was like I couldn't get closer to him I loved the feel of his lips against mine but I wanted more._

_Hearing his phone ring I all but groaned out loud when he opened the car and pulled out the large unwieldy thing that was supposed to be a cell phone. Taking the call he did a lot of listening, making occasional sounds of agreement before hanging up and leaving the door open before turning to look at me._

"_That was my mom, dad's got a late shift at the hospital Alice is round Bella's for the evening and my mother has one of her charity balls that seem to go on forever"_

"_So your house, your big house is going to be all empty?" raising an eyebrow he seemed to cotton on quickly._

"_Yeah, do you want to watch a movie or something?"_

"_Sure"_

_Getting to the house barely twenty minutes later it had started to rain on the way and so fat droplets were falling heavily, drumming on the car roof as we peered out, we didn't have any umbrellas on us either. Looking to each other with smiles on our faces we put our hands to the door handles getting ready to run out in the pouring rain._

"_Race ya?" I nodded and we leapt out of his jeep, me running to the front door and squealing loudly when he came up behind me and scooped me up into his arms._

"_Emmett!" spinning round we were soaked in seconds, slapping his shoulder he put me down his hair plastered to his forehead, his clothes soaked but he just laughed his eyes lighting up. Placing my hands on his chest, and moving closer he stopped smiling looking at me and lowering his head, that is until I took him by surprise and pushed him back due to being taken by surprise he stumbled and fell on his ass, right into a huge puddle._

_Laughing hysterically at the shocked expression he wore I ran to the door as he stood and more glared at me with a smirk that ruined the seriousness. Reaching the door just moments before he did, he trapped me placing his arms either side of me on the door his eyes dark as he peered at me and as I stifled the last of my laughter._

"_I guess this means I win"_

"_Yes, even if you did cheat" childishly I stuck out my tongue at him, until he ran a hand up my thigh to my torso, inching his hand under my wet shirt and round to my lower back sending chills running through me._

"_So what's my prize?" I said in a voice thick with lust as there was barely an inch of space between our chests, and even lest space between our lips. He lifted me up by my bottom and I wrapped my legs round his waist to stop myself from falling though it brought me into contact with his very obvious arousal. We both fell silent, our eyes connecting then he cleared his throat and put me back down getting out his key and letting us in and out of the rain._

_Walking in after him and shutting the door he shook out his hair with one hand, looking back at me with a small smile and leading me to his room. Watching him as we walked in silence, I took the chance to check him out especially as due to the rain his clothes clung to him in a way that...showed off his best assets, so to speak._

_Striding into his room, he disappeared into his walk in wardrobe to reappear with a large purple polo shirt and a plain black jumper and jeans, handing me the polo shirt he dropped the clothes on the end of the bed and stripped off his shirt._

_It wasn't the first time I had seen him shirtless, but droplets of water slid down his chest and perfectly sculpted abs. Turning his head and smiling at me he threw the wet shirt in the laundry hamper, picking up the dry sweater when I went over to him and stopped him with a deep kiss._

_With a raised eyebrow when I pulled away he turned his body to face me properly, gently pushing him back so he sat on the edge of the bed I kept eye contact with him and took off my jacket and peeled off my t-shirt slowly so I was only in my jeans and bra. Kissing him again, I pushed back and straddled him deepening the kiss until he stopped and pulled away, putting both of his hands on my cheeks._

"_Rose, we don't have to do this if you're not a hundred percent sure. I love you and that isn't going to change, you don't have to do this because of me" he meant the fact that he clearly had so much more experience than me, this would be my first time and that thought was kind of scary._

"_I want to, I'm ready...I, I care about you" he knew what I meant, even if I couldn't quite say it, he knew I could tell by the way he looked at me._

"_I love you" he said before turning us over so I was underneath him and kissing me, slowly making his way down my body to shimmy off my jeans and then his own. "Are you sure about this?"_

"_Make love to me Emmett" his response was to kiss me again holding me close, giving the contact I so craved._

* * *

><p>Thursday night came and I was rushing round the restaurant to make sure everything was sorted out as Alice was the first to walk in her eyes glued to the screen of her phone as she nearly bumped into Danny as he brought in a few buckets of ice.<p>

"Alice, watch it!" looking up and seeing me she looked to Danny and smiled apologetically, to which he smiled back enamoured already. Well she did look well put together as always, in a wraparound sleeveless dark purple dress that made the most of her figure with a thin zebra print belt and matching shoes she looked gorgeous.

"Hey Rose, he won! Offers for magazine interviews and covers are flooding in, wow" she said as her phone beeped wildly. "The press are eating this up, not only is he an amazing athlete he is gorgeous and everyone wants a piece of him now"

"That's great, is he on his way?"

"Yeah, after all the press are here he will make a fashionable late entry"

"Press?"

"Yes, that is where you benefit my dear. Seeing Robert arrive here with all of the paparazzi, this will become the top spot you'll be swimming in all of the new customers"

"Really?" she smiled p[leased with herself, as flashes went off outside as the vultures descended to capture a decent picture of Robert as he arrived at his victory party.

Barely half an hour later and Robert's manager and wife were there, along with many people who I half recognised from the Levi's advertisement launch party and some whom I did not but assumed were fellow sportsmen. One very bitter looking man with dark skin and long dreadlocks, drank his third glass of champagne and was being consoled by a pale looking woman with flame red curly hair in a dress that showed much too much flesh.

Robert's arrival wasn't so much seen as felt, the flashes outside increased tenfold and making my way to the front doors I saw him get out of black Mercedes with a thin yet busty brunette with a dress that could have been painted on and dark red lipstick, hanging on to his arm.

Smiling for the camera's flashing at him, he made his way inside and then caught my eye smiling widely and whispering into his date's ear, before she went one way and he walked over to me.

"Enjoying the attention, Mr Big shot?" he smiled almost bashfully scratching the back of neck and looking round for a moment.

"Did you watch the fight?"

"No" seeing the look on his face I rushed to explain. "I had a lot to do here to set up" plus I had been set back a little by a randy Emmett at my flat.

"Okay then"

"But congrats on the win, I think you could use a drink"

"Yeah, do you have any whisky? Black label?"

"That I do" smiling at him I saw Emmett walk in along with Bree Tanner, Alice spotted them too and she weaved through the others to get to them, hugging her brother after shaking Mrs Tanner's hand with a smile. Getting the attention of one the waiters I asked for Robert's drink and then excused myself, heading towards the trio.

"Ms Hale, what a pleasure to meet you again" greeted the older woman warmly, shaking my hand enthusiastically.

"Mrs Tanner, please call me Rosalie"

"Then I insist you must call me Bree. Mrs Tanner, always reminds me of my mother in law, a very formidable woman I assure you" laughing and nodding I agreed.

"Okay, Bree. Can I get you a drink?" I aimed the question at the three of them with a smile, acting indifferent to Emmett quite well.

Making the rounds and introducing myself and handing out more business cards and collecting a few, I saw Robert fending off a very drunk red headed woman who seemed to be attacking him with her mouth.

"Excuse me honey is there a problem here?" aiming the comment at Rob, he looked at me with a panicked expression and the woman glared at me.

"No problem here" she answered scathingly.

"I wasn't asking you dear, I was asking my boyfriend here" she looked shocking and mildly sheepish, before untangling herself from him and slinking off, with a few mumbled words under her breath.

"Thanks for that, I thought I was going to have to find a crowbar or something"

"Not used to being irresistible to women?" he rolled his eyes at my smirk and then he took a deep gulp of his drink.

"I've never been in that sort of position; I was always the loser at school"

"I find that somewhat hard to believe"

"No it's true" he put down his glass and crossed his arms over his chest. "Up until I was sixteen I was a weedy kid, I got picked on a lot but when I finished school I got a summer job at my uncle's gym and he introduced me into boxing"

"And here you are"

"Yeah, at first I just wanted to stand up to the bullies but I got really into, I watched Rocky about fifteen times and memorised most of the lines.

"Really?" he nodded. "Why do you want to fight?"

"Because I can't sing or dance" he replied getting Sylvester Stallone's slur down perfectly. I laughed out loud and out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett looking at me, his expression not exactly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so any thoughts on what if anything should happen between Rosalie and Robert?**

**Until next time thank you for reading! :D**


	9. Crash Course in Polite Conversation

**Chapter 9 ****—**** Crash Course in Polite Conversation**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

_A month after my emancipation from my father, I came to my new home after the morning shift at the café to see a note tapped to my front door:_

Meet me at the beach at noon.

E xx

_With a raised eyebrow I took the note down and let myself in checking the time and seeing that I had little over an hour to get changed out of my work uniform and go meet Emmett. He had gone back to college for his last year and now he was back for a week, before his final exams began. I had only seen him once since he got back three days ago, so I got ready as quickly as I could._

_Hopping into the old VW that Emmett and Alice had helped me find, I drove down to the beach and I spotted him as I as got out of the car. He was down by the rocks, where hardly anyone went but where it was semi sheltered from the wind that almost constantly blew by as well as offering some privacy. I made my way down the beach towards him, he seemed distracted and so he didn't notice me until I was right behind him._

"_Emmett?"_

"_Hi Rose" sitting beside him atop a flat topped rock, the seas lapped against the edge of the rock and so taking off my shoes and stretching out my legs I let the cool water lap over my feet. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my forehead, it was then that I noticed the letter in his hand. He played around with it, flipping it over in his hands, tapping it against his knee but not opening it._

"_What's with the letter?"_

"_I applied for an internship at a company and I guess this is the reply" turning it round to look at the front, he ran a finger across the company logo stamped on the corner of the envelope. Then flipping it over he ran his finger over the flap, as if deliberating whether to open it._

"_Open it then"_

"_It's for a year"_

"_Okay?"_

"_It's also in Buffalo"_

"_New York, Buffalo?" he nodded, still looking down as he continued to speak._

"_I applied months ago, I didn't even think I'd get it" months ago, before us is what he meant._

"_Open it Emmett" he stared as it for a few seconds before tearing it open and sliding out the letter._

"_Well?"_

"_I got it"_

"_That's...that's great, when does it start?"_

"_Two weeks after I finish college, but it doesn't matter because I'm not going" I frowned at him and leaned back slapping his shoulder. "What...the hell?"_

"_Why the hell wouldn't you take it?"_

"_Maybe I should stay here...with you" sitting up straight and leaning back I stared at him in disbelief._

"_Emmett Cullen, you are not seriously thinking of missing out on this opportunity, just for me?" he shrugged and mumbled something, I didn't quite catch, slapping his shoulder again he started rubbing it and scowling at me._

"_Why do you keep hitting me?" leaning forward I kissed him and just as he began to respond I broke off the kiss and moved back, almost laughing at the put out look on his face._

"_Look, I am going to be okay, you don't need to worry about me, because I will be right here waiting for you" he looked at me long and hard for a few moments before he blurted out a question that stunned me._

"_Marry me"_

"_What?" I spluttered out dropping my hands and letting my mouth gape open._

"_I don't want to be away from you, so marry me and come with me" I shook my head looking down and he tucked his hand under my chin, lifting my head so that I would look at him._

"_I have my last year of school Emmett, I can't just leave"_

"_Yes you can, there are plenty of schools in New York"_

"_Emmett" I said stopping him in his tracks by putting my hands on his cheeks and making him look me directly in the eyes. "We can't get married yet, I'm not even eighteen yet"_

"_Not for a few weeks"_

"_We are still _way_ too young to get married!" I dropped my hands from his face to his shoulders, sighing heavily. "Why is this so important?" it was his turn to look away this time._

"_I am going for a year, a whole year...that's a long time and it's in New York, it not going to be easy to see each other as often as we want to and long distance relationships hardly ever work out"_

"_And getting married would solve that? If it won't work now, getting hitched won't solve that and we'll just have even more problems down the road...it's not a quick fix" kissing his cheek, I kept my hands on his shoulders. "I love you..._so_ much, for caring, but this is way too soon for us" he looked at me with an expression that looked like shock. "What?"_

"_You just said...you just said that...you love me"_

"_No I didn't" he nodded a smile growing on his lips._

"_You did, you just said 'I love you'" I shook my head._

"_I said 'I love you for caring' that doesn't count"_

"_It counts" he paused and then he smiled at me again. "You love me" his smile turned smug._

"_Maybe, slip of the tongue." I remained composed although my stomach was doing flip flops as he looked at me, with his stupidly smug grin._

"_That's the first time I've ever heard you admit it"_

"_Don't let your head get too big there" I shrugged my shoulders casually; however I knew I wasn't fooling him for a second. Pulling me closer to him with a hand on the back of my neck, he kissed me hard and ran his other hand through my hair._

"_Rose?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you too" kissing me again, I just melted into his touch kissing him back before sighing in defeat and leaning back when we broke off the kiss._

"_Does this mean we can forget about this crazy idea of getting married?" he tensed up a little, his smile faltering but he snapped it back in place, nodding and kissing my cheek again._

"_Just forget I said anything about it"_

"_Okay" then he fell silent and looked out to the sea, dropping his hands to my waist, his gaze was a million miles away._

**~X~X~X~**

"So you look cosy, with Mr Cage Fighter over there" sipping from the wine glass I held as I stood by the bar, I looked over at Robert as he made awkward conversation with a reality television star with boobs up to her chin and who was poured into a tiny strapless bright pink dress. Catching my glance and the way I smiled he raised an eyebrow at me grumpily looking at Robert for half a second before looking back at me.

"You are adorable, when you're jealous Emmett"

"Don't call me adorable" he said pouting moodily, which only proved my point.

"Aww, I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings big guy?" I couldn't help but laugh and his sulky mood just made it funnier.

"You're so funny, well we are...you know" he shrugged as he tried and failed to explain what we were "so what if I don't like that guy?"

"'You know'? What's that supposed to mean?" he shrugged again at my question.

"I don't know"

"Well, it's quite easy, either we are just...fucking each other or are we...are we more than that?" he was silent and his scowl faded, his lips pressed into a thin hard line. "Emmett, answer me!"

"I don't know what you want me to say" nodding I looked down at my wine glass, and knocked back the remainder of it before putting it down on top of the bar and standing up with a sigh.

"Eight years ago, on La Push beach. You proposed to me, you told me you loved me without a second's hesitation"

"Do you want me to propose?" his voice took on a steely edge.

"No" looking back at him, I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Then what do you want?"

"Nothing, I don't want anything from you" _not anymore._ "I have to go" Walking away from him I went to find the head waiter, he spotted me as I approached him, smiling politely at me and turning to face me.

"Can I help you Rosalie?"

"I have a bit of a headache, so I'm going to go home, get an early night. Will you be alright here?"

"Yes, we will be fine. Take care, will we see you tomorrow?"

"No there is someone I have to see tomorrow?" there was a look of doubt that crossed his face for a moment before nodding and opening the door for me the friendly smile reappearing.

"Goodnight Rosalie"

"Goodnight" he handed me my coat and I wrapped it round me as I thanked him and the cool night air blew past and I stepped outside. Taking a few steps closer to the edge of the sidewalk, I hailed a passing cab and just as I opened the door I heard my name being called, turning my head I saw Robert come out of the restaurant and head towards me.

"Robert?"

"You're leaving already?"

"I'm not feeling too good actually, I think I've been working too many late nights"

"Was it something Emmett Cullen sad to you?" I turned to face him surprised he noticed who I was talking to but not that he knew Emmett, he was the brother of his PR agent after all I'd be more surprised if he hadn't already met him.

"You know him then?"

"Yeah, I met him before the fight. It looked like you knew him well?"

"I should do, he's...he's Alice's brother and she is my friend and flatmate, so I've met him enough times"

"Oh...okay"

"Well, I am sorry but I'm gonna leave now. Congratulations again on your fight, sorry I can't stick around" I smiled at him and turned away, when he put his hand on my arm. Gently turning me round to face him, putting his other hand on the roof of the taxi he was the second guy to surprise me tonight sliding his hand up my arm to my neck before kissing me.

Initially surprised I didn't respond at first and so he took that as his cue to kiss me harder, regaining my senses I broke off the kiss pushing him away with a hand on his chest. He looked disappointed, clearly me stopping him was not what he had wanted or expected to happen when he kissed me.

"Rose..."

"Goodnight Robert" he looked at me with his eyes narrowed for a moment, before clearing his throat and taking a step back.

"Goodnight Rosalie" then the taxi driver poked his head out of the front window and looked at us with a disgruntled expression on his bearded face.

"Hey are either of you going anywhere or you gonna make out some more?"

"I am" getting in the taxi, he shut the door for me and took another step back peering at me as I reeled off my address. Glancing in the rear view mirror I saw him remain on the sidewalk, he grew smaller and smaller until the driver took a left and he disappeared completely. Sighing and slumping back against the seat, I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against the window pane.

Getting into my apartment, I switched on the lights kicking off my shoes by the door and hanging up my jacket. Dropping my keys on the table by the door I got my phone out of my handbag and checked my messages, there was a text from Alice and two missed calls from Emmett. Not reading the text I put my phone by my keys and padded towards my room, taking out my earrings and the rest of my jewellery and putting them away, then going to the bathroom and starting up a bath.

Hearing a knock at the door I closed the taps and walked to the door glancing at the clock and wondering who would be round at this time of night, tying up my hair before answering the door, it seemed that tonight the surprises where going to keep on coming.

"Rosalie"

"Emmett, I thought I made myself clear" I kept the door open only a bit, putting my body in the way so he wouldn't come in, not that it would stop him if he really wanted to get in, what with him having a hell of a load more muscle power over on me.

"No, you nearly caused a scene then walked out on me again"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he sighed heavily, putting his hands on both sides of the door frame as he looked at me.

"You don't exactly make it easy, catching me off guard like that. What am I supposed to say in front of all those people in front of my sister?"

"We've come right back to where we started haven't we?" I let go of the door and it swung open, his look turned questioning as he gazed at me. "When we first started dating we kept it from Alice and everyone else, now after our second marriage you turn up out of the blue and then..." I motioned to the two of us. "The cycle starts...all over again"

"Can I come in? So we can maybe talk properly, like the adults we so _desperately_ trying to be?" we stared at each other for a few moments before I stood aside and let him walk in.

"I'd offer you a drink but to be honest I kinda want to get this over and done with"

"Nice, but not uncalled for" taking a few steps back from the door he shut it behind him, remaining by the door and to my relief keeping some distance between the two of us.

"What are we Emmett?"

"Cutting right to the chase aren't we?"

"Cut the bullshit, are we friends with benefits, just benefits or not even friends? What are we?" he opened and closed his mouth a few times, doing a very good impression of a fish out of water.

"I...We're...I"

"Thank you Emmett, that's all I needed to hear" turning away from him I took a few more steps away from him, putting my hand to my forehead as I looked down at the floor.

"Rose..." his tone turned pleading "Rose...just, just listen"

"No! No, I asked you and you couldn't answer either time" turning to face him, I slowly dropped my hand from my face still looking down rather than at him. "So thank you, for clearing this...misunderstanding up for me"

"Rose"

"Stop it, just stop! I'd like to you leave now" he stood there so lifting my head to glare at him as hard as I could I kept my hands by my sides. "Get out!" I all but shouted at him. Startled for a moment, he took a step back and then stopped keeping his gaze on me.

"Rose, I'm-"

"Get out! I don't want to hear any more okay, just leave. Okay leave!" he held up his hands in a defensive gesture, taking another few steps back until he got to the door opening it halfway and stopping to look at me.

"I wish I had the right words to say to you, but I don't"

"Strangely that doesn't make me feel any better, so get out"

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving" with one last fleeting look at me, he turned and walked out shutting the door as he left.

I let out a choked almost sob, but covering my mouth and closing my eyes I held it back, taking a few shallow breaths before opening my eyes and walking back into the bathroom, I started filling the tub again. Getting my robe from my room, I took off my dress and hung it up going to the bath and slowly sinking into the hot water and letting it soak in.

Closing my eyes and lowering my head, so I was fully submerged in the water.

**~X~X~X~**

"Where are you going?" asked Alice as I grabbed my purse and jacket by the door.

"Rochester"

"But it's not Saturday"

"Thank you Alice, I didn't know that" she stood by the kitchen holding a mug of tea as she watched me, dismissing the heavy sarcasm. "I need to sort something out, something I have been putting off for a while now" cryptic.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Do I ever?"

"Just asking"

"You ask all the time, and I always give you the same answer. Why?"

"I'm hoping you'll change your mind one day, let someone in" I shook my head, checking my phone before sliding it into my purse.

"You say it like it's never happened, strangely _you've_ stuck around"

"How many others have? Emmett didn't"

"Not my fault" she made a disapproving sound and I turned to face her, furrowing my eyebrows as she casually sipped her tea.

"Not for a lack of trying though, if I remember right _you_ are the one who left"

"I had a good reason"

"He doesn't know that" in answer I walked out, shutting the door with a little more force than was really needed.

Getting to the gates, I went through the usual drill and went to see my father, taking a seat he was filed in with the others and once he was seated he frowned when he saw me, but nonetheless picked up the phone when I did.

"Hello Rosie, this ain't your usual schedule"

"Since when do you pay attention to what I do?" he made a 'tsk'ing sound a couple of times and shook his head before answering.

"Considering you are the reason I'm here, you needn't be so testy"

"You are the reason you are here not me"

"You hate me, I know that so why do you always visit me?"

"Why, would you rather I leave, it's not as if you have any friends lining round the block to talk to you or even see you out again" he raised his eyebrows, leaning forwards and placing his elbows on the table.

"Do you feel guilty Rosie...cause you should" I shook my head.

"More like pity old man...I have a question for you"

"Sure you do...go ahead then, not as if I've got anywhere else I need to be" he was smug, too smug and as I had learned from experience this was just the calm before the storm.

"It's about mom" I saw the change in his face immediately, the smug almost smile faded instantly to be replaced with a scowl. "Did you ever love her?"

"How fucking dare you!"

"I asked a question"

"I loved her more than anything"

"Yeah, that's why you beat her, abused her to the point where she couldn't stand to be round you any longer"

"That wasn't my fault, you were there" his voice started to rise and I must be some kind of masochist for I kept poking him, like he was an angry bear, I couldn't help it.

"You did it to her, you killed her"

"Then why the hell are you here? Why do you care about me?"

"I don't, I want to know you are getting what comes to you. I'm glad you are here"

"You saw too that"

"Yes, I did. I got my answer, so thank you" I pushed my chair back and his eye followed me. "Just so you know; this will be the last time that I visit. You do not deserve another minute or another _second_ of my life. You are responsible for my mother's death, not me, you belong here and I hope you learn to regret everything you ever did"

Pushing the chair back and standing up, I left without looking back at him once, nor getting the urge to.

**~X~X~X~**

"Right" I said more to myself than anything as I went down the checklist in my hand and made sure everything we needed was in the van for Bree's daughter's birthday bash. Walking round to the front of the van and knocking on the driver side door the window rolled down and Danny glanced down at me, with a smile as he had his hands on the steering wheel. "You're all set, I'll meet you there drive careful"

"Will do"

"Okay" rolling the window back up he, started the engine and drove off to the upscale hotel where the do was set to take place.

Heading towards the office where my change of clothes was waiting for me, my phone started ringing.

"Hello Mrs Tanner"

"Rosalie I told you to call me Bree" replied the kind voice of the older woman.

"Right, hello Bree"

"Hello dear, I trust everything is going alright for tonight?"

"Yes" I walked up the steps and shut the door behind me and looking it so I could change. "In fact one of my guys just left to set up, once I have a few more things double checked here I will leave and be there an hour before any of the guests arrive. I want to make sure nothing on our part goes wrong"

"That's sounds wonderful, I look forward to it and I will see you tonight"

"Alright then, see you"

"Bye" hanging up, I took off my shoes and changed out of my grey tweed pencil skirt and white shirt and into a black body con dress.

Getting into a cab and heading towards the hotel, I got there and the first person I saw was Alice. Standing just inside the lobby she spotted me and waited for me to walk up to her, adjusting the strap of her handbag on her shoulder as she waited.

"I didn't know, you'd be here"

"I'm a...a friend of the birthday girl, she invited me"

"Well, you know you're..." I looked at my watch "forty five minutes too early, for the party"

"Well then I can help you set up" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Really?"

"Really, now let's get started" she led the way to the hall where the tables and chairs were being set up, Alice flounced on ahead with authority.

"Hold up there missy" she stopped and turned to face me, raising her shoulders and looking at me with a confused expression.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nope" she answered quickly, popping the 'p' loudly and smiling at me. Narrowing my eyes at her and furrowing my eyebrows for a few moments I just shook my head eventually, and walked past her through a door to the left of the small stage also being assembled, where the food was being brought in.

Another half an hour and it was all set up the DJ started to play some music, with a steady beat as the tables started to fill up, I peeked out then turned back to look at my staff.

"Right, Bree will make a short speech and then we bring out the starters and so on. Start with the tables at the back then make your way to the front, the same when you collect the plates" walking through the door I saw Emmett walk in with Bree and a tall blond woman who bore a striking resemblance to Bree, just over twenty years younger.

Bree was wearing a black knee length skirt and an emerald chiffon blouse; she was talking animatedly to Emmett and the blond woman who although younger had the same face shape and slim nose, along with the same cheekbones.

Dressed in a champagne gold silk full length dress, it had an empire waistline and thin straps with a plunging neckline as well as it being backless it was balanced out by the long flowing skirt that covered her legs. She had paired it with white stilettos and a white oversized clutch, her hair had been loosely curled and pinned to one side so it draped over one shoulder and showed off her back along with some sort of black swirly tattoo across her ribs that was partly visible.

Walking towards them I noticed that the blond hung off of Emmett's arm like she was glued there, she kissed him on the cheek and he patted the hand on his arm with an almost restrained smile.

"Rosalie!" called out Bree when she spotted me, giving me a wide smile and a hug when I reached them, and if I didn't know any better Emmett got a lot paler. "Rosalie, I trust everything is okay?"

"Yes, everything is going smoothly, my servers are ready when you are" smiling back at her, I glanced over at Emmett and his female friend trying not to look too interested in either of them.

"This is my daughter Tanya and of course you already know her fiancé Emmett" I was certain I hadn't heard that properly.

"Fiancé?" I looked to Tanya and she smiled, holding out her left hand on which there was a rock that looked like it cost more than I made in a year, I felt like I had just been hit with a ton of bricks.

"Yes, Emmett and I have been engaged for what seems like ages. Nice to meet you I've heard a lot about you from mom and Emmett, all good things I can assure you" she held out her hand and still reeling from shock, I stared at her for a few seconds.

"Rosalie are you alright dear?" Bree put a hand on my hand and I shook my head and took a step back, her hand dropping from my shoulder and Tanya's hand falling to her side the smile fading.

"I'm fine, I almost forgot I need to run through a few more things before we start bringing out the food. The, the uh drinks need to brought through and the bartender needs to set up, sorry I should go"

"Okay dear"

"Nice meeting you Tanya, congratulations on your, on your engagement" I plastered a wide fake smile on my face as I shook her hand, doing all I could not to look at Emmett.

"Thank you" I then promptly walked away as fast as I could heading through the door I had just walked out of then going through the back door and outside.

Letting the door close behind me, I started pacing with my hands covering my mouth as the urge to scream was very powerful. Pacing faster I was outraged, how dare he? If I had known, I would...what would I have done?

Would I have stopped it? Never let it start? Actually sign the damn divorce papers that were still in my fucking cupboard waiting for me? Oh gosh.

"Stop it, just stop" I said speaking aloud to myself. "You are not weak, you will get through this because this could put us on the map, this is huge and I will not let anything or anyone ruin this for us" taking a deep breath I dropped my hands and closed my eyes as I stopped pacing. "Okay, you're okay. Let's do this"

Walking back inside I pushed aside any other thoughts aside and concentrated solely on making sure nothing on my part went wrong tonight, I could have my freak out later.

The starters went out and going round I helped plate up the main course, sending it out just after the plates were collected. Though I never normally drank when working I went to the bar during the main course and got a scotch and soda, knocking it back and walking away as I saw Emmett heading towards me.

_Hearing a knock on the door, I went and opened it to see Police Chief Charlie Swan at my doorstep._

"_Rosalie, I have some news for you"_

"_Nothing good I bet" what kind of good news could a police officer bring me?_

"_It's about your dad" I couldn't get away from him could I? I had just gotten away from him yet he was determined to bring me down to his level._

"_What happened?"_

"_He's been arrested" with a hand on my hip I restrained the urge to roll my eyes, it didn't seem like a big deal, he had been arrested a few times before from drunk driving to theft so I failed to see why this was so important._

"_What for?"_

"_He tried to rob a bank"_

"_What?_

"_You should come down to the station"_

"_Oh my gosh" grabbing my keys, I followed Charlie to where he had parked his police cruiser. He opened the door so I could slid into the front passenger seat and he started the engine, keeping silent but his moustache twitched like there was something else he wanted to say._

"_Chief is there something else going on?"_

"_There is" he replied bluntly._

"_Care to elaborate?"_

"_Your father shot someone...who passed away before they could make it the hospital" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands, my eyes widening in shock._

"_Was it...did he do it...was it done on purpose?"_

"_See we don't know that, he's in custody now and he's...he's not exactly sober so it's difficult to get much out of him" we fell silent again until we reached the station, getting out of the car he started walking to the door but I remained by the cruiser, it took him a few minutes to realise this. Turning round and walking back he kept his face neutral as he looked at me as I stared at the doors to the police station, with my hands stuffed into the pockets of my jacket._

"_Considering nothing is secret here I assume you know about me newly emancipated status?"_

"_Yes, I do"_

"_I assume you also know, as an officer what he has done before when my mother was alive?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Then why call me?" he took a deep breath, letting out slowly which cause his moustache to flutter at the bottom a bit._

"_You're the only family he has" putting my hands on my hips, I shook my head._

"_Great, just great" taking a deep breath. "Oh well, better get this over and done with before I change my mind" setting my shoulders I marched in Charlie just behind me, getting inside he led to the holding cell where my father was. He was sitting on a hard bench staring at the clock on the wall like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen, with bloodshot eyes and even more grey hair than last time it was clear that he was as high as a kite._

"_Call me if you need anything, I'm just down the corridor" he gave me a genuine smile and gave him a brief one back and nodded._

"_Thanks Chief" though we had spoken quietly, Roger heard and turned his head to face me the look on his face turning into a scowl as he glared at me, through the bars of his cell._

"_Well if it isn't my precious daughter, come to kick your old man when he's down?"_

"_No, believe it or not I do not take pleasure in putting you down. But I can't believe you would be so stupid as to rob a bank, what were you thinking?" he dropped his gaze putting his hands on his knees and standing up, putting his back to me._

_He paced a few times, keeping his back to me most of the time as he took his time in answering my question. I took a few steps back and sank down into a nearby chair, tapping my foot as I waited for my father to just give me a straight answer._

"_I need the money"_

"_That doesn't surprise me, why not get a job?"_

"_I tried, but no one wants to take me on" an alcoholic drug abuser no wonder no one was clamouring around him with job offers._

"_So you rob a bank?"_

"_I was desperate"_

"_Desperate enough to shoot someone?" he got tight lipped then, coming to a halt he faced the wall and leaned his forehead against it. "The person you shot died. Did you know that, you took a life and all you can do is sit here and feel sorry for yourself?"_

"_I didn't know that" he slowly turned round and walked up to the bars, gripping the bars and pressing his lips together as he appeared to be deep in thought. "Rosie, you gotta get me out of here, I can't handle it. Please just get me out of here!" his voice started to rise as he started to get very panicked, closing my eyes I leaned forward and pressed two fingers to the side of my head._

"_How? You killed someone whether it was an accident or not you will go to jail"_

"_So you won't help me?" I looked up at him and shook my head._

"_I can't, I don't have the sort of money you need for a lawyer not a good one anyway"_

"_You won't even try?" for some reason these words made me angry, standing up I pushed the chair back roughly as I did so making him wince a little._

"_Why should I? After mom died I looked after you every day, even when you left for days on end, I begged the landlord not to kick us out and somehow scrounged up some money so we didn't have our water or electricity shut off. You have no _idea_ how much I have done for you and yet, _everything_ that happens to you comes _right_ back to me!" throwing my hands up exasperatedly, I took off my jacket throwing it onto the chair._

"_Rosie..." I lifted my left palm so he could see the long jagged scar down the centre of my palm._

"_This was last year when you came back from a three day bender to find out the electricity had been shut off, you threw a bottle at me which broke and caused this" he opened his mouth to speak, but then I pulled up the right sleeve to show the burn just below my elbow._

"_You ran out of beer once and burned me with your lighter when I refused to go out and get you more, I could go on but this isn't really the time for reminiscing"_

"_Rosie, I-"_

"_You what? You love me? You say that _all_ the time. After every time you come down from your high or hurt me, you say 'Rosie, I love you'. But it doesn't. Mean. Anything. So save it"_

"_You're my daughter of course I love you" with another shake of my head I half turned away and took a step towards the exit._

"_Then why don't I believe that? You are on your own Roger, in fact I won't be staying in forks much longer"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm going to move to New York, Buffalo to be precise. Bye" with that I walked away, my chin up even as I passed some of the officers who knew whose daughter I was, Charlie came up to me the concern evident in the way he looked at me._

"_Are you okay?" I nodded._

"_Yes, I am. Will you give a lift, please?"_

"_Sure, back to your apartment?"_

"_No, I need to go to the Cullen's" he simply nodded and grabbed his keys, silently walking back out to his cruiser. I was grateful for his silence, I didn't feel all too chatty at the moment._

_Getting me to the Cullen's in record time, I thanked him and went to the door knocking twice for it to be answered by Esme Cullen._

"_Rosalie, it's quite late dear how are you?"_

"_I'm alright thanks, could I see Emmett? I'll be really quick" she thought about it only for a moment before standing aside to let me in._

"_Okay then, would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making a casserole" she smiled at me and I smiled back, feeling the warmth that she gave off._

"_That sounds...wonderful actually"_

"_Great, Emmett is in his room packing for Monday"_

"_Thanks" she nodded and shut the door going to the kitchen as I went to Emmett's bedroom, knocking on the open door as he folded a shirt, looking up he grinned and put down the shirt in the suitcase on his bed._

"_Hey Rose"_

"_Hey" I walked in and he met me half way pulling me in for a hug and kissing me gently, before pulling away and motioning for top sit down. I sat on his desk chair, spinning it round to face him as he closed the suitcase and leaned it against the wall by the door._

"_What's with the surprise visit? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything"_

"_Ask me again" I blurted out._

"_Ask you what?"_

"_The other day at the beach you asked me a question and I dismissed it. Ask me again" it clicked and then he looked confused._

"_Why, do you want me to?"_

"_If you haven't changed your mind, I may have changed mine" he stared at me hard for a moment, before coming up to me and getting down on one knee, taking my left hand in both of his._

"_Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes, yes I will" a grin slowly spread across his face, then he picked me up and swung me round. "Emmett put me down! You big oaf!" when he did, I slapped his shoulder and he in response spontaneously kissed me, I kissed him back sinking into his touch until we pulled away._

"_Does that mean you'll come to New York with me?" I nodded and he smiled even wider if it was possible, kissing me again just as enthusiastically._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there we go the shit hit the fan and teen Rose and Emmett are engaged, sorry for the super long wait I was just a bit blocked plus I have been on a mad search for a summer job, because strangely no one wants to hire a 19 year old with not a lot of work experience!**

**I shall try to get the next instalment out sooner; we will lead with the move to New York and their first wedding, all in Emmett's POV along with the aftermath of the revelation Rose is landed with.**


	10. Wishful Thinking

**Disclaimer: sadly, I do not twilight **

**A/N: hi everyone, so sorry for the very late update, my laptop was playing up so I had no access to any of my stuff. Hopefully it's all sorted now, so until the next chapter that won't be an issue.**

**So anyway here we have wedding number 1 for Emmett and Rosalie, with of course loads of drama! Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Wishful Thinking<strong>

**Rosalie POV**

_There was a knock on the door, so turning round after adjusting the top of my strapless white dress I went to the door letting Alice in._

"_Hey" she sighed and smiled widely at me, taking in the simple sweetheart neckline dress, in ivory with the fabric gathered in at the waist to one side then flowing out to just below my knees. Alice held two bunches of flowers; white roses, ranunculus and purple daisies, she handed me the larger bouquet before smoothing out the top of her hair, that was out of her usual spiky style and in smooth curls pinned off of her face._

"_It's time Rose" nodding I followed her out of the room that was Alice's bedroom, we walked down the stairs and outside where Carlisle was waiting for us in his black Mercedes. _

_Then at that moment just as Alice and I got in the back seat, a police cruiser pulled up in the driveway just in front of Carlisle's car._

_Charlie Swan got out of the cruiser and I got out of the car, leaving the door open and meeting him halfway. He looked unhappy as he saw my flowers and dress, knowing as the entire town knew what was happening today._

"_Rosalie"_

"_Chief Swan, I assume you're not here to congratulate me or wish me luck?" his moustache twitched and I took that not to be a good sign._

"_It's about your father" he looked to Alice, Carlisle and Esme who watched us intently then back to me his jaw tense. "Could I have a quiet word with you?"_

"_I'm running late as it is Chief Swan"_

"_I'll be quick, you should hear what I have to say" looking down at my dress, I sighed throwing up my hands and then nodding._

"_Alright, but can we keep this quick Chief. I kinda have my wedding to get to" we walked over to the cruiser, as he smiled humourlessly._

"_I'll keep it quick Rosalie" what he said was much more serious, he spoke in a low voice occasionally glancing over at the Cullen's who gazed at us with open curiosity. Nodding at what he said, when he finished I pursed my lips and crossed my arms, turning to look away from everyone I took a shallow breath, releasing it quickly._

"_Thank you...for telling me. But I need to get...to get going"_

"_Rosalie, did you hear what I said?" he looked at me with concern his moustache twitching as he did so._

"_Yes"_

"_And...?"_

"_I have to go" walking back to the car, I put my hand on the open car door, glancing to Carlisle. "Aren't we leaving now?" from behind me I heard the door of the cruiser shut as I got inside, Alice following me along with Carlisle. The cruiser backed out of the driveway, driving off in the opposite direction we went in, through the car journey everyone was quiet, with one question on their mind._

"_Rose..." Alice began._

"_Alice, I think my eye makeup is a little smudged. Do you have a mirror?" I interrupted her, she merely nodded before rummaging in her purse and handing me a small compact mirror. "Thanks"_

"_Rose..."_

"_Do you have any tissues?" she passed me one, as I dabbed under my eyes carefully. She fell silent again, giving up on trying to talk to me, until the car came to a stop._

"_Girls, we are here" killing the engine, he took out the keys tugging at his tie as he got out of the car and opened the door for me._

"_Thank you" he smiled at me and I smiled back, he then took my hand and squeezed it lightly in a gesture of comfort before letting go and leading us inside. We were led into a small side room, Carlisle leaving and Esme coming in a few moments later, beaming ear to ear when she saw us._

"_You look stunning Rosalie and you Alice" she almost had tears in her eyes when she stepped forward to hug us both, in a grip tighter than her tiny and delicate frame indicated she was capable of._

"_Thank you Esme"_

"_Oh" she sniffed, waving her hands to try and stop herself from crying, Alice rolling her eyes. "That's okay sweetheart, we are all ready when you are"_

"_Okay" my voice started to crack as I realised how close I was to getting married, at just eighteen. Alice stood by my side, smiling and rubbing my arm comfortingly, turning my head to her then looking back to my soon to be mother-in-law I forced a smile on my face. "Can I just have a moment?" nodding emphatically she took a step back._

"_Sure honey, just let me know when you're ready" smiling at me again, she turned around and walked out of the door. When she left I let out a puff of air, walking to the window not really looking at as I placed my jittery hands on my waist breathing in and out carefully._

"_Hey Rose, are you alright?" waving her off, I nodded._

"_Yeah, I'm, I'm fine, just great, great" breathing faster I started fanning myself, turning riund to face Alice. "Is it hot in here?"_

"_You're just nervous, it'll be alright"_

"_It will, won't it?" she opened her mouth to respond, but I talked over her. "of course it will, of course. I love Emmett, what could go wrong"_

"_You love him?" this was more of a statement than a question, if I didn't love him why would I be here?_

"_Yes, yes I do"_

"_Then get out there and let him know" straightening up, I nodded with determination walking to the door my hand freezing on the handle._

"_But what if...what if I ruin it, what if we just don't work out?"_

"_You'll never know, not for sure. It could be wonderful, you could be brilliant together but you'll never know until you try"_

"_Okay, okay" smoothing out the front of my dress and my hair I nodded. "I'm ready" she smiled widely, patting my shoulder going to open the door and walking on ahead to tell the others I was ready. Leaving the door open, I head the start of the piano that signified that it was time to enter._

_Adjusting the bouquet I held, I walked out pausing for a moment when I saw the registry room. In the chairs on either side were only a few people; Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Jasper, Angela, Ben. Angela Webster's father was officiating and in front of him stood Emmett with his best man Edward to his side. Alice had just walked up to Emmett and stood to the other side opposite the best man and everyone was standing turning round as I walked to the front._

_When Emmett turned to look at me, his smile was wide, happy and without any doubt. His confident fuelled my own and I held up my head, smiling back and picking up my pace. Any fear or nerves I felt earlier, melted away with that smile and the look he gave me._

_Getting to him he took my hands, both of our smiled never faltering everything faded away and I was barely aware of anyone else as we exchanged vows and then rings. Edward and Alice handing us the rings, taking each other's hands again and slipping on the plain wedding bands the weight of the ring was comforting. It made all of this very real, this was proof, proof of the fact that I loved and was loved in return it was a promise._

_We were staring at each other so intently that Mr Webster had to clear his throat to get our attention and nudge Emmett, to the amusement of everyone else._

"_This is the part when you kiss your bride, Emmett"_

"_Oh, yeah" then without delay he scooped me into his arms, tilting us back before grandly kissing me. The kiss was soft and tentative at first then as I smiled against his lips I kissed him back and our select few guests fell into applause, as I grabbed him tighter and took over kissing him harder. Pulling apart slightly flushed but over joyed, my left hand in his right as we grinned overjoyed at everyone before turning to sign the register, his hand only leaving mine to sign._

"_I take great pleasure to introduce, Mr and Mrs Cullen" our happiness was mirrored by the smiles on our guest faces as we almost ran outside to the car waiting for us, confetti raining down on us._

"_This is it"_

"_What?" I asked as he got out the car keys and we got in, shutting the door as another rain of confetti fell hitting the roof of the car. He reached over to take my hand, kissing the back of my hand before leaning forward to kiss me again._

"_The rest of our life...together. Mrs Cullen"_

"_Say that again"_

"_What?" I turned and leaned closer, keeping my hand in his._

"_Mrs Cullen"_

"_Mrs. Rosalie. Lillian. Cullen" each word was punctuated with a kiss, to my forehead, cheeks, nose and then my lips, his voice a low whisper as his warm breath fanned across my skin that tingled with each small touch._

* * *

><p>Getting to my apartment, I shut the door behind me and leaned my back against it sliding down it till I was sat on the floor staring at my hands. Covering my face, I let out a strangled moan, I couldn't believe it.<p>

I had made myself the fool for Emmett Cullen, after two years f successfully avoiding him with a few words and touches, my wall had crumbled and I had let him in. and here I was the same place I always ended when I got involved with Emmett, alone and with no to blame but myself.

Frustrated I scrambled to my feet, rushing to my room and grabbing the box under my bed, original I know. Well, as cliché as it was, there were some things I was unwilling to let go of. Inside there was the cake topper from our second wedding, a silver heel, the cork from the bottle of champagne we drank on our first night in our new apartment in Buffalo. Shifting through the other memento's I got to the stack of divorce papers, I had moved from the closet as I had kept seeing them most morning when I got ready for work.

Lifting them out, I rooted around for a pen when my phone started to ring, vibrating and flashing wildly as I fished it out of my bag, answering it without glancing at the screen, assuming it was Alice.

"Rose" it wasn't Alice, hanging up I dropped the phone to the bed, locating a pen atop my bedside table. Uncapping it I found out that it wasn't working, in my frustration I threw it against the wall by the door, where it bounced off and landed a few feet away from me.

My phone rang again but this time I checked the screen, then I dropped it back onto the bed letting it go to voicemail instead of answering it. Still looking for a pen, I went back into the living room, to no avail.

Back in my room, I kicked off my heels and took off my jacket dropping it on my bed when my phone rang again. This time I lost my patient, throwing it against the door where it smashed the ringing coming to a halt as the broken bits of my cell fell to the floor. And I let out another strangled moan and crumpled to my knees, leaning my head against the side of the bed and closing my eyes.

Half an hour later I dragged myself into the bathroom, splashing my face with cold water and washing off my makeup and then changing into a pair of loose black shorts and a pale green V-neck with short sleeves.

Going to the kitchen, I got a glass of water sipping it as I sat on the couch but didn't turn on the television, sitting in the darkened apartment in silence when Alice unlocked the door. Flicking on the lights, her eyes falling onto me on the sofa as she dropped her keys in the bowls and shrugged off her jacket.

"Rosalie, how come you left early?"

"Oh, I had to go back to the restaurant, sort some things out" I turned away as she sat next to me, gazing at me with her bright green eyes that could always see right through me, which was why I kept my response to her vague.

"I saw Emmett" I gulped down my water not wanting to say anything to betray myself. "And Tanya" I opened my mouth to say something because knowing that he had someone else, a fiancé made me feel sick.

It wasn't just that he had someone else in his life, it was more that I had unknowingly taken part in an affair. Though I did not know this woman, I knew she would be devastated if she knew her fiancée had had an affair, anyone would.

"Rosalie, I am so sorry. I should have told you about Tanya, but I wasn't sure you'd want to hear it after what happened with you and Emmett separating" I shook my head, looking down at my lap twiddling my fingers not wanting to look at Alice as I lied to her face.

"Its' fine, he's moved on. It has been over two years, Alice"

"You sure you're okay?" I nodded and she patted my shoulder before getting to her feet and going to the kitchen.

Standing up slowly, I looked to the home phone and spotted the pad of paper and the pen next to it. Testing the pen, it working and then Alice came out of the kitchen with a glass of water, smiling at me.

"I'm gonna get an early night, I have a meeting in the morning. Night"

"Night, night" she walked towards her room, pausing by my door.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" I took a few steps towards her following her gaze to my open bedroom door and the crushed phone on the floor.

"What happened to your phone?"

"Nothing, I accidentally dropped it" I tried to inject an air of nonchalance into my voice. She raised a brow not quite believing me, but not really having a reason to believe otherwise.

"Okay then" she said sceptically, then shaking her head and walking away as I went to my room and shut the door behind me quietly.

**~X~X~X~**

Having dropped the signed papers off, to be signed by Emmett, I avoided seeing him in person. I was still to furious and upset to have a reasonable conversation with him, so I threw myself into work.

Arriving early for the delivery, waiting as the back of the truck opened I went over the new inventory twice driving Danny mad with boredom. When the new menus came, I nearly punched the delivery boy, who had gotten my order mixed up with that of a nearby Indian restaurant.

Tasting the special for the week, I had an argument with Marcus who insisted the carbonara was great, yet I thought it was swimming in too much cream. I kept myself busy enough for the next few days that I barely had time to eat and sleep, overworking a lot of my staff and causing some friction.

Two days after the party, I was telling Danny to go over the inventory again as there seemed to be some discrepancies.

"I did it yesterday and that means I'll be late for my mom's appointment"

"Well that's a shame, but you are paid to work not complain, do it and take out the trash first" expelling a long breath of air, I heard the clicks of heels walking towards me. Slapping on my fake smile as I turned to greet the new customer, I froze when I saw Bree's daughter Tanya.

"Rosalie?"

"Tanya?" I stretched my smile further, feeling like my face might crack under the pressure. "How are you?"

"I'm great, how are you?" she smiled widely, showing off straightened and bleached teeth under lips that were probably only eighty percent hers. She was pretty, I couldn't deny that, with shoulder length pale blond hair and blue eyes, framed by delicate brows and the tiniest bit of mascara she could have been a model, especially with her figure.

I also couldn't help but notice we were both blond and blue eyed, Emmett certainly had a thing for blonds.

"I'm good, really good"

"Good, well could we perhaps go to your office?" she patted the side of the expensive looking leather bag she had slung over one shoulder. "My mother wanted me drop off some paper work for the partnership. If you and your boss are still up for it, that is?"

"Yeah" I nodded and took a step back. "Yeah, of course. This way" leading her to the office, she shut the door behind her and we took our seats, with Tanya taking out the paperwork. I ignored my new phone, I had left it on the desk as it had been ringing wildly with a new text or call that I would not answer.

Placing the papers on the desk, I took them and skimmed through it glancing back to Tanya as my phone started flashing as me, vibrating at the same time. Ignoring it again I continued to look at the papers, she raised an eyebrow as she glanced at me the phone and then back to me.

"Aren't you going to get that?" I looked up at her.

"Hmm?"

"Your phone's ringing" she said pointedly, gazing at the screen I saw Emmett's name flashing on it, so taking a shallow breath I shook my head going back to the document in front of me.

"It's not important"

"I don't mind, if you take it"

"It's fine" I said through gritted teeth, and the awkward silence fell on us again till I came to the end of the document. "Well, it looks good but I'll go through it with my boss and we can set up a meeting with Bree, to sign it"

"That sounds reasonable"

"Good, now if that's all ...?" I raised an eyebrow, getting to my feet as my phone stopped ringing. Tanya however didn't look like she was finished, crossing her legs she smiled again and it almost looked nervous?

"Actually, I kinda wanted to talk to you?"

"You did?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you actually. I've heard a lot about you from both Alice and Emmett, apparently you were very good friends" her comment suggested she didn't know about my romantic history with him or she probably would avoided me like the plague.

"I've been friend with Alice since school"

"And Emmett?"

"Are you trying to get the gossip on his ex-girlfriends?" she smiled and nodded.

"Guilty" she laughed, not noticing that I didn't. "I guess I want to know what I'm letting myself in for, before we get married"

"When is that?"

"Oh, we haven't settled on a date yet. Although I do have my eye on a place back in Seattle for the day, if Emmett goes for it the date will be in four months"

"That sound's great" I said with fake enthusiasm, smiling hard the whole time.

* * *

><p>"<em>Here we are" Emmett said with a flourish, throwing open the front door but stopping me when I took a step forward.<em>

"_What?"_

"_We have to do this properly" I raised my eyebrows and put my hands on my hips. That was until Emmett scooped me up into his arms, bridal style, shocking me as he grinned and walked over the threshold. "Welcome to our new home, Mrs Cullen" smiling back I slapped his chest._

"_Now can you put me down?" it was more of a demand, and so he acquiesced lowering me to my own feet, but keeping my back to his chest and his arms round my waist._

"_So, what now?" he spoke in a low voice, his breath tickling my ear. Kissing his cheek, I turned and took a step back taking hold of his hand._

"_Well, we could unpack now. Unless..." I peeled off the sweater I had worn on the journey, letting it drop to the floor. "You want to test the bed?"_

_He needed no more prompting, following me as I walked backwards a few more steps._

"_The cases can wait a bit longer, can't they?" my response was to undo the top few buttons of my shirt, just enough so he could see the white lace bra I wore. Then walking faster, he caught up to me kissing me and pushing the door open before lifting me up to chuck me on the bed._

_With a smile, he joined me on the bed crawling up the bed and hovering above me, dipping his head lower to capture my lips again, in a searing kiss._

"_Finally"_

"_Finally" he echoed, kissing me hard and mussing up my hair as he ran his hands through it. "So beautiful" he murmured into the side of my neck, his kisses going lower._

"_I love you Emmett"_

"_I love you too, wife"_

_Three days later, our phone rang as Emmett was in the shower and I was unpacking some more boxes that just arrived._

"_Hello?"_

"_Rosie?"_

_"Who is this?"_

_"It's your father" I gasped, frozen as i let it sink in._

_"Don't call me again" i put down the phone, slamming it down and back ing away from it like it could bite me._

* * *

><p>Most of the staff had left and I was closing up, my phone ringing as I locked up. Getting ready to ignore the call, Robert's name flashed across the screen. With a sigh I remembered our last encounter, there was someone else I had alienated, shrugging to myself I accepted the call.<p>

"Hello?"

"Why do I get the impression that you are ignoring me?"

"Hi Robert" I turned away from the door, remaining there as cars past me by along with a few cabs as well.

"Hi Rose, so are you ignoring me?"

"No, I'm not. I've been busy, that's all" there was a short pause and I started walking the edge of the sidewalk.

"Good"

"Good" another pause. "Is there another reason why you called?"

"Yes"

"Anytime today, would be nice, Rob" he let out a chuckle, breaking some of the tention.

"What are up to now?"

"I just locked up"

"So...you're free for a drink?" looking up, I cab headed towards me coming to a halt in front of me when I stuck my hand out.

"Sure, why not? Where shall I meet you?"

**~X~X~X~**

"Rose!" hearing my name being called from by the bar, I turned and saw Robert waving to me as he drank a bottle of beer. The bar we met at was one of those old fashioned bars, that was only twenty minutes away from my apartment. I had half expected him to direct to one of those designer bars, where the drinks were three times more expensive, but with a nice atmosphere, not too loud but chatty, the bartender was a stout man in his late thirties, handing out drinks with a polite smile.

"Hey Rob" he smiled and gave me a one armed hug, not one for hugs I let it slide, hopping on to the bar stool next to him.

"What will it be? Wine? Beer? Vodka?"

"I'll just go for a small white wine" smiling widely and nodding he got me the drink, turning to me after paying with the smile still on his face. "Right...so how are things?"

"Good, although for some reason I have to film some ad for Levi. Apparently me half naked on a load of posters and billboards isn't enough" I couldn't help but laugh at the genuinely baffled look on his face.

"At least you're not completely naked"

"I wouldn't put it past any of them" he grumbled swinging his beer back and draining it, putting it down with a sigh he motioned to the bar tender for another.

"Take it easy there, sport"

"Not you and all, ever since I got here it's been be here at eight, no late nights, no parties. You would think I was a bad dog or summat"

"What fame's not all it's cracked up to be?" arching an eyebrow and smiling to show I was teasing him, he scowled and took another deep gulp of his beer.

"I just want to box, to do what I love. So why do I need sponsorship from Levi's or some sport's drink? Or even endorse some new body spray?"

"Publicity, so people know who you are, know your face. It where all the money is, I'm told by Alice" he scoffed, running a hand through his hair, mussing it up a bit.

"Alice is nice, she at least gave me some warning before thrusting me into all of the publicity"

"Yeah, I've known Alice since high school. She is good at her job, she's good with people. You're lucky to have someone like her" he shrugged.

"I guess I am, at least I know she isn't doing it for a bigger pay check" swigging his beer he, slammed it back down on to the top of the bar, sighing again before turning his body to face me and smiling at me once more. "Anyway, enough with me and my whining, what's been going on with you, gorgeous?" I shook my head, sipping my wine as I shifted my focus away from him.

"Nothing, same old, same old. My life is pretty boring, actually" he nodded, the smile fading.

"Now why don't I believe you?"

"Believe, what you want" I said my voice turning icy and defensive.

"Calm down, I was just saying that it seems that there is a little more to it" I took another sip of my wine, finishing it off.

"Well, I'm entitled to a private life aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are" he nodded, half turning his body away in an effort to seem less imposing. "But, sometimes it helps to share" he shrugged again, like it was nothing turning back to his drink as I sighed and put a hand to my temple.

I hadn't said anything to anyone, not Alice my friend and Emmett's sister or to Emmett himself. I had kept it to myself, letting it weigh on me since I saw the man I once loved with another woman that he would marry in a few months.

"Does it make me a bad person if I do bad things?"

"Well, I think that it depends on what you did and if you're remorseful for it" still leaning my head against my hand, I closed my eyes.

"I...I don't think, it's nearly that easy"

"It's as easy as you want it to be" he put a hand over mine on my knee, squeezing it in a reassuring gesture.

"Hmm" I said, not quite believing him and also feeling a little uncomfortable with how close he was, especially with his hand on mine.

"How about another drink?"

"What?" he jerked his head in the direction of my empty wine glass.

"Fuck it, why not?" strategically moving my hand away then raising it t0o the attention of the bartender, so as to pass off the move as something else, I snapped on a smile as he headed towards us.

"What can I get for you?"

"Two shots of tequila, please"

"Haven't you got work tomorrow?" asked Rob with a raised eyebrow, though the question wasn't too serious.

"They can deal without me for a day" was my caviller response as I handed over a few bucks as my drinks arrived, placing a shot in front of Robert and taking one for myself. "Unless, you don't think you can keep up?" I said, lifting my shot and raising my eyebrows in a challenge.

"I could drink you under the table, love" he reached for the glass and a wedge of lime, salting the side of his hand.

"Prove it" in one smooth movement, he lifted the glass to his lips and knocked it back, his face contorting slightly as the liquid tipped down his throat.

"Now you" I followed suit, earning myself another smile from Robert. It was a carefree smile, more like the smile of a kid with the same look of amusement and hint of mischief.

"Hey!" the man tending the bar, turned to face me so I raised my empty glass, pointing to it with my other hand. "Just bring us the bottle" Robert's smile grew wider and I smiled back.

He brought over the bottle, along with more lime wedges and salt and we quickly did another shot each.

"Right, so Rosalie Hale"

"So, Robert Walsh" he brushed off my teasing tone, continuing like he hadn't been interrupted.

"How is it I know almost nothing about you?" he didn't mention the way we had originally met and for that I was grateful, he had never asked and I didn't want to have to explain my behaviour that day.

"Okay how about this..." I poured more shots. "For each shot, if you tell me something about you then I'll do the same" he nodded taking a shot and lifting it to touch the edge of the one in my hand.

"Alright, then...how about this, I am the youngest out of seven and the only boy in a family of girls"

"Tough, I'm an only child" we both did our shots at the same time, Robert pouring the next.

"I almost eloped with my college girlfriend" he offered, I titled my head and gave him a sideways glance.

"What happened?"

"She slept with my best friend" I rolled my eyes.

"Original" he winced at my comment. "Sorry" he shook it off dismissively, smoothing out his expression.

"Your turn" he handed me the glass, his fingers lightly brushing against mine.

"I got married twice...to the same guy" his eyebrows shot up, I wondered how shocked he'd be if I told him the whole story?

"How'd that work out?"

"A divorce and a particularly messy separation, anyway we couldn't make it work" time to do our shots, again.

"His loss" there was that smile, sometime in between shots he had moved closer and noticing that I still didn't move away. "Well, how about this, once I went on a lad night out and at the end of the night ended up on a train headed to whales, with the word 'wanker' on my forehead in permanent marker and an old lady giving me the stink eye"

Laughter spilled out and I laughed so hard I almost snorted very loudly, he rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for me to finish.

"Sorry, I once won a grand in Vegas during a hen night"

"Some luck"

"Yeah, then I got so wasted I lost my purse and my winnings"

"Oh" he said with a sharp intake of breath. Another shot. With a fair bit of tequila in my system, I felt myself loosening up and relaxing.

"How about this, for some reason I know the words to 'Baby Got back' inside out" taking a sip of his beer, he covered his mouth looking like he was about to spit it out. Swallowing it he chocked a few times, I had to slap his back hard before he could breathe properly and then he burst into laughter.

"Really?" I nodded. "Go on then" it was probably the alcohol, but for some insane reason I went over to the jukebox, and searched for the song. The bar suddenly seemed a lot quieter, as the intro started I went back to the bar and did another shot before Sir Mix-A-Lot started to rap.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie" I sang out very loud, getting the attention of other bar patrons and Robert had to press his lips together to stop himself from laughing out loud. "You other brothers can't deny, That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist, And a round thing in your face" I started dancing, flicking my hair and doing an impression of what girls did in rap videos, though judging by some of the looks I was getting I didn't make a total fool of myself.

"You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough, 'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed" then I started to shake my butt, this was the point where Robert burst out into laughter. "Deep in the jeans she's wearing, I'm hooked and I can't stop staring"

Then Robert joined in after knocking back another shot.

"**Oh baby, I wanna get with you, And take your picture**" he bumped me with his hips both of us smiling like goons as we danced together, attracting even more stares as we rapped slash sang louder. "**My homeboys tried to warn me, But that butt you got makes me so horny, Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin, You say you wanna get in my Benz?**" we turned to face each other, both of us near to laughing again.

"**Well, use me, use me, 'Cause you ain't that average groupie, I've seen them dancin', To hell with romancin', She's sweat, wet, Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette**"

"**I'm tired of magazines, Sayin' flat butts are the thing, take the average black man and ask him that, she gotta pack much back**"

Robert then took the lead "So fella's"

"_Yeah!"_

"Fellas!"

"_Yeah!"_

"Has your girlfriend got the butt?"

"_Hell yeah!"_

"Tell 'em to shake it!"

"_Shake it!"_

"Shake it!"

"_Shake it!"_

"Shake that healthy butt!" then in unison: "**Baby got back!**" we couldn't sing the rest for we fell about in laughter so hard we couldn't breathe, we only stopped laughing when our cheeks hurt and we were on the verge of tears.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just did that!" I said settling back into my seat.

"Are you kidding that was bloody awesome!" he poured us more tequila, and at the same time we did the shots and I could feel myself starting to get wobbly even though I was sitting down.

"Rob, stop spinning the bar"

"You're already wasted, what a lightweight" I scowled at him and went to hit him, but due to my inebriated state I missed and I almost fell of my stool when he caught me.

He had one hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist, and our face were so close together our noses were almost touching. When I was securing on my seat again, he still didn't move his hands from me, he kept one hand on my waist and remained quite close to me.

Then it happened so quickly that my addled mind didn't know who initiated it, but we were kissing and it wasn't altogether unpleasant. He had surprisingly soft lips, though his hands were rough and scarred from fights he'd been in.

Shocking myself I kissed him back, as he kissed me harder his tongue roughly swiping across my bottom lip as my hands found their way to his neck, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. I was the one to break away first, flushed from the mixture of tequila and the kiss, slowly releasing my grip on him, he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Shall we get a cab?" I nodded, a bit dumb founded at this turn of events he took my hand and led me outside, into the cool night air that felt nice against my overheated skin.

Hailing a cab, we got in me first with Robert helping me before sliding in next to me with his leg pressed against mine as he held my hand still, giving the address of his flat to the cab driver.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what do you think about drunk Rosalie's actions? And any thoughts about the wedding or what Charlie might have said to her?**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I'll try and get the next one out sooner and sorry for the clifflie. Will she or won't she?**

**See you next time folks!**


	11. Heart In Chains

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XI - Heart In Chains<strong>

**Rosalie POV**

_"I can't believe you sometimes, Emmett!" I all but screeched at him when we got back home, he shut the door behind him quickly with a scowl on his face as he turned to look at me._

_"You're the one being a drama queen" I took off my jacket and laid it out on the back of the sofa, still frowning angrily at him since we left the Christmas work party._

_"She must be at least...oh, I don't know...ten years older than you" he shook his head, taking a step closer to me but I took a step back._

_"Five actually" for some reason that pissed me off, it was the wrong answer what he should have said was it didn't matter because he wasn't interested in a twenty something fake boobed brunette, because he was happily married. Grabbing the nearest thing that happened to be a cushion from the sofa, I hurled it at him catching him off guard for a moment so it hit him on the shoulder then fell to the floor. "What is your problem?" He said outraged, his voice raising._

_"My problem?" He crossed his arms over his chest, and his biceps looked bigger it was a move I had seen him do loads of times before, it made him look intimidating but it wouldn't work on me. "My problem is that some tart was hanging all over my husband and all he did was fucking laugh and flirt with her" I threw another cushion at him, but this time he raised his arm and deflected it._

_"Would you stop throwing damn cushions at me!" For good measure, I grabbed another chucking it in his direction and turning away to flounce off to the bedroom. Shutting the door behind me I sat by the dressing table, removing my earrings and undoing my hair from the ponytail I had it in when Emmett opened the door and came in. "You are _completely_ mad!"_

_"Yeah, well..._screw_ you!"_

_"Oh, _very _mature Rosalie" I ignored him and his sarcasm, undoing the clasp of my necklace and putting away my jewellery. "I wasn't flirting with her"_

_"Well, you certainly looked comfortable with her" was my snooty reply, standing up I took off my shoes and then put them away._

_"I. Wasn't. Flirting. With. Her" he enunciated each word slowly, turning round so he was still facing me as I took my dressing gown out of the cupboard and opened the bathroom door._

_"You didn't exactly tell her to stop though, did you?" He sighed heavily, throwing up his hand in exasperation._

_"What do you want me to do? Announce to every woman I meet that I am married?" Catching my expression, he shook his head. "You do don't you? You want me to alienate any mildly attractive girl I meet on the off chance they might try and _seduce_ me"_

_"No, I don't! What I want is for you to remember you're married, and not go off with any girl that gives you some attention" with that I shut the bathroom door, coming back out a few minutes in my dressing gown. We were both quiet, this wasn't the first time we had argued and it wouldn't be the last._

_Living New York, it had been a year and half since we got married. Emmett had finished his internship and I had finished school, the main point of the internship was to open the door for a good job with another company. However the company liked his work, so when he finished they gave him a job right away._

_Whilst he worked at the pharmaceuticals company I found a job at a small restaurant forgoing college, as money wise it was a little tight. We also wanted to make a life for ourselves on our own terms and although on the many visits from Carlisle and Esme, they offered to help we refused. Wanting to be able to cope on our own._

_And we did. With both of us working we got by, I took evening cooking classes and was close to getting a promotion, as was Emmett._

_But it was hard, in a new city where both of us hardly knew anyone, in addition to being newlywed juggling a job with long hours and a relationship was tricky at times. Though still in love the honeymoon phase was definitely over, we fought a lot more often especially recently._

_Climbing into bed, I faced away from Emmett as he changed and got into bed, his side sinking as he turned round onto his side to face me._

_"Rose?" His voice was quiet, he tentatively reached out a hand to my shoulder, freezing for a second I relaxed as he moved closer. "Babe, I'm sorry. Really, if you want I'll never look at another girl not even Mrs Winstone" she was the eighty year old, whose son was our landlord. When she saw Emmett, she would often shout out a lewd comment whilst ogling his bum, much to the chagrin of her son Bobby and any other residents that happened to overhear._

_I let out a snigger and turned round, Emmett smiling as he wrapped an arm around me, pulling me towards him._

_"Am I forgiven, hun?" I kissed his cheek._

_"Yes" he smiled wider and kissed my lips. "I can't stay mad at you" I said quietly enough for him to just make out._

_"Is that because of my charm and good looks?"_

_"Careful there, your ego's getting awful big" his response was to stick out his tongue and then kiss the top of my head before closing his eyes._

_Hearing his breathing level out and turn to snores, I looked at him and kissed his cheek which made him stir slightly then the snores continued._

_"I love you" I whispered gently into his ear. "And I'm pregnant" I don't know if it was what I said or if he was having a good dream, but he started to smile and held me a little tighter._

_"Rosalie" he murmured in his sleep and I nuzzled into his chest, closing my eyes and falling into an easy sleep._

Getting to the new apartment belonging to Rob, I could tell he hadn't been here long as there were still a load of boxes by the front door. Going in after him we went to the swanky living room slash kitchen.

"Do you want a drink?"

"I think I've had one too many as it is" he nodded and it was then that I realised how close we were standing again. I didn't know if I had moved closer to or if he had moved closer.

Then it happened, our lips were against each other rough and a little messy as we got to the couch. We sort of fell back, sprawled on my back he ended up laying on top of me, I stifled the urge to laugh as that would definitely kill the moment. Fumbling around he sat up and I straddled him, we resumed kissing and soon our clothes got scattered all over his cream carpet.

Our teeth crashed against each other and leaning back for a second we both swore loudly.

"Do you get the feeling, this isn't really working?" He said with a raised eyebrow, his hand on my hips and mine on his bare shoulders.

He was good looking, there was no doubt about that with dirty blonde hair that had a slight wave to it at the base of his neck and at the front. Along with a toned and muscled torso that was a hundred percent real, being the result of hard work and sweat in a gym without any steroids or other 'performance enhancing' drugs.

He was gorgeous and to top it off he was funny and sweet, I did also adore his slightly rough English accent.

"We could try again?"

"Okay" awkwardness set in as we weren't quite sure what to do next, taking over I kissed him hard then letting my hands trail down his chest to the sides of his hips. It was nice but that was it, not that he wasn't a good kisser there just wasn't anything else.

What happened next proved that this would not go any further. He then picked me up, still kissing me but for some reason something went wrong and as he stood, he tripped and we both fell to the floor.

He rolled off me and we both sat up, sitting on the floor next to each other we looked at each other and burst out into laughter.

"This isn't going to happen is it?" he was the one to speak first once we had stopped laughing so hard, though my cheeks hurt from the laughter.

"No, no I think that this...just isn't working"

"Oh, thank god" I raised an eyebrow and he shook his head still smiling but a little more serious now. "I mean, not that it wasn't...nice, there just wasn't...anything else"

"Yeah, I get what you mean" falling silent, we looked around before turning back to each other with an awkward smile.

"Well since you're here, would you like a coffee?" he stood holding his hand out to me, taking it I stood with his help and we went to the kitchen. I stood on one side of the island, perching on a stool as he waked round towards a shiny silver coffee maker. He looked at the various levers and buttons, standing with his hands across his chest and a very confused expression as he did so.

"Need some help there?"

"It was a housewarming gift from my manager, but I don't even drink coffee. I'm more of a tea drinker, now that doesn't sound like a bad British stereotype does it?"

"No, course not" taking a step closer, I critically inspected the machine. "This looks a lot like the one at the restaurant" pouring the ground beans into the coffee maker and pushing the right buttons and levers, I soon had steam and the delicious smell of brewed coffee filling the kitchen.

"Maybe I should have you round more often, I have a bookshelf from Ikea I haven't been able to set up yet if you wanna help me out?" he said half joking, pouring me a cup of coffee and handing the mug to me with a smile.

"You know what I will"

"You don't have to, I was just joking" he shook his head, smiling as he took a small sip from his mug.

"I wasn't come on, seeing that neither of us is getting laid tonight, what else is there to do" I replied smiling back to show I was joking.

Taking a seat in the kitchen, we drank our drinks falling into an easy conversation the early awkwardness of our sexual encounter forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

"_Emmett!" she called out as I wiped my face on a towel, the bathroom door open so I could her the impatience in her voice and her steps as she paced by the door._

"_I'll just be a minute"_

"_We are going to miss the appointment!" her voice was getting more impatient and irritated. Stepping out of the bathroom, I went to the door slipping on my shoes and grabbing my jacket before turning to Rosalie who was stood with her hands on her hips looking close to flipping out._

"_We'll be okay, baby"_

"_Humph, well at this rate we'll never make it there!" she threw up her hands and shook her head, her lips tugged down into a deep frown. Taking a few steps towards her she stayed still and I put my hand on the back of her neck before kissing her forehead, staying close to her._

"_Rose, I won't let that happen, trust me?" she nodded._

"_I trust you" smiling at her and watching the smile on her face grow, I kissed her cheek and then we walked out hailing a cab and heading to the hospital._

_On the way back it was entirely different, we sat far apart on the back seat Rosalie turning her back to me, looking out the window her shoulders shaking slightly with her hand to her mouth. Reaching out to take her other hand, she moved it away the moment I touched her flinching as if burnt._

"_Rose" I said quietly, not wanting to startle her. She turned her head so that I could see the side profile of her face._

"_Please Emmett, just...just don't...okay?" she turned away again, silent and still for the rest of the journey even when we got back to the apartment._

_Walking ahead she went to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her before I had closed the front door behind me. Closing my eyes and breathing out slowly, I then walked to the bathroom door quietly hearing the water start to run, I also heard the sound of quiet sobs._

_I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't listening for it, but I knew that she couldn't hold out forever. With one hand on the door, I leaned my hand and forehead against the locked door, listening to the heart wrenching sobs from my wife as she mourned and I couldn't do anything to help to her._

_Because there was nothing that I could say to her that would change anything._

"Tanya, where's my phone?" walking round the bedroom, I sifted through the magazines on the bedside table, then going to the dresser by the bathroom door I knocked on the door. She opened it and poked her head round, her hair wet as she tugged on the tie of the bathrobe she wore, tightening it.

"I think it's by the TV" nodding and walking towards the television as she let the bathroom door swing open as she started her long and complex, at least to me, skin regime.

By the TV there was another stack of gossip magazines, belonging to Tanya, grabbing my phone and checking my messages, one of the magazines open to a page caught my eye I t caught my attention because it had a picture of Rosalie.

She was walking into a block of flats alongside the boxer, Robert, they were standing very close with his arm over her shoulder and hers round him with her head on his shoulder, both of them smiling.

Putting my phone in my pocket, I picked it up and looked closer at the picture, she was wearing fitted black trousers with a light pink shirt and light beige blazer with the sleeves rolled up with the cuffs of the shirt. Her hair was in a low ponytail that was slightly messy and her makeup around her eyes was a little smudged, the picture was a little fuzzy but I could make that out, it was clearly Rosalie.

Lowering my eyes, I read the text next to the picture:

_The new face of Levi and the promising English boxer that has the sports world in a buzz, has been spotted with a mystery blonde entering his new apartment. The pair, were seen getting very cosy outside the building, could Robert Walsh be starting a new relationship. Watch this space!_

My jaw tensing for a moment, I dropped the magazine shoving it under the pile so the image of Rosalie and Robert was hidden, at least from my view they were. Then getting out my phone as it rang, I took the call hearing Mike's voice when I answered his call.

"Emmett, where the hell are you?"

"I'm on my way, I thought the meeting wasn't till 11?" I pulled on my shoes, holding my phone between my ear and shoulder as I tied my laces.

"Didn't you get my message? The meeting got moved to ten"

"Shit!" jumping to my feet, Tanya walked out of the bathroom going to the wardrobe and pulling out some clothes.

"You have less than twenty minutes to get here, before we lose this client Emmett"

"Right, I'm leaving now" hanging up I went towards Tanya, grabbing my briefcase by the side of the bed and kissing her cheek chastely.

"What was that?"

"Mike called, they changed the time of the meeting, I have to go now or I'll miss it"

"Alright, hun. Just don't forget we're having dinner tonight with my mom" I nodded and grabbed my jacket, leaving the hotel and all but running outside, sticking my hand out and attempting to hail a cab, two whizzing past without stopping when one stopped a few yards away.

Hurrying to it as the door opened, a familiar brunette got out turning round to see me.

"Alice?"

"Hey Emmett, you in a hurry?" she arched an eyebrow at me, as she remained by the cab door holding a stack of files under one arm.

"Yeah, I have..." I looked at my watch. "Fifteen minutes to get to a meeting or I'm screwed"

"Well come with me, I need to drop off some files then we can go. Where are you heading?" I told her the name of the building and she nodded briskly. "It's near Rosalie and I want to go see her, I'll be just a couple of minutes" she jogged across the street and into a building opposite the hotel, coming back out a few minutes later, letting her slide in first then I got in next to her as Alice gave the street name to the cab driver.

Driving down the road, luckily there wasn't too much traffic, turning to look at my sister I noticed for the first time the magazine half poking out of her hand bag. It was the same magazine that Tanya had, the one with the very cosy picture of Rosalie and the boxer, her copy was open to that page and folded at the spine as it had been stuffed into her bag.

Spotting my gaze on the magazine, she mistook it for interest obviously missing the way my hands clenched, she got out the magazine showing me the page properly.

"You've met Robert right? He's such a sweetie"

"I'm sure he is" she missed the slight sarcasm in my voice, barrelling on with a big smile.

"I set them up at the Levi launch party, they look so good together don't they?"

"Yeah, right" this time she noticed the tension in my voice, and let the magazine fall into her lap, giving me a scrutinizing sideways glance.

"What's up Em?"

"Nothing"

"Did you tell Rose, by the way?"

"She knows" she nodded, l taking this to mean I had told her I was engaged hence why I asked for a divorce, I didn't expand on that point. "She signed the papers"

"So, it's almost all done?" I sighed heavily, was that true were me and Rosalie all most done? Would we ever really be done with each other?

"I guess" she had signed and sent the papers to my solicitor, I guess she didn't want to have to face me after Tanya's party, not that I blamed her but she was ignoring me.

She ignored my calls, texts and seemed to always very busy when I tried to go and see her. In a way it was worse than if she shouted at me, it would be something but she was too good at avoiding me so we never even got to talk about it.

"Hey...are you alright?" I nodded, forcing a smile onto my face as I looked at her.

"Yeah, it's just we have history don't we?"

"Over ten years of history, you don't just forget that. But as much as you loved each other, you couldn't make it work and now you are both moving on"

"You do make sense"

"I do" I raised an eyebrow at her and she chuckled. "I mean, I know you both so well of course I'm right" I kept my eyebrow raised for a moment longer before shrugging.

"I guess, here's me. Thanks' Al, see you later" kissing her cheek I handed the driver a note and got out of the cab before Alice, all but running to the building, when I bumped into someone. The girl I ran into fell over, dropping her handbag and spilling the contents, it was then that I realized that the girl was Rosalie. I shouldn't have been so surprised, I was down the road from where she worked. Yet we both had identical looks of shock.

"Emmett?"

"Rose? Oh shit, I'm so sorry" dropping to my knees in helped her pick up her things, the keys and lipstick, along with the files she had dropped as well.

"You don't have to help me"

"I do, I do. Shit, I'm so sorry"

"Stop apologizing" Alice got out of the car, jogging over to me in her ridiculously high heels and pulling me to my feet.

"Sorry Rose, but Emmett has a meeting. You gotta go _now_ or you're screwed"

"Yeah right, _right_" straightening up I looked at Rosalie who stood as well, zipping up her handbag as she looked at me with an unfathomable expression on her face, it was part angry yet restrained probably for Alice's sake. She quickly dropped my gaze and turned her attention to my sister, doing her best to ignore me through I could see the way her shoulders tensed and I think Alice saw it to.

"Rose...I" I stopped and stared at her and even though she didn't turn to look at me, she tensed up even more, causing Alice to look at the two of us and raise both eyebrows, before glancing at her watch.

"Emmett!" she shoved her watch in my face and I realised I had barely a minute to get up to the meeting.

"Fuck!" realising that I was definitely going to be late and I couldn't say anything in front of Alice without alerting her to the fact something was up with me and Rosalie, I nodded and made a mad dash to the building fumbling with my id and flashing it at the front desk as I ran to the elevator, pressing the button rapidly to call the lift.

When I got in the lift, my phone buzzed:

_Meetings starting, where the fuck are you?!_

I typed back a quick reply, asking him to stall as I reached the right floor and got off, sprinting down the hallway and getting odd looks from the people I passed by, before finally reaching the right room.

Knocking on the door and turning the handle, I let myself in much to the relief of Mike who had been stood at the front of the room, ready to take over if I hadn't made it. The representatives from the company were sat round the table, staring as I walked to the front where my colleague was stood.

"Sorry for my lateness, New York traffic is a nightmare" thankfully a few of the reps nodded in agreement, lifting some of the tension that had been building up. "Well, unless we have any more late comers, shall we begin?"

**~X~X~X~**

Knocking on Rosalie's door I knew for a fact Alice wasn't in as she had to go out of the city for some damage control at a model house, whose identity she kept fiercely guarded. She wouldn't be back till the next morning or very late, plus she had let slip that Rosalie had a half day and didn't have any plans for the evening.

I heard the television in the flat go quiet at the sound of my second knock, soft footsteps came to the door, pulling it half open to reveal Rosalie. She was dressed in a white camisole and straight cut light blue jeans, that had the bottoms rolled up to her ankles and were slightly distressed. Her hair was clipped up in a messy bun her bangs falling across her forehead, her face free of any makeup but scowling as she looked at me.

"Go away Emmett" she all but growled, with a look fierce enough to make me want to protect my boys in case she lashed out, which I wouldn't put past her.

"No" I replied either stupidly or bravely, putting a hand on the door and pushing it open gently she was startled enough that she let me until she regained her senses and tried to close the door, but I already had a foot in the door so I got inside. That didn't make her nay happier, she took three big steps back from me and crossed her arms still giving me the same pissed off glare.

"Don't you have a wedding to prepare for?" she asked scathingly. I held my hands up defensively, ready for her retorts and not really expecting anything else.

"I deserve that, I should have told you-"

"No prize, for stating the _fucking_ obvious" she shook her head and looked at the floor, a certain sadness creeping into her expression. "You should have been straight with me _right_ from the start!"

"I know and I'm so sorry" she shook her head again the sadness fading and the anger coming back sevenfold.

"Sorry, doesn't make it better! You can't just say it and expect everything to be okay! Don't do anything to be sorry for!" she turned away, going to the coffee table and picking up an empty wine glass and a half empty bottle of red wine, then walking to the kitchen and putting them away. She stood by the sink with her back to me as I walked in, her hands were on the counter on either side of her and her head hung low.

"You are right" she sighed heavily in answer to my statement, lifting her head up but otherwise remaining in the same position looking away from me and out of the window. "I should have told you but I didn't because when I saw you again after you left, I realised how much I missed you" she was still, her shoulders tense.

"But you didn't just lie to me did you? You made me part of an affair, you are engaged and you don't seem to care or understand what it is we did" she turned round and crossed her arms, putting one hand to her mouth and looking to her left. "Did you know that Tanya asked me about your ex-girlfriends? She has no idea that we were...involved much less that we were married!"

"I never told her, about us"

"And why is that?" I thought about it for a moment as she turned her gaze to me.

"I don't know" we were both silent and Rosalie shook her head, dropping her hand from her mouth but keeping her other arm to her chest.

"Why do we do this Emmett?" she continued before I could say anything in response. "We are together and it is great, but then we fight or something else gets in the way leaving us in the same place we are right now. We do this and then break up and leave, but then it starts all over again. Either we're masochists or we just don't know when to call it quits"

"Or it could be something else"

"Like what?" I didn't answer, but took a few steps towards her until I was close enough to reach out and touch her, though she could have she didn't move. It was only when I moved her hair off the side of her neck and placed my hand on her cheek, moving in closer that she shook her head but remained where she was.

"Emmett, you can't do this" she whispered as I lowered my head, my lips brushing against hers she still doing move away although she did put her hands on my chest probably to push me away but the moment I kissed her they fisted the front of my shirt.

It was like we couldn't get enough, our lips crashing against each other roughly, my hands going to her waist and lifting her onto the counter top, one hand reaching up to unpin her hair and let it fall around her shoulders. Grabbing my hair, she tugged not so lightly as we kissed each other harder, my hands creeping up the back of her camisole and I soon realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

I don't what changed her mind, but it was like a switch flipped and she pushed me away. Her hands dropped to her sides once she pushed me away, looking down she covered her mouth shaking her head as the anger returned.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it!" she got down from the counter top and smoothed out her top, pinning her hair back up and walking to the front door. "I can't believe, I fall for it every fucking time. I must be stupid, because why else would I fall for it?" she threw her hands up angrily as I followed her.

"Rose"

"No! No, no, no. I almost fell, no, I will not start this cycle all over again" spinning round to look at me, her rage stopped me in my tracks. But I tried to reach out to touch her, she slapped my hand away and took a step back. "You can't do that, distract me like that when there is something wrong!"

"I ju-"

"I want you to leave" her voice was calm but her hands were shaking as she opened the door.

"Is this because of Robert? I saw you two looking cosy as you got snapped by the paparazzi"

"I am friends with him, but that is _none_ of your business" she shook her head and motioned to the open door. "I want you to leave" she repeated. "Now!" she yelled at me.

I took a step closer to her and she took a step back, holding the door open and looking away.

"Rosalie"

"I'm done, Emmett. Frankly, our divorce couldn't be finalized sooner" she kept her head turned away as I walked past her and left, she shut the door behind me and I stood there for felt like ages staring at the closed door and cursing myself for fucking all of it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Getting home it was suspiciously quiet, until I heard the music coming from Rosalie's room.

"Rose, I'm home! I've got pizza!" no answer, leaving the pizza on the dining table, I put down my hand bag and the files under one arm down, and walked to her closed door knocking twice and hearing the music that I recognised as Bon Jovi. "Rose!" I called out, knocking again this time the door opened.

"Hey Alice, I didn't hear you come in was work alright?" she smiled but it was slightly forced, and I noticed that her eyes were a light red and puffy, she rubbed her nose as she smiled at me even harder.

"Are you okay?" she nodded.

"Yeah" she answered too quickly, nodding emphatically. "I'm fine, fine" she wasn't convincing me for a second, and she seemed to sense that her smile faltering for a second before she ducked her head and stepped forward shutting her bedroom door and going to the living room, her back to me as she took a few deep breaths before turning back to me, with the false smile slapped back on her face.

"Right then, I'm going to change quickly, how about you get some plates and open up the bottle of wine I got?"

"Sure" she turned away first and hurried to the kitchen and I turned away too, frowning as I went to my room.

Ten minutes later we were on the couch watching one of those cheesy TV movies, tucking into out pizza and drinking white wine. It didn't escape my attention, that Rosalie poured herself a large measure and drank it quickly.

Rosalie, could take her alcohol although she didn't drink often years of watching her drunken father, saw to it that she was determined to never be like him. There were other small things she did too, for one she never took pain medication unless absolutely necessary and then she only ever took the minimum dosage.

"Rosalie, how long have we been friends?" she put down her empty glass and gave me an odd sideways look.

"For over fourteen years, why?"

"Well in all that time you haven't gotten any better at hiding things. So tell me, why were you crying?" she looked down at her hands in her lap, pressing her lips together and shaking her head.

"You are my best friend, pretty much my only friend" she sniffed and wiped a hand under her left eye, still looking down as she spoke. "And I'm pretty much a bitch to everyone, but I don't want to see me like that"

"You're not a bitch, you've just been through a lot" I turned round to face her, putting down my glass and plate and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That doesn't excuse, what I've done"

"Tell me"

"I...I" a few tears trickled down her cheeks and I brushed them away, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze before sitting closer and giving her a one armed hug. "I had an affair with someone who is engaged"

"What happened?"

"I found out recently that he was engaged and I broke it off"

"If you didn't know..."

"No!" she said shaking her head, letting a few tear droplets fall onto her top. "He is engaged to someone else, and even if I didn't know that doesn't make it right. But I was...it was _so_ hard, because..." she found it hard to speak in between sobs and I held her a little tighter. "because, I think I was falling in love with him" she fell into more sobs and her words trailed off, she hugged me back and all I could do was hold her and try to comfort her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: right, sorry for the long wait guys but there it is!**

**In the next chapter we are going to take a big time jump, to two and a half months later with Tanya and Emmett in the mist of all their wedding preparation. I don't want to ruin anything for you, but the wedding will be in two weeks from this point :O**

**Any suggestions for whose POV you guys want to see or if we get a bit more of Rosalie with Robert, keeping in mind the wedding is creeping very _very_ close now!**

**Bye xx**


	12. The Show Must Go On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XII – The Show Must Go On<strong>

**Rosalie POV**

"_I don't think this is working" no point in beating around the bush, but I surprised myself when I blurted out the words at the end of dinner. He barely blinked as he took in my words, picking up our plates as he contemplated them, turning away to go to the kitchen and putting the plates in the sink before coming back and remaining on his feet._

_He can't have been surprised, for the past ten months we had hardly talked to each other throwing ourselves into work. We barely spent any time alone together, between work and everything else._

"_Okay"_

"_What now then?" he thought about it for a few moments, sitting back down and glazing at the table and then back to me._

"_We could always go and see someone...a professional"_

"_A shrink?"_

"_Yeah" we fell silent again, I stood up and went to the kitchen door stopping there and turning round to face the back of his head._

"_And what if that doesn't work?" he continued looking ahead, talking to the wall opposite him._

"_Then we could separate...or...get a divorce"_

* * *

><p>In the days that followed I made sure I was extra busy, leaving earlier in the mornings for work and later in the evenings as well. A barely had a second to think and that was good, I could do my job with my eyes closed but it did keep my mind from wandering and it tired my out enough that I feel asleep right away.<p>

After my admission to Alice, she asked me a few more questions about the affair I had but she didn't push even though I knew she wanted to know who the guy was. I wouldn't tell her, it would only cement the fact that I had been an utter fool and fallen for Emmett yet again, even though it never worked for us. Two failed marriages and flings in between only proved that fact, we were doomed from the start.

"Rose?" called out Alice as I walked through the door, hanging up my jacket and putting my keys in the bowl by the door.

"Hey Alice" I replied as she walked down the hall way towards me, in leggings and a loose plain black tee, barefoot with a smile on her face.

"Home late aren't you? Planning to spend any time not working, hun?" I shrugged and kicked off my shoes, putting down my handbag after taking out my phone.

"There's a lot to do, especially with the new expansion. We've been looking at staff and possible venues"

"Any luck?"

"None so far" shaking my head, I stuck my phone on charge and we went to the kitchen. "So what's for dinner?"

"Pizza"

"Again?" I said, in the past week and a half, we had eaten take-out food pretty much every day, it was getting dull really quickly. As my response, my flat mate put her hands on her hips and grunted at me.

"Yes, maybe if someone was home before nine we could eat some decent food"

"Not my fault you can't cook" I responded a little cattier than I needed to be.

"I have a chef for a flatmate, why do I need to know how to cook?" she smirked and I rolled my eyes, whilst she opened the pizza box and put a few slices on two plates sitting on the counter top next to her.

"Brat" I smiled.

"Bitch" she grinned.

"Spoiled rich kid"

"Hot head"

"Dependent child" after that she quirked an eyebrow and we burst into laughter, our cheeks hurting as we eventually stopped laughing, the food now almost cold at this point, because we would nearly stop laughing only to look at each other and laugh just as hard if not more.

"It really isn't my fault, I really can't cook"

"I know. How about tomorrow I cook, properly and we can have a girlie night. Chick flicks and all the other shit"

"Sure" she smiled again and handed me a plate, before taking her own and going back to the living room, following her we sat on the couch and channel hopped whilst eating. When there was an ad break, Alice put her plate on the coffee table and looked at me, her expression was thoughtful and I gave her a sideways glance, raising one eyebrow.

"What's on your mind Al?"

"Are you okay?"

"No" I replied truthfully. "But I will be"

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head and thankfully she dropped the subject, dropping her eyes and falling quiet.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sign here...initial here" I signed where the solicitor said to, he flipped over the page and did the same again, signing my name next to Emmett's "Thank you. I will get these notarized and in a few days your divorce will be official"<em>

"_Thanks Jackson" said Emmett, all three of us standing and walking to the door of the office. When we were outside, we turned to face each other._

"_Is that it?" I asked and he nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line._

"_On our part it is...so this is it, I guess" there was an awkward silence._

"_Well I have to go"_

"_Really?" he raised his eyebrows._

"_I have an job interview"_

"_Good luck"_

"_Thanks" I hailed a cab, and hopped in watching in the driver side mirror as Emmett stood there, watching me drive away, getting smaller and smaller._

* * *

><p>The next morning there was a letter addressed to me by the front door, it was a brown manila envelope with a stamp on the front. Curious, I opened the letter to find very official letter inside, reading through it quickly it dawned on me that I was now n0o longer legally married to Emmett Cullen. At least that's what the letter stated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

"Yes Mike, I have the paperwork in front of me now" I was lying, I was at that moment sitting on my couch back home, watching a fight and drinking a beer whilst Tanya was out running some errands.

"You'll get it to me tomorrow?"

"Of course, when have I ever disappointed you? Actually don't answer that" I took another gulp of beer, repressing a groan as my guy took a hit to jaw and fell, shaking my head instead.

"Just have it done, Em"

"Chill, Mikey you'll get it" hanging up before he could chew my ass some more, I let out a sigh turning my attention away from the fight as I put the home phone back and checked my cell.

Nothing. The messages were from Mike and Tanya about either work or further wedding preparations, nothing else. With another sigh, I dropped the cell letting fall onto the sofa cushion, as I stood and went to the kitchen when I saw the letter by the door.

It was a brown A4 envelope that looked serious, with my name printed on the front so going over and picking it up, I ripped it open and pulled out official looking papers. Scanning the letter, I slumped my shoulders and pressed my lips together then dropping the letter onto the kitchen counter top as I went to get another beer.

After reading the letter, I wasn't in the mood for the fight so switching off my television I got out the paper work and spent the rest of my afternoon off finishing off my work for the next day.

When Tanya came back, with a large file tucked under one, I fully immersed in my work. As she walked in, I did look up and smiled as she did the same going to the kitchen counter top and putting down her handbag and file, when she saw the letter.

"Emmett, what's this?" looking up, I saw the direction her eyes were looking in as she picked up the letter, scrambling to her feet I walked over to her.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it!" but she had already read the first few lines and a frown tugged down the corners of her lips, scrunching her brow at the centre.

"Divorce papers?" she asked, even though she knew that what they were. "You...you never told me you were married...to...to" she looked back at me, dropping the paper and putting a hand to her mouth as she saw the other name and gasped. "Rosalie Hale?...Rosalie"

"Tanya, it was years ago and it was over before I even met you" she looked down at the papers and then turned around to go to the fridge and get out a bottle of water, her shoulders tense as she kept her back to me.

"But this is dated recently, you only just got a divorce when we've been engaged for what six months?" her voice rose and she, dropped her hand from her mouth and shook her head. "You were married to Rosalie, the Rosalie who catered my party, who is going into business with my mom and who had been your sister's best friend since school"

"Yes"

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Of course, I was!" she shook her head, slamming her hand down on the counter top angrily.

"You're so full of shit!"

"Tanya" I pleaded but she refused to look at me.

"When were you going to tell me? Before we got married, on our honeymoon? When?" her voice rose almost hysterically, spinning round her eyes glaring at me. I took a step towards her, but she took a step back so she the backs of her legs touched the side of the counter top. "Don't come any closer!"

"Tanya, it's all over. I promise you that, the divorce is proof of that please don't be upset with me"

"I am so beyond that, even though you got the divorce, for some reason you were still married when we got together and...oh _fuck_, even when you asked _me_ to _marry_ you" she put her hands to her temples, rubbing at them as she shook her head her voice rising. "Is there something else you're not telling me?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know!" we both paused for a second, I ran both of my hands through my hair as she started to pace, biting the pad of her thumb as she did so. "I don't know, what was going through your mind!"

I didn't have anything to say, because it wasn't right. I just kept fucking up.

"I'm sorry" how many times had I said that recently? Taking a few deep breaths, she took a step forwards and with some effort I stayed where I was standing. She gave me a curt nod, walking past me grabbing her bag and wordlessly leaving.

Groaning and covering my face with my hands and feeling like an utter dickhead, I went back to the couch and plopped myself back down, still covering my face with my hands desolately.

Half an hour later and I didn't think that she was coming back home anytime soon, so going back to the kitchen I rummaged around for some dinner. Settling on a ready meal lasagne, I popped the top and shoved it in the microwave turning round and seeing the file Tanya had left on the kitchen top. Whilst my food was cooking, I picked up the file and walked to the study that was her area, as I picked up the file something slid out. I didn't notice the magazine slip out and fall onto the tiled floor until I came back.

Seeing the magazine, it surprised me how much celebrity gossip Tanya caught up on, especially for such a smart woman. She worked in the lab at the company I worked for that was how we initially met each other, about a year and a half ago when I first got the job. She spewed out loads big words that I hardly understood when she was working but give her one of those gossip rags or get her in front of E! News and her IQ dropped almost instantaneously.

I avoided looking inside, not because I cared much for the gossip but because I didn't want to see another photo of Rosalie and Robert. It just reminded me of how much of a screw up I was. However, it seemed like someone really hated me because their picture was on the front cover.

It was outside of her restaurant and they were hugging, both of them holding each other tightly as he kissed her cheek. The caption read 'Robert Walsh and mystery blonde on date' a page number underneath, promising to spill the beans on their relationship. Sighing and putting the magazine down, so the cover was facing down and the picture was out of my sight though I had seen enough. I had no right to, but I felt jealousy coursing through my veins as I thought of them two together.

It was ridiculous, since leaving New York and coming back home there was this feeling I had that something was...off. I was perfectly happy over a month ago, before I went to New York and saw Rosalie for the first time in two years.

Maybe that wasn't right, maybe I was just perfectly in denial until I saw her again and all of those old feeling resurfaced. Fuck, I sounded like such a girl.

Either way I couldn't deny it, not that helped my situation. Rosalie wanted nothing to do with me, I had tried multiple times to call, text and email her yet as I expected I got absolutely no response whatsoever.

So here I was, two and a half months away from getting married to a woman I knew I cared about but was still confused about. Then there was my ex-wife, who I had broken up and made up with countless times, whom I would always care about as she had been my first love, my high school sweetheart.

God, I sounded mushy.

Another couple of hours later and Tanya still hadn't come home, so whipping out my phone I called her but it went straight to voicemail, leaving a brief message in the vain attempt that she would listen to it. Then I rang up Bree, luckily she answered after only a couple of rings.

"Hello Emmett!" she answered enthusiastically, there was a low buzz of activity in the back ground, like that of a restaurant.

"Hi Bree, can I ask you something?"

"Sure darling, go ahead" someone was trying to talk to her, but she ignored whoever it was listening to me.

"Have you heard from Tanya today? Only it's late and her phone is off"

"No I haven't, but I'll let you know if I hear from her"

"Thanks Bree"

"You're welcome dear, bye"

"Bye" hanging up, I tried calling Tanya again but it went right to her voicemail. This time I just hung up instead of leaving a message, what was the point?

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

Hearing the front door slam shut, I jolted away having fallen asleep on the couch. Sitting up and looking to the door I saw Tanya, with her hand dropping form the handle and a tight lipped expression.

"Hey I thought you'd never come back"

"I thought about it" she responded frankly, walking past me and into the bedroom. Jumping to my feet I followed her and then she went to the wardrobe and pulled out her suitcase putting it on the bed and opening it.

"What are you doing?"

"I need some time, to think about...about us"

"Just stay, talk to me. We can figure this out" she shook her head and went back to the wardrobe starting to pack her clothes.

"No, I can't. I need to be away from...all of this" she waved her hands around the room, I of course knew that she meant that she really needed to get away from me.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to stay with Kate for a while"

"Okay" stupidly that was all I think of to say to her. It took her less than half an hour to pack her things in the small suitcase and then she was gone again, barely looking at me as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Walking into the living room, I saw Alice on the home phone she looked concerned with a frown on her face and her forehead all scrunched up. Looking up as I walked in she lowered her voice not that she was talking a lot, she mainly made sounds of agreement rather than anything else.

When she put the phone down she looked up at me and smiled, standing up and walking with me to the kitchen.

"Who was that?"

"Just Emmett"

"Oh...is he alright? You didn't look too happy" she frowned for a second before composing her features and shaking her head as I popped the coffee maker on.

"Nah, he and Tanya had a little fight is all. Nothing they can't sort out"

"Oh"

"Anyway what about you?"

"What about me?" I said oblivious to what she was talking about.

"I've seen the pictures of you and Rob, getting kinda close aren't you?" she suggestively waggled her eyebrows, to put emphasis on her point and I shook my head and slapped her shoulder playfully.

"We. Are. Friends"

"The pictures tell a different story, Rose" shaking my head again I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms.

"Well that's the paparazzi for you"

"Oh please, you are great together"

"If you say so Alice" I replied, losing interest and turning around I got out two mugs ang got out the milk and sugar, as the coffee maker finished.

"You'll see that soon"

"Sure Alice. He's a nice guy, but there's nothing else there"

"And how would you know that? You've hardly given him a chance!" I shook my head and poured the coffee, making it how Alice liked and handing her the first mug before doing my own. I tried supressing a smile at that statement but failed, smirking as I lifted my mug to my lips pausing before it touched my lips as Alice scowled at me. "There's something you're not telling me"

I took a sip of my coffee, rearranging my features into a cool and indifferent expression, giving away nothing, in the vain attempt she would leave it alone. She narrowed her eyes at me and put down her mug, leaning back her eyes still on me as I looked at the clock on the oven.

"I should be heading to work"

"You have an hour and a half until you need to be there, it takes you half an hour to get ready and less than half an hour to get there, you have time" damn, she knew me well.

"I...Alice, let's just say I know for a fact Rob and I will _not_ be getting together"

"You know that how?" she arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest with a dramatic huff, that made her look like an angry kitten, I squashed the urge to laugh at her.

"Well..." sighing I shook my head, deciding to tell her. "We almost slept together"

"What?" her jaw dropped, she stared at me stunned before shaking her head and closing her mouth. "When? Where? What happened?"

"A few nights ago, he met me outside Eleven Madison and we went for a drink" she soaking it all up, her eyes wide, smiling at her reaction I continued. "We...we had more than just one drink and we ended up at his apartment, things...progressed but it just didn't work"

"What did you mean?" by no standards was I easily embarrassed, but the situation with Robert was awkward and I felt like I was making fun of him by telling Alice about what almost happened that night.

"It was awkward...you know? It didn't feel right, like I was kissing a brother or family member"

"Oh...right, well that wasn't such a great math on my part, was it?"

"Yeah, but I met him before the launch party" I blurted out forgetting that I hadn't told Alice about the first impression I made on Rob, as I cried my eyes out a park bench in Rochester.

"What?" she said her voice, sharp and loud.

"Ooh, would you look at the time. Now I really _do_ need to be going" putting my half-drunk mug of coffee in the sink, I went to the bathroom, closing the door and cutting off Alice in mid-sentence.

"Rose wh-"

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

On my free hour, I was in my office going through some paperwork when my phone started to ring, putting my pen down and looking at the screen I didn't recognise the number, but I accepted the call and out the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Rosalie Hale"

"Rosalie?" the voice was familiar.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Tanya" the blood left my face and that feeling of guilt I had been repressing came to the forefront of my mind.

"Hi Tanya, how are you?" I tried to keep my voice light.

"I'm fine" her tone was curt, something wasn't right.

"Okay?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you. I know about you and Emmett"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: short chapter I know, but it felt right to end it here.**

**Thanks for reading, toodles until next time!**


	13. What Is and What Should Never Be

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: so sorry for the very very very very very late update of the new chapter, but my computer with all of my documents crashed and I lost pretty much everything, including a nearly completed chapter which I had to completely rewrite.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XII - What Is and What Should Never Be<strong>

**Rosalie POV**

"You know?" I think my voice squeaked a bit at the end.

"I found the papers"

"Wait, what papers?" that didn't make any sense, I started to pace in front of the desk holding the phone one ear and rubbing my temples with my other hand.

"I saw the divorce papers for you and Emmett" there was an intake of breath on her end and I stopped pacing, dropping my head and not knowing what to say to her.

"Oh"

"How were you separated? I'd really appreciate it if you just told me the _truth_" the truth, sounded easy didn't it.

"We were separated for two years, I moved away and we didn't stay in contact"

"Until recently" I got the feeling she knew more or guessed at it, either way bad as I felt for what I did, if she found out it would only hurt her more, especially so close to her wedding. Her wedding, the one to my now ex husband who I was still...who I had been having an affair with, it was disgusting but I couldn't do that to this woman I barely knew.

"Yes, we signed the papers and that was it" there was a little voice in the back of my head, a niggling nagging voice that kept going _liar liar_, over and over again.

"Rosalie...is there _any_ other reason this was kept from me?"

"No, I know Emmett and he did it because it was before you even met we are most definitely over we just had to do the paperwork. I think he just didn't want you worrying about it" I shrugged to myself, hearing it again: _liar liar_.

"Okay, thanks" the line went dead and I sighed, putting down the phone and leaning against the side of the desk, wrapping my arms around me and closing my eyes for a moment before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" the door opened and Robert came in, with a smile.

"Hey sexy" he said with a cheerfulness that perked me up a bit.

"Hi Rob, what are you doing here?"

"Got a minute?" I nodded and he closed the door behind him and took a few steps closer, still smiling and I made myself smile back at him as I stood up.

"Sure, I'll give you several"

"I feel special" he said mockingly as he put a hand over his heart.

"You should, I don't waste my lunch break on anyone you know"

"Well, I'll make sure I'm worth it" my smile was now genuine, or at least it felt that way. I went over to the small couch and he joined me, I crossed my legs and turned to face him, raising my eyebrows in a gesture for him to continue. "There is an event, a sort of charity gala I've been invited to. Will you be my date?"

"A 'date' like as a friend or a 'date'?" I dropped my voice on the word 'date' to see where he was getting at.

"Like as a date, my date"

"But I thought we...agreed to stay friends?" I leaned back a bit and he nodded, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Well, that night we got so drunk that we never really gave it a proper go, it could be different"

"It could?" he looked up and smirked.

"You don't have to go at all if you don't want to Rose, I'm sure Alice can set me up with some leggy page three girl" I swatted his shoulder and chuckled, making a choice.

"Okay" I shrugged my shoulders and he looked uncertain and a bit confused as well.

"Okay what?" I rolled my eyes at how dense he was being.

"I'll be your date, if it's totally terrible at least I can dress up for a black tie event"

"That's makes me feel better" he said under his breath but I heard it, on impulse I hugged him and he hugged me back, kissing my cheek when I pulled away.

"When is it?"

"This Friday, it starts at seven"

"You can pick me up at six then" uncrossing my legs I leaned forward slightly, smiling at Robert before standing up as the phone rang. "I should get that"

"I'll go then, see you"

"Bye" with a brief nod and smile he walked out, closing the door as I walked round the desk and took the call.

**~X~X~X~**

Getting back to the apartment, I checked my voicemail listening to the messages as I took off my jacket and flicked the kettle on.

There was a beep and the first message played: "Rose, it's Alice. There is an emergency with a client so I will be working late doing damage control. See you later" there was a click and the message ended, getting a mug out I made a cup of tea as the next message started to play.

"Rose, it's me..." I froze just as I lifted the mug to my lips. "I don't really know why I'm calling, you haven't answered any of my other messages or calls. I guess, I wanted to say that I'm sorry" I almost dropped the cup, closing my eyes I lowered my head just standing there as I listened to Emmett's message. "I'm sorry I lied to you...but you should know that I did miss you, I still miss you and it's no excuse but being with you was...amazing" I put my hands on the counter top, keeping my eyes closed and pressing my lips together.

"I'm sorry, I really am" the machine clicked and that was the end of the message. The next couple of messages were from a sales company and Jasper. Saving Jasper's message for Alice, I wiped the rest of them going on to made dinner for one.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

It was ten days, ten damn days until Tanya and I were supposed to be getting married.

Getting back from my meeting, I was surprised to find Tanya at the apartment. She was sat in an armchair half facing away from the door and by the window so I spotted her right after I locked the door. She looked up with an unreadable expression, her legs crossed with one arm crossed over her torso and the other leaning against her arm so that her hand was supporting her chin.

"Tanya?"

"Hi Emmett" she greeted me coolly, as I put down my keys and went to sit on the couch next the armchair, leaning into her as I shrugged off my suit jacket and threw it over the back of the couch.

"Are you coming back home?"

"I don't know" the facade of her cool indifference cracked a bit and she looked almost scared. "Emmett, I love you"

"I do too" I leaned in closer but she pursed her lips, sensing shad more to say I shut up and slid back in my seat.

"I love you, but you hid something so big from me. You were married and I can't help but think you were never going to tell me"

"That's not fair" she shook her head angrily and got to her feet, going to the window and standing with her back to me.

"What's not fair is being lied to like that!" her voice rose and I stayed quiet. "That's over though right?" she turned round to look at me, her voice breaking a little towards the end.

"We are divorced, I hardly had any contact with her after we separated and now that it's official I can be with you"

"With me?" she paused for a moment and started to pace. "Be honest with me Emmett, no fucking lies or I swear I will walk out that door right now, and I won't come back this time!" she was deadly serious and I did not doubt her for a single second.

"I will be" I clasped my hands in front of me and kept my eyes on her to show her I was trying.

"Why did you hide it from me?"

"I couldn't think of a way to bring it up, how could I?" she looked unimpressed, but I continued. "We were separated in every sense but legally, we had no contact since the day we split up, I could only contact her through Alice and when I went to visit I never saw Rosalie. Even if we don't get married the next and only time I'll ever see her is when Alice get's married" she stopped pacing and looked at me long and hard, narrowing her eyes at me.

"You are sure that's all there is?"

"I love you. _You_" her eyes glazed over and she glanced up, blinking rapidly and lifting a hand to her mouth. "I proposed to you for that reason, it's as simple as that" After a few moments she dropped her hand and slowly walked back, but instead of sitting on the armchair she had previously occupied, she sat next to me on the sofa.

"I do believe you" she put her hand on mine, squeezing lightly and giving me a sad look. "I do and I trust you not to lie to me" leaning in she put a hand on my cheek and softly kissed me on my other cheek, resting her forehead on mine when she pulled her lips away.

"So will there be a wedding in ten days?"

"Yes" she spoke it quietly, just loud enough for me to hear her. I closed my eyes and breathed out, putting a hand on the back of her neck and pulling her in close to hold her. She leaned her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me whilst I kissed the top of her head, sighing heavily and holding her a little tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Getting back home that evening, Alice was just hanging up the home phone glancing up at me and smiling way too brightly when I closed the door, glancing at her suspiciously she toned back the smile but bounded over to me still acting very happy for some reason.

"What is it Alice?" the smile faded a bit as she shook her head.

"Nothing" she spoke too quickly, and dropped her eyes.

"You are such a shit liar, tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong as such, I just talked to Emmett that's all" shaking my head, I hung up my coat taking my time as I moved so she couldn't see my face.

"Alice, he is your brother you don't have to hide the fact that you talk to him from me"

"Okay" she sighed sounding relived and I turned back around to face her, giving her a small smile before heading to my room to change.

Later as I opened my bedroom and stood at it, I overheard Alice on the phone, for some reason she sounded worried.

"No, it's back on apparently...he says it's okay so it seems a will need a date for the wedding" it sounded like she was talking about Emmett. "I don't know, there is something Emmett's not telling me, but whatever it is he won't say...yes...I love you too, bye" I walked back in as she put the phone down, doing the same creepy smile from before, this time I let it go, shaking my head and going to the kitchen.

"Hey Al, do think you can boil some water without burning it?" she shook her head and stuck out her tongue at me.

"I think I can manage that delicate task" she replied hopping up and following me. "What is on the menu tonight, chef?"

"Spinach and ricotta tortellini"

"Nice" he said with approval, getting out the pans and largely watching at I cooked, chatting all the while, regaling me with stories from work, divulge no names of course, she could trust me but she liked to act a little bit like a professional.

Soon we were laughing in near hysterics over our dinner, as she told me about an actress who had gotten an unfortunately crude tattoo on the side of her neck after a weekend long bender, the press had a field day over that one and as part of her job, Alice had to deal with the tantrum of the actress when she saw the keepsake from her weekend.

"She screamed and threw a vase at her manager, she sounded like a banshee I have absolutely no idea how much time they spent auto tuning her new debut album"

This was part of the reason why we were such good friends, although I could be self absorbed and moody she always managed to make me laugh, she also reined me in when I was being too bitchy.

We told each other everything and we stopped laughing to clear the plates, we fell quiet and I remembered how I seemed to hide a lot from her when a lot of the time she was totally straight with me, even when no one else would.

"Alice?" she tuned round after closing the dishwasher, raising an eyebrow as she caught the tone of my voice.

"What is it Rose?" wasn't bad enough she knew I had an affair? Would it make any difference if she knew it was Emmett, I cared what she thought about me and I knew it would be so different if she knew the whole truth.

So shaking my head, I looked down and scooped out the leftover tortellini into a plastic container, she was still looking at me with curiosity.

"It's nothing, I am going to an event with Rob" she raised her eyebrows in surprise, which was a rare thing for Alice.

"Really? But I thought you didn't like him that way?" I put away the container, straightening up and turning round, leaning against the counter.

"He is a really nice guy, not like anyone else I've dated, he is genuine and that accent is pretty damn cute" she grinned at the last part, nodding as I continued. "Maybe I was too quick to judge him"

"Rosalie Hale wrong about someone, shocker!" I shook my head at her overly sarcastic tone.

"What I was trying to say is instead of going for guys who are _unavailable_ I should grow up" tell yourself that, a small voice in the back of my mind chimed, you only want who you can't have.

"That sounds great" she seemed truly happy for me. "So what is the event?"

"Some charity gala thingy on Friday"

"That is a huge black tie event, Rose" the grin turned ecstatic. "You know what this means, right?" I groaned loudly and slumped my shoulders.

"Please, dear god do _not_ say it"

"We have only two days to go shopping and find you the perfect dress" I groaned again, but she was abuzz with excitement.

"Do we have to?"

"You can take a couple of hours off tomorrow can't you?" she ignored my comment and ploughed on. "I know this amazing place that has the best dresses, a lot of my clients shop there so I could probably get you a really good deal! Oh this is brilliant!"

"Shoot me now"

**~X~X~X~**

"Whoa" was the first word Robert said when I answered the door.

"Do you like it?" he nodded mutely taking it the dress that Alice had all but forced me to buy after hours of shopping, after trying on countless dresses I probably would have agreed to go in a potato sack if she told me it was nice.

The dress was definitely gorgeous though I initially thought it was very over the top for a charity gala, but Alice argued that I wouldn't get many chance's to get so dolled up for a black tie event, so I went for it. It was a full length dress that skimmed the floor a bit, made of luxuriant burgundy velvet it fitted my body flaring out at the thighs. The dress had a high neck but a low back along with embellished cap sleeves and a split in the front going pretty high, but it wasn't too revealing due to the high neck and cap sleeves.

I had my hair in a sleek up do, winged black eyeliner and a subtle lipstick as well as strappy silver shoes and a matching clutch with a cuff bracelet and simple studs

"You look gorgeous, I'm gonna have beat off the other guys" I smiled and grabbed my coat turning my head to look at Alice and Jasper who were curled up on couch together. Alice looked up and smiled widely, probably admiring her own taste and seeing the reaction I got from Robert.

"Have a nice night, guys" Rob nodded and turned away, whilst she winked at me the moment he did so and I smiled as I shook my head.

"You too, see you"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I ignored that comment and shut the door, still smiling as I took Robert's arm and let him lead me to the car.

I knew when we were at the place when I saw all of the press with their camera snapping it at all of the guests that entered the event, screaming out questions at the same time. I was somewhat grateful for the privacy the tinted windows afforded us, Robert looked just as grateful as he turned to me and gently gave my hand a squeeze.

"You ready?"

"Yes" h e got out first smiling as the flashed went off and he went to my door opening it for me and taking my hand as I got out of the car, even more flashing going off, it was mad. Slapping on a smile like him, we made our way inside where it wasn't as bright from the camera, but the image was burnt on to my retinas for a few seconds as I blinked a few times, Robert still holding my hand only letting go when we went to the cloakroom and gave our coats to the attendant.

"How about a drink?" I nodded and as we walked into the main room, he got two flutes of champagne from a passing server holding a tray of drinks, passing me one and clinking the side of his glass with mine. "Cheers" we both took a sip and looked round.

"So do you know anyone here?" he scanned the room and then turned to glance at me with a smile.

"Nope" we laughed and took another sip, his hand ending up in my mine again after we finished our drinks.

"Nor do I, although I think I just saw some actress I've seen somewhere earlier"

"That's great" we laughed again and I shook my head.

"At least we have each other"

"And there the free booze" he got another drink, raising his glass almost like as if doing a toast.

"There is that too" put down his half drunk glass, he turned to face me properly.

"How about a dance?"

"I don't know"

"Come on, we both got dressed up, let's show off a bit" flashing a cute smile at me I smiled back and nodded, keeping my hand in his and let him lead me towards the space where some other where dancing whilst what looked like an orchestra played.

He put a hand on my waist and I placed my other hand on his shoulder as a new song started to play, we twirled around the dance floor and I was a little impressed by how well he danced.

"You dance well"

"I'm full of surprises, Rose"

"Really?" he held me closer and dipped me with ease, when he pulled me back up we were even closer and he smiled again.

"Did you take ball room dance classes?"

"My mother was a dance teacher" I raised an eyebrow at him but kept dancing, starting to actually enjoy myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

Sifting through the pile of wedding and gossip magazines that seemed to just appear everywhere over the apartment, I looked for my keys and work file. Knocking over a few magazines, I couldn't help but notice the fact that a load of them had Rosalie and Robert plastered all over them. I had been seeing their faces every time Tanya picked up of one those stupid things or flicked onto the gossip channels.

Tomorrow was the rehearsal dinner and I was getting pretty stressed out, I had a load of work to finish before I could get my vacation days for the honeymoon plus every moment not occupied with work was spent on last minute wedding preparations, it was all Tanya ever talked about. So now I also had to deal with seeing Rosalie and Robert's faces everywhere, they were the new 'it' couple or something else equally daft sounding.

So when she flicked the channels I went over my work or went to another room and I think Tanya was starting to notice but I assumed she thought it was just because she knew I hated all of the celebrity gossip.

"Hey, what are you looking for, babe?" asked my fiancé as she walked in, tying up her hair and smiling at me.

"I was looking for my files and keys, but I can't find anything underneath all of this shit!" I scooped up the magazine that had fallen on the floor, slapping them back on the table forcefully and straightening up.

"Are you alright?" I shook my head and went to the kitchen and then seeing my keys on the counter top by the coffee maker.

"No, I'm late and I need my files for work!" she shook her head going into the dining room, to where my laptop was on the table, she picked up the file by my laptop, walking back over to me and handing it to me a little forcefully.

"Those files?" she shook her head and walked away, leaving me feeling like an utter dick head. I was about to go after her and apologize when my phone rang, she went to the bathroom and shut the door behind her so taking the call I went to the door.

"Hello?" I barked down the phone.

"Emmett, dude where the fuck are you?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm on my way"

"Hurry the fuck up then!" he hung up and I turned to the bathroom door, which remained locked.

"Fucking hell" I said to myself, before leaving the apartment.

* * *

><p>"<em>Emmett, please tell me why I have a cheap gold ring in the shape of a dice on my left hand?" she pushed her hair off of her face and pulled her herself up into a sitting position on the bed beside me, staring at me in shock.<em>

"_Because we got married?" she groaned and covered her face with her hands then stopping and glancing at the ugly ring with a look of shock and dismay._

"_Oh gosh, that's it I am never drinking again" she got to her feet and grabbed the shirt of mine that had been thrown on a nearby chair, pulling it on and buttoning it up as she started to pace by the end of the bed._

"_Is it really that bad being married to me?" she gave me a glare which shut me up pretty quickly._

"_Since when did we get drunk and then elope?"_

"_I wasn't drunk" I stated and she stopped in her tracks, turning round to face me._

"_What?" oops._

"_You had quite a bit to drink after the restaurant and the birthday cake, but I only had a couple. After shots at the club you asked me to marry you" she gave another glare._

"_And you just agreed? Like that, when I was clearly out of my mind" I hesitated and she caught it, walking back to the bed she sat on the end and narrowed her eyes at me. "What happened Emmett?"_

"_You started to sing..." her face fell. "Whitney Houston's 'I Will Always Love You', you said you wouldn't stop till I said yes" she covered her face with her hands, groaning and shaking her head, mortified at her behaviour. I pressed my lips together, trying not to laugh at her but when she finally uncovered her face and looked at me I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into a fit of laughter. "What the fuck is so funny?"_

"_You...just...so gullible"_

"_Emmett" her voice had that warning tone so I tried to stop laughing, failing when I saw her stern look. I eventually stopped and she looked less than pleased with me, I had a feeling I she would get me back for this._

"_We aren't married"_

"_But you said..."_

"_I was joking I got the ring from a vending machine, you did ask me to marry you" she looked confused and still very pissed off._

"_Tell me what happened, you fucker!" she swatted my shoulder, with a final chuckle I nodded and continued. _

"_You passed out in the cab" she looked only slightly less angry. "We never made it to the chapel, because after that I brought you back here" she breathed out a sigh of relief, looking down at the ring._

"_So you just decided to fuck around with me?"_

"_Yep" I grinned at her and glanced at the clock before looking back at her, when she pulled off the ring and stood up throwing the ring at me which landed in my lap, spinning round she flounced off to the bathroom muttering under her breath. Still smirking I picked up the ring and placed in on the bedside table, getting off the bed myself and following her."Hey" I stood by the door and she turned her head frowning at me._

"_Piss off"_

"_I'll take that to mean you are upset with me?" she turned away and got out her makeup wipes, getting rid of the smudged remains of her eye liner and mascara. "Rose" she still didn't talk to me, stubbornly refusing to look at me._

_Going over to her as she threw away the wipe, I stood behind her and put my hands on her waist, kissing the side of her neck, knowing I had her when she didn't pull away immediately. "I'm sorry Rose" she closed her eyes and leaned back against me._

"_You are such a dick"_

"_But you love me"_

"_I guess" turning around and pulling away she hit my shoulder none too gently. "Fucking try that shit again and your dead"_

"_Sure" then the anger faded and she kissed my cheek._

"_Great, now get out so I can shower, we are still having breakfast with the others, right?"_

"_Yeah" I smiled and then went to the door, stopping I turned back around and went back over to her pulling her close with one had one her hip giving her a deep kiss, she kissed me back. When we pulled away she smiled at me and I caressed her cheek. "That's better, you are sexy when you're angry but I love that smile" in response she shook her head, still smiling as she playfully pushed me away._

_Turning her back to me she stripped off my shirt then her underwear and hopped into the shower, with a smirk at me._

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

"That was great, I didn't even know you could cook so well" Robert smiled as he started to clear away the plates.

"Glad you liked it" I stood and took the stack of plates from him and taking then to the sink as he dealt with the rest of the food.

"I did" he put the leftovers on the counter top by the sink and turned me around so I was facing him, putting one hand on either side of me on the counter and leaning in closer. I stayed where I was effectively trapped by him, he grinned at me before kissing me and I kissed him back.

It was nice, it was much less awkward than our first encounter, but then we had been fairly drunk at the time, which did not seem to help matters. Continuing to kiss, his hands went to my waist and the kiss became a little more intense and I pulled away first sensing where this was going. I leaned my forehead against his and he sighed.

"Sorry, I know we talked about taking it slow"

"It's okay"

"Shall I take you home?" I remembered that Alice had left yesterday to go to Seattle, as tomorrow was the rehearsal dinner before Emmett and Tanya's wedding. So, I would be going home to a cold and lonely flat, no thank you.

"No, I have a late start at work tomorrow, so I could always stay a _little_ longer?" he smiled again and I returned it, he leaned back a bit after kissing my cheek.

"How about a coffee then?"

"Sounds good" he went to switch on the coffee maker when my phone rang, it was at the table so going over to it I expected to see Alice's name flash on the screen but it wasn't. I looked at the screen for a while, looking at the name, Robert turned to look at me curiously.

"You know I don't mind if you get that"

"Are you sure?" he nodded.

"Oh yeah, I may be a while as I'm still not too sure if I know how to work this damn thing" he put his hand on the side of it then it hissed and steam spurted out causing him to jump back a bit.

"I can see that" I said with a chuckle. "I'll...er, keep this quick" he nodded and I took the phone into his bathroom, accepting the call.

"Rosalie?" he said as I put the phone to my ear.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I just wanted to talk" we both fell silent and I rolled my eyes.

"Well can you get on with it, I am in the middle of something here"

"Sorry, I just...I've been having second thoughts about marrying Tanya"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: another cliff hanger in a similar style you guys must really hate me at the moment. Anyhow, the wedding will definitely be in the next chapter, any ideas/thoughts on how it all should go down?**

**Will try and get the next instalment out quicker!**

**Bye guys.**


	14. Good News For People Who Like Bad News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Author's Note:**

**So another long wait for the next chapter you guys really must hate me! :P Well, I'm afraid my updates will not be as quick, depending on my university/job schedule. Anyway the shit is about to hit the fan with the big wedding day coming up!**

**I'm trying not to make this too predictable or cliché but I may slip up a bit, I would love to hear what you think will happen at Emmett's wedding, I may nick one of your ideas! :P **

**By the way, if any you wonder what Rosalie's black tie dress looked like, there is a link for a picture of the dress on my profile page, if you fancy checking it out. **

**Anyhow, I'll get on with the story now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIV - Good News for People Who Love Bad News<strong>

**Rosalie POV**

"_I am so sorry Mrs Cullen" I nodded as he spoke and stood up pressing my lips together and nodding. I didn't bother to say anything, I just left going outside and walking down the street heading towards a nearby park._

_When I got there I sat down on the bench and sat there staring ahead at nothing, letting the news sink in. I don't know how long I was there for but my phone rang after a while, shaking my head I got out my cell phone and took the call._

"_Hello?"_

"_Rose, have you been to the doctors?"_

"_Yeah, I have" there was a silence on both ends of the line._

"_Well?" Alice sounded concerned. "What happened? Are you pregnant?" I blinked rapidly and shook my head even though she couldn't see me._

"_I'm not pregnant"_

"_Oh my gosh, are you okay? Where are you?"_

"_I'm, I'm fine"_

"_Really?" she was sceptical._

"_I just need a little time, okay?"_

"_Sure Rose, I'm here if you need me okay?"_

"_Okay" I hung up and put my phone on silent before dropping my phone back into my bag, leaning forward and clasping my hands in front of me and closing my eyes, taking a few deep breaths. The words kept repeating in my head, over and over again._

_After another half an hour or so I left the park, getting in a cab and going back to the apartment, opening the door Emmett was already home. He was in front of the television watching some game as I walked in, looking up as I walked inside._

"_Hey how's Alice?" for a moment I forgot what I had told him this morning and hesitated, he raised his eyebrows and I slapped a smile on my face._

"_She's fine, she...er, she quit her job at the restaurant though" I took off my coat and hung it up not needed to look at Emmett to know he wasn't surprised in the slightest._

"_So what is she going to try next? A pilot? Maybe even a teacher?" I kicked off my flats and sat down on the end of the sofa, keeping some space between the two of us._

"_Alice wants to go into PR"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, she found a low level job at a PR company, says she'll work her way up" he shook his head and moved closer, wrapping an arm around me._

"_I wonder how long this one will last?"_

"_We'll see" for the rest of the evening I was aware of how quiet and withdrawn I was but Emmett talked enough for the both of us, chattering away mindlessly getting on my nerves. "Will you just shut up!" I snapped after he recounted a tale on how obvious it was that his boss was having an affair with his sectary._

"_What's wrong, Rose?" I stood up and walked away, going over to the window and leaning against the window sill._

"_You just keep going on about these insignificant little details, what is the point?" I threw up my hands and he stood up and turned round looking at me curiously._

"_I didn't mean to bore you"_

"_It's not that, not at all" I shook my head and straightened up, taking a step away when he moved closer to me. "It's that we go about our lives focusing on such insignificant details, details we don't even care about!"_

"_Well then why don't you cut the crap and tell me what's really bothering you?" letting out a deep breath I rubbed my forehead and half turned away from him._

"_I went to a doctor today" his expression changed immediately from anger and irritation to one of concern._

"_Are, are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine" the prickling sensation in my eyes came back and I turned away, so that he wouldn't see. "I thought I was pregnant"_

"_And...?"_

"_Well, I'm not" I walked away, going to the bathroom and going inside, shutting and locking the door behind me._

"_Rosalie!" he called out on the other side of the door, knocking briefly and then calling out to me again. "Rosalie, please just talk to me!" I closed the lid on the toilet and sat down, covering my face with my hands._

"_I thought I was pregnant...but I'm not" I said to myself. "I can't give you what you want" I continued directed at Emmett, but I spoke low enough that he couldn't hear me through the locked door._

* * *

><p>"Rose? Rose are you still there?"<p>

"Yeah, yeah I am" it wasn't the first time recently that I had been surprised by a phone call, but this one knocked me off my balance, I sat on the edge of the tub one hand on my cheek and the other holding the phone to my ear.

"I sorry to drop that on you"

"You are apologising a lot recently aren't you?" I looked up at the door.

"Yes, I am"

"Why did you call me, Emmett?" I wasn't in the mood for his shit, Robert was outside the whole date was perfect until he called.

"I thought of you first...I didn't even think you'd answer"

"I thought about not answering" I said bluntly and for a moment he went silent, I looked away from the door and at the ground, fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"Rose, what happened to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just that I don't know how we got to those teens who met up at the beach in love...to...here"

"Maybe, there is a reason we couldn't make it work, but we kept repeating the cycle over again"

"I guess so. Well, I'm sorry again...I shouldn't have called" with that he hung up, as the line went dead I pulled away the phone from my ear and stared at it for a few seconds, before remembering where I was. With a shake of my head, I went out of the bathroom as Robert was still fiddling with the coffee maker.

"Need some help"

"No thanks, I think" he pressed a button and it hissed at him. "I almost have it" he pressed another button and it released another puff of steam then it poured coffee into the cup, he did a fist pump and turned to look at me with a triumphant grin.

I chuckled at his expression, he looked so proud of himself, sitting down as he brought over the cup to me I smiled until I tasted it.

"What? Is it too hot? Too bitter?" he spotted the look on my face as I forced myself to keep it down.

"It's fine" my voice went a little higher and he noticed. He sat and tried his own, instantly making a look of disgust.

"Fucking hell that is disgusting!" he put down the cup and for good measure pushed it away from him. "I don't get it, I did exactly what the manual told me to do!" I laughed again and shook my head.

"Maybe you need a new one?"

"Doubt it, anyway do you want something else to drink? I have some wine?" he was so sweet trying to make the evening special, so standing up I walked over to him and kissed him, when I pulled away he smiled and I smiled back.

"Water is fine for me, I think we have established me and alcohol don't go well together"

"Please, if anything you are fun" I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Are you saying I'm boring sober?" he shook his head, trying to back track.

"No...er...what I meant was that you are more carefree, that's all"

"Yeah, well I'm not a big fan of memory loss and hangovers. Seen plenty of those" he went to get out two glasses, filling them up and handing one to me as he talked.

"I get what you mean. My granddad drank like a fish, then at dinner he would tell us stories of all the great things he did, half of it was such bullshit then when he got cirrhosis we all missed the stories"

"Yeah, my dad was a heavy drinker" he nodded and I continued. "I had to take care of him a lot"

"What about your mum?" it was a sore subject, I didn't talk about it ever really. Alice and Emmett knew, but Roger never talked about it considering that he spent most of his time high or drunk there was never a good time to talk about it apart from when I got emancipated.

"She passed away when I was fifteen"

"Oh, I'm sorry Rosalie" I nodded and looked down taking a sip of water.

"It was years ago" I said dismissively, sniffing briefly and closing that door.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?" I looked up at him and he was looking at me curiously. He put down his glass and walked over to me, putting his hand under my chin and gently lifting my head so I was looking straight into his eyes, looking at me for a moment he moved his hand away but we kept looking at each other.

"It's like you have this armour on. I find a chink in it and then you let me in for a second then you patch it up, act like it never happened. You never did explain what happened the first time we met, the very first time" I pressed my lips together and he took a step back. "You don't have to tell me anything, I just feel like you know everything about me and I know nothing about you"

"When you first met me I had just seen my father" he frowned probably remembering that I had been crying, he was probably coming up with a few theories but kept them to himself as I continued. "He is in prison" that probably wasn't what he had been expecting.

"In prison?" I nodded and explained why he was in jail, leaving out the day he got arrested on and the way my mother died, one step at a time.

"Whoa"

"Yeah, well I guess that he is partly the reason why I am the way that I am"

"I've known a few people with dad's in jail and let me say that they tend to be very fucked up"

"And you think I'm not?" he shrugged.

"I can't imagine what that must be like, living with that but compared to the head cases I know you are so much more put together. You're strong" he said it in a way that made it sound like he almost admired me.

"You know I've never really talked about it, Alice knows but she never asked and I never told her"

"You can always talk to me, fuck that sounds so cheesy and clichéd doesn't it" he smiled and I did too, nodding in agreement.

"It does, but thank you" with that I took a step closer and kissed his cheek, not pulling back all the way. He put a hand on my waist and pulled me back kissing me properly, it was nice and sweet and when we broke off the kiss I leaned my forehead against his and sighed as I placed a hand on his cheek. "Robert?"

"Yes?"

"There is something else that you should know"

"What?" he leaned back to look at me and I pulled away from him, to look at him properly.

"I was married to Emmett" his eyes widened.

"As in Alice's brother?" I nodded.

"Until a while ago we had been...seeing each other again"

"But isn't he engaged?" I pressed my lips together and he closed his mouth, motioning for me to continue.

"I was unaware that at the time. After we broke it off you called and asked me out for a drink" I dimly remembered the shots and singing.

"So I'm a rebound?" he sounded a little hurt and I couldn't blame him.

"Kind of, but I do really like you" for a long while he was silent and then he nodded.

"You know that makes a lot of sense" I frowned, not sure where he was going with this. "The way he was around you, the way you reacted that way when I kissed you at the restaurant..." he trailed off as if realising something, he took a few steps back leaned against the counter top. "You like me"

"Yes"

"But you still love Emmett" I didn't say anything, however when he looked up at me I don't think he needed a verbal answer. "Of course"

"He's getting married in two days, Robert. That ship has sailed"

"Doesn't change how you feel about him though" it didn't, damn it why couldn't I get over him? He sighed and rubbed his jaw with one hand.

"I like you, Rob. You make me laugh and get me out of my own head"

"I like you too, a lot. You had me the moment I saw you in that park..." he moved back towards me and grabbed me, kissing me suddenly. "Be honest with me, how was it?" I scrunched up my brow.

"You are a good kisser"

"That's not what I meant, anything else?"

"It was nice?" he sighed and let go of me.

"You see this time we are sober, yet it feels off right?"

"Kind of" he slowly nodded, running his hands through his hair.

"As much as I like you Rose, we can't do this not when you are in love with someone else"

"I don't want to lose you as a friend, Rob. Sad as it sounds I don't have many" he nodded again and I stood up straight.

"We are probably better as friends"

"I'm sorry, I really am"

"I know"

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

"Hey Em" my sister greeted warmly, as she opened the door of her room to let me inside. "It's pretty late, you're not getting cold feet are you?" she laughed but when I didn't laugh or make a smart retort she stopped laughing almost immediately. "What is it?" concern coloured her voice.

"I am getting cold feet" she gestured for me to sit down and I took an armchair by the television and she sat opposite me.

"Well, it's natural to be a bit nervous. But surely by now you are a pro at weddings?" she smirked and I shook my head the smile on her lips dying. "What aren't you telling me, Emmett?"

"I'm having second thoughts...because I cheated"

"What?" I sighed and she stared at me wide eyes in shock a rare thing for Alice. "When was this?"

"In New York"

"When you went there for business?" I nodded and she remained shocked.

"Jesus, Emmett...wait. New York? After you asked Rose for a divorce?"

"Yes" she looked at me long and hard.

"Emmett, please tell me you didn't have an affair with Rosalie, when you were barely two month away from getting married?" I didn't answer, I didn't need to.

"That explains it!" she stood up and started to pace.

"Explain what?"

"She was all weird, I was trying to get her to go with this boxer, you met him"

"Robert" I said with contempt, scowling I could hardly turn around without seeing a picture of the two of them getting cosy. She stopped pacing abruptly and then she turned around to look at me, raising an eyebrow and taking a step towards me.

"Do you love Tanya?"

"Yes"

"Do you love Rosalie?"

"I loved her" she shook her head and continued to pace.

"That's not answering the question...the thing is Emmett, you and Rose have history a massive, kind of fucked up history and then there is Tanya, who is great, smart and pretty who for some reason loves you"

"That helps, just guilt trip me" she sighed heavily and shook her head, stopping her pacing and sitting back down, leaning forwards.

"I'm trying to help, you dick" she was angry, it was clear from the way she couldn't stay still and the way she swore. "Rosalie is my best friend and as much as I love both of you, I have seen you get together and break up over and over again. I have no doubt that you loved, love each other, whatever but regardless you go through this and hurt yourselves then do it all over again"

"I'm so confused Alice"

"The way I see it, you have a few options. You unconfuse it and decide who it is you want and hope it's not too late or if you can't decide walk away from both of them"

**~X~X~X~**

It was late when I got back to the apartment, Tanya was already asleep but I was wide awake earlier today I had my stag do but the evening was pathetic, drinking games and strip clubs were a novelty when you just old enough to experience it for the first time, but it was all so sad. I had made an excuse to Edward, my best man and slipped away that was when I talked to Alice.

I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, my mind wired as I thought about everything that had happened since the first time Rosalie and I kissed. Alice was right, we had broken up so many ties had so many fights and yet we always seemed to get back to together to start the whole process over again.

Normally, you divorced someone and that was the end of that but not for us.

Maybe even if I could see myself with her, it wouldn't work out just like before. Maybe she was right about us, we couldn't make it work for a reason. So maybe the right thing to do was to go ahead and marry Tanya like I was supposed to, only two more days.

Just two more days.

* * *

><p>"<em>Screw you then!" she screeched. "If I am so <em>crazy_ why don't you just leave?"_

"_Because I fucking love you!" she breathed heavily and threw a book at me, however it wasn't a good throw and missed me hitting the wall behind me and falling to the floor. She pressed her lips together and stomped off going to the bedroom, I followed her with a shake of my head._

"_I'm not pregnant!"_

"_I heard that, but it's not a big deal Rose" she shook her head._

"_No, it is...I can't do this" she sniffed and her eyes were watering._

"_Rose, what is it?"_

"_I just can't do this I thought I could. But I can't" she went and got out a suitcase._

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

"_I'm leaving" I rushed over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders._

"_I love you! I love you okay, so we can work through this we always do!"_

"_No, no we don't. We break up then back together, all of our issues and other shit is still right there, we just ignore it"_

"_No" I shook my head. "No, Rose, come on don't do this!" my voice took on a pleading note and she sniffed again, shaking her head and packing quickly, keeping her head low and her back to me the whole time._

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

It was too quiet.

I switched on the television, switching to some rap music station and turning up the volume then going on and turning on all of the lights but then it made me just more aware of how alone I was, so I kept just the kitchen and living room lights on.

At least I told Robert the truth, he was hurt but at least he knew.

Dressing into a loose black tee and grey sweatpants I tied and my hair up and then I curled up on the sofa with a pint of ice cream, flicking through all of the crappy channels and falling asleep on the couch with the television still on.

I hardly got any sleep, waking up only a few hours later, then being unable to sleep. Switching off the telly, I sat up thinking over my conversation with Robert the phone call with Emmett. He had admitted that he was having doubts about marrying Tanya.

Through the majority of our relationship, Emmett had done the chasing and this time it seemed that if I wanted to be with Emmett, if I really loved him then it was my turn to do the chasing.

I think Robert was right. I had to talk to Emmett before he married Tanya, but not on the phone. I had to see him face to face.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

"I'll see you tonight then" she smiled and kissed my cheek, before walking away.

"See you" Tanya left and shut the door and I opened my laptop checking my emails for anything from work when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, scrolling down the list of emails, the majority of which seemed to be spam.

"Emmett?"

"Rosalie?" to say I was surprised to hear her voice was an understatement.

"Emmett can we talk?"

"Um, yeah, sure, what is it?" I spluttered like a fool and resisted to slap myself.

"No, not over the phone" I frowned in confusion, what was she going on about? "I'm here in Seattle"

"What?!"

"Where can we meet?"

"Erm...there's a diner nearby. On 1st Avenue, can you get there?"

"Yes, I'll see you in half an hour?"

"Sure" right that was odd to say the least. It was then that I remembered I was wearing my old jeans the ones with ripped knees and strange old stains from the nineties.

**~X~X~X~**

She wore light blue low rise jeans and a white t-shirt tied at the waist and showing off part of her abdomen along with cream coloured pumps. She wore no make up and just had her hair tied up in a messy pontail, pushing her bangs out of her eyes she pressed her lips together as she put her bag down and glanced up at me.

"So you're here, in Seattle"

"No shit, Sherlock" she said, then gave me a small smile and I smiled back.

"I can't d-" she was interrupted when the waitress came over.

"What can I getcha?" Said a gum popping girl in her twenties, who looked bored and surly, tapping her pencil against the pad, as she waited for our order.

"Just coffee" reeled off Rosalie quickly, handing the menu to the waitress as I went for the same. When she walked away, Rosalie sighed clasping her hands in front of her and looking down at them as she spoke again. "When I left two years ago, it wasn't because I didn't love you. I did, in fact I never stopped"

"Then why did you leave?" She blinked rapidly her eyes glazing over, looking up briefly then back down again.

"I found out I can't..." She took a deep breath. "I can't have kids" I was stunned into silence, staring at her with my mouth open.

"Why...why didn't you tell me?!" My voice was very loud and I was vaguely aware of a few people on nearby tables craning their necks to look round at us.

"I didn't know how to and you, you always talked about having kids" she shook her head. "How could I possibly disappoint you like that?" We stopping talking for a moment, then our waitress arrived with our drinks.

"So you just left, you barely gave me a chance Rosalie. You assumed the worst of me and gave up on us" she shook her head.

After another long pause, with a sad look up at me she looked almost vulnerable. "So where does that leave us?"

Sighing heavily, I rubbed my chin and leaned back in my chair, in just a few hours I was meant to be going to my rehearsal dinner and then in the morning going to the church to get married to Tanya.

"Rose, I love you. I do" she nodded.

"But it's not enough is it?"

"I think you were right before, we get together and its great but we never seem to make it work" she nodded, pressing her lips together and looking down yet again. "I think...maybe...it's too late for us"

"Okay" she said her voice shaky as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a few notes putting them on the table and leaving the diner. "Bye Emmett"

Jumping to my feet, I ran after her catching up to her just outside of the door. "Rose!" She walked around me and I grabbed her arm, making her tense up instantly. "Rose, hear me out"

"I don't need to hear any more!" She sniffed and looked away but not before I saw how hurt she looked. "Just let me go"

"I don't...I don't want it to end like this" she shook her head and walked around me to car and I followed her.

"This is always how it ends. Good luck" with her hand on the door she pulled it open but then I put a hand on her shoulder gently turning her round, taking a step closer to her.

"I am so sorry, for everything"

"So am I. Doesn't change anything though does it?" I didn't say anything and she shook her head, I then pulled her close for a hug. Pressing my lips to her forehead and closing my eyes for a moment, she leaned her head on my chest with a soft sigh.

Pulling away slightly I looked down at her as she looked up at me, brushing my fingers against her cheek she closed her eyes with a soft sigh and leaned down to give her a kiss. It was a sort of goodbye, I was reluctant to leave her but it was the right thing to do.

Knowing that didn't make it any easier though. I loved her and I guess I always would, but I guess we had run our course and that was it.

We got into the car, both still and silent we left the radio off and just looked ahead. I only spoke to tell her which way to go and then she merely nodded and followed my directions wordlessly. When we finally came to a stop, she looked ahead her hands on the wheel, her lips pressed together her whole body closed off.

"Goodbye Rose" for a while I thought she would remain mute and still until I got out and she drove away, but her head dropped and her shoulders slumped, swallowing and turning her head slowly.

"Goodbye Emmett" when she dropped her hands into her lap, I reached over and briefly squeezed one of her hands before getting out of the car. She drove off when I reached the door, hearing the car peel away I opened the main door and walked up the stairs, my shoulders heavy.

Stopping at my door, I leaned my forehead against it and closed my eyes, breathing out heavily, before straightening up and going inside.

"Tanya?" she was standing by the sofa, looking up as I walked in.

"Hi, I just came back because I totally spaced and forgot the name cards and seating plan" she tapped the top of a folder she had under one arm, she smiled at me and I returned the smile, going over to her and kissing her cheek.

"Everything alright?"

"Great, I will see you tonight hun"

"See you" she slung her hand bag over her shoulder and gave me a little wave before leaving, shutting the door after her I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water, my phone ringing as I exited the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Emmett, it's Edward"

"Hey man!" I said forcing some cheeriness into my voice as I flicked the lights on and put down my keys.

"Yeah hey, so should I pick you up or meet you at the dinner?"

"If you could pick me up it would be great" I walked through to the bedroom and took a glance at my overnight bag in the chair by the door.

"So how are you feeling, big guy? Big day tomorrow"

"Yeah, I'm good" I grabbed the bag and started to pack it as after the dinner I would go to the hotel for the night, so Tanya and I didn't see each other before the wedding.

"Yeah, well as long as you're not getting cold feet"

"I'm not, I love Tanya" he chuckled.

"I know you do Em, third time's the charm eh?"

"Oh ha ha, very fucking funny don't give the day job Ed" I rolled my eyes and rubbed my chin.

"Alright then, Jasper and I will be round at half five. Better be a little early or the women will have a freak out" I chuckled at his comment.

"Sure see you then"

"Bye"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So...was that what anyone expected? Any thoughts on the rehearsal and wedding day?**

**I hope this chapter makes up for the lateness though I think at the moment you are in despair over Rose and Emmett, whilst I know some of you think they shouldn't be together anyway.**

**Well, secret's never stay that way for long, so there is still plenty of drama to come, my pets.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. I do?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! **

**This chapter is of the fateful wedding day, so it maybe a little back and forth as I will be changing POV's quite a bit with not only Emmett's and Rosalie's POV's, no prizes for guessing who else. The start may seem a bit slow, but it will pick up just bear with me.**

**In addition, if anyone is curious I have a link to the dress I pictured for Tanya's wedding dress, it's on my profile along with a link for Rosalie's black tie dress.**

**Here is the next chapter that took a while cause of some crazy shit going on, anyway enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XV – I do?<strong>

**Tanya POV**

I heard the car pull up outside, going to the window I saw the dark car as the engine stopped. It was a few long minutes before Emmett got out of the car with a glance over his shoulder he walked away.

The windows were slightly tinted, but I could see a flash of blonde hair form the front window, before she drove off. Breathing out I moved away from the window, standing by the sofa and picking up the folder on the arm of the sofa, when he came in, his face downcast until he looked up and saw me, composing his features.

"Tanya?"

Making up some excuse about place cards, I left instead of staying to see him like I had originally intended. He seemed fine, as I left, his expression not giving anything away I was stiff when he kissed my cheek, not returning the gesture.

As I got into my car, I put my hands on the steering wheel after putting the folder down and I looked at the engagement ring on my hand. Tomorrow, I was going to be marring the man I loved.

So why did it not feel right? Was Emmett still hiding something from me?

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

"Hey man, you ready?"

"Course I am"

"Well it's only the wedding rehearsal, you can't possibly fuck that up can you?" I glared at him. "You'd find a way"

"Kindly shut up, before I get a new best man" Edward smirked and crossed his arms as we stood inside the church, going through the positions and the like so no one would mess up on the day.

Turning around as the music started to play, Tanya's niece who was about eight walked up the aisle, I smiled as she very seriously mimed scattering petals from an imaginary basket. Then the bridesmaids, Alice, then Carmen walked up, the maid of honour walked up last before taking her place besides the others as the music swells and Tanya walked out a small bunch of flowers in her hands as she made her way to me.

The officiate cleared his throat when she reached me, smiling and then looking ahead as he spoke.

He explained how the music would stop and he would do the whole 'we are gathered here...' and lead into our vows and if there are any objections.

As he spoke, I looked to Tanya she only glanced at me once with a brief smile when we were told to turn and face each other, then turning her head away to look at the officiate as he explained what would come next.

Shortly after we were done, Tanya left to get changed for the dinner with her sisters and I went with my groomsmen. Alice got in a car with Jasper and our parents, giving me a smile and a brief wave as she left and I got into Edward's car.

Getting out of Edward's car as we arrived at the venue, we heading inside for the rehearsal dinner, I smoothed out the front of my jacket and when we were inside I looked for Tanya. She was talking to my parents, smiling and laughing at something my father had said to her.

We walked over, Tanya turning her head and seeing me first still smiling though it looked a little strained, but it was only for a moment for when I reached her she kissed my cheek and I wrapped an arm round her waist.

She wore a white midi pencil dress, with a thin beige belt, her hair was up in a sort of twist which was immaculate as was her minimal makeup.

"Hey honey"

"Hey, so what were you laughing about? Dad please tell me you weren't embarrassing me in front of my wife-to-be" he smiled as a slipped an arm around her waist, Dad took a sip of his drink and nodded.

"Of course I was son. It has to be done" he responded matter-of-factly and I groaned in despair, making my parents and Tanya laugh. "Don't worry I'll do the same to your sister when she gets married" she winked and I laughed as Alice and Jasper approached.

"Am I missing something?" she said with an eyebrow raised.

"Not much" she raised her other eyebrow, not believing me for a second. However she shrugged and went to hug Tanya, both of them smiling at each other until a caterer had a question for Tanya.

"I'll be back in a minute" she said to my parents, Alice and Jasper before turning to me. "Can you make sure everyone is seated in half an hour?" I nodded and she kissed my cheek and gave me a brief smile, before walking off with the caterer.

"So Emmett, getting nervous?" asked my sister, narrowing her eyes as she awaited my answer, my parents leaning in as well.

"No" I answered quickly. "I know that I love Tanya and that she is the one for me" the words to me rang a little hollow, but my family seemed not to notice. My mother smiled at me and my father nodded as he too smiled, Alice did too but hers was a little hesitant.

Then her phone started to ring, handing her glass to Jasper she got out her phone, going a little pale when she looked at the screen but covering it up with a smile at us.

"Sorry I have to take this, work can't seem to cope one weekend without me"

"Yes, go see which starlet has been papped going into rehab" we laughed but she merely nodded and walked outside, I saw the worried look make an appeared when she walked out of the doors and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Jazz, do you remember when we thought PR was a phase?" I said, changing the topic.

"You mean after, art school, one night class on law, psychology and the various other areas she had sampled?" he responded, with a wry grin at the memory.

"Yep, at one time I remember having to suffer through her cooking because she was convinced she would be a chef" Jasper shook his head.

"Didn't she give you and Rosalie food poisoning?" I laughed.

"She tried to make some beef stew but forgot to turn the oven on" my parents and Jasper laughed with me. "And another time she made cookies and nearly burnt down my flat"

"Alice, had forgotten about them and went to paint her nails" added Jasper.

"What happened after that?" asked my mother.

"I came home to the flat filled with smoke and Rose bearing the extinguisher as Alice ran around opening the windows" they laughed and I continued. "And Rose just looks up and smiles at me, like it's nothing" we laughed harder at that.

"She always dealt with Alice so well" supplied my mom as she smiled.

"Yeah, she helped Alice find her next passion as she put out her fires" added my father with a chuckle as Alice walked back in. We looked to her and laughed again, she looked around confused as Jasper handed her the drink back.

"I'm missing something aren't I?" Jasper nodded.

"I'll fill you in later" she smiled at him and kissed him briefly.

"Okay" the laughter died on my lips as the saw my sister and her fiancé, in their own little bubble, he looked at her like she was the only girl in the room and most of the time he kept a hand on her waist or shoulder.

Despite the big height difference, it looked natural and unforced the way the stood together just looked right.

"You okay Em?" she asked, with a hint of concern colouring her voice.

Nodded emphatically, I slapped on a smile. "Yeah, sure" I glanced down at my watch. "We better get seated" they turned and we headed to the tables by our designated name cards.

We were sat at a long table at which was the main focus of the room, with a few smaller tables to the sides arranged to allow some space in front of our table for a sort of make shift dance floor.

Tanya and I were seated at the centre of the table, with my parents beside me and Tanya's mother on her other side. Alice and Jasper were seated at a smaller table right next to ours along with Tanya's sisters as well as Edward and Bella.

As our guests were taking their seats, Tanya came back out, she walked over quickly and took her seat next to me. Giving her a smile her own was brief before she turned and said something to her mother, which made her smile as she squeezed her shoulder.

The food came out then, along with the drinks and there was a lot of chatter as we ate and drank. My dad started cracking more jokes and my mother joined in with more stories about me, so Tanya and her family were in fits of laughter until on of her sister pitched in a story of their own.

She went bright red and buried her head into the side of my neck, I laughed and squeezed her hand, lifting it to my mouth and giving it a gentle kiss.

"Emmett?" she looked up at me with a question in her eyes and tilting my head I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

For a few moments she looked at me and then she just shook her head sitting up and tugging her hand out of my hand. "It's nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"We should start the toast" she replied changing the subject, I nodded and we stood to get our guests attentions.

* * *

><p><strong>Tanya POV<strong>

"Firstly, we would like to thank all of you..." I started, looking away from Emmett and to our family and friends. "I am so blessed to be able to have my family and friends here as we are about to get married" I took Emmett's hand and he smiled.

"So we have a few thank you gifts for the people that have been a great help with organising this wedding and form keeping me from turning into a massive bridezilla" there were laughs all around and I turned to my mother, who passed me two small gift bags from the larger one beside her.

"First of all I would like to thank my soon to be sister in law, Alice" I walked around the table and went over to her, giving her a hug and handing one of the bags to her. "Thank you" I said as I hugged her, she just smiled and patted my shoulder.

When all of the favours were handed out and the food was eaten, there was a bit of music played and we got up to dance. I was twirled round by Carlisle Cullen as Emmett danced with my mother, as the song came to an end I hugged him and I turned around to see Alice staring intently at her phone.

What was odd about was the way she glanced at it with a look of worry or concern, glancing up at Emmett then back to the phone clutched in her hand. The moment it flashed she, typed back a reply and after getting another message she read it frowning and with a shake of her head she excused herself, typing a number as she walked outside.

"Tanya, are you okay?" turning back around and smiling at Carlisle, I gave a brief nod as I took a step back.

"Yes, I'm a bit hot though. I'm just going to step outside for a while, it looks like my fiancé will be occupied for a while" we looked to Emmett, who had stopped dancing with my mother and now started to dance with one of my aunts.

"It does look like that" he responded with a smile at his son, who gritted his teeth as my rather plump aunt stepped on his foot for the second time.

I went outside the door that Alice went through, she had the phone pressed to her ear and was deep in conversation so she didn't hear me, she also had her back to me.

"Are you sure?" she said into the phone, after hearing the response she shook her head. "I'll come and see you after the dinner...no Jasper won't mind" I frowned in confusion.

"Alright then, bye Rose"

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

"Thanks" I accepted the drink from Edward after I finished dancing with one of Tanya's aunts, my feet sore from the amount of times she had stood on them.

"Having fun?"

"I will do so long as I don't have to dance with anyone else"

"Not even your sister?" chimed Alice as she approached us, grinning at me.

"Not even you Al, I hate dancing"

"Oh don't be such a grouch" she said, I'm such it was meant to be as a joke and she smiled but she didn't seem happy.

"Want a drink?" I asked her, she nodded and I handed her a glass of wine. She drank it rather quickly and I saw Edward raise an eyebrow but we both remained silent, until she put the glass back down.

"Thirsty Alice?" she nodded.

"Congratulations brother, you found the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with...again" with that she walked away.

Edward didn't say anything but I could feel the question he wanted to ask, thankfully then Bella approached him.

"Bella do you want to dance?" he asked, she furrowed her eyebrows she hated to dance but she looked between the two of us and smiled.

"Okay?" he led her away and sipping my drink I looked around and spotted Tanya, she was by the table rooting through her handbag and taking out her phone, glancing at the screen hard as I walked over to her.

"Tanya" she looked up a little startled at first then she snapped on a smile and put away hr phone.

"Hey"

"How about a dance? I've danced with your mother and one of your aunts, so can I squeeze in a dance with my gorgeous wife-to-be, before I am ambushed by another one of your family members?" she chuckled and nodded, walking around the table and taking my hand.

Spinning her round and then pulling her in as the song changed to a slower love song, I held her close as we swayed to the music and I noticed that the majority of the other people dancing were couples.

"Emmett?"

"Yes?" she paused for a moment.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she leaned back and I leaned down to kiss her, smiling at her when we pulled back. "You alright?" she nodded.

"I'm fine"

"Okay" we then continued to dance in silence.

**~X~X~X~**

My alarm on my phone woke me up, well that as well as the relentless banging on the bedroom door. I sat up and switched the alarm off though the banging on the door still continued.

"Alright! For fuck's sake I'm awake!" the banging stopped and I got up, pulling on a t-shirt and walking out of the bedroom

"Morning sunshine!" said Edward, he was wide awake and handed me a cup of coffee which I took with a grunt instead of actual words.

"We have to be at the church at ten, so you have an hour and a half to eat and get ready. I have strict instructions to leave here at half nine at the latest, I don't know about you but sometimes Alice scares in me"

"Imagine what she'll be like when she gets married"

"I feel sorry for Jasper" he said, handing me a plate with my breakfast.

"Poor bugger"

"Right, eat up!"

"I am! I am!" I said in between bites of food much to his disgust,

We were ready on time and went to the car, Jasper driving us to the church. Edward was on the phone to my sister, getting an earful from her and I chuckled which earned me a glare from him and a laugh from Jasper.

"We've left! Yes...we are on time, calm down Alice" I could hear my sisters voice and felt a little sorry for my best man. "Okay...okay...yes, I will. I will!...by-" he was cut off as she hung up. "She is a head case"

"That's one word for it" interjected Jasper from the front.

We arrived at the church five minutes early and as we pulled up outside I saw the car parked on the other side of the street, although no one else did I recognised the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

For crying out loud, could you be any more of a psycho stalker? I said to myself as a car pulled up outside the church, I should go catch the first flight back to New York and get on with my life.

Just as I was about to start the engine and leave, the car doors opened and I saw Jasper get out first then Emmett and Edward, along with another groomsmen. Jasper and Edward turned to look at the main entrance to the church but Emmett didn't.

He had spotted my rental car and was looking right at me as he shut his car door, I knew he couldn't actually see me that well as the windows was partially tinted, but he knew. I was close enough that I could see the look on his face, he was getting married and yet he looked anything but happy.

_He keeps looking as I get out of the car, Jasper and Edward have spotted me now and are staring open mouthed as I walk over to Emmett._

"_Rose?"_

"_I love you" I blurt out "I love you and I don't want you to marry Tanya" he is stunned and another car pulls up, which Alice gets out of and runs over to me. _

"_Rose, what are you doing?"_

"_I never should have left. If I had realised what I was giving up, I would have been the one proposing to you. It was the biggest mistake I made so don't marry her, come with me" we are standing closer. "I love you"_

_We stared at each other and after a pregnant pause, he took my hand._

"_I love you too" I felt the grin spread on my face and I pulled him close and kissed him, hearing the audible gasps from the others before we broke away from each other._

Blinking I saw Emmett by the car, my hands still on the steering wheel I sighed deeply and shook my head as Jasper called out to Emmett, when a car came to a stop behind them. Emmett threw one glance at me, before he turned away and went inside.

Starting the engine, I drove off as he went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Tanya POV<strong>

When we got to the church, Emmett was standing outside staring off. He should have been inside and he turned his head as Jasper called out to him, not before I saw the look on his face. As he turned and went inside the church doors, I saw the rental car on the other side of the road drive off.

A few minutes later, we went into the church and into the little dressing room as the guests arrived and took their seats. I sat down and Alice refreshed my make up along with my bridesmaids.

"Have you seen mom? She's going to be blubbering all day"

"Carmen" admonished Kate as I looked in the mirror and adjusted the veil.

"Kate, she's such a drama queen...I thought she'd at least make it through the ceremony, but now we get to put up with her sobbing throughout out the whole thing"

"Lots of people cry at weddings" added Alice.

"You haven't seen our mother cry" she said dryly. "It's all a way for her to get attention, all of the blubbering and fake tears" she shook her head and said something under her breath about actresses.

Glancing at the clock there wasn't much time left until I would walk out to Emmett. I kept replaying the look I had seen earlier, along with the look he wore when he came to the apartment yesterday.

Sure it was natural to be a bit nervous, but I sensed it was more than that. I love him, but something seems off or wrong somehow.

Kate helped me with my veil, when our mother walked in and came over to me.

"Hi mom"

"Hello sweetie" she smiled and I smiled back at her. "You look so beautiful, if only..." she trailed off as her eyes began to water, Carmen handed her a tissue as she rolled her eyes as our mother was a big crier. "If only your father could be here to see you..." she dabbed at her eyes, even though she shed no actual tears.

"I'm sure he watching" said Kate with a sympathetic smile and pat on her shoulder, she put her hand on top of Kate's and nodded.

"Yes, yes I'm sure he is" then she turned back to me. "I wish you happiness, darling" she kissed my cheek and hugged me, I hugged her back my smile faltering but I snapped it back in place when she let me go.

"It's time" said Alice, standing up we did a final looking over and Kate walked out first, then Carmen and then I waited for the musical cue that would be the moment I start walking down the aisle.

As I stood there, I looked round and saw all of the guests seated in the pews breathing in and out slowly to try and calm my nerves, I heard the cue and my mother and I started walking slowly in time to the music. The guests turned to look at me and I fixed a smile on my face as I looked ahead and saw Emmett, he was looking at me and he smiled at me.

I thought again of the look he wore earlier and I stopped walking although I was only halfway down the aisle.

"Tanya!" hissed my mother, tugging my arm gently for me to continue as Emmett gave me a confused look. Taking another deep breath, I continued walking the look of confusion Emmett wore melting away into a smile once more.

When I reached him, I looked at him intently and he continued to smile even as the music stopped and the guests sat down, I was half aware of sniffling coming from my mother and the scoff coming from one of my bridesmaids.

"Dearly Beloved: we are gathered here to-" I stopped him and everyone was silent as they watched us.

"Emmett" I turned round to face him and he did the same.

"Tanya, what are you doing?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" he said before I could continue. He took my hands and I shook my head, looking down for a second before taking a breath and looking back up at him.

"Is there anything, that you want to tell me?" I saw the split second of hesitation before he emphatically shook his head.

"No, nothing" he was lying.

"Shall I continue?" asked the reverend, leaning forward to look to me and then Emmett who nodded. "Dearly Beloved: We are gathered here, in the presence of God and of this company, that Emmett Cullen and Tanya Delaney may be united in holy matrimony"

He continued my mother giving me away, I kept looking at Emmett for a reason why I should forget what I saw earlier and marry him.

"Emmett are you ready to enter into this marriage with Tanya, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?"

"I am"

"Tanya, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Emmett, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?" I hesitated and looking away from Emmett, I looked down at the flowers I held in my hand.

"I-I-"

"Tanya, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Emmett, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?" repeated the reverend, I could feel all of the stares and deeply aware of everyone watching I turned to Emmett.

"Can we talk?" I whispered to him.

"Now?" he replied his voice going high pitched, I nodded and he sighed which I took as an affirmative. Handing my bouquet to Kate I walked back down the aisle, hearing the whispers and seeing the looks as we went back to the room at the back, picking up my dress as I almost ran.

The first inside, I stood facing the window with my back to him as he shut the door, I twisted the engagement ring on my left hand, both of us silent until I turned around to look at him.

"Emmett, is there anything at all that you aren't telling me?"

"Like what?" he lifted his arms and shrugged.

"Are you having any second thoughts? Do you really love me? Are you still hung up on your ex? I don't know, you tell me" my words came out all at once and he went silent and pursed his lips together, but not before I noticed how he tensed up when I mentioned his ex wife. "So that's what it is" I said, the reality dawning on me.

"Tanya"

"You still love Rosalie" it made sense, of course it did. "That's the real reason you never told me you were still married, so what happened? Please tell me you didn't sleep with her"

"I-" he started and I could see it written all over his face. "Rose and I are over"

"Liar"

"We are, why else would I be marrying you?"

"I don't know, I saw the look on your face earlier when the car pulled up. For a man who professes to be in love with his fiancé, you looked anything but happy...it's been there this whole time and I was so fucking blind, because I convinced myself that you loved me!" he took a step forward.

"I do lo-" I he up my hand to stop him, lowering my head and sitting down.

"I don't want to hear any lies or excuses just tell me the truth, why did you lie about Rosalie?" he hesitated for a moment looking down at the ground.

"We, we did sleep together. But I didn't tell her I was engaged" I closed my eyes, lowering my head and putting a hand to my forehead to hide the tear that slid down my cheek.

"Do you love her?" I spoke the words slowly, wiping away the tear and looking up at him as he lifted his gaze to me as well.

"Yes, but we don't work. That's why we got divorced" sniffing and wiping away another tear I stood up when he took a few more steps towards me, moving away from him.

"That doesn't change the fact that you don't love me, your fiancé, but another woman! You lied to me, you said it was nothing and you made me believe you" my voice broke at the end.

"Tanya"

"No! I don't want to hear it, because no matter how much you say it's over you still slept with her and you...oh" more tears fell. "I can't do this. I can't be your second choice Emmett"

"You're not!" I didn't believe him for a second.

"Well, as long as you are in love with Rosalie that's what I am. Second best" looking at my hands I took off the ring and placed it on the dressing table by the mirror. "I can't marry you Emmett" I walked around him, stopping at the door.

"I love you" he said as he turned around and I stopped with my hand on the door.

"I want believe you...so much. But I don't and even if I did believe that you really love me..."I took a shaky breath. "I don't trust you anymore and I can't trust you" with that I left, looking back briefly to Emmett before the door swung closed behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

Walking out, I saw the eyes all staring at me and I turned around and left the church getting outside as the car pulled away.

"Tanya!" I called out, seeing her through the window. "Tanya!" the car didn't stop it kept going and I started to run, getting to the end of the street where it took a left and sped up.

Coming to a stop, panting I heard my name being called but I just stood there watching until the car was out of my line of sight. Edward was the first to my side, moving to stand in front of me and putting his hands on my shoulders, looking worried as Alice reached us.

"What happened, Emmett?" he asked, Alice looking at me with concern but she wasn't as confused as Edward she knew what happened, she stayed quiet and took my hand.

"She...she left me"

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Stopping I glanced down then up at the screen, finding the right flight and heading to the gate as the announcement for my flight came on.

My phone started ring and I stopped walking digging through my bag to find it, though once I fished it out the ringing stopped, I got a missed call from Alice. With a sigh I put it away and kept on walking, deciding that I would call her when I was back home.

The sooner I could get back to New York, the sooner I could start to put all of this behind me.

It was better this way, surely? We never would have worked out, years of our off and on relationship should have taught me that before I got involved with Emmett again.

_It doesn't change anything._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So...? Any thoughts? Did you love it for breaking off the wedding or do you all hate me for being clichéd and sticking another barrier in front of Rosalie and Emmet?**

**Until next time, thank you for reading!**


	16. Stutter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Author's Note:**

**Super sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, especially after the end of the previous chapter. But I was feeling a little off and blocked with what to do next with this story. I have a vague idea of what I wanted to do with this story. In fact it keeps changing, so by the time I'm done with this chapter my idea of the end may have changed.**

**I warn you not a lot happens here but it is important for both of them as they are picking up the pieces after the non-wedding.**

**Anyway, here it is finally, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XVI - Stutter<strong>

**Emmett POV**

"She doesn't want t talk to you Emmett" said Carmen sourly, before firmly shutting the door in my face.

"Are you going to tell us what is going on?" asked Edward, as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at me in confusion at the latest turn of events.

When Tanya left the church, I hesitated for only a moment before going back into the church to get the car keys from Jasper. Leaving behind my stunned and confused wedding guests, as I got in the car with Edward and Alice jumping in too, she had gone back to the hotel and I ran inside, Edward assuring the waitress that we were guests and catching up to us at the elevators.

She had the spare key to her sisters room and let herself in, not opening the door at all for me no matter how long I knocked on that door. Soon her sisters and mother arrived, letting themselves in and keeping me out despite my pleas to them.

"Tanya!" Alice put a hand on my shoulder, gently pulling me away when I was about to knock again, shaking her head as she gave me a sympathetic look.

"Leave or I will call security!" came Kate's voice from the other side of the door. My shoulders slumped and Alice kept her hand on my arm as she led me away from the door and towards the elevators.

"How about a drink, mate?" asked Edward, shooting me a sympathetic glance as the elevator doors closed. That glance would not be sympathetic for long, not when my rather redundant best man found out why my bride ran away.

**~X~X~X~**

"You had an affair?" Edward's eyebrows shot up in shock, I finished my drink and put down the empty glass, looking down and stalling as I glanced at Alice who was on the phone. While I explained the situation, Alice went into work mode, calling everyone and disbanding the wedding party, taking care of it all for me.

"I did, yes" I responded, finally looking back at him.

"Fucking hell Em" he ran a hand through his head, trying to process it.

What a mess, _my mess_, and I would have to deal with it sooner or later. Edward clearly felt sorry for Tanya, as he should, she was a brilliant and kind woman who I had hurt and humiliated by being such a damned fool. I wanted nothing, but to crawl into a hole with my guilt and self pity but I had to face the music and tell my family.

I had to tell them and see their looks of pity turn to disgust towards me for what I did.

**A week later...**

I was moving into a small flat of my own, Alice had helped me pack along with Jasper, although Edward had not turned up. Since my almost wedding, he had barely spoken to me at all.

If I asked when he was free to meet up there would be a ready excuse not to, after a few attempts I gave up and we didn't talk. He wasn't the only one either, the friends me and Tanya shared avoided me like the plague, my own family just tolerated me, my parents were disappointed and Alice was the only family member who didn't look like she's rather chew off her own arm than talk to me.

It was something that baffled me, she was best friends with my ex wife and had been almost friends with Tanya yet she didn't seem to be silently judging me. If the topic of my ex's ever came up she would be the first to change the subject, so I didn't question her. I was just glad she didn't hate me.

I cared what she thought even if we weren't always that close.

Even if she didn't hate my guts she was considerably less talkative and not as perky, as was Jasper. Though, I didn't quite know how he felt towards me before, he maintained a cool indifference towards everything and I wondered if anything ever bothered him.

There was relative silence in my new place as we unpacked my few belongings in the living room and kitchen.

"Thanks guys" I said as they left, turning down my offer of takeout as they had a plane back to New York to catch.

Shutting the door with a heavy sigh I went to the bedroom, starting to put away my clothes, stopping when I got to a light blue polo shirt. It was a Ralph Lauren polo shirt which meant nothing to me, but Tanya had given it to me last year for my birthday. I had worn it the next day to house warming we attended, she smiled so widely when she noticed. However I had only worn it a few more times after that before it was confined to back of my wardrobe, along with my old leather jacket I got when I was a teenager and the sole black suit I owned.

I hung it up and put it to one side.

Shortly after I came across a Muse concert tee, it was well worn and had a hole in one sleeve but I smiled when I picked it up. Rosalie and I had won the tickets in one of those radio competitions, we had been in New York for barely a couple of months and were so excited. She had bought me the t-shirt and gotten herself a matching one, we virtually lived in them for the next few weeks, washing them over and over till they got all faded.

I hung it up on the opposite side of the wardrobe and shut the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Taking a deep breath, leaned back and dialled the number, waiting for the call to connect.

"Hello Rosalie, how are things?" my boss sounded like he was in a good mood, but as he spoke my nerves got the better of me so I stood and started to pace.

"Fine thank you Michael , but there is another why I called"

"Is this good news or bad?" he sounded anxious and it didn't help my own nerves.

"I want to hand in my notice" I blurted out when I could find any other suitable words.

"You want to quit? Why?" he sounded more concerned now and I stopped pacing by my couch, making myself sit down again.

"Ever since I knew I wanted to be chef, I dreamed of having my own place. I thought of every detail right down to the colour napkins I would have" we chuckled at that and I continued. "But I never thought I'd be able to do it, it was just a ridiculous fantasy, so I settled for working for someone else" stopping myself from fidgeting I took a shallow breath to calm myself down.

"I've worked for you for a couple of years now and being a manager has only proved that I can do it. So I want to try, even if I fall flat on my ass. It's time for me to leave" _and move on with my life, _there was a pause on the other end of the line which worried me.

"As much as I would love for you to stay, I can't say no to that"

"Thank you" I breathed out, unable to stop the grin on my face from spreading.

"I'll take this as your official two weeks notice. Good luck Rosalie"

Not long after Alice came home slamming down a bunch of files on the table as she shook her head.

"Sorry Rose, bad day at work"

"Anything I can help with?" she sighed and shook her head, toeing off her shoes and sitting next to me after shrugging off her coat.

"Don't worry, nothing I can't handle. This is why I get paid the big bucks" she commented drily as she switched her phone off.

"So...how 'bout you, tell me you had a better day than me"

"Yes, I told Michael and gave my notice. I have a few places to look at tomorrow and I need to find my replacement" she smiled widely and hugged me tightly.

"That is great, it's just what you need" keeping her hands on my shoulders she continued to smile and I nodded in agreement, she leaned back and dropped her hands the smile morphing into one of concern. "Are you alright?"

"Sure, I am" I responded shaking off her concern. "I...er...I got what I needed to hear and I can get on with my life" she nodded and not for the first time since getting back home, I felt a twinge of sadness in my chest as I thought of he-who-shall-not-be-named.

"I'm glad to hear that" we were both silent for a moment before she gave me another smile, albeit one that was a little forced.

"So in the spirit of moving on, how about I make some chicken Pad Thai? I think we have what we need to make it"

"You are seriously the best flat mate ever! How will I live without you?" I chuckled at her.

"You'll have to deal with your husband's cooking" she rolled her eyes, but smiled at the thought. "Speaking of, have you got a date in mind or will you forever be engaged to Jasper?"

"We have looked at a few places but nothing really speaks to us, we want to go for sometime next year in July or August"

"So you get to drive all of us mad with months of wedding planning"

"Hey! It is the most important day of every girls life you know!" I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, you do realise that it's Jasper's day too, right?"

"I know that...but Jasper says that as long as he can call me his wife, he'll be happy" she smiled goofily.

"Aww...that is...so sweet I think I might hurl" she laughed off my comment, knowing that I wasn't the tiniest bit serious.

"Let me get changed and I'll help you cook"

"You mean, let you pick at the food whilst I cook and pour yourself a generous measure of wine" I arched an eyebrow and we both sniggered as it was the truth, she shook her head and with a smile and headed to her room. I went over to my laptop, switching it on and flicking through the images of the properties I was going to look at.

There was a lot to do now and it wouldn't be easy, but it would definitely keep me busy. After I found a place, I would need to find the money to fund my restaurant. I had some savings but it wouldn't be nearly enough to put a dent in the costs of having my own place.

And at the same time I needed to find my replacement at Madison, I had to advertise the vacancy and interview the hopefuls. It was all worth it though or it would be. It would be a step closer to my dream and a step closer towards moving on from the disaster that had been mine and _his_ relationship.

Alice had gotten back from Seattle recently having to deal with the aftermath of the non-wedding. When she got back she explained what happened and I was shocked and guilt ridden, hurt at what had happened because of what we did.

Tanya had been betrayed by the man she loved and I was als0 to blame, I was so disgusted with myself and angrier at him. Even though there was a part of me that ached for him, I buried that part of me and tried to get on with things though I couldn't help that twinge in my chest when either the subject was broached or I thought about him.

I still loved him, I couldn't deny that.

But it didn't change anything.

I slapped on a smile when Alice came back in, as we cooked she poured the wine and stealing bits of food as I cook. At first my smile and laughter was fake, but soon it was genuine and we were laughing and chattering easily like we always did. If nothing else I was glad I had a friend like Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

My life was incredibly dull, my days consisted of meetings, pitches and paperwork at work, then back to my quiet and lonely apartment. It was the same thing every day, apart from my days off which were even more pathetic.

Apart from the monotony my life now had, there were the whispers that now seemed to follow me. It had gotten out about my disaster of a wedding day, at first when my colleagues found out I got sympathetic looks and free coffee, but it didn't take long for the truth to spread and the looks of disgust and pointing to follow me around the office.

I was now officially a social pariah.

Mike could just about stand to be around me, making various excuses not to meet out of a work. So I gave up. The only family I saw now was my parents and my social life was non-existent. I was almost in exile, not by my own choice.

Hell, I deserved a whole lot worse so I said nothing when my co-workers talked to as little as possible and when I got fewer and fewer phone calls from my friends. Even though my sister was still on talking terms with me, I couldn't help but think she sounded a little frosty. But as it was Alice she would never admit to it and so I never asked her. It would only make things awkward as she would try extra hard to be nice and to make me feel better.

Was there anyone I hadn't fucked up?

Despite the cold shoulders, I worked hard and took on longer hours as it mean less time in my depressing flat. So everything else was fucked up but I was doing better than I ever had at work.

Insert fake smile and sarcastic comment here.

God, I missed Rose.

It was terrible, but I thought about her a lot. Not that I could do anything, I had made my decision and even I had shot myself in the foot I owed it to her not to fuck things up for her even more. Despite the fact that I loved her, I was certain of it.

It didn't change anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

"So as you see by my business plan I have written up, I think my restaurant could be successful in the long term" I looked at the bank manager and tried to gauge his reaction.

"Rather impressive Ms Hale" he said and I tried not to smile but stay relatively calm.

"Is that a yes?"

"Well, you have a very good credit rating and you have sufficient experience in managing..." he placed his hands together as he considered it. "That _is_ a yes"

"Thank you so much for this!" he smiled at my inability to contain my pure joy.

"You're welcome and good luck" we shook hands and I held the business plan under my arm almost bounding out of the bank, deliriously happy. Getting my phone out I called the first person that came to my mind.

"Alice!" I said the moment the call connected.

"Hi, how did it go?" I could tell she was nervous for me and I smiled widely.

"I got it!" I burst out, a laugh of happiness escaping me and getting me odd looks from the crowds of people walking by me.

"That is amazing, I knew you'd get it!"

"Yes, now I can put in a bid for the location I saw!"

"Great, well then this is the perfect time for a celebration"

"Alice, I still have so much work to do, maybe once I have my place up and running..." I hesitated.

"Come on, Rose. Once you start working you'll be too busy to stand still plus on your opening you'll be just as busy" I still hesitated and she realised. "One night of sin and debauchery before you return to the world of adults" she had me there.

"Oh...okay then" I gave in too quickly, heading towards the subway. "I'm making my way home now"

"Cool, see you in a bit"

**~X~X~X~**

That evening I let Alice dress and tart me up like her life size Barbie doll. I was told to wear red stilettos with a black bustier dress and a thin red belt. Black nail polish and gold jewellery was added along with my hair half curled and pinned up.

The finishing touches were immaculate black eyeliner, fake lashes and red lipstick that complimented the red accents to my outfit. Spritzing a bit of hairspray she stepped back to survey her work and looked very pleased with herself, I glanced in the mirror and smiled.

"Why exactly did you go into PR?"

"You're welcome" I stood, only wavering a little in my ridiculously high heels.

"Thanks Al"

"Just give me ten and we can go" she was already changed into a crisp white chiffon shirt buttoned all the way up with the sleeves to her wrists, silver jewellery and a white leather skirt that ht her just above the knees and had the shirt tucked into it. Her nails were red and her white shoes rivalled mine in height though she walked easily as if wearing flats, her hair had started to grow out a bit and was now to her shoulders. She had if wavy and one side pinned back with her bangs falling across her forehead.

"Sure"

Getting into a cab a little while later, driver didn't head towards the club like I thought, but instead turned left, the opposite direction.

"Alice where are we going?"

"You'll see" was her cryptic reply.

Barely five minutes later and I got my answer, we pulled up outside the restaurant, the lights all out and it looked from the outside, to be empty. But Alice led me to the doubles doors which curiously were unlocked.

The instant the door shut behind us that the lights flicked on and my friends and soon to be ex-co-workers jumped out with a shout of "Surprise!" I was moved forward and I smiled at everyone.

There was a banner hung up on one wall that read: 'We will miss you!' and someone had put on some music. I was embraced by my friend's first then co-workers, all of them throwing comments at me as they hugged me tightly.

"...good luck Rose!"

"...it won't be the same without you!"

"...you better come back and see us once in a while!"

I smiled, laughed and a glass was given to me which didn't seem to stay empty for long, if at all.

"Hello Rose" greeted a familiar British man, I turned to face him and hugged him smiling all the while.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good, though much better for seeing you" I mentally sighed, I was so relieved he didn't want to run a mile. Scared he would no longer want to be my friend. I had tried to give him space even though I really could have used a friend. I had Alice but sometimes I felt I was a little bit of a moody bitch around her. Robert could always make me laugh and as selfish as it was, I needed that.

"Really?" he picked up on the uncertainty in my voice and warm smile at me he nodded at me, any earlier awkwardness forgotten.

"Yeah, of course" he nudged my arm playfully. "You're my mate and I'm really happy for you" he seemed genuine and got taken by surprise when I hugged him again and kissed his cheek.

"You have no idea what that means to me" releasing him, we smiled at each other. "I don't have many good friends" I said this part quieter and his smile faded a bit as he shook his head.

"I beg to differ"

"What?" he rolled his eyes.

"Rose, all of these people _are_ your friends" he motioned at the whole place. "All of this is for you, you know that? All of your friends were so eager to celebrate because they care about you"

"They do?" I said in astonishment.

"For such a pretty girl, you are very insecure" I ignored that comment and took a small sip of my drink. "Danny over there..." he pointed out the recently promoted waiter, who was chatting to someone and laughing. "He told me about how many times you helped him out"

"His mom isn't well and he helps supports his younger siblings" I replied dismissively.

"Well how about Jackie, one of your chefs? You recommended her and got her the job after she lost everything in her divorce. She told me that you consoled her when you caught her crying in the freezer once"

"She was having a hard time"

"You don't see it do you?" we walked away from the crowd of people and went to the quieter side of the bar. "They all care about you because underneath that hard exterior you are a big softie"

"Don't be telling anyone that I have a reputation to maintain" I said smiling and taking a sip of my drink, he laughed and shook his head at me.

"If you say so" he commented, finishing his drink and putting it down before leaning forward and turning to look at me. "Care for a dance?" the song changed to a slower one and I shrugged.

"Okay" taking his hand and ignoring the look from Alice, we walked to the space that had been cleared as a dance floor. He spun me around and pulled me into his arms, letting out a giggle despite myself, I was a little tipsy and we swayed along to the music. One of his hands held one of mine and the other was on my waist, it was nice just enjoying the atmosphere and not have to over think any of it.

We danced for a while, not doing it seriously though, he would twirl me and then occasionally try to dip me. We ended up laughing and spinning around for more than just one song, after a while we stopped for a break and I got a glass of water, Jasper and Alice approaching me as Robert went to the men's restroom.

"Having fun?" asked Alice and I nodded.

"Yeah" I said and put down my glass with a smile. "Thanks Alice, this is brilliant"

"This wasn't me" she said, sounding a bit confused and I raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't?"

"No, it was all Robert. The only I did was give a guest list"

"That's...sweet"

"Yep, he must really like you"

"We're just friends, Jasper" he didn't look like he bought it and neither did Alice, in fact they wore the exact same expression. Freaky.

"Rose, no guy goes to all this trouble for a friend" replied Jasper, pretty much spelling out for me. My smile started to fade and then Robert came back out, looking round and spotting me he inclined his head for me to join him and as I shot him a confused look he went to the front and took a glass of champagne in his hand. He raised it and motioned for the DJ to turn down the music, getting the attention of everyone.

"Hi everybody" he looked at me and I walked towards him, I tried to smile but it felt forced. "Thanks for coming, although I bet a lot of you were only tempted by the free booze" laughter came from the guests and he continued. "Well apart from you drunks...we are here for Rosalie Hale" I got to him and he handed me a glass.

"So, I propose a toast to her. Good luck and happiness to the woman that deserves it all. To Rosalie!"

"To Rosalie!" everyone echoed, raising their glasses in unison, as he glanced at me I did the same and tipped the glass back to take a sip.

"How about another dance?"

"Sure" the rest of the evening went by and I genuinely enjoyed myself, I danced with a few other friends, laughing freely and living in the moment, at least while it lasted.

Sooner than I would have liked the night started to come to a close, last congratulations going round as the guests started to leave many of them not quite able to walk straight. Alice was also a bit tipsy and was all over her fiancé, the normally stoic Jasper had a hard time not laughing at her whilst trying to get her to stop her getting too handsy in public.

"Do you want a lift Rose?" he asked turning to me after we got Alice in the front passenger seat. I spotted Robert inside collecting empty dishes and cups on his own, then I looked back at Jasper who smiled knowingly. "Unless you have _other_ plans?" he raised an eyebrow and I glared at him.

"I'll call a cab, goodnight"

"Goodnight" he said in a sing song voice and that annoying smile, before getting in the car and waving to me out of the window as he drove off. Going back inside I picked up a plate and tapped Robert on the shoulder, handing it him when he turned around.

"Thanks...Rose, I thought you left?" we went to the kitchen where Danny was washing up, putting the dishes to the side we went to collect the rest.

"It looked like you needed help"

"You don't have to stay, I've got this"

"It's fine. It's the least I can do"

"Rose, go home" it wasn't said harshly, just bluntly and I stubbornly shook my head.

"Not a chance, mister" he sighed and then shrugged.

"I keep forgetting how stubborn you are" I gave him a smile and childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"Deal with it" he sniggered but took the plates I handed him then going back to the kitchen.

When they were all cleared we went back to the kitchen and Danny was still washing plates, with Robert drying them. I pulled off the ridiculous heels that were killing my feet and put them to the side with a sigh of relief, before going over to Danny and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, it's late. Why don't you go home?" he looked up as he passed a plate to Robert who looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

"But there is still a lot to do" he protested weakly and I smiled gently at him.

"Robert and I can handle the rest of it, it's okay. You should go home, I bet your brother and sister and waiting up for you" he looked a little conflicted and glanced at Robert who nodded in agreement with me.

"Go on lad, we're good here"

"Okay then" he squeaked out and left before we could change our minds.

"Goodnight" we chorused as I took up his place, we looked at each other at the same time and smirked when we looked gazes. Hearing the door shut I rinsed off a plate and passed it on, working in silence till the dishes were done.

"This was nice Rob" I said being the first to break the silence. "Thank you"

"So Alice told you?" I nodded. "Anytime Angel" I found I didn't mind the pet name he used.

"She told me, it was really sweet"

"I should do it more often if it means I get to see that gorgeous smile more often" it didn't sound cheesy or flirty, it sounded genuine, that wasn't Robert he wasn't anything but genuine. "You know...I heard about what happened...with Alice's brother"

"Yeah..." he didn't say his name but I still felt the dull clench in my chest at the thought of him, the smile slipped from my lips. "Well it was a mistake" I lowered my head.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, that must have hurt" I put my hands on the edge of the sink, keeping my face hidden from him "but I want you to know that...I would never hurt you like that"

"You're a good friend" I replied but it sounded strained.

"In the interest of full disclosure, I like you more than as a friend Rose" I could see where this was going, but I let him continue. "Even despite our failed attempt, I still like you a lot. I wanted you to know that"

"I...I...Rob...I" I stutter trying to find the right words. Trying to find any words.

"But if you don't like me that way then I understand"

"Rob, I could really use a friend right now. Is it totally selfish of me to want to have you around as my friend?" I spoke slowly and I could see the disappointment clearly on his face and it killed me a little.

"Of course not, of course we can still be friends" I hugged him.

"Thank you"

**~X~X~X~**

When I got home Alice wasn't there and so keeping the lights off I went to room and flicked on the lamp by my bed sitting on the edge of it as I took off the shoes and jewellery.

Unzipping the dress and tossing it over the chair by my dresser, I went to the wardrobe to pull out a nightshirt. But I came across an old, worn and very faded Muse concert tee.

Remembering the memory behind it, I fell back onto my bed and clutched it to my chest, the tears starting to fall down my cheeks as the pain in my chest got worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well, next time we will take a few jumps in time, I may sneak in the first part of Alice and Jasper's wedding. Any ideas for how they should do it? Big and extravagant or simple and classy? This is a wedding that defiantly will be going ahead, even if the brother of the bride and the Maid of Honor clash! :P**

**Thanks for reading guys, see you next time.**


	17. Kinda Outta Luck

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, but I do own a questionable amount of handbags.**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, sorry for the wait but this chapter stumped me a bit, wasn't sure how to write it.**

**But, here it is...the next instalment I hope you like it! First we have Rosalie in a wee bit of a panic over her restaurant and I have decided that we will get to see Alice and Jasper's wedding in the next chapter.**

**In response to a review, I am English so sometimes I slip in some words American's wouldn't use. I do try and edit it, but sometimes I'm not so great at it. So apologies for that and I hope it isn't too much of an issue, especially for my American readers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XVII - Kinda Outta Luck<strong>

**Rosalie POV**

"No, I ordered the tiles 2 weeks ago!" I paced in the make shift office, the sheet of plastic separating me from the wreckage and noise that was taking place in my soon to be restaurant. "They were meant to be here three days ago!"

"We had a late shipment"

"That's not my fault!" Alice parted the sheet, holding a file under one arm and a coffee tray in her other hand. Smiling briefly she noted the stressed way I paced and put the file down on a nearby chair and perched the tray on top, handing me my coffee. "Thanks" I whispered gratefully, as the woman on the other end of the line nattered away.

"Your order should be with you in two to three days"

"I have a deadline to meet here, thanks to the unreliabilty of your company that pushes me back another week as I can't do anything till those tiles are put down!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't do anything about that" I made a very unladylike snort and Alice nonplussed, sipped her own coffee and started flicking through the file she had brought with her.

"You could reimburse me for the time wasted by your cock up!" my friend let out an amused sound, I guess I spent too much time with Robert as I had picked up a few of his sayings.

"Let me pass you to my manager"

"You do that" I said in the most condescending way I could, looking to Alice and rolling my eyes who laughed in response and flicked to the next page.

"Hello Ms Hale, first of all I would like to apolo-"

"Let me stop you there before we waste another hour going over this, due to a shipping miscalculation on your side, I get the short end of the stick and have to wait another three days for products I paid for two weeks ago. It is unacceptable and I expect some kind of reimbursement, I know quite a few contacts who will not be pleased to hear how this situation was so poorly handled" I paused to breath and Alice shook her head, trying not to laugh. "So, how will you handle this?"

Five minutes later, I had secured a ten percent refund as reimbursement and Alice looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"You can be scary sometimes you know that?" I smiled and took a sip of my almost tepid coffee. "That guy didn't stand a chance" she continued, sounding a little sorry for the manager I had all but shouted down the phone at.

"I'm good at my job"

"That you are" we smiled, until the lights switched off all at once and the noise outside all stopped at once.

"Shit" putting down the cup and parting the sheet, all of the lights had gone out, the tools and anything electrical having stopped working. "What. The. Hell. Happened?"

"One of the new lights blew and seems to have tripped the fuse box" I closed my eyes for a moment as Alice joined me.

"Can someone take a look then!" the workmen looked a little lost as the guy that had spoken up scurried off. Then as he did we all heard a clang of metal from the kitchen, running round the bar nearly slipping as I fumbled with the light on my phone to guide my way to the kitchen.

However when I opened the kitchen door the floor was wet and I slipped, falling backwards and landing flat on my ass. Alice who followed me almost fell over too, but clung onto a nearby counter avoiding ruining her designer skirt, she helped me up and we saw where the water was coming from.

"Oh, what now?" where I wanted the sink installed there was a pipe sticking out of the wall, it was bent and water was gushing out of the side.

"We were fitting the new sink in when the lights went out" I held out a hand to stop them, then at that moment the lights flickered back on. I sighed heavily and put my hand to my temple, closing my eyes again.

"Can you fix it?"

"We need more parts and it may take a while longer than planned" I shook my head.

"Can you do it in time?" both men nodded and with another sigh, I went back to the door more cautious of the water on the floor this time. "Just do it and work out how much extra it'll cost me" going back out the first workman came up to me.

"There's a problem"

"Of course there is" I muttered under my breath bit I knew Alice heard.

"The lights are going to keep going, we need to update the electrical system"

"That doesn't sound cheap"

"It's not" he replied not getting my sarcasm.

"Well, how much more do think it will cost?" when he quoted a figure I swore loud enough to get the attention of more of the workers. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes" he kept looking at me for an answer, I stared blankly at him in shock.

"Rose?" said Alice, shaking me lightly by the shoulder. "Rose!" I shook my head and blinked a few times, then I looking around I took a few steps to the middle of the wreckage.

"Alright! Everyone just stop!...Just stop!"

"Rose?"

"Stop and...go home!" with those words I left to go back to the temporary office, Alice on my heels.

"Hey, what was that about?" I grabbed the file she had put down and flicked through it getting to the financial page. I dragged a finger down the page as I scanned the figures detailing where the money from the loan was going, I got out a calculator ignoring my friend as I punched in the numbers. "Rosalie"

I tried a second and third time but it didn't add up at all, if I kept going like this I would be massively in debt by the time the opening came around.

"I can't do this, Al"

"Sure you can, you've done this before"

"No!" I threw my hands up. "No, because with the plumbing and the electricity and late deliveries, everything that could go wrong has gone wrong...and what's next? This I can't deal with, I can't"

"So, you're going to give up then?" that voice didn't belong to Alice, turning around I saw Robert.

"I can't do this"

"I may not know you as well as Alice, but Rosalie Hale since when do you give up on what you want?"

"When everything goes wrong" I said with defeat.

"Not everything has gone wrong, you are still here this place is too" shaking my head he walked closer and smiled at me and Alice.

"You can do it Rose" I sighed and went back to the sheet with the numbers on it, shaking my head as I didn't share my friends' optimism.

"Well, unless I get more money I'm screwed, so any advice there?" I raised an eyebrow and looked from Alice to Robert, who stood there calm and the total opposite to me.

"I'll get you the money"

"Yeah, how? Have a little chat with the bank?" I looked down and closed the file with a scoff.

"I'll invest in your restaurant" my head shot up.

"What?" my voice went high pitched and even Alice looked a little taken aback, but Robert remained unfazed by it all.

"I have money, I'll invest in you"

"You don't even know if it'll be any good, Rob" I replied lowering my voice so I sounded less hysterical.

"I know you that's enough for me" he shrugged and crossed his arms but I walked around the table to stand in front of him.

"I can't do that" he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I am getting very sick of the word 'can't' Rose" I pressed my lips together and he continued. "If it makes you feel better, we could draw up a contract or something and you could give me...oh 2 maybe 3 percent of the business" he smiled and I stared at him.

"You would have no control over the business if I gave you such a small share" he grinned wider and it clicked.

"I used work a few shifts at my cousin's pub back in Bromley, but in London they don't many of those cocktails more of you American's are so keen on"

"I can't just take your money"

"Well, think about it Rose. I reckon I'd look pretty good behind the bar" he winked at Alice who giggled and I cleared my throat, she pressed her lips together in an attempt to stop smiling.

"It makes sense Rose" I glared at her and she immediately stopped talking but Robert continued to smile at us.

"Thank you, but going into business with a friend is never a good idea"

"Think of it as an investment, you take the investment and do what you want. I will have no input unless you want a little bit of help here and there, so there won't be any conflict whatsoever" he raised his eyebrows and raised his hands with his palm facing upwards in a placating gesture.

"I'll think about it"

"Right, well as you have some time. How about lunch on me ladies?"

"I'm sorry Rob, I only came to drop off Rose's file and coffee. Jasper and I have a reception to find for our wedding"

"Good luck" they smiled and Alice waved at me, I waved back and she turned and left. "So...lunch?"

"I am kinda hungry" I said giving in.

"So let's go!" he said happily.

"Where?"

"Anywhere; sushi, Indian, Italian...whatever" nodding with a smile, I grabbed my jacket and I took the arm he held out and we walked out, but the minute we set foot out of the front door there was a babble of photographers.

Flashed went off and questions were fired off at us, I was stunned and froze for a minute but Robert put a hand over mine and shielded me with his body as he pulled us away from them, flashed kept going off along with the questions.

"...Rob, how long have you been dating?"

"...are you a natural blonde?"

"...who are you?"

"...any plans to pop the question?"

"...are you pregnant?"

He flagged down a cab and got me in first and shut the door, the questions muffled but the flashes still visible. Robert reeled off the address of a low key Italian pizza place and as the taxi drove off the flashes and questions stopped.

"That was mad"

"Yeah" he smiled bashfully and I remembered how he hated the publicity gained as he got more popular here. "Are you alright?"

"I don't look pregnant do I?" I smiled and he got the joke, we burst into laughter.

"No, you don't" he smiled and I got that feeling like he was holding something back, the night of my party came to mind but then I pushed that to the back of my mind and smiled back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

"You wanted to see me Mr Lewis?" I stepped into the office of my boss, closing the door and stepping forward when he motioned.

"Emmett, right" he shifted some paperwork around on his desk and stood up. "Take a seat" I didn't know what this was about and he didn't give anything away as he gave me a polite smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, why am I here?"

"Well, you've hit all of your sales targets in fact you've gone over quite a few of them. I won't beat around the bush Emmett, we are promoting you"

"That's...thank you!" he shook his head.

"It's not me, you've surpassed your colleagues. Keep it up and you'll go far"

**~X~X~X~**

I had a new office, instead of the small cubical it had a window and the privacy of four walls. So although I had no social life to speak of, I was climbing the career ladder faster than ever before.

The phone on my desk rang and picking it up, I put down the stapler in my other hand.

"Hello?"

"Mr McCarthy the meeting is starting in half an hour"

"Thanks" I was in charge of a team, one of those team members being Mike and this was my first day in my new role and so if there wasn't enough animosity between me and my colleagues I got to add new boss to that.

Grabbing the file with the notes in it, I opened the door about to head for the lifts and grab a coffee before the meeting. But when I got to the lifts, my ex fiancé walked out of the lift and walked straight into me, knocking my file out of my hands and onto the floor the papers inside tumbling out.

"Tanya" I said stupidly looking like a fish with my mouth hanging open as I stared at her. _Way to go idiot, you work at the same company. Sure you were going to meet again one day that is how you met in the first place._

"Emmett, I was just coming to see you" she kept her expression carefully blank as we bent down and she helped me collect the papers I had dropped.

"Y-you were?" I stuttered, making even more of an ass out of myself in front of her.

"Yes. Can we talk somewhere..." she trailed off as we both came to the realisation that many of our co-workers were staring quite openly at us. But, when we turned to look they all turned away and continued working, although I suspected that quite a few of the people nearby where still subtly eavesdropping on our conversation."...private"

"Sure thing" I led to my new office, she raised an eyebrow when she saw the room and the box with my things in it still on top of the shinny wood desk.

"Nice office"

"I got promoted" I said, not trying to show off but just filling her in and trying not to make such a fool out of myself in front of her.

"I wanted to ask you something..." I turned to face her properly, awaiting shouting and name calling. "Do you..." she stopped and took a quick breath before continuing "did you love me?"

"Yes, I did"

"You _did_" _shit._ I didn't realise what I had said, but of course she had.

"You love Rosalie" I didn't say anything, but she nodded. "I'm kind of surprised that you aren't with her now, after all she is the one you want to be with"

"She is New York and we broke it off"

"Because you were going to marry me"

"Well...yes"

"Was she there on the day" _in the car across the road._

"She was" she closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened her eyes she look down and half turned away from me.

"You should know that I'm leaving"

"What?" she lifted her head to glance at me.

"It's too hard to stay here and be reminded of you" she glanced away but not before I saw how her eyes started to water. "I got a transfer across seas and I'm leaving as soon as I can, so you can have the apartment and sell it or move back in or whatever" her words came out in a rush and I almost reached out to hold her but stopped myself before she looked back at me, dropping my hands to my sides.

"I'm sorry, it doesn't change anything I know that. But I honestly never wanted to hurt you"

"It's doesn't and I do know that"

"Good luck"

"You too" she said quietly before turning and leaving, when the door closed I sank into my chair covering my face and letting out an aggravated groan. I felt about two inches tall.

Then my phone rang.

"Hello" I growled out into the phone.

"Mr McCarthy, the meeting is starting is ten minutes" grabbing the file and dropping the phone, I yanked the door open and virtually ran down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

"So...?" I rolled my eyes and continued chopping onions as Alice sat nearby flicking through a wedding magazine, a stack of magazine and catalogues next to her on the table.

"So what...Alice?"

"Are you going to take up Rob on his offer, you know there are a few benefits to have a famous boxer invest in your business" I quirked an eyebrow and popped the onions in the pan, looking at her briefly.

"Really? Is getting mobbed every time you leave one of them?"

"Mobbed?" she was shocked and almost spat out her wine. "What the hell?" with a sigh, I stirred and glanced back at the pan.

"When we left the mess that is my restaurant, there were photographers outside"

"Fuck, I didn't know they were there, I didn't see them when I left" I shrugged. "Jesus, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We jumped into a cab and got out of there pretty quickly"

"Sorry, you had to go through that. Haven't you seen the pictures though?" confused I turned around after adding the tomatoes and turning down the heat on the cooker.

"What pictures?" she held up a hand and went to her bag, pulling out a gossip magazine, quickly flicking through and walking to me with it open at a picture of me and Robert.

"The hell...?" in the picture, we were just walking along the street outside of my restaurant and we were laughing. I remembered that was three days ago judging by the clothes I was wearing, it was taken from some distance but it was clearly us.

The caption on the top of the page read 'New lovers?' my mouth fell open and I looked up at Alice.

"I thought you knew, these images have been everywhere. Unfortunately there isn't much I can do about the paparazzi unless they get too close"

"I didn't know, they think we're dating?"

"Yeah, nothing we say makes a difference. A picture says a thousand words and this seems to saying plenty. There is a good point though"

"Really, what is that? Other than the invasion of my privacy?"

"If you take his offer then not only do you get the capital that you need to cover your growing expenses then you also get plenty of publicity for the place"

"Why does that feel like I'd be using Rob?" she closed the magazine and dropped it on the table and came to lean against the countertop next to me.

"It's not using him, he's getting used to the attention and we could spin this in a positive way for the restaurant, surely this is a good thing"

"I guess"

"Yes, imagine how many customers you would get with Rob at the bar"

"Yeah, if he isn't mobbed on the way" I added seasoning and turned off the heat, sighing and dishing out the food. "I guess I don't have another option"

"You could still probably get a top up on the loan, but you know partnering up with Rob makes sense from a business point of view"

"I guess you are right"

"Aren't I always?" was her cocky response and I rolled my eyes at her.

**~X~X~X~**

"Name here" he took the pen I offered after reading the contract where he got 15% of the business for his investment, which included a share in the profits, he signed without hesitating where my lawyer told him too, smiling at me.

"Sign here" he did so.

"Initial here" he handed back the pen as my lawyer took the contract back and we left the office.

"Rosalie, we are officially in business together"

"We are"

"How about drinks to celebrate?"

"Sure" I thought I spied a man with a camera by a nearby parked car, but I dismissed it as paranoia as we crossed the road.

**~X~X~X~**

"Thank you" I signed off on the order of tiles needed for the restrooms and kitchen, leading the delivery man in, when Robert came to the door.

"Hey Rose"

"Hey Rob, thanks for coming"

"Well, I said I'd be here if you needed me. So..." he rubbed his hands as the door swung shut behind him. "Put me to work!" I smiled and led him through to the office that now had a fully functioning door.

"I need you to sort out some paperwork for me, while I go downtown and pick up some sample menus"

"Alrighty then, what goes where?" giving him a brief crash course, I walked out and was hailing a cab when my phone started to ring. Getting it out and assuming it was the printer, I hit the accept button and put my cell phone to my ear.

"Hi"

"Rosalie, it's Tanya" the smile fell from my face.

"T-Tanya, h-hi" that guilty feeling floated to the surface as I heard her voice.

"I'm in New York, can we talk?"

"S-sure, where do you want to meet?"

"How about One Madison?"

"No!" I almost shouted down the phone but I checked myself. "Um...sorry, no. I don't work there anymore...how about the cafe down the road?"

"Okay, I'll see you at three?"

"Alright" she hung up and the cab that stopped in front of me, honked it horn at me.

"Hey, lady you going somewhere?"

"Er...yeah" I got in and gave the address of the printers, deciding to pick up the menus then go and meet Tanya.

I wasn't long at the printers and I was twiddling my thumbs the entire way to the cafe, a knot in my stomach caused largely by my guilt and nervousness. I wondered why she was here and why she wanted to see me, was it to shout at me and call me a home wrecker or a slut? Or worse would she forgive me and make me feel ten times worse?

She was already sat at a table with a cup of coffee in front of her when I got there, she didn't see me when I entered even though a little bell went off. She was so obviously deep in her own thoughts that I almost walked out again, but that would be so cowardly.

Taking a few deep breaths, I went up to her and sat opposite her. She looked up and I noted that she looked quite well, still impeccably well dressed and groomed; he only outward indication of what she had been through was the lack of a ring on her left hand and the slightly puffy eyes, covered up with expensive make up.

"Hello Rosalie" she was the first to speak.

"Hello Tanya" I was about to ask how she was but stopped myself.

"I know you came to Seattle on the day of the wedding" she spoke bluntly and I twitched a bit at the mention of her and his almost wedding.

"I'm sorry" I blurted out and she remained composed but her expressionless mask cracked a bit, her hand twitching.

"Why did you come to Seattle, where you going to gate crash my wedding cause you needn't have bothered" she continued like I hadn't spoken at all and her expression hardened.

"I didn't want to do that"

"Then why were you there!" after her outburst she leaned back and closed her eyes putting a hand to her temple and taking a few deep breaths, before looking at me again.

"Closure?" that sounded false even to me. "Look, I didn't know you were engaged when I saw...Emmett. I know that doesn't excuse what I did and if you need someone to blame then you can put the blame on me, I deserve it" her jaw clenched and she pushed her mug aside and put her hands together, her elbows on the table.

"You aren't the only one to blame" she said between clenched teeth.

"Yes, but I can only speak for myself when I say that I am truly sorry. There is nothing, nothing I regret more than what I did to you, regardless of whether I knew about you or not" she was silent for a long while and the waitress came over to us.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you" I said and waved her off.

"Do you love him?" the question took me by surprise and for a few seconds I just blinked at her.

"I...I did"

"I asked if you love him...now" I pressed my lips together and covered my mouth with one hand, but she nodded and seemed to take a guess at my answer. "Well..." she stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Thank for this Rosalie, it was informative...Goodbye"

She left without another word and I dropped my shoulders putting my hands to my temples and sighing.

**Two months later...**

"Glasses over there Rob!" he took the glasses to where I gestured, with a smile at me that calmed my nerves a bit.

"Where shall I put these?" asked a delivery man.

"In the kitchen, through that door. Jacqueline!" my head chef poked her head out of the kitchen door and raised her eyebrows. "Can you show this man where our delivery goes?" she nodded and held the door open as I went to the office and picked up the phone.

"Hello Rose Garden?"

"Rose!" recognising Alice's voice, I smiled nervously butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey Alice, are you on your way?"

"Yes and the press are all atwitter about it! We got the word out on facebook, twitter, four square...everywhere. Trust me, this will be the most talked about opening night!"

"You have the final menus?"

"Yes, I do. I'll drop them off and we can go get changed for tonight"

"Okay"

"Rose?" I stopped.

"Yes?"

"Try to relax hun, this is everything you wanted" I smiled at her words.

"Thanks Al, don't know what I'd do without you"

"Oh, I don't know lead a very dull life?"

"No that's exactly what I want. A predictable, normal life"

"Be careful what you wish for!" with a laugh we hung up and I went downstairs.

"No! No, no, no. The flowers are meant to be in smaller bunches!" I ran over to the first table nearest to the door. "Otherwise you can barely see who you are dining with!" I pulled a few flowers out with a little flourish. "See?" Robert laughed as he stacked the glasses behind the bar and the waitress nodded and started to amend the flower centrepieces for the other tables.

"Rosalie?" spinning round the maître de motioned to the delivery man laden down with a crate of wine, he put the crate on the floor with a wheeze and held up a clipboard.

"Who can sign for this?"

"That's the white and red wine we ordered?"

"Yes" he said slowly as if it was obvious.

"Mind if I open it and double check?" he shook his head and opened it for me, I checked the bottles twice and was about to check a third time when Robert came round the bar and put his hand on top of mine with a smile.

"Rose, I think it's all there"

"Are you sure? Because, if it's not we might serve the wrong wine or the wrong food, or we might run out and the DJ isn't even her yet" he shook his head and held my hand to calm me down.

"It's going to be great, you have the right wine and there is enough you ordered enough for over a month"

"Look, can some sign for this order I have a dozen more left to deliver over town"

"Yeah" Robert took the clipboard and quickly signed and he left, turning to me with the smile on his face still he turned to Blake and asked him to start putting the wines away. Then Alice came through the door.

"Hey guys, I have the menus!" she greeted in a sing song voice, putting the box down on one end of the bar and walking up to us.

"That's great Alice...Rose, we've got this here why don't you go home and get changed?"

"Are you _sure_?" he nodded and took a step back.

"Absolutely, I'll call you if anything happens" he saw the look on his face and hurriedly continued. "Not that it will, go on. Get all dressed up and we will see you later"

"Alright, see you later" he nodded again and we left the restaurant, Alice flagged down a taxi as I anxiously kept looking over my shoulder at the completely refurbished restaurant of my dreams.

"C'mon Rose"

"Do you think it'll be alright?"

"Of course it will" we got in the cab and she shut the door, as she gave our address to the taxi driver."You've spent so long on this it will be an _incredible_ opening night"

"Okay then" I was a mess of nerves and excitement as we headed to the flat.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So I virtually wrote the final draft of this chapter in a day, guess I love you all or something.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	18. I've Got Dreams To Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, yet again for the long wait! But in this chapter we will definitely see the start of Alice's wedding and I am bringing in another character, not my own but I am interested to what you all make of it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XVIII – I've Got Dreams to Remember<strong>

**Rosalie POV**

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I felt like there were butterflies in my stomach and my palms were clammy, I kept fiddling with the necklace I wore. But after a look from Alice as she noticed my fidgeting, I stopped and looked out of the window as we turned on the street my place was on.

"Breathe Rose, it's going to be great" her words though well intended, did little to quell my nerves and if anything I got more jittery as we saw the mass of photographers outside. "Remember what I said. Ignore any questions just walk inside at a steady pace and smile"

Nodding, as the car came to a stop, Alice hopped out first the smile on her face ready as the flashes went off. Following her lead, I got out of the car and went inside the doors held open for me and Alice as we ignored the questions flung at us.

"Hello, ladies" greeted a familiar face as someone took our coats.

"Hi Rob, is everything alright?" he smiled and nodded, adjusting his tie before he spoke.

"Everything is going smoothly so far. We are all ready to officially open in half an hour"

"Well, until then can I get a drink?" asked Alice with a smirk, Robert nodded and went to the bar, the bartender handed him two glasses of white wine.

"Here you go ladies" he gave us a glass each then picks up his own drink on the table to the side of him. "I propose a toast" he said formally but flashing a wide smile at both of us. "To...The Rose Garden, may it flourish and to the beautiful lady in charge, to her happiness!" we clinked our glasses and each took a sip of our drinks.

"Nice wine"

"Do you want a bottle Alice, Rose ordered enough for a year!" she shook her head and I looked around.

"Hey Rosalie" I turned my head back to him and he smiled. "It is going to be great" I could tell he believed that and it eased my nerves a bit, although for good measure I drank a bit more of the wine.

Soon the place started filling up and the food seemed to be going down well. There were quite a few famous faces that seemed to be quite friendly with Robert. I was introduced to a few and my nerves were eased as I received numerous compliments on the food.

"Jacqueline, are there any more of the fish entrées?" I poked my head into the kitchen.

"Yes" she said with a sigh. "I am plating up now, zey will be out momentarily!" nodding I went back to the party, stopped by a man in thin glasses and a dark grey suit.

"Ms Hale, I work for the New York Times and I wondered if I could maybe interview you and Robert Walsh for a feature?"

"Only if we get the first copy" pitched in my business partner, with a jovial grin, as he stood by my side and turned that smile towards me.

"I can assure that you will see the article first" he smiled and I returned the grin.

"We would love to talk to you, Mr...?"

"Clive Morgan" he supplied and I gave him my best smile.

"Mr. Morgan, we would love to talk to you. So if you leave your business card, we'll arrange a time suitable for all of us" I saw Alice with Jasper near the other end of the bar, she smiled and I nodded back in acknowledgement before turning my head back to the reporter. "If you will excuse me Mr. Morgan, I have business to attend to" with a smile and small wave I walked away from him, Robert by my side.

"That was smooth" he said appreciatively. "You had him hooked"

"Well, it is good publicity. This has been a pretty good turnout"

"I told ya, it would be great" I nodded.

"That you did" we reached Alice and Jasper, I hugged my friends and smiled widely.

"Rose, don't freak out or anything but Royce King just walked in"

"What?"

"Who the hell is Royce King?" asked Robert in confusion as we all turned to look at the quite handsome man that walked in.

"Only the star of the culinary world" scoffed Alice.

"Of course who doesn't know that?" interjected Jasper with a wry smile.

"What exactly is he famous for though?"

"His family owns a chain of hotels and a number of restaurants; his restaurants all have Michelin stars and have waiting lists six months long. He even has a TV show and a load of books out, and he is here!" I almost squealed in a creepy fan girl way.

Robert still didn't look convinced at all.

"He's like an American Jamie Oliver that every woman wants in her kitchen...and bed" said Jasper to clarify and he nodded as Jasper caught our expressions and chuckled at Alice and me.

"And Rose here, beat a few women to the punch" added Alice and I glared at her.

"What?" Robert said sounding shocked.

"We met a few years ago, I worked at one of his family's restaurants"

"Looks like he spotted you Rose" he was indeed heading towards us.

"Oh my gosh, what do I do? What do I say?"

"Act aloof, cool" said Alice quickly before he reached us.

"Rose, it's so nice to see you again" he flashed a smile and not knowing what to say, I opened and closed my mouth like a fish until Alice elbowed me sharply.

"You too" he held out his hand and I took it, smiling like an idiot before mentally shaking myself.

"I thought you spent most of your time in LA?" he shrugged after letting go of my hand, I noticed out of the corner of my eye how my friends all stepped back a bit. But Robert didn't look too happy.

"I heard about you leaving Madison and getting your own place, I had to check it out since I was in town. Plus I guess I wanted an excuse to see you again" we laughed and I noticed he didn't have a drink.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Sure" I called over a nearby waiter with a tray of drinks, taking one for self and another for Royce. We talked for a while; he told me a bit about his family and the changes in the family empire since we last met and I told him about why I left Madison and started the Rose Garden.

"Everyone!" came the voice of Robert from the back of the restaurant, where the DJ was set up. He had a mike in one hand and a glass in his other hand. "Firstly, I would like to thank all of you for coming out to tonight and making this a brilliant opening evening! But I would like to invite the wonderful Rosalie Hale up to the front as none of this would be possible without her!"

The people watching Rob then turned to face me when he raised his arm in my direction.

"Care to say a few words Rose?" I gave Royce King a brief smile and with all eyes on me, I went over to Rob smiling as I took the mike from him.

"Thank you to everyone who made this possible" I started. "This turned out so much better than I thought it would and I hope this is just the start of a prosperous business and partnership with my friend Robert Walsh!" I raised my glass and most of the others did the same. "To Robert, without him I would have given up weeks ago"

"To Robert" everyone echoed before taking a sip of their drinks.

**~X~X~X~**

A few days later and it was after the lunch rush, I was at one end of the bar as I went through an inventory list. Rob was behind the bar mixing some drinks, his face scrunched up in concentration as he read from the booklet propped up in front of him.

"Rose" I look up as he got out a glass and with a final shake, he poured out a drink, topping it up with coke and he slid it towards me, peering up at him I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"A long island ice tea, I hope"

"Why is it in front of me?"

"Cause someone needs to try it"

"And you can't do it?" he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Rose, I drink beer not fruity drinks with little umbrellas. I won't know if it's good or not" with a smile I gingerly put down my pen and picked up the drink, taking a small sip and then grimacing. "What? What's wrong?" I spluttered and he rushed to get me a glass of water, which I chugged half of.

"Way too much tequila and rum" I said finally and he looked disappointed, turning to the book he scrunched up his face as he read, muttering to himself.

"I thought I got it right this time"

"It's not _that_ bad" he nodded and left me to finish the paperwork, starting to make another Long Island Ice Tea. The door opened and I was about to turn around to tell who ever had just walked in, that we were closed in preparation for the evening.

"Royce"

"Hi Rosalie, I hope it's alright that I'm here even though your technically closed" he flashed a smile at me and I hopped off the bar stool and shook my head.

"Its fine, how are you?"

"I'm good, you"

"I'm good too" we smiled at each other, then we sat down at the bar.

"I feel like we barely got to talk at all the other evening"

"It was very busy, I hadn't expected that at all" he leaned in closer.

"You've always worked hard Rose, I know if anyone could make this work it's you"

"Thanks"

"Any time beautiful" I let out a giggle and I think I blushed a bit. "I'm actually still in town for a bit, so how about dinner?"

"That sounds great" exchanging numbers he left and with a smile I turned around, to look at Robert who was pouring out another cocktail. He looked very gloomy as he turned around and put the fresh drink down in front of me.

I took a sip and he looked at me expectantly.

"Hmmm, much better. Could use just a _touch_ more lemon juice though"

"Okay" he said shortly, nodding and turning away quickly.

"Hey Rob, are you okay"

"Peachy keen, Rose" he said gruffly. "I'm out of limes" he muttered before shooting off to the kitchen, I noticed that there were still quite a few limes left in the bowl behind the bar.

**~X~X~X~**

"Give us a twirl then" said Alice when I walked into the living room, her and Jasper were sat on the couch, a lot of bridal magazines laid out on the coffee table, beside the wedding file Alice had put together.

I turned around so they could get a good look at the outfit I wore for my dinner with Royce. I wore a chocolate low backed top with a v-neckline that was low enough to be sexy but high enough not to be slutty. Along with black slim fit jeans and brown peep toe heels, my hair in a loose braid to one side, my jewelry and makeup minimal.

"Do I have your approval?"

"Yes, but you need a little something extra" I rolled my eyes at her as she stood up and handed a magazine opened up at various floral arrangements to Jasper. She led me to her room and sat me down in front of the dressing table.

She made me remove the simple studs I had put in, changing them for a pair of dangly gold earrings, also sliding on a battered vintage looking gold cuff on my left hand. Then looking at me hard for a moment, she tapped her chin and looked me up and down before getting out her makeup bag, slicking red lip tint on me.

"There you go"

"Thanks Alice" she smiled and we went back into the living room, Alice picking up a magazine and turned around to face me.

"Before you leave, which flowers do you think work better for the table centerpieces at the reception?" she held up the magazine, where various pieces had been circled.

"The English roses in cream, they are elegant and go well with the arrangements you are using for the church and your bouquet" she smiled and Jasper looked grateful, I probably saved them a few more hours of looking through books and websites, maybe even goes to a few stores.

"Not the variation of tulips?" she asked lowering the magazine as her fiancé looked panicked and turned his head back to me.

"They are nice but not as tasteful as the roses, which are so much more you, having them in the centerpieces would complete your big white wedding" I must have said the right thing because, she put the magazine down and nodded, jotting something down in a note pad and Jasper looked very relieved.

"Thanks Rose, have fun"

"Alright guys see you later"

"Bye" they echoed and I smiled a bit at them, Alice cuddling up next to Jasper on the coach as I waved at them and left the apartment, sliding on my jacket as I walked down the stairs.

I got to the bar Royce had suggested and I suddenly felt very underdressed and a little out of place, it was a high end bar, more of a club really, the type of place where celebrities and rich socialites went to be seen. It screamed exclusivity and the long line of non famous people outside, only proved that.

"Rosalie!" turning my head to look at the entrance, I saw Royce stood by a tall imposing man with a clipboard. Royce was dressed immaculately in a navy suit and white shirt that was probably all designer, as I looked at him he smiled and waved at me, motioning for me to come over.

So skipping the line and getting a few disapproving looks, I got to Royce and the bouncer.

"Hi"

"Hey Rose, thanks Jim" he said with a nod at the man with the clipboard who nodded back at him. Taking my hand he led me inside and to the cloakroom where an attendant took my jacket, I got an appreciative glance from him and I smiled.

"You even more gorgeous than the last time I was in New York"

"That was years ago Royce" he grinned and an arm around my waist, steering us in the direction of the VIP area. Despite the way he was draped over me, I still got a few looks from some men that we passed by. I realized that he noticed but he seemed not to be bothered by it but he almost seemed a little smug about it.

The table we were sat at afforded some privacy in the way of a netted type of curtain on one side, but it was positioned in a way that you could be pretty much seen by everyone at the bar. We sat down and almost right away a waitress came up to us, keeping his arm around me he barely batted an eye as he ordered drinks for us.

"A bottle of champagne please, your best" he turned to smile at me when the waitress left to get our order.

"Are we celebrating something?"

"Yes..." he hardly missed a beat. "We are celebrating you opening your new restaurant. Like I said, I knew you'd do it"

"Royce when we met I was a glorified vegetable cutter" he brushed off my comment with his own charming answer.

"There was something special about you" damn that was a good line, despite my recent issues with men it was easy to forget that when the guy I had a bit of a crush on was so openly flirting with me.

I didn't what it was, but I felt like a teenager around him. Maybe I hadn't gotten laid in so long it was messing with my head but I'm pretty sure I giggled the other night when we talked. Jesus, I was a grown woman and I would act like one.

I was going to flirt back and give him a smile that made many a men weak at the knees, then I was going to kiss him.

After that I don't know, maybe I wasn't quite ready for that yet. But damn it I would kiss Royce King.

"How many girls have you used that line on?" I smiled to show I was teasing him and thankfully, he didn't take it too seriously.

"Just you...is it working?"

"Maybe" he slowly slid his arm across my back and then away from me, giving me his intense gaze as he leaned in closer.

"I heard about you and Emmett, I'm sorry" _ouch_.

"Its' okay, how did you hear?" he looked a little bashful and it had me intrigued.

"I know some people" he replied evasively, but I wouldn't let him get away with that.

"Have you been keeping an eye on me?" the champagne came and he took the opportunity to avoid the question, buying time by popping the cork and pouring us both glasses. "Royce"

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I saw your picture in one of those gossip magazines my sister likes. You with that boxer guy who you work with and I was curious as I hadn't seen you in a while"

"So, is you being in New York a coincidence?" he shook his head.

"Not really, I'm thinking of opening another restaurant here and took the opportunity to come see you"

"Oh"

"You know I used to have a bit of a crush on you" he admitted giving me a sideways glance as he drank some champagne.

"Really? Me, sweating my ass off working for your dad when you were dating different supermodels every week?"

"It's no secret you could easily be a model, Rose" I scoffed a bit and sipped my drink.

"I have more than one brain cell"

"That's what I liked about you"

"Tell me Royce, does this often work for you the bar, expensive drinks and shameless flirting?" I put down my glass and crossed my legs.

"It works pretty well for me"

"Not for me, so get to the point Royce" I raised an eyebrow as a challenge and so he leaned forward without hesitation and kissed me. It was passionate and hot, he was an amazing kisser and I felt nothing else at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

"Which meal shall we go for the salmon or the lamb?" Jasper looked at me and sighed.

"Lamb?" I pressed my lips together.

"Hmmm...really?"

"Al, my family are big meat eaters, they go hunting every weekend without fail. I don't think they'd know what to do if they got handed a plate of food without any sort of dead animal"

"Okay, eww. Meat it is and after that I am officially going vegetarian after this wedding" giving him a peck on the lips, I stood and walked towards the kitchen. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure babe" he called out, getting out mugs and coffee I heard the home phone ring. I flicked on the coffee maker as Jasper answered the phone, I heard him talking and then his footsteps towards the kitchen. "It's Robert"

I took the phone from him and wedged it in between my ear and shoulder as I opened the fridge and got out the milk.

"Hi Rob, what's up?"

"Hey Alice, sorry but is Rose out on her date with the chef bloke?"

"Yeah she is. Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing really just an idea for the restaurant but it can wait" I could tell there was something he wanted to ask, Jasper went back into the living room and I leaned against the counter top.

"Rob, spit it out"

"What?"

"I can tell you want to ask me something, so come on. What is it?" he hesitated for a bit, 'um'ing and 'ah'ing for a bit before he got to the point.

"How does Rose know him?" there it was.

"She got one of her first proper chef jobs at one of the King restaurants when she moved to New York. Being a family business, she bumped into Royce a few times"

"And did they ever...you know?"

"She was married to Emmett at the time, so no. They talked a bit and Royce left to go to LA, where he started to become a big celebrity TV chef" I left out the part where, Rose had gotten a little crush on his but loved Emmett so she kept their relationship platonic.

But now she was single, I doubted that she would do that again.

"Oh...okay then. Bye Alice" he hung up before I could say bye and the coffee maker was done when I put down the phone.

"What was that about?" asked my fiancé when I came back into the living room and sat down, after handing him a mug.

"Rob asking about Royce and Rosalie's history"

"I wonder if he told her?" I turned to look at him.

"Told who what?" he rolled his eyes and blew on the top of his coffee.

"Robert is clearly in love with Rosalie, but it seems that ship is about to set sail"

"He told her, but she doesn't feel that way. They tried to make it work, but apparently it didn't pan out"

"Shame, they could have been good together"

"Yeah, well can we get to our own wedding please? We have only a few months left and there is still so much to do!" he put down his cup and gently hooked a finger under my chin and turned my head so I would look at him.

"It will be okay, love. Even if it all goes wrong and we end up getting married in Vegas by Elvis, it will still be the most special day, because I'm marrying the woman I love" smiling I leaned forward and kisses him, long and slow.

"Well that's sweet, but I am not getting married in Vegas. It's tacky"

"The point is...you daft woman. It doesn't matter to me where or how we do it, as long as we do it. As long as I can call you my wife, I'll be happy"

"You big softie" I kissed his cheek. "...now which song should our first dance be too? And please, do not say Elvis" we laughed at my comment and he hugged me, I put my head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him.

"How about we leave all of this for now and we practice?"

"Practice what?" in a grand gesture, he swept me up into his arms bridal style and stood up.

"The honeymoon" I laughed and he winked at me, walking towards my bedroom.

"Oh, you know I love you, right" he smiled.

"I had an inkling, when you agreed to marry me" pushing the door open, he put me down on the bed, kissing me again. "I love you too, Alice...Brandon...soon to be Mrs...Whitlock" each pause was punctuated with a kiss, he smiled widely as I tugged his shirt off and flipped him over onto his back.

Hovering over him I kissed him again.

"I like the sound of that, say it again"

"Mrs Whitlock" I smiled widely like an idiot, kissing him again and for the moment forgetting about wedding planning.

**Five Months later...**

"Since when?" asked Robert, clearly shocked and what I had just told him, he sank into the chair on the other side of my desk. I shook my head and closed the file in front of me, moving it aside and glancing at my laptop.

"She added him as her plus one a few weeks ago, it's no big deal" he scoffed and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"No big deal, she barely knows this guy!"

"That's not true, Rose met him years ago"

"I don't know, he seems like a dodgy bloke to me" an email popped up and I sent a quick reply back, before turning to look at my friend and client again.

"Has this really got anything to do with Royce or you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jealousy?"

"Pfft, that's not it. I just don't see what she sees in him" crossing my legs and leaning forward I glanced at my watch.

"Well, let's see...he's rich, good looking, can cook need I go on?" he rolled his eyes. "They like each other and she's bringing him to the wedding, he's a nice guy Rob"

"Sure" he said with a grunt sounding unconvinced.

"Well, unless you have something business related to tell me can I get on with work, I'm working out the terms of a feature for you and Rose. A business magazine is interested in you two and I think I can get you the front cover"

"Alright" he stood up and rubbed the side of his neck. "I'll see you tomorrow" he turned and headed to the door of my office.

"Rob?..." he stopped and half turned to face me, raising an eyebrow as he waited for me to continue. "Please behave, I think my parents' want at least one of their kids to have a wedding that ends well...or at least just gets past the vows"

"I will Alice, for you"

"Thank you"

"Plus, you can be really scary I would not want to piss you off" I gave him a wide smile which only seemed to reaffirm his point, judging from the expression on his face.

"Good, keep that in mind. Bye Rob"

"Bye Alice"

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

"Oh fucking hell, why is cello tape so damn sticky?" attempting to shake of the bit of tape stuck to my hand, Royce came back in and helped me out.

"Well, it is meant to go on the wrapping paper and not all over your hands"

"I know that" he laughed and kissed my cheek, taking over and neatly wrapping the wedding present we had gotten for Alice and Jasper. He had it done only a few minutes later, with a flourish he waved his hands.

"And _that's_ how you do it"

"Thank you" he turned round and stood up, grabbing me by the waist he pulled me in close and kissed me.

"Do you want to have dinner tonight? I could make my famous cannelloni, I know you like Italian food"

"That sounds great but I have to go to the restaurant, we have Valentine's Day to prepare for and Jackie has a whole new menu for us to sample" I put my hands on his chest and smiled apologetically.

"By us you mean Rob right?"

"Well, last time I checked he was my business partner"

"Yeah, but he owns barely 15 percent. It's your place babe, now it's doing so well can't you buy him out?" I shrugged and pulled away a bit, but he kept his arms around my waist.

"He is brilliant at it, plus he's a good bartender"

"Didn't he break a bottle last week" I shrugged.

"He's not perfect, but who is?"

"You are" I slapped his shoulder.

"You're so damn cheesy, now I have to go to work. Rain check on dinner?" he nodded and I gave him a chaste kiss, before leaving his apartment and hopping in a cab.

**~X~X~X~**

"What do you think? Eez it too salty or too spicy?" taking a bite of the Mediterranean style fish dish she had placed in front of us, I nodded and took a sip of water and Rob looked less than thrilled.

"It is just a touch too hot I think, but other than that it is superb" she nodded and clicked her fingers, one of the other chefs taking the plates and a second bringing over desserts.

"Chocolate fondant...Strawberry Crème Brule and Chocolate Cheesecake" we sampled the desserts, then looked to each other.

"The Cheesecake" we said at the same time.

"That is brilliant, Jacqueline" she looked very pleased with herself and nodded before motioning for the dishes to be cleared away.

They left for the evening and I went to the office, quickly getting on my emails and sending off the menus for Valentine's Day off to the printers. Robert followed me into the office and sat down, silent for a while.

"Right now that was sorted quicker than I thought, maybe I can still make dinner with Royce"

"You're a bit keen aren't you?" he said suddenly, as I stood up and shut down the computer.

"It's just dinner Rob"

"It's just that doesn't this all seem a bit quick too you?" I stopped and put my hands on my hips, turning to look at him properly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you met this guy barely five months ago and now you're taking him to Alice's wedding. That's pretty serious"

"No, it's not"

"How well do you know this guy?" I shook my head angrily.

"Well enough, I am adult Rob and I can make my own decisions"

"There's something now right about him Rose" breathing out I looked down at the ground.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine" I went to the door, but froze when he grabbed my wrist. Yanking my arm out of his wrist I spun around, ready to slap him hard enough to knock him into next week.

"Rosalie, are you maybe rushing into this relationship with a guy you don't even love to prove your over Emmett" his words hit me like a sledgehammer and my mouth dropped open in shock.

"How dare you...how dare you assume you know anything about my relationship!"

"Do you love him?" he asked and I opened and closed my mouth as I struggled with what to say to him.

"It's too early to know that"

"Do you love him? It is easy Rose. Either you do or you don't" I shook my head and took a step back.

"It's not"

"You are in denial, you still love Emmett and you are settling for some spoilt rich kid"

"Stop! Just stop!" I shouted and walked out and to the door but he was right behind me.

"Rosalie, you can do so much better than that smug git. I don't get why you are settling for him!" spinning around again and walked up to him.

"I am with Royce, he isn't perfect but he is sweet and...and kind. He cares for me. So please drop it Rob" my eyes were watering and I lowered my head to cover it up, but I think he saw anyway.

"Why won't you admit it?"

"Because, it hurts!" I shouted at him, pausing and swallowing the lump in my throat. "I love...loved him and he hurt me. For god sakes, I went to the church and he choose her. Over all of our history and what we've been through...he choose her, not me" the tears were falling down my cheeks now and I half turned away from him as I blotted my tears.

"She left him though"

"It doesn't change anything! We said goodbye and he made his choice and I made mine, we can't go back again" he pressed his lips together and looked contrite.

"So...Royce?"

"He is nice, I could learn to love him. That's enough for me"

"You're lying to yourself"

"No, I'm trying to get on with my life and that life doesn't include Emmett"

"Then what are you going to do at the wedding? He is the brother of the bride and you are the Maid of Honor, you will at one point have to see each other" sniffing and wiping away one last tear, I thrust my chin up.

"I'll deal with it"

**~X~X~X~**

"You look gorgeous Alice" she went to the mirror and turned to look at the dress.

"Really?" I nodded and went to fix the veil on her head.

She wore a romantic lace overlay dress with a strapless sweetheart neckline, a fitted bodice and scalloped edges at the neckline and hem. Being so petite, it was gorgeous on her and was elaborate enough to be worthy of her wedding.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful!" said Esme as she walked in and saw Alice in her dress.

"Thank you mom" Esme kissed her daughters cheek and then took something out of her purse.

"Alice, here is something for luck" she raised an eyebrow but took the box she handed her, opening it and seeing the vintage pearl earrings that had belonged to her grandmother.

"Oh, they are stunning"

"Just like my daughter then" came the voice of Carlisle, he hugged his daughter and kissed her head, then taking Esme's hand with a smile at both women.

"You didn't have to..." she began.

"Your grandmother would have wanted you to have them, they are your something old" chimed Esme with a wide smile.

"Now all she needs is something blue and something borrowed" I added and Alice looked at me. "Which I can easily solve" I went to the dressing table and picked up a small bag I had put on the table, handing the bag to her.

"This is a tiffany's bag!" I nodded and I tried not to laugh at her.

"Open it"

"She reached in the bag and pulled out a tiffany's box, her eyes wide as she lifted the lid. Nestled inside was a platinum bracelet with five circle cut Sapphire's, she looked at the bracelet with awe and her father put it on her wrist.

"It's amazing"

"It's on loan from a friend of Royce's, so there is blue and borrowed done" Alice smiled widely and turned to face us all.

"I love all of you, so much"

"Are you ready darling?" she nodded and tucking a curl behind her ear, she took her father's arm and I handed her the bouquet of light pink and white flowers.

"I'm shaking"

"It'll be okay"

"It will be, I love him" saying those words made her nervous smile a little more steady and as the music to signal our entrance started, I smiled at her before walking down the aisle after the flower girl.

Taking my place at the side as the other bridesmaids walked down before Alice did, I glanced at Jasper who was staring at the end of the aisle, one of his arms shaking a bit. I looked at the guest and soon saw Royce, he caught my gaze and smiled and I smiled back.

And despite all of preparations the moment I saw Emmett on the opposite side of the church, the smile dropped instantly and it felt like my throat went dry like I had tried to drink sand.

Then the music swelled and Alice and Carlisle made their appearance, all eyes were on the bride and her father. I looked to Jasper though, he looked at her for the first time in her dress and he adored her it was clear from the way they both had eyes only for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Anyone hating me for bringing in a boyfriend for Rosalie? Namely Royce King, I'd like to hear your thought on him, good or bad guy?**

**Below are links for Alice's dress and bracelet, if you wanna check it out, will also post the links to my profile.**

**Wedding Dress: . /wedding-dresses/enzoani/heli/**

**Bracelet: . ?sku=15433515&mcat=148204&cid=287458&fromGrid=1&search_params=s+5-p+1-c+287458-r+201323353-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	19. The Wedding Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys, firstly I would like to clear something up Rob loves Rosalie but she doesn't love him. He is in no way a contender for her love interest, so sorry to any one shipping Rose x Rob.**

**In this next chapter we will pick up where we left off and I will shake things up a bit now as we see a bit more of Emmett, more specifically Rose and Emmett.**

**On with the important stuff, here is the next chapter...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIX – The Wedding Song<strong>

**Emmett POV**

Her smile faltered as she saw me, but forcing the smile back on her face she turned her head to look at the back of the church as the music changed. Everyone stood up and turned around to see the bride as she started to walk down the aisle on our father's arm.

She looked beautiful and she smiled nervously as she made her way to Jasper. When they got to the front, Carlisle took Alice's and placed in Jasper's, smiling affectionately at her before saying something that made Jasper nod and Alice smile less nervously.

Her eyes watered a bit as he stepped back and she looked to Jasper, he squeezed her hand lightly and smiled at her.

"We are gathered here today to join Alice Cullen and Jasper Whitlock in holy matrimony..."

They had written their own vows and Jasper went first, taking a piece of paper out of his inside jacket pocket. Letting go of Alice's hand to unfold it and flash her a nervous smile of his own.

"Alice, I don't think I'd be as happy as I am with you, if I couldn't hear your laugh or see your gorgeous smile _every_ day. I _love_ you for seeing the beauty in _everything_ and I can see us growing old and senile together, you nattering away about everything and me...just _listening_ to you" he was barely looking at the speech he had written, the pair of them just looking at each other.

"So, I promise...to be silent when you need to talk. To laugh with you and to share your perspective and to do my _utmost_...to keep you smiling. To always let you know _how_ _much _I love you" tucking away the speech he took the ring from Peter and slid the ring onto her finger, both of their smiles growing wider.

"Jasper, I love that you know me better than anyone and always know what to say when I get carried away" she sniffed and a tear rolled down her cheek, he leaned forward and delicately wiped it away with his thumb, smiling at her. "I promise to sometimes know when to shut up" some people laughed.

"Also, to laugh at all of your jokes and to let you know how much you are loved in return. To never forget how you changed my world for the better...until we are old and senile, even then I won't forget. Because I love you and nothing can change that" more tears fell but she smiled and put the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife" at the same time, Jasper with his hand still on her cheek leaned in and kissed his wife, she held him close and kissed him back. "You may...continue to kiss the bride" some laughed and the rest cheered loudly.

When they broke apart with wide smiles they took each other hand and walked back down the aisle and out of the church. Everyone gathered outside as the newlyweds exited the church, throwing handfuls of confetti as the black limo pulled up.

Jasper opened the door for Alice and she gave him another kiss, people cheering and throwing more confetti as they got in and shut the door. The limo drove off and two more cars pulled up for the bridesmaids and the groomsmen, taking them off to the reception.

Rosalie was the last to get in the car, busy making sure everyone knew where they were going. When she got to the car door she turned and glanced over at Rob and a blond man standing next to him. She smiled at him and I was sure I recognised him, he smiled back and waved at her. Then she got in the car and left.

I rejoined my parents, still looking over at the blond guy sure I knew him from somewhere. As my mother dabbed at her eyes with my father's handkerchief we too got in a car and left the church.

We got to the hotel and went to the ballroom which was hosting the reception, typically Alice the place was lavish to say the least. The main colours were gold and cream with a splash of pale pink here and there, there was a stage with a live band opposite the door we walked in. Currently the band was playing a smooth jazz number as the guest filled in and took their seats, the singer crooned into the mike as we found our names on the main table to the left of the stage.

Alice had maybe fifty guests at the most, and four long rectangular table were on either side of the dance floor, a mixture of cream and pale pink roses running down the middle of each table, with candles scattered down the tables as well.

There was a massive chandelier as well and it was dim, most of the light came from the candles on the tables. Sitting on a delicate looking aged gold chair, I realised most of the guests had taken their seats and as the singer came to the end of the song they stopped and the chandelier was switched off.

There were sounds of surprise as the room was now even darker the candles only provided enough light to see about a few yards away from the tables.

Then slowly and quietly the piano started to play and a spotlight, placed god knows where focused on the main doors that were at this moment closed.

The doors opened and yet no one was there yet the spotlight remained trained on the doors.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." said the singer into the microphone as the piano continued to play. "Would you all put your hands together for the new Mr and Mrs Whitlock!" the couple appeared now and they walked in, hand in hand smiling as everyone erupted into cheers and claps once more.

Everyone stood up to clap and cheer as loud as they could, as they walked in a party cannon went off somewhere and gold confetti fell down on them as they went to their seats and Jasper kissed Alice's cheek.

The music went back to the jazz and people took their seats once more, a fleet of waiters with trays of variety of drinks came out making sure everyone d a drink in their hand.

Soon the couple took to the floor, the song changing into Ron Pope's 'You're The Reason I Come Home' as Jasper spun her round and then pulled her close to kiss her again. She smiled and kissed him back, flashes of camera's going off but they couldn't be less aware of any of it, occasionally he would spin her around or dip her then pull her close and kiss her again. More confetti rained down on them as they danced and as they smiled happily at each other it looked very much like the end scene from a romance movie, knowing Alice that was what she had wanted.

Everyone 'ah'ed' appropriately as they took more pictures and when the song came to an end the couple invited others onto the floor. Alice then danced with our father and Jasper started to dance with his mother.

Looking round I saw Rosalie, she was filming with a small camcorder and smiling to herself as the blond man came up to her. He stood to her side and slipped an arm around her waist, for a moment I saw red and wanted to break off the hand that touched her so intimately.

But then she turned her head to look at him, continuing to smile at him as he then kissed her cheek.

Rosalie had moved on.

I unclenched my hands and dropped my shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

As the song came to an end, I closed my camera and turned to look at Royce.

"Hey there beautiful"

"Hey" tucking the camera away into my bag, I turned around properly and put my arm on his shoulders as he then put another hand on my waist.

"How about a dance?" he looked to the floor as more couples joined in.

"Sure" agreeing I put my purse down and took his hand, letting him lead me to the dance floor. Taking me in his arms and expertly twirling me, I spotted Emmett. He was looking at me and gave me a small smile, mine slipped from my face and I instinctively ducked my head and tried to slap a smile back on my face before I looked at Royce.

"Are you okay, Rose?" snapping my head back up to look at my date, I fixed my smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he swallowed the lie easily, continuing to smile at me and dance.

After a few more songs, where Alice danced with her father, husband, father in law and brother she went to sit down while Jasper danced with Esme.

"Royce, do you mind if I...?" I glanced at my friend and he understood, he nodded and smiled.

"Go on, I'll get us some drinks"

"Thanks" I kissed him briefly and turned away, making my way over to Alice and sitting in the seat belonging to Esme.

"Hello Mrs Whitlock" she smiled happily and glanced at me.

"Hi Rose" we hugged each other and taking two glass of champagne from a waiter, I handed her one and clinked the side of mine against hers.

"Congratulation Al, I'm happy that you got everything you wanted. Lucky bitch" we laughed and took a sip of champagne.

"Thank you" she glanced over at her husband who glance up at her at the same time, flashing his wife a smile before continuing to dance with his mother in law. I saw Emmett nearby dancing with Sandra Whitlock, then I spotted Royce talking to Robert and Carlisle.

He had two drinks in his hands and I had the feeling he was being interrogated, rather against his will due to the uncomfortable smile on his face.

"Hey, are you alright?" pull yourself together Rosalie Hale, you knew very well he was going to be here. So suck it up and stop acting like a meek mouse.

"I'm fine" I smiled and took a final gulp of my drink before putting down the glass. "But I think my date is in a bit of trouble"

"Dad's probably grilling him about his intentions" she sniggered and I shook my head.

"Oh god" I moaned when I realized that she was probably right, getting another snigger out of my friend.

"Hi Rosalie"

"Hey Jasper, I'm sorry but I have to go save my boyfriend" they both laughed at me as I necked the rest of my drink and stomped over to the men.

"Rose!" called out Robert when I reached them, I gave him and Carlisle a brief hug, giving the Cullen patriarch a kiss on the cheek and a wary look as I stood beside Royce and accepted a drink.

"Hi...am I interrupting anything?" Royce smiled at me and I returned the smile, before giving Carlisle a look.

"Not at all Rosalie, we were merely asking Royce here a few...questions about his work and so on" he waved his hand dismissively.

"Really?" Carlisle smiled and nodded but I eyed him sceptically.

"Hello Emmett" said Carlisle, getting out of answering me when his son approached us.

"Hi dad" he gave him a smile and turned to look at us. "Hey Rob...Rosalie" Emmett and Robert shook hands civilly and when he looked to me, he smiled and nodded in greeting which I did as well.

"Hi Emmett" everyone went silent and looked to me and Emmett as we refrained from shaking hands and stood distinctly apart from each other. I saw the look on Robert's face as he looked from Emmett to me, but Royce was oblivious to this.

"Son, have you met Rosalie's new beau?" asked Carlisle, motioning to Royce who gave Emmett a polite smile and held out his hand.

"Hello Emmett"

"Royce" he nodded and took his hand in a handshake. "Nice to see you again" as they shook hands, I noticed Royce wince slightly and shook my head.

"It's been a while" his smile was a bit more forced now as he tried to hide how much his hand hurt.

"It has" Emmett replied with a smile just as forced, his gaze flickered to me and I knew that Royce saw it. He was about to say something to me when his phone rang, he got it out and looked at the screen.

"Sorry, but I have to take this it's an important work call"

"Sure" he kissed my cheek, turning away from the others.

"I'll keep it quick, I promise" I nodded and smiled at him, before he turned around and walked away, to take the call outside.

"Royce King?" said Emmett incredulously the moment he was out of earshot, seeming not to care that his father and my business partner were still present. "Really?"

"He seems like a nice person" he scoffed at his father's comment, still looking at me.

"He's a creep Rose. You could do better"

"He is nice Emmett. It is not your concern who I do or don't date" I spoke in a low voice, trying to end this before I was tempted to slap him or throw my drink on him.

"It is when you are dating an ass who doesn't have a girlfriend longer than a week" maybe I could slap him.

"Emmett" said Carlisle warningly.

"No dad, she should know he's only going to end up hurting her!"

"Yes, because you would know all about wouldn't you?" I put down my drink and trying to stop my hands from shaking, I stopped him. "If you would excuse me, I need a moment to myself. I said to Robert and Carisle, before heading to the ladies.

Going through the doors, I heard footsteps behind me and a voice calling out to me.

"Rose!" turning I saw Robert, heading towards me. He was on his own so I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me. "Rose, are you ok-"

"I'm not okay, far from it. All I wanted to do, was to get through this day _for my friend_ with _no_ drama and with _some_ of my dignity intact. But, no I can't do that _can_ I? At least not with my asshole of an ex here"

"That was out of order what he said" I gave him a sideways look.

"What aren't you telling me?" he shook his head and looked down.

"I...nothing"

"You're full of shit Rob, what is it?"

"You know what I think Rose"

"Yeah, can't you see what a jerk he's being?"

"I think he's jealous" I shook my head and half turned away from him.

"I just want to get through the rest of this evening and then get back to my life, okay?" he nodded. "So...will you just drop it...please?"

"Sure" I sighed and stepping forward I hugged him.

"Right, now unless you want to follow me into the ladies. Kindly fuck off"

"See you in a bit"

The ladies was fairly empty, so sniffing lightly and dabbing at my eyes I fixed my makeup and was about to rejoin the party when I saw Royce.

"Hey, everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Some people just have their heads up their asses" he laughed and I took his arm, we slowly walked towards the ballroom doors before he stopped and turned to look at me.

"Rose?"

"Yes?" he had an odd look on his face.

"I wanted to ask you something"

"Okay...what?"

"I love being with you but I hate the whole going back and forth from here and California..." I didn't see where this was going. "Will you come to California with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you move in with me?" he said and I stared at him open mouthed.

**~X~X~X~**

Getting back in I started to mingle with some of the Cullen relatives I knew, Royce went to get a drink and I saw Emmett watching me. When It looked like he was about to come over and try to talk to me, I went over to Jeff Platt, a cousin of Esme's.

"Jeff, it's so nice to see you again!"

"Rosalie, you look beautiful as always!"

"Oh, you old flirt" I laughed and saw him slink off in the corner of my eye.

Soon it was time for the toasts before the cake cutting, it started with the best man, Jasper's cousin Peter.

"Right Jazz, do you remember that time in Vegas with the stripper?" everyone laughed but Jasper shot his best man a dirty look, Alice simply laughed and kissed his cheek. "No, in all seriousness, Jasper is completely and utterly...whipped" more laughs. "He has been since the moment he met Alice at school. After their first date he declared her the 'perfect girl' and said he was ruined for all other women. They are so in love after all these years, so sickly sweet I sometimes want to hurl" he laughed this time with the guests.

He lifted his glass as did everyone else. "Alice and Jasper, have been together for fifteen years and I know they will be together for many more years to come! To Jasper and Alice, may they have a long and happy life together"

"To Jasper and Alice!" chorused everyone and then it was my turn, getting up I took the mike from Peter with a smile at him.

"I've known Jasper almost as long as I've been friends with Alice and they really are perfect together. They are complete opposite and it works, Jasper is the level headed one that calms down Alice and she is the one that brought him out of his shell.

They both love each other so completely and they are a real inspiration, for everyone. So...all the best for the awkward boy who had a crush on the loud, chatty girl at school, my friends. Whom I want all the best for. To Jasper and Alice!"

"To Jasper and Alice!" more pictures were taken and the cake was cut, before a few more dances and it was time for them to depart.

"Call me when you land"

"I will Rose, see you" Alice hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. "Thank you for everything"

"It was all you, now go!" with a wide smile she went to Jasper and to the waiting car, ready to take them to the airport and then onto Paris.

"Bye!" called out Jasper, as Alice went to throw her bouquet over her shoulder. All of the single girls screamed and virtually tackled each other to try and catch it, but it landed perfectly in my hands much to the disappointment of the other girls. Looking up, I saw Alice wink at me before getting in the car.

Turning around I saw Royce, who gave me a meaningful look but turning away from him I handed the flowers to another bridesmaid before going back inside.

"Can I help?" asked Royce who had followed me in, I had been telling the caterers what to do with the leftover food when he spoke.

"You can help put the chairs away"

"Okay" I went and helped a waitress in collecting empty glasses and plates, silently keeping my back to him.

Later on Emmett came in too, but not Robert. I had seen him sneaking away with one of Alice's cousin's, I didn't say anything or look at him but he came up to me anyway.

"Rose..."

"Stop please. I really don't want to hear how wrong you think Royce is for me or anything else for that matter. Can I just get on with this and leave?" he looked down silently for a moment

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything"

"You shouldn't have..." I looked at him and got the sense he was feeling sorry. "It's okay though" I sighed and he glanced up giving me a small smile before helping me in silence.

When we finished Royce came back into find and saw Emmett, Royce looked less than pleased to see him and was about to say something when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I didn't recognise the number and was a little confused.

"Is this Rosalie Hale?"

"Yes, who is this?" both men stared at me intently and I turned my back to them.

"I'm calling about your father Ms Hale" my mouth dropped open in shock when he explained properly why he was calling me.

"Thank you for calling me" I said automatically before hanging up and turning around, Emmett and Royce looking at me with nearly identical looks of concern.

"Rose?"

"What's wrong?" they both spoke at the same time and I shook my head, which stopped them both from saying anything else.

"I...I...er...have to go" I turned to Royce. "Can you take me home?" he nodded immediately and put an arm around me, shooting a glance at Emmett before leading me outside to his car.

"Are you okay?" he said in a low voice when we were in his car.

"No, can we go?"

"Sure" he drove off and the entire car ride was spent in a heavy silence, I looked down at my lap for the whole ride.

Getting to my apartment he stood by the door as I unlocked it, I held it half open and he walked in.

"Rose, do you want to talk?"

"No!" I shouted throwing my keys on the floor. "No, I don't want to talk. No, I am not fine! Just NO!" my voice rose higher and higher and I fell into one of the dining table chairs, covering my face with my hands.

"Rose, I'm worried about you" he came over and tried to take one of my hands but I pulled away.

"I can look after myself Royce, I'm not a kid" I stood up and half turned away from him. "Why don't you go?"

"I..."

"Just go Royce!"

"You want me to leave?" he straightened up and I nodded.

"Yeah, leave go back to your hotel room or back to California. I. Don't. Care!"

"If you say so"

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

The restaurant was busy, there was a long line of people waiting to be seated and it was only the lunch hour.

"Robert!" he lifted his head and saw me at the door, pouring out a drink and tapping the shoulder of the other bartender, he said something before wiping his hands and making his way over to me.

"Hi Emmett, what's up?"

"Is Rose around? I wanted a quick word" he frowned and shook his head.

"She's not here"

"When will she be back then?" he shook his head and I got the feeling I was missing something.

"No, she hasn't been in today. She called in sick"

"What?"

"She said she caught some bug, look Emmett I need to go. And no offence man, but I don't think she really wants to see you" I nodded and he vanished behind a 'staff only' door, after clapping a hand on my shoulder briefly.

I left the restaurant and hailed a cab, something wasn't right with Rosalie and it wasn't a stomach bug.

**~X~X~X~**

Stood outside her apartment, I got a sense of déjà vu and hesitated a moment before knocking on her door. She answered her door a moment later and despite the slight puffiness of her eyes and the fact that she looked weary she looked fine.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you, Robert said you called in sick"

"Go away Emmett"

"Rose what's wrong?"

"There is an asshole at my door, who won't leave me alone!" I put a hand on the door when she went to close it, she huffed and gave me a glare.

"Rose, I _know_ you. Better than Robert or Royce King, I _know_ when something is wrong" we stared at each other for a long moment, before she gave in and let me in. She went and sat on the couch tucking her legs underneath her and looking at the wall.

"So, what is it?" she pressed her lips together and closed her eyes for a moment. I waited, she would tell me in her own time, she had let me in so she would tell me.

"I got a call from the prison...about my fa...about Roger"

"I thought he was in for life"

"He is. He...was"

"What do you mean?" she stood up and wrapped her arms around herself, starting to pace behind the sofa, keeping her eyes down.

"He...passed away"

"He did?" she nodded and stopped pacing, looking at me.

"That's what the phone call was about yesterday"

"I'm sorry Rose" she laughed humourlessly which shocked me for a moment.

"Why? He was a cruel bastard who drove my mom to the edge and then pushed her off...he made my life hell. You of all people know that! I haven't even seen him or talked to him in months" she started pacing again and I walked over, putting my hands on her shoulders gently to stop her.

"He was your father"

"I don't care he can rot in hell" she looked at the floor and she was shaking, I saw the tear roll down her cheek and I hugged her as she sobbed into my chest. "I. Can't. Do. This"

"It's okay, I'm here"

It was a while before she stopped crying and she went to have a long bath and sleep whilst I called the prison and started to make the arrangements.

It was fairly straight forward and in a few hours I had most of the arrangements made, the only thing left to do now was to decide if Roger Hale would be buried or cremated.

I was about to make some coffee when she shuffled out of the bedroom. She wore a grey tank top and yellow and grey pyjama bottoms, her hair in a messy bun but she looked less tired now.

"Hey, most of the arrangements have been made and you should get an email confirming most of it. So I can go if you want" she shook her head and stopped a few paces away from me.

"You don't have to go" she said surprising me.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"If you want to"

"Okay"

"Okay what?"

"I'll stay...if you want?" she glared at me.

"For fuck's sake Em, stay or go just do something!" I tried not to laugh at her and I stepped away from the door.

"I'll stay" I said finally and she gave me a grumpy nod.

"I need coffee" she declared and flicked on the coffee maker, getting out two mugs and motioned for me to sit down.

"Thanks" I said as I took the mug from her, she sat opposite me and brought one knee up to her chest, looking away from me so I could see the side of her face.

"You didn't have to...make all of the arrangements for me" she said ending the silence.

"Well, you couldn't do it you looked exhausted"

"Thank you"

"It's okay" we lapsed into silence again and I remember the final detail that needed to sorted out. "There is just one thing that needs to be taken care of"

"What?" she put her mug down and raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at me.

"You need to decide whether you want him to be buried or cremated" she nodded and thought about for a moment.

"Buried" she said and looked down at her coffee mug before taking a small sip.

"Okay then"

**~X~X~X~**

"Rose are you ready to go?" standing in her living room I waited for Rosalie to be ready so we could go to the funeral.

"No!" she called out and I started walking towards her bedroom.

"Well hurry up or we'll be late" I glanced to Robert who shrugged and remained where he was stood by the couch, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

The bedroom door opened and she walked out, she wore a conservative black dress and had her hair tied up in a simple pony tail, she was shaking her head as she looked at me.

"I can't do this"

"Yes you can" I replied trying to sound encouraging.

"No, no I can't. Why should I anyway? Just shove the bastard in a box and be done with it, why should I care about him?"

"Look I'm not saying he was perfect, far from it. I know that, okay?" she nodded but crossed her arms with a huff. "But you should say goodbye to him, you are the only family he had left and it's okay to feel sad about what happened"

Her eyes watered and she looked angry at herself, the only thing she hated more than crying was crying in front of other people.

"I don't want to go"

"Yes, you do. You need to do this not for him, for you" I was aware that sounded a bit cheesy but it was true. She sighed and went to her room getting tissues and dabbing her eyes, she sat on the edge of her bed and I shot a glance at Robert.

"I'll bring my car around" he said, before giving me a thumbs up with a nod and then disappearing. I shook my head and then went into her bedroom crouching in front of her, taking one of her hands.

"Hey" she dabbed her eyes a bit more and turned her head towards me. "You don't have to go today, but I think you'll regret it if you don't. He was your last family member too and I know despite it all he was your father and there is a part of you that loves him or you would never have seen him after you got emancipated"

"I'm conflicted"

"I'm here, I know what you've been through Rose. You are so strong and I admire that about you, going to your father's funeral despite what he did, does not make you weak in any way. You are the better person and that's why you should go" she pressed her lips together and gave me a small nod, I stood up and held out my hand.

She stared at it for a moment, before taking my hand and standing up when she did we were both standing very close to each other. For a long moment we looked at each other, then she stepped back a bit and we went outside to Robert's car.

When we got to the church for the service, it was empty apart from Robert, Rosalie and me. Despite the obituary in the newspaper no one else came, it was sad. He had no one, no friends or family that wanted to say goodbye to him. If not for me and Robert, Rosalie would be the only one here.

Rosalie had told me once that her paternal grandparents had disowned their son when he had married young and that her maternal parents had disapproved of him. They had been very vocal about their dislike of Roger, but they had died not long after they had gotten married.

Through the service Rosalie remained silent, more tears running down her face as she stood between us. When it was time for the coffin to be buried, we were interrupted by the man running towards us.

"Rose!" Royce King said with concern, she went over to him as he approached us and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Rose, I'm sorry" she sobbed and held him tightly and looked to us over her shoulder, giving me a harsh look.

"How did you?"

"I saw the obituary this morning, I thought I was going to be late" she shook her head as they pulled apart, he took her hand and they walked back and the priest said the final words.

Robert looked to Rosalie and Royce, then to me briefly patting Rosalie on the shoulder.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"It's alright, someone needs to open the restaurant" she said trying to sound light.

"Okay, take care call me if you need anything and don't worry about work, alright?" she nodded, letting go of Royce's hand to give him a brief hug. Robert left and Rosalie turned to Royce, her eyes flickering towards me.

"Thanks for coming, but I thought you had your flight back this afternoon?" he down at his watch.

"Well, it looks like I've missed my flight now" he looked at her and gave her a small smile. "It's okay...are you okay?" she nodded, I turned around and started to walk away.

"I have a few things to do, but I'll meet you at your hotel in an hour?" he nodded and kissed her.

"Sure, see you"

"See you"

"Emmett" she said as she walked towards me, I stopped and turned around to face her. "Hey...thank you, for being there for me"

"It's okay" she fiddled with the watch on her left hand.

"You know this isn't going to be the last time we see each other. Alice and Jasper will have kids and we'll see each other at christenings and birthdays and so on"

"And...?"

"It is exhausting, trying to avoid you Emmett. I really don't want to fight with you, we've had years of that and I don't every time we see each other to be forced and awkward" she stopped fiddling and looked at me.

"So, what do we do?"

"A truce of sorts? Be friends, like we used to be"

"I think you remember that differently than I do, because we weren't very good at being _just_ friends" I couldn't help but smirk and she frowned.

"Can't we try?"

"We could, but you should know something" she raised an eyebrows. "I still love you, my mistake wasn't seeing you again it was getting engaged to a girl when on the rebound from you"

"Emmett" she said warningly, but I wasn't going to stop.

"I love you and you might not love me back, but I know you don't love him either"

"How would you know that?" she put her hands on her hips in a challenging way.

"Do you ever fight with him?" she looked confused and shook her head.

"No, because we actually get along"

"Rose, when I fight with you, I'm really fighting for us...because if I didn't care, I wouldn't bother" she pressed her lips together and closed her eyes for a moment, before letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm with Royce"

"For now"

"Emmett"

"It's okay Rose, I'm not going to do anything. I'll be civil with you and try to be your friend but know that I love you and that's not going to change. I should have left with you when I had the chance but I'm not going to that stupid again, when it ends with Royce I'll be here" she was at a loss for words. "We belong together, we have history...and Royce doesn't stand a chance"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thank you for reading and lastly I have been nominated for an **_**Energizer W.I.P Award**_**! :O Up until a few hours I didn't know what it was, but I have been nominated for the category "Most promising Twilight FanFiction ~ canon". So to whoever nominated me, THANK YOU! It's odd though I only just heard about it I find myself really wanting to win.**

**Voting is from March 13th – March 20th, would appreciate it SOOOO much if you guys could take a few minutes to vote!**

**To vote you can go to the Energizer W.I.P. Awards blog, I'll post the link on my profile, along with pics for the wedding dress Alice wore, the bridesmaids dresses and what the reception looks like.**

**Once more thank you to whomever nominated me, voting starts tomorrow so fingers crossed!**

**More Emmett in this instalment like you all wanted, any thoughts on what her next move should be?**


	20. This State I'm In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the very very very late update, had a lot on my plate and so here it is finally.**

**Enjoy and thanks for sticking around!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XX – This State I'm In<strong>

**Rosalie POV**

"I love being with you, but I hate the whole going back and forth from here and California..." I didn't see where this was going. "Will you come to California with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you move in with me?" he said and I stared at him open mouthed.

"Move in...with you?" I said slowly to take it in. "Uproot, my whole life here and just move?" he nodded and moved closer, taking one of my hands.

"Yes, I think we could make it work" he had no doubts about it, but I didn't have his confidence.

"My friends...my business...my whole life, is her in New York"

"You can still visit and you could hire a manager. We could do it, Rose" I breathed out and looked away, gently taking my hand back from his grasp.

"I don't know"

"Rosalie, I love you" I snapped my eyes back to him, my mouth falling open in shock as I was unable to find the right words, to find any words to say to him. "I want to be with you and not just every other weekend. Is that too much?"

"I can't just leave, on a whim. I have responsibilities and I don't want to hire a manager, I have worked so hard to get it up and running, I am not going to hand it over to someone else"

"You won't even consider it?"

"There is nothing to consider! It's ridiculous and couldn't have come at a worse time, I have so much on my plate right now"

"So, I don't matter"

"That is not what I am saying" I replied calmly, but he shook his head and took a step back.

"Why, is it I feel that you are waiting for something? Some issue or flaw that will give you a reason to walk away from me? I just told you that I love you and you act like you didn't hear it"

"I heard it"

"But you don't feel the same?" it was really posed as more of a statement than as a question.

"I didn't say that"

"You didn't say it back either" I sighed and tucked away a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I like you a lot Royce and I like how things are now, can't we keep it that way?" he nodded and glanced away from me.

"Is it Emmett?"

"What?"

"The way he looks at you...I don't like it" he shook his head and fiddled with his tie, looking back at me. "I've seen that look before when you were married to him"

"I am with you Royce and are you suggesting that I have been unfaithful to you?"

"Are you?" I let out an incredulous laugh, shaking my head and turning away.

"Un...fucking believable. Emmett and I are history, we are over. I cannot believe you would think so little of me"

"Can you blame me? He looks at you like he still loves you and there is some weird tension between you two" I felt like slapping him or swearing loudly at him...or both.

"Before I started seeing you, Emmett and I briefly got...back together. But, it was over before I even met you again, it ended badly and _that_ is why I can barely stand him" he looked unconvinced. "That is the truth, I am with you and if you don't trust me then I don't know what else to say" I looked down the hallway, I should be getting back to Alice and Jasper's reception.

"I do...I don't know what to think"

"We have only been together for a few months, less if you don't count all the times you've been out of New York. Moving in together, is a massive step and right now it isn't plausible for me to move away when my restaurant is just getting started"

"Sounds like you've already made up your mind" he sounded somewhat bitter.

"You know what, fuck you. I have perfectly valid reasons for not uprooting my whole life, to make you feel better about our relationship. If you don't like it then you can piss off and I'll get a lift home with Rob. Don't worry he's just a friend, I'll try not to screw him on the way back" I walked away from him in a rage not stopping to look back as I went back into the reception.

I _would_ get through the rest of this day for Alice, fuck men.

**~X~X~X~**

"_...When I fight with you, I'm really fighting for us...because if I didn't care, I wouldn't bother"_

"_I still love you"_

"_We belong together, we have history...and Royce doesn't stand a chance"_

What he had said to me ran through my mind, even as I got out of the cab and headed inside the hotel to see Royce. Why did he have to do that? I was shaken and he had helped me, then said all of those things...what was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to do?

"_Emmett, I have to go" his face fell, but then he nodded and forced on a small smile on his face._

"_To see Royce?"_

"_Yes" was all I could say in response._

"_One more thing" I raised an eyebrow and he smiled. "I got a promotion"_

"_Congratulations?"_

"_Thanks, because it means that I get my own office...in New York" he said it casually and the reality hit me._

"_You're going to take it aren't you?"_

"_Yep" he replied, popping the 'p' at the end._

"_Oh"_

"_I'll see you around, Rose"_

I knocked on the door of Royce's suite, it was the best in the hotel and the most expensive too. It was on the very top floor with a dizzying view of the city, he answered the door barely a few seconds later barefoot and without the designer jacket he favoured.

"Hi Rosalie, do you want a drink?"

"Sure" he went over to the mini bar that was not the standard small fridge in most hotel room, getting two glasses out as I sat on an overstuffed armchair by the wall of glass displaying the New York skyline. He handed me a gin and tonic and perched on a chair a little further away from the window, I remembered he had a fear of heights as he eyed how close I was to the window. "Why do you get the top suite if you can't stand heights?"

"Because it's the best" was his answer before he took a sip of his own drink. "I'm sorry" he blurted out and I took a gulp of my drink, I tried not to show my distaste as the drink was more gin than anything. "You were right, it was too soon and I hadn't really thought about it"

"It's okay" I said after putting down my drink and pushing it away from me.

"It's not, I'm also sorry about what I said about Emmett, it wasn't fair and I should trust you"

"You should have, but let's just put it behind us" I tried to ignore the clenching my chest when he mentioned Emmett.

Maybe I wasn't a hundred percent honest with Royce.

"Yeah, I should have been there with you though, when I saw the obituary by chance and your name, I felt like the biggest asshole. I'm so sorry" I wish he would stop apologizing.

"It's done now, can we not talk about it anymore?" he nodded and leaned forward, putting his hand on my knee. I still wore my black dress and giving him a weak smile, I put a hand over his and squeezed it lightly.

"Sure" he replied.

"I just need to use the restroom" he nodded and leaned back, removing his hand as I stood and went to the bathroom. Locking the door behind me and going to the mirror, I looked a mess without any makeup, additionally my eyes were red and puffy.

Running the tap, I splashed cool water on my face and patting my face dry, I looked a little led tired and puffy. Untying my hair and letting it fall around my shoulders, my eyes still looked a bit red. I hated crying.

Running a hand through my hair, my sleeve rode up and in my reflection I saw the pale, nearly faded scar on my arm. I lifted up my sleeve and lowered my head to look at the scar no bigger than a finger nail. A small scratch compared to the collection of scars on the rest of my body, I couldn't even remember how I had gotten it, but I knew without a doubt who had put it there.

"_Rosie, you know I love you" _I took a step back as a sob escaped my mouth, covering my mouth a tear fell down my cheek.

There was a sharp knock at the door and a stab of fear pierced me, before I hear Royce's voice through the bathroom door.

"Rosalie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute" I replied, quickly wiping my cheeks and tugging down my sleeve. I smoothed out my hair and made sure my eyes didn't look too red, before unlocking the door and walking out.

Royce was stood a few steps away from the window, but he was looking at the view with his drink in his hand as he heard my footsteps and turned to glance at me. He put his drink down as I reached him, holding his arms out I walked into them and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he said again, softly kissing my head and holding me a little tighter.

"It's okay"

"You know I love you?"

"I love you too" I lied, glad he could see my face as I spoke and at the same time feeling intensely guilty.

When someone told you they loved you, it was meant to be light and freeing. It should feel like you are being weighed down, pressing my lips together I hugged him a little tighter and closed my eyes trying to push away thoughts of a particular brown haired man.

"_We belong together, we have history...and Royce doesn't stand a chance"_

**~X~X~X~**

"Two orders of king prawn curry and one Ossobuco!" I yelled out as the order came in, the kitchen was a hub of activity and I loved it.

I loved the pace, being on your feet and the various smells from the dishes being prepared. Even the clangs of pots and the occasional hiss of steam was like music to my ears. This I could do, I was in my element here and not for the first time I was glad I had opened the restaurant.

Jacqueline had had to rush downtown as her mother was ill, so after a second's deliberation I took her place, it was near the end of the lunch rush and it was winding down.

Plating up my last dish, I washed my hands and made sure everything was on track. About to leave the kitchen, Pete one of the severs popped his head round the door and quickly spotted me.

"Rosalie, someone wishes to compliment the head chef in person" nodding and untying my hair, I followed him out the door. He led me right to t back where t booths allowed for a lot of privacy, I saw the back of a man head and realised who it was before he turned around.

"Mr McCarthy this is our owner and Head Chef Rosalie Hale" introduced Pete unaware of the tension between us.

"The food was superb Mrs Hale. Truly, I am glad I was recommended this place"

"It's Miss actually, I'm not married" I regretted the remark almost instantly. Emmett raised an eyebrow with an amused expression and Pete seemed confused with our little exchange.

"Oh" was his reply but I could tell he wanted to say more.

"Thank you, Pete" I said turning to the server with a nod and letting him know by my tone, it was time for him to leave.

"Can I get you anything else sir?" he asked Emmett.

"Just a sparkling water and the bill" with a nod, he swiftly made his exit and left us with some privacy.

"What are you doing here, Emmett?"

"Having lunch" he replied matter of factly, crossing my arms over my chest I glared at him but he seemed completely unfazed.

"That's not what I meant" Pete returned, only to silently place the drink and cheque on the table in front of Emmett.

"I'm not here to cause you any trouble, Rose" he lowered his voice and the way he said my name was strangely intimate. That was ridiculous, he had seen me naked and yet I always felt so incredibly vulnerable around him.

Despite all of my defences, he pretty much knew everything about me, in a different way to Alice. He knew all of my secrets that I never told my friend, the true extend of my relationship with my now deceased father and he also knew how to get his desired reaction out of me.

"In that case, I'll leave you to pay your bill" I turned to walk away but his hand reached out and grabbed me by my wrist, he held my wrist gently and I knew I could easily pull my hand away and walk on, but I didn't.

I turned my head to look at him with a raised eyebrow, he had the decency to look sheepish as he let go of my hand.

"Sorry...I just wanted to see you, no ulterior motive. But I knew you wouldn't answer if I called you and shut the door in my face if I went to your apartment" he was right about that. "Can we just talk?"

"Talk?" I repeated and mentally chastised myself for my impersonation of a parrot.

"Yes, try and be friends?"

"But I thought you wanted-" I trailed off, remembering with perfect clarity what had said to me the last time I saw him.

"More?" he completed and I nodded briefly. He momentarily glanced down and ran a hand through his brown curls, before slowly lifting his eyes to look at me again. "I do, that hasn't changed but I know that can't happen right away, I need to earn your trust back and that is what I'm going to do, before trying to woo you" I shifted uncomfortably on my feet, noticing the look I was getting from Robert at the bar.

"I don't think we can be friends"

"Even though you are still with _Royce_ _King_" his said his name with acid dripping from his voice and a look of distain. "We _can_ be friends, if that's all I can have for now then I will take it"

"From my experience, one being more recent, I don't know how I can ever trust you or be your friend. I appreciate what you did for me with...Roger's funeral arrangements, but I am very busy and I don't have time for this right now" I tried to school my features into an expression that wasn't weak or pathetically heartbroken. "I have to go, I'm glad you enjoyed your meal" walking away I ignored the look I got from Robert, going to the office and getting my purse.

Walking inside and letting the door close behind me, I went over and grabbed my purse from behind the desk when the door opened. Snapping my head up as Emmett walked in and closed the door behind him, straightening up I gave him a disapproving look as I put down my purse and crossed my arms across her chest.

"Rosalie" he began, taking a few steps closer until he was prevented by going any further by the desk in between us. "I keep saying or doing the wrong thing don't I?"

"Can't you leave me alone?"

"I love you" casting my eyes down and sighing, I shook my head.

"How do I know you aren't just saying that because your fiancé left you?" keeping my eyes down, I uncrossed my arms and placed my palms on the top of my desk.

"Because...it's true, we know each other Rose and even when I was in that church, you were the only person I could think about" despite everything, he sounded and looked sincere as he talked and even as he silently observed me.

"You can't say stuff like that! Tell me that you love me, it's not fair when I am in a relationship"

"Why, because you feel the same?" he leaned in and even with the desk between us, I felt like I needed more space between us. Stepping back and clenching my hands into fists, hard enough that I could feel my nails digging into my palms.

"No, I'm with Royce" I insisted, clenching my hands tighter and shaking my head.

"See you say that, but I've seen you two together"

"So?"

"I don't think you love him" he stated and that pissed me off.

"How dare you?" I shook my head once more. "I did love you...and you b-broke my heart. I was willing to forgive you but you chose someone else! Now you expect me to believe that you made a mistake and you love me?"

"I do-"

"It's too late, I _am_ with someone else and even if I wasn't it would still be too late for us!"

"I don't believe you"

"Believe what you want, just get out of my office!" I snapped, fixing him with my fiercest glare.

"Rose" he pleaded.

"Get out" he walked round the desk and I stepped back, pressing my lips together and continuing to glare at him.

"Rose" he said softer and damn if my heart didn't start to beat faster at his proximity.

My back hit the wall behind me and I stopped, he got even closer and I looked away again.

"Emmett, please just leave" he didn't say anything but leaned in closer until his face was barely an inch away from mine. My heart beating wildly in my chest, I was sure he could hear it as he reached out and pushed my hair back gently. Despite everything that little touch sent a shiver up my spine and I wanted nothing more than to lean into his touch.

"Rose" he said softly, before pressing his lips to mine.

It was familiar and warm, as his lips moved against mine, his hands went to my lower back pulling me closer and my hands went to his shoulders, pushing him away. It was too late though, for a moment I had kissed him back and he knew that.

He opened his mouth to say something but at that moment, there was a knock on the door, we sprung apart when it opened and Robert appeared in the door frame.

He looked to me and then Emmett, taking it in a few seconds and looking back to me he gave me a knowing look. "You should sort yourselves out, Royce just called and he'll be here in ten" he looked back to Emmett who was looking at me. "I'll give you a minute"

"Thanks Rob" he nodded and walked out again.

"Rose, I'm sorry about that. It was out of line, especially considering what I said about being friends before" I went to my purse and got out my compact, keeping my back to him and being quiet for a moment as I checked my makeup but really thinking about what to do now.

Snapping it closed a few moments later, I kept my back to him and started talking to wall in front of me.

"I can't be friends with you Emmett. It's too hard" it hurt too much. "I can be civil with you-"

"I don't want that! I don't want things to be awkward between us" clenching my hands once I dropped the compact back in my bag, I looked at the ground and half turned around.

"Well, you can't always get what you want! Life is not always fair, you doesn't always get a happy ending. So get over it and if you really care about me, you would stay away. Give me a clean break and let me start a new life" my voice almost broke at the, I still couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"A new life...Royce"

"Maybe...let me get over you, I need that" I glanced at him and he nodded slowly.

"Your right, I'm sorry" he spoke carefully and I pressed my lips together, my chest" tightening painfully. I'll decline the job and go back to Seattle" I stiffly nodded and he walked out, I forced myself not to cry and taking a few deep breaths I put aside my feelings for my ex and composed myself.

A minute later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I called out and Robert appeared again, he took a look at me walking over and hugging me silently.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For being an utter twat. I was wrong about Royce" _no, you weren't._

"It's fine" pulling away, I glanced at my watch. "It's not too early for a drink is it?"

"I could make you a Bloody Mary, I'm getting pretty good at them" he smiled and I gave him a small one in return.

"Okay then, sound good"

Royce found me at the bar a few minutes later, finishing off the rather good Bloody Mary made by my friend.

"Hey babe"

"Hi, I thought you had a meeting?" he shrugged and sat next to me, I was aware of Robert hovering nearby.

"It ended early, so I thought I'd come see you. Plus I have tickets for the opera tonight, do you fancy it?"

"Wow" I said, faking my enthusiasm as he smiled happily. "Sounds great!" _maybe that's, too much enthusiasm._

"Great, so have you had lunch yet?" I shook my head and he put a hand on my knee.

"No, I just got off the lunch rush and I am starving!"

"How about we go to your apartment and I make us lunch?"

"That's...great!" he leaned forward and kissed my cheek before hopping off the bar stool.

"Great, grab your coat and I'll get us a cab"

"Okay" I walked to where it was hung up and Robert came up to me. "Are you good here for a bit?" I asked as I very rarely left him on his own in the restaurant, which may have been unneeded as he was doing pretty well here.

"We'll be just _great_!" he said putting on a peppy American accent and smiling like an idiot. I rolled my eyes and swatting his shoulder which got me an annoying smirk.

"I don't sound like that"

"You don't hear yourself" he chuckled. "It's all good here, I hope you have a _great_ time at the opera" he laughed to himself and walked back to the bar, staring to dry a load of glasses and put them away.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

"Thanks for coming" I said in greeting as I shook Royce's hand and we sat down, he looked as if he's rather be anywhere else but with me in the hotel bar, but he nodded politely as he was brought up.

"Care to tell me why you asked to meet me? After all, we aren't exactly friends and I have an evening with my girlfriend planned out" there was a slight emphasis on the word 'girlfriend' and I resisted the urge to punch the smug son of a bitch in his perfect face.

"I'm leaving New York tomorrow, going back to Seattle and staying there" he raised an eyebrow.

"Is that meant to be news to me? I'm only surprised you haven't already left" he leaned back and waved to the nearby waiter, ordering a scotch and I asked for the same again.

"Of course she didn't tell you" he looked confused for a moment and I smirked which seemed to annoy him. "I told her that I love her" his mouth fell open and I tried not to look smug at his expense.

"You told her you love her?" he said finally, lifting my glass I took a sip and then nodded slowly.

"Don't worry Royce, she chose you and so...I am leaving"

"So, why did you want to meet me?" I saw his confusion and he leaned forwards and took a deep gulp of his drink, looking at me the whole time.

"I want Rose to be happy, she...she deserves that" he raised an eyebrow, looking distrustful of me, he had no reason to trust me but he would listen. "She wants to be with you and so I swear that if you ever hurt her, you _will_ regret it" I spoke calmly as I could, making sure as to leave no doubt in his mind as to my intentions.

"Is that a threat?"

"No. I don't make threats, but that is a promise" he looked uncomfortable and I was glad of that, it meant he was taking me seriously.

"Is that all?" he said trying to make his voice sound level.

"It isn't, are you seeing Rose tonight?" he nodded and finished his drink.

"I'm taking her to the opera" he seemed smug and not for the first time since I saw him again, I wanted to punch him right in that smarmy little grin of his. Instead I gave him a wide smile of my own, which disarmed his own smile and threw him off balance for a moment.

"You should know that Rose hates the Opera, that and Ballet. She prefers the theatre, but not musicals"

"Does she?"

"Yeah, we went to the opera once and she hated it so much we left half an hour in. But don't take my word for it, you can always ask her when you see her later. You should also know that she also hates roses, prefers tulips, did you know that?"

"I didn't know that" he admitted.

"There is a lot that you don't know about Rose. There are some things you may never know about her, know this Royce. I've known her since we were kids and I know her in a way you will never know her, I love her and that is the only reason why I'm doing this"

"I can get to know her"

"Do you love her?"

"I do love her" to his credit, he didn't hesitate at all.

"Okay, then in that case I have nothing left to say" I stood up and held out my hand, he stood and shook my hand, I gripped his hand tighter than was necessary and pulled him towards me, so I could talk into his ear. "Apart from this, hurt her in any way and you will suffer ten times as much"

"I won't" he replied and gave me a stiff nod as I moved away.

"Well all the best" I said and let go of his hand, taking a step back and leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**


	21. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I have some major apologizing to do, to all of you (or any of you still reading) but after a week of a glitchy laptop it crashed and burned. Leaving me high and dry, so until I get a decent replacement and get my back up restored it will be a while until I get the latest update up.**

**Sorry again guys, I hate this as I had at least two installments nearly finished and may have to start from scratch. I am writing this in an internet cafes and I hate internet cafes, I'd much rather be at home in my rattiest pj's as I write.**

**Until next time, my lovelies I will try and get the next installment up as soon as I can, so please stick around.**


	22. Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait, it has been so mad recently with university a new job and as always intense family drama I have barely any free time anymore.**

**Well, here we are I think we are coming towards the end soon, but before that DRAMA!**

**So enjoy (or not) and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXI – Coming Down<strong>

**Rosalie POV**

Giving my reflection a final glance, I added a touch more lipstick and went into the living room as the buzzer for the front door went off. Smoothing out the front of my black dress, I let Royce in who greeted me with a look of appreciation and a kiss, keeping one hand behind his back.

"You look stunning" I smiled and got my shawl, throwing it over my shoulder.

"Thank you, you look quite good too" leaning forwards, I gave him a deeper kiss which he returned, before pulling away first.

"I have something for you" I raised an eyebrow and he brought out a bouquet of mixed tulips with the arm he had hidden behind his back.

"They are beautiful! How did you know I love tulips?" the smile he had on his face faltered for a moment.

"Lucky guess" he answered in a way that was almost dismissive, shrugging casually after I accepted the flowers, with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let me just put these in some water" he nodded and I went to the kitchen, getting out the lone vase I owned, left over from when Alice moved out and filling it quickly. Returning I placed on the dining table so it would get light from the window, then I turned back to Royce and grabbed my purse and keys.

A sleek dark limousine was waiting for us and Royce held the door open for me, once he was in the car beside me and the door was shut, the limo pulled away from the apartment building smoothly.

I tried not to give away my reluctance to go to the opera house, I was not one of those people who enjoyed the opera. The singing in another language, the over acting and leaning over the balcony just to watch through a set of binoculars did not particularly appeal to me.

However, Royce clearly went through a lot of trouble to get the tickets and he is trying so hard, how could I throw that back in his face?

"Have you ever been to the opera before?" _yes, with Emmett._ One time a colleague had gotten tickets and he had convinced me to go with him. We got so bored, we snuck out barely half an hour in and ended up in a diner sharing a plate of fries. We looked a sight, Emmett in a tux and me in my over the top purple dress and stilettos.

"No, I've never been" he nodded and took my hand.

"This one is called, 'The Magic Flute' and it is by Mozart" he proceeded to tell me the premise, which included enchanted instruments and some sort of voyage to save a woman unknown to the protagonist till that point in the opera.

Feigning interest I smiled and nodded appropriately, until we arrived and got out of the car. We got to the Opera House quickly and he led me inside, I kept a smile fixed on my face as he showed our tickets to the woman behind the counter. Then he led me inside and to a private box, with a much better view than the last time I was at an Opera.

"Wow, these seats are really good" I said as I saw our unobstructed view of the stage"

"It's not worth going if you can't see the stage" he smiled and motioned for me to sit down as the murmur of the audience lowered as the lights dimmed.

"I guess not" I replied as we both sat down and soon after the performance started.

Throughout the performance I occasionally felt Royce's gaze on me and so I tried to look engrossed in the opera, rather than immensely bored.

Once it was finally over, he took my hand and we left the Opera House, to go back to my flat. When we were back in the limo he turned to face me properly, an eager smile on his face.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes" nodding I tried to think of a convincing lie. "The lead had such a beautiful voice" he nodded and was soon off, praising the cast and the orchestra but with a glance at me, he stopped himself.

"You...you didn't really enjoy it did you?" about to protest he shook his head. "Rosalie, please be truthful"

"I didn't...I'm sorry" he looked down and I felt there was more to it than me not being as cultured as him.

"It's okay" he crossed his arms and glanced up at me as the car turned a corner. "I saw Emmett today, before he left" when he said his name I winced and he noticed it.

"You did?" nodding he glanced ahead, as the driver stopped the car outside my apartment building.

"Can we go upstairs and talk?" I nodded and we got out of the car, going up to my apartment in a heavy silence. When we got inside and I shut the door, he sighed deeply and taking a few steps forwards, put his hands behind his back and slowly turned around to face me.

"Royce...did he say anything?" I couldn't bring myself to say his name out loud, Royce nodded and glanced down as he slid his hands onto his jacket pockets.

"Yes...he said he loves you...but he already told you that didn't he?"

"He did" he pressed his lips together and lifted his head and I took a step closer putting my bag down and crossing my arms.

"You said you were with him, but it didn't work out" he spoke carefully and in a low voice that gave absolutely nothing away. "He said he loves you, so...do you love him?"

"E-Emmett and I are over" I was aware of how my voice shook slightly.

"That is not what I asked" he breathed out and ran a hand through his hair. "Do. You. Love. Him?"

There were two answers to that question, one was the answer he wanted to hear. The one that would keep him here and content for now, while the other answer would only confuse him or make him angry. Maybe he would even leave.

"No. I do not love Emmett"

"Do you love me?" I swallowed hard around the sudden lump in my throat, stepping forwards again and stopping when I was right in front of him, I looked at him until he looked back at me.

"I need to explain something to you, explain why I am the way I am"

"Okay?" frowning he gave me a brief nod.

"How about we take a seat?"

"Sure" we sat on the sofa, on either end as I tried to think of how to start, where to start. We had never talked about my life in Forks before he met me in New York when I was married to Emmett, his questions had been met with more questions or changes in subject. He knew I had gotten emancipation from my father and that my mother was dead, but that was all.

"I don't know if you realised that I don't drink too often...that has a lot to do with Roger, my...father and how it was just us after my mother passed away"

"Rose, you don't have to..."

"I do, you don't understand just yet but I do have to tell you" he fell silent and waited for me to continue. "My father drank a lot and frequently, when he got drunk he would often get violent...which had been directed at my mother, until she...killed herself"

"Rose, I'm so sorry" he shifted closer and placed a hand on mine.

"It's been years, but...when my mother was gone there was no one else to bear the brunt of my father's anger" his eyebrows knitted together, understanding immediately what happened and not liking it for a moment.

"That is why you have those scars...isn't it?"

"It is...one of the worst things was after he had gotten angry...he would go through a sad sober stage, quietly coming over and trying to apologize to me" I felt the prickle of tears and blinked a few times. "Every time he would say the same thing...that he wouldn't drink again or lose his temper, _'Rosie, I love you'_. You see, he would say it every time, but I don't think he ever meant it or really knew what it meant to love someone. It was his justification, for everything he did to us" I looked at Royce, hoping he understood, the hand on my mine tightened as he moved closer.

"So you left?"

"I had to, the only time in my life when I was truly scared and vulnerable was then. Emmett helped me, he was the first person I let in, who I told everything to"

"He was your friend" he stated simply and I nodded.

"Yes, he was there for me in a way that no one else was. I got out of that house because of him and he was my first love...I think there will always be a part of me that loves him, because of what he did for me. I did love him, I married him twice but we are officially divorced now. We went through a lot together, but it is over" taking in a shaky breath, I continued. "My father died in jail of an overdose, whilst doing time for manslaughter but not before doing a real number on me"

I stopped talking and for a long moment the entire flat was silent as he thought it all over.

"After all of that do you still want to be with me because, I would completely understand if you wanted to walk out the door right now" he shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you"

"Sure?" he nodded. "...I'm not saying that I don't have feelings for you, I like you a lot but this isn't easy for me. I don't want to make excuses, I really want to try and make this work"

"I think I understand"

"Do you? I really want you too, the only serious relationship I've been in ended badly and I do not want the same thing to happen to us. I need you to be a bit patient with me, because I don't know when I'll be able say what you want to hear"

"I do understand...its' okay. I am not leaving Rose" with a sigh he put an arm round my shoulders and pulled me in for a tight hug. I let out a breath and closed my eyes, sinking into the warmth of his touch.

**~X~X~X~**

"Rose!" my pixie of a best friend barrelled at me when I opened my front door. Royce was in the bathroom, having a shower as I let Alice in, even though she still had her key.

"You still have your key, Al" she smirked at me, her teeth looking whiter against her new tan.

"I wouldn't want to disturb anything" she replied waggling her eyebrows suggestively and looking towards the bathroom, hearing the shower running.

"Alice!" I admonished, but I smiled myself.

"Oh please, stop acting so matronly. He _is_ hot"

"You are married Alice" she rolled her eyes and sat down, making herself comfy on the couch we had picked out when we moved in. "Speaking of marriage, how was the honeymoon?"

"It was amazing, you will get all the details if you come round mine tonight. Takeout and you double choc brownies, sound good to me" I smiled and nodded at her.

"Of course, Alice"

"Great, I can give you your gift and get the gossip on what happened while I was away" _fun._

"Okay" her phone buzzed and she got it out, glancing at the screen and then rejecting the call.

"Work's going crazy. Since I switched my phone back on, it's been ringing every few minutes"

"Aren't you going to answer it?" she smirked and shook her head, dropping back into her handbag after turning it on silent.

"I don't officially start work until Tuesday, so they'll have to deal with it. Maybe my boss will realise how much I do around there"

"Maybe they'll give you a raise" she sighed dreamily.

"I hope so, I have my eye on a new Prada handbag" we laughed and Royce came out of the bathroom, a towel covering his lower half and his light hair a few shades darker as it was damp. He looked at us and smiled, running a hand tough his hair to swipe it out of his face.

"Hi Alice"

"Hi Royce" he came over and kissed my cheek, before going into the bedroom. "If I wasn't happily married and in your position, I would jump him right now" I laughed and shook my head.

"Down girl, you're practically drooling on my new cushions" she smiled at me before hugging me and then standing up.

"I'll see you tonight"

"I'll bring baked goods"

"Good. Vous voir bientôt, mon ami"

"Yeah, see you"

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

Looking out of the plane window, I saw the New York skyline from the air, the lights winking as the plane climbed higher.

As I did frequently, I thought of Rosalie.

I thought of the kiss we had shared, that moment of bliss before she asked me to leave.

I thought of the way she had looked at me when I left. She had almost looked like she didn't really want me to leave.

Too late now...maybe it was for the best.

When I landed, I went to my empty, quiet apartment and fell asleep on my couch after a few beers. I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, piercing in the deafening stillness of my flat and shocking me into consciousness.

Sitting up and reaching for it, I considered ignoring it but I was awake now, so I hit the button and placed the phone to my ear with a sigh.

"Hello?"

"Do you want to tell me why you turned down a promotion?" came the voice of Mike.

"What?" was my lame, half asleep reply.

"An office of your own, fewer hours, a better pay check and it is out of Seattle...and you said no?" he seemed dumbfounded and rubbing the sleep out of eyes, I went in search for coffee or something to wake me up properly.

"Yeah, I turned I down"

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

"I wanted to stay in Seattle" he snorted derisively, in his opinion Seattle was an armpit of a place and he had always wanted to go somewhere else, anywhere else really.

"I would have taken the job without a second thought" little did he know, I had recommended him when I turned it down.

"Maybe you'll get the opportunity soon" I hinted.

"If I was lucky" he grumbled, missing my not so subtle nudge as I flicked on the coffee maker and got out a mug. "So, when are you coming back to work?"

"Tomorrow"

"Didn't you just get off a plane a few hours ago?"

"Thank you for thinking about after calling me Mike"

"Why don't you take a couple of days off? Do you even sleep?"

"I was sleeping when you called" I said tersely, pouring the coffee and taking a grateful sip.

"Sorry man, well enjoy you day off and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Mike"

So with a rare day to myself, by myself, I pottered around my soundless apartment. Putting on the radio, I cleaned up and unpacked the few remaining boxes and my suitcase in virtually no time.

With nothing else to do, I let out a heavy sigh poured another cup of coffee before getting out some paper work and settling in to go through it all.

Half way through and I got another call, this time from my new brother in law, putting down my pen and stretching as I answered it, I sat up.

"Hi Jasper"

"Hey Emmett"

"How was the honeymoon? Spare me the _intimate_ details, please" he laughed briefly and I leaned back in my chair.

"It was good, a long flight there and back, but Alice loved Paris"

"Let me guess, my little sister brought an extra suitcase full of shopping back?" I rolled my eyes as he made a sound of agreement.

"We had to pay for going over the luggage limit"

"Well, I'm glad you got home safely" there was a short pause on Jasper's end of the line.

"Are you okay Emmett?"

"Of course, I'm fine"

"Emmett" he said in that annoyingly knowing way. "What is it?"

_Where to start?_

"I'm just tired, I guess. I'm starting work tomorrow"

"You only took a week off, since when did you become such a workaholic?"

"Work's going well for me at the moment, so it just makes sense" Jasper made a sound of agreement and I knew he saw through me, but he was far too polite to say anything to me.

"Okay then, we'll come and see you next month, okay?"

"Sounds good, see you"

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Letting in Rosalie, I got us two large mugs of hot chocolate with a little cream whiskey as she pulled out her beautifully mouth-watering brownies.

Popping on one of our favourite Molly Ringwald films, we ate the treats and sipped our drinks as I told her about Paris. I chattered on about the Louvre, Eiffel Tower and of course the shopping.

"There was this shop...well it was more a boutique on the rue de...cherche midi I think, oh what was it called...something beginning with an I, oh it had the most beautiful shoes!" she smiled wryly at me.

"You probably killed your credit card, right?"

"Maybe?" she laughed and rolled her eyes at me.

"So, it was good?" I nodded and put down my now empty mug, taking another brownie and devouring it in almost one bite, earning a horrified glance from my friend as she took a more lady like bite from her own.

"You would have loved it, Jasper found the best restaurants"

"When you ventured out of the bedroom or shops?"

"Yes" I admitted with a smile, my thoughts wandering to my husband naked save for the hotel sheets, before returning back to the present. "So, what happened whilst I was gone?" her smile faltered, but in a well-practiced way she snapped it back on. She may be able to everyone else, but when it came to me I saw right through that fake smile.

"The restaurant is doing well, Rob can actually make a decent cocktail now. He also renewed the Levi contract, which you obviously already know, I think most of our customers come mainly to see him in action"

"I see and hear you talking, but all I hear is crap. What happened, Rose?" the smile faded and she looked down at her hands for a long moment before answering truthfully.

"Roger died" my mouth fell open in shock and I leaned forwards to give her a big hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here" she patted me on the shoulder and we pulled away, her eyes had glazed over and she blinked the unshed tears away.

"It is fine, Robert was there...and Emmett"

"How are you dealing with it?" she wrung her hands and glanced away again.

"I hadn't seen him in weeks...months actually"

"He was your father"

"So what?" she snapped, then catching herself she pressed her lips together and got up, turning away from me.

"So...it's natural to mourn his death"

"I am not mourning him"

"Rose..."

"Can we not talk about this right now?" she interrupted and she turned back to face me, with a sigh I nodded. I knew that if I pushed it any further she was only retreat and close herself off, she would get defensive and I didn't want to argue with my friend when she was so clearly hurting.

"Okay...how is Royce?"

"He told me he loves me" she said in a low voice, slowly walking back and then sitting down again.

"He did?" she nodded and proceeded to tell me what happened, though I got the impression she was glossing over a few details, I let her talk and we tried to have a nice night in.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Back at work, I was in the office taking my break, sipping a frothy coffee and flicking though my emails. Downstairs was being set up for lunch, Max was on the bar as Robert was at the gym preparing for an upcoming fight that weekend.

Checking the time I realised that the appointment for a possible party at the restaurant, clearing my desk of paper work, I took my mug downstairs, grabbing a pen and notepad on the way, as a short auburn haired walked through the front door, an assistant bringing up the rear.

"Hello I'm Rosalie Hale are you Jennifer Gillies?" she nodded and putting down the mug on the top of the bar, I stepped forward and held out my hand. Moving closer she extended her own hand and shook mine, with a small polite smile and a nod, before withdrawing her hand.

I motioned for her to walk ahead and take a look at the dining area and bar, she observed everything with a keen eye. Her perfectly manicured hands held a shiny white phone, which she used to take pictures every so often.

Jennifer Gillies was the editor in chief of a popular fashion and lifestyle magazine, previous the magazine was near bankrupt until they hired her to turn it around. In her fifth year the magazine was earning more than ever before and so in honour, there was to be a party for her and the magazine as she laughed the men's version next month.

"The balcony" she said and I looked up as she did. "Could space be made for a DJ?" I nodded and made a note of it.

"We can certainly accommodate a DJ booth, anything else?"

"Capacity?"

"A Hundred and twenty...or a hundred if you want space for a stage or dance floor area" she nodded as she snapped a picture of the balcony, then glanced at her assistant as the girl made a note in her phone.

"Mmmm hmm, so how much would it cost for drinks and food for a hundred people?" giving her a rough quote taking into consideration she may want a personalised menu, she nodded as her assistant scribbled down the figures. "That sounds, reasonable. Alexandra here will deal with the rest of the arrangements, so any queries go through her but final approval goes to me"

"I understand, would you like a special menu or are there any dietary requirements for the guests attending?" reeling of gluten, meat and dairy as forbidden foods; I puzzled as to how we would have anything edible for the guests.

Starting to walk back towards the door as we came to the end of the meeting, she snapped her fingers at her assistant who extracted a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Long red nails, plucking out a single cigarette and placing it between glossy pink lips, she lit up and took a deep drag.

_The smell of smoke and alcohol permeated the air, the foul stench almost making me gag as I walked inside._

"_Where the hell have you been?" growled Roger, staggering towards me with a beer in one hand and a half burnt down cigarette, in the other hand._

"_At Alice's house" he sneered after taking a deep swig of beer and then he crushed the empty can in one hand, tossing it to the ground. Turning to face me, he lurched forward to make a grab for my wrist and yank me forward._

"_Listen, I don't want to go round the stuck-up bitch's house any more" getting closer the smell of smoke and alcohol was even more overpowering._

"_Dad, you're hurting me" snarling, he walked down the hall, dragging me along with him in his unrelenting grip. Opening my bedroom door, he pushed me inside the sudden release of his hand on my wrist, sending me falling forwards and hitting my knee on the floor and grazing my palms as I reached out to steady myself._

"_I don't want to hear any more about the Cullen's"_

"_She's my friend!" stepping forward as I got to my feet, he raised a hand which made me instinctively flinch._

"_Her and her family are snobs who pity you, wise up girl!" he took a drag of off the almost forgotten cigarette in his other hand, ash falling onto his shirt._

"_I get good grades, I don't get in trouble and you treat me like shit!" I saw the rage in his eyes, regretting my outburst too late as his hand collided with my right cheek._

"_I am your father, never talk to me like that again" he said in a low, menacing voice. "Do you understand me, Rosalie?" balling my hands into fists by my sides, I pressed my lips together and looked down. "Do. You. Understand?" he emphasized his seriousness by grounding the end of his cigarette into the side of my arm._

_Screaming out in pain as the searing heat burned my arm, I tried to jerk back but he grabbed my arm once more, letting go only when tears sprang to my eyes._

"_Answer me when I talk to you" he took a puff off the cigarette, now barely more than a stub. "Do you understand?"_

"_Yes"_

"Rosalie?" came a female voice, snapping me out of the vivid memory that set the almost faded scar on my arm, feeling fresh. Looking at her she had the cigarette in her hand, smoke wafting up from the end as she exhaled a puff of smoke, intense and filthy smelling.

"Get out" I said in a low voice and she looked shocked.

"What?"

"Get out!" I went to the door and yanked it open. "I do not appreciate you smoking in my restaurant, Ms Gillies" looking affronted she walked to the door with her assistant following her, she paused at the door and turned her head to glance at me.

"If this is an indication of the service my guests and I may expect, than I am not sure if this venue is quite _suitable_" another plume of smoke wafted my way.

"Just go outside with that, please" nostrils flaring she flounced off, assistant almost running after her then I shut the door, all of the staff having stopped to stare openly at me.

"What are you looking at? You're not paid to stand around all day!" I snapped and they resumed what they were doing as I hurried to the ladies.

My hands on either side of one of the sinks, I closed my eyes and breathed out a shakily trying to dispel the image of Roger Hale out of my mind. After a few moments, I opened my eyes and Robert walked in.

"Rose?" worry coloured his voice and I turned my head to look at him.

"Rob, I thought you were at the gym?" he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, as I looked back at my reflection in the mirror.

"I was, but I thought I might pop in and see if you wanted to have lunch with me. Was that the magazine editor, I saw leaving looking pretty pissed off?"

"She was smoking inside" I replied trying to downplay my reaction, but seeing the look on his face in the mirror he wasn't buying it.

"You sure you didn't over react? Are you okay, Rose?"

Damn it. Why did he even care? I wasn't a particularly good friend and I hadn't even been able to be a good business partner recently. It was unlikely Jennifer Gillies would ever consider coming back here now, ever mind having her launch party here.

As self-involved as I was I knew he was going out on a limb for me, working with me when I was such a mess. He barely dated, if he wasn't working at the restaurant he was working on the ad campaigns and training for upcoming fights. I doubt he had much of a personal life or any free time to himself.

"I'm..." _fine, that's a blatant lie._ "I'm not feeling so good, but I'll be alright" he nodded easily accepting this half-truth, but staying where he was crossing his arms over his chest.

Not for the first time I noticed he was quite good looking, with his casually ruffled dark blond hair and calm blue eyes, he always looked friendly especially when he gave a lazy smile. He could easily be intimidating though, with a muscle bound body that he maintained by hours a week in the gym it was clear how he had made a name for himself.

"Do you want to talk?" he seemed to think better of that and shook his head as I turned to face him. "You never want to talk about yourself, but I am your _friend_" I don't know if it was my imagination, however the way he said 'friend' sounded more like a negative.

"I know that"

"But you are still going to keep it all bottled up, right?" he took me aback with that statement, he was right of course but it was a little strange how he already knew me well enough to say that.

I knew Alice for years and she almost knew everything about me, yet Robert who had known me for a few months acted as if we had known each other for much longer.

"I..."

"Its' okay, Rose. If you ever get tired of keeping it all to yourself, you know where I am"

"Making terrible cocktails at our bar?" I responded aiming for humour and trying to change the subject, he smiled drily.

"I am getting better" he said going along with it, I scrunched up my nose and forced a smile.

"If you say so"

"Now you joke, come on. I'll show you a decent cocktail" he half turned away and I followed him out.

"Let me just sort out some paperwork and I'll take you up on that offer" he gave me a brief nod went back to the bar as I went to the office.

It was stupid of me, acting like that and in front of everyone. Why was that? Because for a moment I was reminded of Roger, so what? Over the years since I left my home town, I had often been reminded and I had never been affected so strongly before.

So...why now? Why now that he was well and truly gone? Gripped by panic for a moment, I grabbed the edge of the desk and lowered my head, breathing in and out slowly as I closed my eyes.

He was gone.

~X~X~X~

I had gotten through the rest of the day calmly, calling Jennifer later to apologize for my outburst.

"I do regret my outburst...that...is not how I usually conduct my business"

"Hmm, that is all good but I do not feel that your venue would be suitable for our launch party" restraining myself from making a remark about her condescending tone, I sighed and put a hand to my forehead.

"I apologize for my behaviour and I am willing to lower the cost of the event by 10% if you would reconsider us" was the statement I chose, drumming my fingers on the desk top as the editor 'um'ed' and 'ah'ed' for a while.

Knowing where this was going, I was prepared for when she said she wasn't entirely sure. Going up to 15% she agreed after more time wasting, saying she would like the invoice and a potential menu email to her assistant as soon as possible.

Putting down the phone, I turned the computer on and started work on the invoice and a rough version of the menu that I would go over with my head chef.

At the end of the day, I headed downstairs where most of the staff had gone home, a couple of servers moving the chairs off the floor so they could be moped.

"Hey" came Robert's voice as he put a box of glasses away, while the bartender wiped down the bar. "Ready to go?" I nodded and pulled on my coat as he walked round and grabbed his own.

"Yeah" we walked outside, out of the warmth of our restaurant and into the cold night.

Starting to walk towards the subway, he looked at me and I realized he was visually assessing me before he spoke.

"I hear it's your birthday on Friday"

"Alice?" he nodded and I sighed, stuffing my hands into my pockets as we went down the stairs to the subway alongside him.

"You're hard to shop for" looking at him, I shook my head.

"You don't have to get me anything, I'm not even going to do anything this year" he looked confused.

"But it's the big three-O, you have to do something" pressing my lips together, the way he spoke reminded me of something.

"_You have to do something"_

"_No" shaking my head, I threw a pebble into the sea and watched it skip across the surface and then fall in._

"_It's your sixteenth" a car approached, a familiar jeep stopping near Alice's new Porsche. When the engine died a burly, curly haired eighteen year old boy, hopped out and spotted us. With a wide grin he waved and with a smile of her own, Alice waved at her older brother as he waked towards us._

_As he approached us he looked to me and continued to grin, I smiled back trying to ignore the feeling of butterflies in my belly at the sight of him._

"_Hi Alice" she smiled and looked at his jeep._

"_Hey, think you could have gotten a more ridiculous car?" he raised an eyebrow in an almost amused way._

"_It's a jeep Al. Anyway, what about yours? A sports car in Forks?" she stuck her tongue out in response and he rolled his eyes and then chuckled, before turning to look at me. "Hi Rose"_

"_Hi Emmett" I tried to say nonchalantly._

"_So what's up?" he aimed the question at both of us but the pixie answered for us._

"_Rose's birthday is coming up this weekend, her sixteenth" he looked surprised and I shot a glare at my friend._

"_Is she trying to get you to go for an Alice Cullen extravaganza?"_

"_Something like that"_

"_Stick by your guns, it is your day" he winked at me and I felt a flutter as Alice glared at him, he caught the glance and chuckled once more. "You should do something though"_

"_It's just a big fuss"_

"_We could keep it small" pitched in Alice, I almost laughed at her doing anything like that, picking up another pebble and flicking it towards the sea._

"_I don't know"_

"_You won't turn sixteen again" she said and something about the way she said it made me laugh._

"_God, I hope not"_

"_How about a bonfire, here on the beach?" Alice and I looked to Emmett. "It is casual and you just invite who you want there. All you need to worry about is food and music"_

"_That doesn't sound too bad"_

"_Is that a yes?" asked Alice, sighing I looked at Emmett who gave me a friendly smile that I couldn't help but return._

"_I guess so"_

"Rose?" blinking and mentally shaking myself, I was back to the present, stood on the platform waiting for the train, as Robert stood by my side. "Rose? Are you still with me?" nodding slowly, I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Rob, just my mind wandered" was the pathetic excuse I came up with he frowned for a moment, but swallowed the lie.

"I was asking if you're sure about not doing anything for your birthday" nodding again, I brushed my hair off of my shoulder and glanced at him.

"I don't think it's really right, considering...what happened recently" he looked confused for a moment, then the penny dropped and he nodded, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Sure, sorry for bringing it up"

"It's fine" I answered dismissively, a few seconds later my train arrived and I hopped on, waving at my friend before the doors shut.

**~X~X~X~**

"Hello"

"Hi Royce" I smiled at him and gave him a kiss, before letting him into the apartment.

"You look beautiful" I wore a red rose printed dress that flared out at the hips, with a thin black belt and strappy black heels.

"Thank you" I got my purse and was grabbed by the waist and spun round for a deep kiss. I smiled against his lips and settled in his arms, kissing him once more and holding him close with my free hand on the back of his neck.

"Mmm, I missed that"

"Me too, as much as I would like to continue this" I trailed my hand to his shoulder and smiled again. "Don't we have reservations?"

"We do" he agreed, we reluctantly untangled ourselves and left to go to the restaurant. It was technically my birthday dinner, but I hadn't told him that.

I hadn't seen him in over a week and I had been way too stressed, all I wanted was a simple, uncomplicated dinner with just my boyfriend.

We got into his car and headed not towards the Italian restaurant downtown, but up a street with new buildings that practically screamed money. Coming to a stop outside one of the buildings, we got out and I gave Royce a questioning look.

"Where are we?" he smiled and took my hand, leading me inside after a nod at the doorman, who opened the door for us.

"You'll see soon enough" was his annoyingly cryptic answer as we walked into a lift, I frowned as he pressed the button for the top floor. When we got out I was led up to the roof of the building, where I was shocked to see nothing.

Until a set of lights, well fairy lights strung up everywhere, were flicked on, illuminating the rooftop and the babble of people who cheered and pulled party poppers.

"Happy birthday Rosalie!"

Royce's hand slipped out of mine with a smile, as my friends and co-workers surged forward to congratulate me, while somewhere music started up. After the initial shock wore off, I slapped on a smile, thanking everyone who came up to me with well wishes and sometimes a card and a gift.

Alice materialized by my side and put the cards and gifts to one side, putting a drink in my hand after giving me a hug and a gift of her own.

"So whose idea was this?" I was accusingly, the fake smile slipping from my lips.

"Royce's, he thought it would be nice" she put a hand on my arm and gave me a sympathetic look. I was getting very fed up of all the sympathetic looks people kept giving me.

"You know I didn't want all of this..." I waved a hand at the decoration, lights and music "...fuss" she looked worried and I realised that I sounded irritated bordering onto angry.

"He told me at he last minute, sorry Rose" gritting my teeth, I turned round and spotted Royce and Robert chatting, he looked up as if realising I was looking at him. He smiled and gave me a small wave and I forced the smile back on my face, waving back at him with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, Alice" she shook her head and I took a deep gulp of my drink, the 'fuss' couldn't be avoided.

So even though I wanted to be alone with my boyfriend, I kept on my smile as I was bombarded by the party guests. I got roped into taking shots, dragged through various anecdotes involving myself and pulled me onto the makeshift dance floor by my 'friends'.

After one too many shots, I was tugged back onto the dance floor by my boyfriend and at this point, coordination of my limbs was sloppy at best.

"Having fun, love?" not trusting myself to speak in my current state, I nodded and put my arms round his neck. "I overhead Alice talking about it a few days ago and thought you deserved more than a boring dinner with me"

"I would have loved that" I said in a moment of sobriety, we swayed to the music and he let out a short laugh like he thought I was joking, pulling me close to kiss my cheek.

"We can have dinner anytime babe"

"I didn't need all of this" I replied dismissively and realized my mistake too late, when his face fell and we stopped dancing rather abruptly.

"You don't like it?" _shit._

"It was a lovely gesture" I said trying to back track, but then the cake was pulled out of somewhere, the candles flickering as Robert brought it with an apologetic look at me.

"Happy birthday to you..." chorused the party guests, Royce letting go of me so I could cut the cake and take a bite.

It was all too much, too many people and the cheery music was overwhelming. I didn't want this.

I needed space.

Under the pretence of getting a drink, I got away from the cake and crowd, finding a quiet corner after grabbing a can of soda.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head at Robert and he leaned against the wall, slowly sipping a beer.

"It's too much"

"He did it because he cares about you" I raised a brow questioningly at him.

"No remarks on his ex?"

"I may have been wrong about Royce, he does love you" I spotted him walking towards us.

"I know"

"Hi Rob" greeted Royce, both men looked at each other and nodded in acknowledgement. My friend gave me a smile, before walking away with a knowing glance to me and then Royce.

"Royce" I started, not quite knowing how to continue without sounding like an ungrateful bitch.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his expression was unreadable.

"Yes" he breathed out slowly and momentarily glanced at the ground after I replied.

"This isn't what you wanted is it?" pressing my lips together, he watched me and sighed. "I'll take that as a yes, then"

"All I wanted was a casual evening with you, I didn't need..." I motioned to the party going on without us. "All of this"

"Okay" he said simply and leaned forwards, kissing my cheek. "Happy birthday" I stopped him moving away, by putting a hand on his cheek and pressing his lips to mine, just wanting him not to be upset because of me.

"Thank you" looking to the crowd of people dancing or drinking, I turned my attention back to Royce. "Any chance of getting out of here?"

"How about I steal us some cake and we head back to yours?"

"Sounds great" he gave me another brief kiss, before pulling away.

"Grab a cab and I'll be down in a few minutes"

"Sure"

**~X~X~X~**

Soon we were back at my apartment and either due to the copious amount of alcohol in my system or the relief of being able to hear myself think, I attacked Royce the moment we got inside. Soon enough a trail of clothes were left in our wake, as we somehow made it to the bedroom attached to each other's lips.

Landing on the bed, I straddled him and pulled off the last piece of clothing in our way. Remaining on top of him, his hands roamed my body as I lowered my head for a lingering kiss. Keeping my lips on him and closing my eyes, I ran my hands across his shoulders to his hair as he flipped us over.

Letting out a laugh, he smiled at me and kissed down my neck as he thrust his hips up causing us to moan simultaneously.

I gripped his shoulders, nearly screaming his name as we got closer to the edge.

"Oh...Rose" his thrusts got faster and more erratic. "Oh, god...I love you" he said as he climaxed.

He kept me close with an arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head and smiling as he pulled the covers over us.

"Why?" he looked at me, lifting a hand to run his thumb across my cheek tenderly.

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me?" he smiled gently at me.

"Because...your straightforward, occasionally funny, amazing. There are a lot more reasons, but we'd be here too long talking about it" I sat up and grabbed my dressing robe, pulling it on and tying it as I stood up.

"You too nice to me; thinking about me and yet I am utterly self-involved. You planned tonight and all I did was bitch about it" he sat up then reached out to me.

"Hey...what is this all about Rose?"

"I don't deserve you. Even when I'm a bitch, you...you say you love me. What am I supposed to say back?" he looked truly flummoxed and as I perched on the edge of the bed he took my hand.

"I love you. You don't have to say it back, not right away, but I want you to know that"

"I have given you no reason to love me or be kind to me" I got up, shaking off his hand on mine, starting to pace.

"Where is this coming from?"

"I just...I don't get it!" I stopped my pacing, half turning away from Royce.

"Is this about the party?...It was too soon after the funeral wasn't it?" he had hit the nail on the head and he surprised me once again that night. "I'm sorry" he sounded genuine and some reason that irritated me.

I walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen, a bit wobbly from the alcohol, so I got myself a glass of water to sober up some more. As I sipped the water, Royce came into the kitchen as well now wearing underwear and giving me a look of bewilderment.

"Rose, have I done something wrong?" he seemed so concerned and confused, he was too perfect.

"You are so fucking perfect! You come from a good family and you have more money than you know what to do with, you don't even need to work" he frowned and I put the glass down, leaning back against the countertop.

"What wrong Rose? Tell me"

"I am not perfect like you!" I almost shouted at him, my hands clenching into fists. "I was on my own and I had to work for everything I have. I am not kind or loving or have any redeeming qualities, so I don't understand why. Why it is you stick around or why you say you 'love' me!" still frowning, his expression changed a bit, his forehead scrunching in concern rather than confusion.

"Rose, I..." he stepped forwards and tried to out his arms around me, but I pushed him away.

"Just...don't" he looked at me incredulously. "Don't, okay?"

"I don't know what you want me to say" he said quietly and I sook my head, lifting the glass and emptying it in one gulp, putting it back down but still holding onto as Royce stepped back.

"I think you should go" his eyes widened.

"Is that what you want?"

"Just go!" he stayed still and the hand I had around the glass tightened.

"Rose...talk to me, tell me what's going on"

Maybe it was what he said, or how in the half-light coming in through the windows, he looked like Roger. The muted light hit one side of his face, his pale blond hair looked darker and his eyes were almost black.

For a moment he looked exactly like the man I had run away from when I was eighteen.

"Get out!" I screamed raising my arm, the one holding the glass and releasing it, so it sailed through the air towards him.

The glass broke and the arm he lifted in defence was now dripping in blood.

He lowered his arm and looked at me in wide eyed shock, a massive gash on his arm gushing blood as he stared at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**(hides in corner)**

**Please don't hate me for the cliff hanger, it will all get resolved soon I promise.**

**Thank you all for reading :)**


	23. How Will I Know?

**Chapter XXII – How Will I Know?**

**Robert POV**

She looked perfectly put together but she looked strained behind the smile she wore as she opened the box just delivered to check the new menus. It was a little too forced and it didn't reach her eyes at all, the stiff way she sat showed her discomfort.

"Are you okay?" the fake smile made an appearance as she stood up and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine" spotting the unconvinced look I gave her, the smile faded a bit.

"I am a bit tired I guess"

"You're here longer than anyone else, of course you are. Why don't you take the afternoon off, I can watch over here" she frowned another sign something wasn't right.

"I'll be fine Rob, honestly I wouldn't be able to rest anyway not unless you kept your phone by you all day" she half laughed but I got the feeling she wasn't really aiming for humor, her mind always seemed turned to work.

"I could do that if it made you relax at all...the offer stands any time" I added when the look she shot me told me her taking time off of work willingly was nil.

"Thanks but I will be fine, I like keeping busy here"

"Okay" I said ready to drop the subject, when I remembered how Royce and her had snuck away from her birthday party the other night. "By the way how's Royce? We missed you at the end of the night" the smile cracked and she looked away quickly.

"We went back to my apartment" she answered in a detached way.

"Everything is all good then?" breathing out, she looked back at me and nodded.

"Yeah" she replied and I saw the flicker of uncertainty and now knew she was lying, however if I said anything she would shut me out and not say anything.

"Alright, you know where I am" Rosalie just nodded once more, putting a stack of new menus on the bar top, motioning for a nearby server to take them and put them away.

Over the next few days Rosalie threw herself into work even more, if that was possible. Although no slacker she had relaxed somewhat when she starting dating Royce, however now she barely trusted anyone to do any slightly managerial task.

So she worked longer hours, running on a few hours' sleep judging by her red eyes and the dark circles, expertly covered up but still visible if you were looking for it. The only time she slowed down was when she regularly checked her phone every couple of hours, she got plenty of calls regarding to work, but none seemed to be the one she was waiting for.

The restaurant was doing well, there were always reservations and hardly an empty table in the evenings, glowing reviews kept the staff busy meaning Rosalie had a viable excuse to bury herself in work.

On a photo shoot for the latest advert campaign, I was to be joined by the female face of Levi's. It wasn't the most pressing thing on my mind, but it paid the bills, keeping my parents comfortable and a decent savings account for the day I inevitably retired.

So I sat still as a stylist messed around with my hair, and an assistant brushed powder on my face for the photos whilst Alice re-entered after taking a call.

"Alice?" she tucked away her phone and glanced up as she pulled over a chair, giving me an easy, friendly smile.

"Yes?"

"Have you talked to Rosalie lately?" the smile quickly turned into a frown and she shook her head.

"Not properly, I keep trying to get her to have lunch with me or something, but she's always busy or she cancels on me" she looked as convinced as I was and it was a bit of a relief to know that I wasn't the only concerned party.

"She does?" she nodded briefly.

"What is she like at work?"

"First one in and the last one out"

"So she hasn't seen Royce recently?"

"Not unless she can be in two places at once, I'm worried about her Alice. She barely eats and I don't think she's sleeping much either"

"She does this when she's avoiding something, do you think something happened with Royce?"

"I don't know, she did clam up when I asked about him. But you know what she's like, if I push her too much she'll be on her guard all the time and she'll probably stress herself out even more" making a sound of agreement as her phone buzzed, pulling it out she quickly scanned the text and sent back a quick reply, barely looking at the screen before putting it away again.

"We'll talk about it later, okay? At the moment we can't do a lot about whatever is up with her, so let's get through the photo shoot 'kay?" the stylists stepped back and I nodded at Alice, letting myself be led onto the set.

The photographer was already taking pictures of a gorgeous brunette, dressed in low slung jeans and a loose sleeveless tee half tucked into the jeans. Makeup simply done her hair was tousled and it currently hid half of her face as she posed for a shot, a sultry smile on her lips as the photographer praised her.

"Beautiful darling" he purred, stopping when my appearance was noticed by him. I had worked with Leo on previous ad campaigns, he was an enthusiastic short Italian ad greeting me happily, he instructed me on his 'vision' and we got to work.

The brunette, Maria, gave me a sexy smile as we got fairly close for the shoot, smiling back I went along with it. After a few suggestive poses and less than innocent glanced from Maria, I left the studio with her number and headed back to the restaurant. Alice had to rush off afterwards due to a work related emergency, but not before promising to call so we could talk about our friend.

Oddly the place was quiet considering there was a dinner service to be preparing for; I noticed we were short staffed, so I headed to Luke at the bar.

"Hey mate, did something happen?"

"Rosalie fired the twins" the 'twins' were of no blood relation, but Kate Moore and Cate Brandon had similar brown hair and builds, sharing a few mannerisms that could make them pass for sisters.

"Why?"

"Sloppy behavior and complaints, something else too that I didn't catch. The boss looked mighty pissed though, I think we all value our jobs too much to ask questions" nodding and taking a step back as he put away clean glasses.

"Shit, so we're down two servers" he nodded and got back to his work as I half muttered to myself. "I'll go talk to her"

"Good luck" I headed to the office, finding her there behind the desk with an empty tumbler in front of her.

"Hi Rob"

"Hey" she leaned forwards, pushing aside the glass as she leaned her arms on the desk and looked at me, fake smile absent. I walked over, sitting in the chair opposite her and getting a little whiff of whiskey, guess that was what was in the glass. "What happened to Moore and Brandon?" she sighed rubbing her forehead and glancing down for a moment.

"I was getting complaints that they were slacking and stealing stock, I confronted them and gave them their notice" she said matter of factly, turning the computer screen around to show me a spread sheet with a bunch of numbers, that despite me growing experience meant nothing to me. I assumed that it was proof of the twin's deception, with a nod I thought of our current superstition.

"Rose, we're short staffed now. What are we going to do, we have a full house tonight especially with that birthday party at seven"

"I've called Sonny and Mitchell to see if they can cover, they're gonna call back so if I can one of them to cover you can stay on the bar with Luke, like planned" as if on cue the phone rang and as she took it, I stood up and took the empty glass, she averted her eyes as I left.

Sonny made it in half an hour later and we managed to get through the evening in one piece, with me pitching in with the servers when it got really busy later in the evening. Rushed off my feet, I barely had a moment to myself, I had no idea how Rosalie did it.

When the last dinners had left, I looked up from clearing a table to see Rosalie by the other end of the bar, checking her phone. She looked disappointed as she put her phone away, lifting her head and catching my eye, she slipped on a fake smile before Jackie got her attention and drew her into the kitchen.

I had to do something if she was determined to bury herself in work and obsessively check her phone, instead of facing her issues. After everyone was gone for the evening, I went to the office where Rosalie was finishing up on paperwork.

"Going home anytime soon, Rose?"

"Yeah, in a bit I have to make an invoice for an event next month and I'm just looking at the figures" stifling a yawn she blinked a few times and reached for the mug on the desk, and walking towards her I saw how exhausted she looked.

"I'll keep you company then" she gave me a small smile, that was the first genuine smile I had seen in the past few weeks. Standing up with a file she went to put it away, I saw the slight wobble in her walk but I attributed it to her obvious exhaustion her skin looking very pale.

"If you are going to stay how about you help me choose the special for next week?"

"What are the choices?"

"Jacqueline's Lobster Thermidor, Seafood Risotto or Escargot" making a face at the last one, I glanced at the sample menu seeing the theme our head chef was going for.

"Fish?"

"Well its either fish or snails"

"I think we can safely eliminate the last one" she shrugged.

"They're not that bad, but maybe not for our restaurant" she agreed, waiting for me to make a choice.

"Go for the lobster, upscale and don't you know a guy who can get us a good price on them?" she smiled and nodded, taking back the menu from me and making a note of our choice.

"Good choice, we can get decent deal and Jacqueline can also make a vegetarian option" shuffling papers around and typing in a few numbers into the computer, she got my opinion on few things and I helped her with some of the paperwork.

An hour later and we were done and was no other reason to stay at the restaurant, she still took her time getting her coat and bag though. When we locked up she turned away from the front door and tripped, I caught her before she landed on the pavement but for a moment she looked more than just tired as she straightened up.

"Thanks, I'm so clumsy" that's thing she wasn't usually, normally she was composed and rarely so awkward.

"Just be careful okay, you should look after yourself" Rosalie gave me a look but said nothing. "Let's get you home Rose" I hailed a cab and we got in together, I gave the address of her flat and she was strangely quiet. Five minutes later I realized why, she had fallen asleep, leaving her for the time being I paid the cabbie when we got to her place and carried her inside.

Letting us in after a tricky dig around in her purse as I half held her up, I laid her down on the bed and she barely stirred as I pulled off her heels and jacket. Making my way into the front room, the phone started to ring it only rang twice so before I could decide whether to answer or not it went to her answering machine.

"Rose..." came Royce's voice from the machine. "I wanted to let you I'm getting on a plane to LA and I'm going to be gone for over a month...maybe this is good for us. Shit, I didn't want to do this over the phone..." I looked to the bedroom door, when I heard it open and then saw my friend emerge, looking past me and at the phone. "I love you Rose, but if you won't tell what's wrong I can't help"

"Rose, pick it up...talk to him" she ignored me, listening to his voice.

"Rose, are you there?" she hesitated and took a step forwards, but in the background of the call there was some sort of announcement and he paused. "That's my flight, I have to go. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, I guess I was trying to give you space...I still am. Bye" when he ended the call, she slowly turned around and went back in the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Debating for a moment, I left her apartment pushing the keys through the letterbox before heading back to the main road to hail another cab.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

"I don't know Alice, I have a lot of paperwork. Maybe another time?" I tucked the phone in-between my ear and shoulder, shuffling around papers and banging a stapler loudly to verify my story.

"Rose, we haven't talked properly since I got back from Paris. I'm sure Rob could take care of it, at least for an hour or so, it'll still be there when you get back" she paused for a moment and I glanced at my reflection in the computer screen, the redness of my eyes not being as easy to cover up as before. "I'm not taking no for an answer" then there was a knock on the office door and standing up, I walked round my desk to open it.

"Alice I don't think-" she was standing in front of me.

"Grab your coat Rose" her tone left no room for argument, so with a sigh I got my coat, heading downstairs with her and getting a reassuring smile from Rob.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Rob?" he simply nodded.

"I've got this. everyone knows their jobs, I can handle any paperwork and keep an eye out for trouble" I trusted him as business partners went, he was good at his job, he'd be okay for an hour.

"Okay then" I said, letting the pixie take the lead, going outside she hailed a cab and slid in giving the address as I got in and closed the door behind me. When the cab stopped in front of a building it was very official looking and I got the feeling I had been ambushed again.

"Alice?" she paid the fare and hopped out, as did I, she glanced at me with a deceptively innocent smile.

"Yes?"

"We aren't going for lunch are we?" she stopped walking and nodded in answer.

"I have a friend I'd like you to meet" I looked at her sceptically and she sighed, putting a hand on her hip. "Rose, hear me out?"

"Okay" I said eventually.

"We were worried about you" I didn't have to ask who 'we' was, it was obvious, who else but my business partner? "You've been so focused on work and the last time you were so stressed was after Emmett...I saw how you were and even though I've been your friend for over ten years, you never tell me anything about you, not without me having to pry it out of you. So if you can't talk to your fried then maybe this might help you"

"Your 'friend' is a shrink, right?" she nodded.

"She owes me a favour, so give it a try and if it isn't for you then at least you tried?" I turned my head to glance at the door to the building and shrugged, what did I have to lose?

"Alright" I replied heading towards the door before I could change my mind and wimp out of the idea. Going inside and up the lift, we were both silent when we got to the office, plush chairs and pretentious artwork on the walls failed to make the space more homey and inviting.

A male receptionist looked up as we exited the lift and as his eyes fell on Alice, I saw the recognition as he stood up to greet us.

"Hello Alice"

"Hi Alan, how is Marcus?"

"He's good, how's the hubby?" he replied giving us both a friendly smile and I remembered him being one of Alice and Jasper's wedding guests.

"He's doing well, we both are...can you let Jane know we're here?"

"Sure, take a seat and she should be with you soon" she nodded and steered me over to one of the sofa's by the window. She told me that Alan sister had been a client of hers who needed some help, Jane she had known through a brief stint of psychology classes and had helped her client.

We weren't waiting long, a few minutes later and a woman almost shorter than Alice walked out of the office and into the waiting room. She had light brown hair that was parted down the center and poker straight, it was long and complemented her porcelain like skin and steely grey eyes. She looked young, she couldn't be past her mid-twenties an she seemed to be aware of it, she was dressed very functionally more like someone in their forties.

It transpires that she was two years older than us, as well as married with two sons. If that wasn't enough she was some prodigy, with three PhD's in maths, psychology and philosophy.

"It's nice to meet you, Rosalie" shaking her hand I gave her a polite smile and followed her lead as she went back into her office, Alice remained outside and made herself at home, plucking up dated copy of _Vogue _and flicking through it.

Once inside of the office, she gestured to the small but comfortable looking couch and I took a seat as she sat in the armchair opposite me. Crossing her legs and leaning forwards a bit she gave me a friendly smile that seemed well practiced.

"Rosalie would you like to start by telling me something about yourself?" _no._

"Like what?" she smiled again, clasping her hands and leaning forwards.

"Anything, all I know about you is that you originally lived in Washington, Forks where you became friends with Alice...that and you are the owner of a restaurant uptown?" with a slow nod I crossed my arms and leaned back as I thought of where to start.

"I'm part owner, my business partner funded the restaurant" nodding and keeping her gaze level, she unfolded her hands and made a supportive sound.

"Hmm, so you work long hours?"

"Yes, I have to keep the place running" touching the tip of my nose, I was incredibly aware of the look Jane gave me, she smiled but I knew she was analyzing me.

"Isn't there anyone who you can share the work load with? The business partner perhaps?" shaking my head, I thought of Robert; he was getting quite good behind the bar and he seemed to be getting some of the business side of it but he was a way off from managing the place.

"He can't work full time, due to other work commitments and he is still very new to the business" another nod.

"When you aren't working what do you like to do?"

"When I'm not working, I'm still working"

"Do you want to elaborate?"

"If I'm not physically at the restaurant, making sure we open on time then I'm checking the inventory, doing the books and making sure all outgoing payments are going out on time. Even when I'm not there I'm still working"

"What about your friends and family?" looking don briefly I crossed my legs and leaned back.

"I have a few close friends, Alice obviously and the other people I know are mainly business contacts or acquaintances...I don't have any family left"

"I'm sorry to hear that, may I ask what happened?" glancing back up at her, I kept my expression neutral as well as my tone carefully level.

"Both of my parents have passed away and I was the only child of only children, so no aunts or uncles. My paternal and maternal grandparents passed away years ago as well" nodding she reached for her glass of water, offering me a drink which I declined, she took a small sip before responding.

"When Alice called me concerning yourself, she seemed genuinely concerned for you and she also seems to think that that talking to me on regular basis could help you" putting her hands together and sitting up, she kept looking at me.

"It is clear you have doubts, as many people do, about therapy or therapist in particular. Obviously it is completely up to you, if you want to continue with these sessions or not, the framed PhD on my wall is the only the thing that can you about my experience apart from more sessions"

"There are plenty of people who can get qualifications, it doesn't mean all therapist are any good" with the first hint of a real smile, she nodded and lowered her hands.

"That's...probably true"

"What would your initial, professional opinion be of me?"

"We have barely talked or ten minutes" Jane replied quirking an eyebrow curiously.

"I read somewhere that you form an impression of someone within the first second of meeting them, so I'm sure you've got something" I uncrossed my arms and Jane's expression turned professional once more.

"My professional opinion?" I nodded mutely and she pondered for a moment. "You said you only have a few friends and I assume that Alice is one of them, as you grew up together. So clearly you are loyal, and probably selective with whom you let get close to you. You don't mind talking about other people, but you get business like and almost impersonal when talking about yourself or your family, which tells me that there is something unresolved there that you'd rather not delve into.

You look very well put together which I expect works well for your line of business and allows you to make good contacts, by the way you talk about your responsibilities it is clear you are very organised. Lastly, I think that your body language shows, that you are very closed off, the crossed arms and legs are all like very physical barriers"

"Okay" was all I could say in response, she was good. Uncrossing my legs and straightening up in my seat, I went to pick up my handbag.

"Rosalie, like I said it is up to you but sessions can be arranged around your schedule"

"For a fee you mean?"

"How about this, try at least a three or four sessions and if you aren't somewhat satisfied, I will not charge you at all"

"Do you do that for all clients?"

"Yes, if they need it"

"Well thank you for your time, but I don't know how therapy can help me"

"We have forty five minutes left how about you at least try a full session before making a choice?"

"Fair enough"

**~X~X~X~**

At work during lunch, I was working through it in the office by sorting out the outgoing payments; for water, electricity, the lease and on and on the list went. Placing my cell phone n the desk, I eyed it and grabbed it in an instant every time it rang or buzzed for my attention.

No joy.

I was a coward. I was scared to call Royce in case he told me it was over, so I avoided it and yet wanted him to call me. I told myself he needed space and that when he was ready to forgive me he would call, I wasn't sure I could do the same myself though. So in the meantime I fooled myself into thinking as long as he didn't call to break up with me it was okay and I buried myself deeper in my work.

Through the open office door I heard the music in the dining area stop, signalling the end of the lunch rush, heading out of my hole I supressed a yawn as I headed to the coffee maker for a refill. I was a little unsteady in my new Jimmy Choos and almost slipped when I got to the machine, most of the staff were busy cleaning the tables and bar and so my slip went unnoticed.

But Robert's eagle eyes picked it up right away, with a narrowing of his eyes I responded with a smile motioning to my heels, he rolled his eyes mouthing 'women' before looking away and resuming his work. Getting my refill, I turned away from the machine but the quick movement had me momentarily dizzy and a pin prick of pain flared up in my head that. I gripped the edge of the bar as the pain faded, but I felt shaky and dropped my mug.

"Rose?" Rob was by my side in an instant, breathing out and taking a step forwards the dizziness only increased and the pain in my head came back full force.

My hand let go of the counter and I fell back, then my vision went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

Walking towards the office at the end of the hallway, I got to Santino's assistants' desk and gave her a smile in greeting, which she returned.

"Hi Emma"

"Hi Emmett, if you take a seat I'll let Gio know you're here once his conference call is over" with a nod, I sat on a stiff leather couch by the window. I had been back only one day and already my boss wanted to talk to me, no doubt it was about the New York promotion I passed up on. It was only a minute later that Giovanni Santino had finished the call, after the phone on her desk rang Emma sent me in.

Entering the spacious and well decorated office, Gio was stood behind an ostentatious mahogany desk, looking at me as I walked in.

"Emmett, have a seat. Would you like a drink?"

"I'm fine thanks" we both sat down and he leaned forwards, pressing his hands together to form a triangle, a signature move of his, as he looked straight at me.

"Emmett" he said drawing it out as he looked at me, I was certain he was going to talk about the promotion. "Care to tell me why you passed up on a promotion? One I _personally_ recommended you for?"

"It wasn't right for me" he shook his head looking affronted and disappointed at the same time.

"Your own assistant, a decent office and a pay rise with the opportunity to be the head of a department and it wasn't for you?" he waved his arms as he talked, the professional attitude dropped now that he was irritated at me.

"I don't care about that" I replied honestly and he dropped his hands, into his lap looking exasperated at me.

"You don't care?" he said incredulously, his voice rising in annoyance. "Then why is it that you are the first in the office and the last to leave, that you are always on point for meetings and work harder than anyone else here. If not to get further why work so hard?" _to keep myself busy_ was the right answer because at this point in my life, I had nothing else but my work.

_I should not be living my life this way._

"Because, I don't have anything else...and I don't want that anymore" he raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, half turning away from me. "So I want to give in my two weeks' notice stating immediately if possible"

"Shit Emmett, you're one of my best guys"

"I would have left for New York at your recommendation" I commented and Gio shook his head slowly.

"Yeah, but you would have stayed with the company" I stood up and with a heavy sigh my boss stood up as well. "Anything I can do to change your mind? There are positions available elsewhere if you don't like New York, how about California or Hong Kong even?" that gave me an idea.

"No. Sorry Gio" he shook his head again and sighed deeply.

"Had to give it a shot..." rubbing his chin thoughtfully, I glanced to the door.

"Do you accept my notice?"

"No...if you get it to me in writing then I'll put it through, you can help me find your replacement it would be appreciated" I nodded.

"Thanks" both of us walked to the door which he held open for me. "So any chance I can have the rest of the day off? All of my paperwork is done and filled and I'm up to speed for tomorrow's meeting" I flashed him a grin and he looked down at the watch on his wrist.

"It's not like I can fire you now is it? Go on then, just this once" he let out a short humourless laugh, shoving one hand in a pocket to dig out a cell phone as I took my leave.

I walked back to the elevator and back down to the reception, telling the girl manning the desk that I would be out of the office for the rest of the day, before leaving the building.

Now what to do? It was just after one in the afternoon and lunch sounded good, foregoing taking public transport or my car, I walked down a street opposite to the one I normally took, taking my time. As I walked I saw a travel agents on the other side of the road, on another whim I went in and came out an hour later with over a dozen leaflets.

Each was about a different place; London, France, India, Tokyo, Australia, Dubai anywhere I could find out about. I had never left America, I didn't even have a passport.

Settling in at a small corner table at an Italian style café, I shrugged off my jacket and tugged off the noose called a tie, rolling up my sleeves and undoing the top button of my shirt. I spent the next hour pouring over the leaflets and looking up more information on my phone, seeing the Eiffel Tower, the Golden Temple and the Sydney Opera House as I tried to narrow it down.

Where to go first?

After I had eaten I went back to the apartment and fired up my laptop, continuing my research and expanding the list of places I wanted to see. Where to start that was the question, I was lucky enough that I could go travelling and not be too concerned money wise due to the savings and trust fund sitting in my account.

If I didn't want to I probably never had to work again, my father knew enough financial advisors that could invest the money for me and keep me financially stable for as long as I wanted.

However I had started a career separate from my father to make my own oath and my own money so that would seem like I was giving up or taking a step back. While I wasn't working and decided what to do that money could help me out and I was glad to not have to worry about that.

~X~X~X~

A few weeks later and I had found the candidate to take over my job and a one way ticket to Australia in five days' time. I decided that I would get rid of my apartment and everything I couldn't fit into one suitcase.

"Alice?" she answered her phone only after a few rings, and I could hear her husband in the background talking to someone else.

"Hey Emmett, how are you?" the voices in the background faded as she walked into another room, I heard her close a door.

"I'm good, I have some news"

"Good or bad?" she asked me.

"A bit of both? I quit work and I'm taking some time off"

"You quit? I thought you got a promotion?"

"I turned it down, I'm going travelling in a few days' time and I'm going to start in Australia" she made a sound of surprise.

"That sounds great, how long will you be gone?"

"Maybe a year or two, honestly I don't know. So I'm getting rid of my apartment and all my junk, unless there's anything you want?"

"A year or two?" she was taken aback and I knew I would miss her, well talking to her. I didn't know how often I'd be able to talk to her when I left. "You better keep in contact Emmy" she reverted to the nickname that she hadn't used for years, it started when she was one and half and couldn't say my name properly.

"I will, I promise"

"You better send me postcards and take photographs, call me, email me whenever you can. Okay?"

"Okay" I agreed.

"You promise?"

"I promise, Alice" pausing I blinked a few ties and sat in an armchair not overwhelmed by boxes of my junk. "I'll miss you"

"Me too...okay, I'm going to come out as soon as I can and see you off. If you are going to be gone for a year or more, I'm not doing this over the phone" I chuckled at her suddenly business like tone.

"You just came back from your honey moon, haven't you used up all of your vacation days?"

"You let me worry about that. Have you told mom and dad yet?"

"Not yet...I wanted to tell you first"

"They'll want to come to see you too"

"Not really looking forward to that call"

"Just don't put it off for too long okay? Give them a chance to see you off as well"

"I will...hey um...how is, how's Rosalie?"

"She's...not doing so well" her voice lowered and I got the sense that Rosalie was nearby.

"What's wrong?"

"She fainted at work" a spike of fear for her ran through me at the idea that she was hurt.

"Is she okay?"

"She's home, that's where I am now. She was stressed out and a bit dehydrated, ever the workaholic" I heard the concern in her voice and wished I could be there...to do what? "She needs ret and she'll be okay"

"That's good" leaning forwards I pressed a hand to the side of my head and sighed.

"I'm glad she's okay...that's good"

"You okay Em?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I won't keep you any longer, I still having packing to do and parents to call"

"Okay, talk to you soon" hanging up I tossed my phone onto the couch and grabbed a nearby box as I stood, starting to fill it with my now redundant CD collection.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Sipping a glass of water under Jasper's watchful gaze, I brought my legs up onto the sofa and made myself more comfortable. Alice had gone to take a call from her brother and Jasper remained to chat with me; half of my mind was on Alice and the other half with my conversation with Jasper. We had gotten back from the hospital over an hour ago and my friends had insisted on staying with me, as if I were a child.

Robert had not gone willingly, but Jasper had convinced him that I would take a week off and that him and Alice would stay with me tonight. Then they ganged up on me and brushed off my attempts to get them to leave my apartment, both of them just as stubborn as I was.

Maybe I didn't argue as much as I could have, but it wouldn't be too bad to have someone other than me in this apartment.

The second I finished the glass of water, Jasper was on his feet taking the glass from me and going to refill it for me, putting it back in my had with a smile. He watched me as I slowly sipped it, heeding the doctors' instructions to stay hydrated and rest.

Soon Alice came back into the living room, tucking her cell phone away into her jeans pocket and putting on a smile when she looked at me.

"Are you okay Alice?" she sat in between me and Jasper, who drew her close and put his arms around her, kissing her cheek out of habit.

"I'm fine, Emmett just surprised me" the moment she said her brother's she gave me a worried look and I just took another sip of water and breathed evenly, before responding.

"Guys, you can say his name. I'm not going to break down" in a creepily familiar move both of them raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Well so far you haven't been dealing with it well have you? You overworked yourself so much you ended up in hospital, you did break down. It's not like you talk to us to tell us why you are doing it; is it Emmett, Royce, the business or something else? You can't do this Rose, you think you're on your own but you have us, Rob and if you let him Royce too"

"Alice, it's always been me. Don't you understand? Since I was a kid, I was the responsible one who had to everything. I am on my own!" I stood up and slammed the glass on the table, ignoring the water splashing over the rim of the glass. "I am dealing with all of this the only way I know how, it's not perfect but this is me!"

"It doesn't have to be, that isn't what we are trying to say" untangling himself from his spouse, Jasper came over to me and placing his hands on my shoulders forcing me to stay still. He gave me that calm smile of his that always seemed to calm me down as well, breathing out slowly I returned his smile. "Rose, we are your friends and we love you. Which means you can tell us anything and we will be here to help as much as we can. You are not a burden for confiding in us, nor are you being selfish okay so get that thought out of your mind"

"I don't know how to start, I was trying to move on"

"Why don't we start by sitting down and ordering some food? And we can all talk, okay?"

"Okay" we hugged and then Alice came over too, hugging me surprisingly tightly before she picked up the landline and ordered from our favourite Chinese takeout.

Half an hour later, we were eating and chatting I told them what I had hid from them before, including what happened with Royce.

"You haven't talked to him?" I shook my head, pushing aside my now empty plate.

"He hasn't called and I'm too scared to call him in case he wants to end it"

"You should talk"

"Is that your solution to everything Jas?" I tilted my head and he nodded his head.

"The least you could do is try, then if it does end you didn't just let it happen"

"You may have a point there"

"I know" he said smugly and I chuckled at him, feeling almost lighter even though nothing had changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

The moment I got off of the plane the heat hit me and it felt good, donning a pair of sunglasses and made my way to the car rental desk. I picked up a map with the jeep keys, tossing my bag in the trunk and driving towards the hotel.

Rolling the windows down the heat and the wind felt great, I had never felt better or freer in my life.

I started in Sydney and planned to make my way around and see and do everything and anything. Then I would go to Singapore and travel by boat or bus, I wanted to take the slow route round and not rush anything.

Every new place I went I collected postcards and sent them off to my sister, calling her when I found a place that didn't charge too much and emailing her when I had internet access. I made sure to keep her updated on where I was staying or going next and when I arrived at my hotel in Singapore, there was a letter waiting for me at the front desk.

So when I got to my room I gave her a call, she answered after a few rings and the line was somewhat shaky but I was glad to hear her voice.

"Hello?"

"Alice it's Emmett"

"Emmett! Hi how are you?"

"I'm good I just got your letter and I wanted to call you as soon as I could. I miss you"

"I miss you too, so what are you planning on next?"

"There's the botanical gardens and the Singapore Flyer which is kind of like the London eye, and apparently there is some great food at a place called Geylang, if I'm saying that right. If I looked it up right it used to be a sort of red light district"

"Better be careful" she warned.

"I will be, after that I might go off the grid and visit a few villages or go to one of the islands. I'll send you another postcard and a letter, I'll let you know when I can call you again"

"That sounds amazing, are you taking pictures cause if the postcards are anything to go be it all looks great"

"I am don't worry, in fact there's internet here so I can send you some I took in Australia"

"I'd love that, be safe and talk soon okay?"

"Okay, love you Al"

"Love you too, Emmy. See you soon"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So finally, after who knows how long an update!**

**Thought? Criticisms? Liked it? Hated it?**

**With the next chapter I'm gonna do a time jump, about two years, so any thoughts on what should happen with Emmett and Rosalie separately or together, I have an idea fro Emmett but I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Home

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! So here it is the latest instalment, without further stalling thanks for sticking with me.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Character XXIII – Home<strong>

**Alice POV**

"Jasper?" closing the front door and kicking off my heels, my call was answered not by my husband but by my two year old son. He toddled into the front room, in his pyjamas he flashed me a grin as he came over to me, followed by Jasper with a matching grin.

"Mama" dropping my bag, I knelt down and held out my arms to my baby boy. Zachary ran into my arms, wrapping his arms around my neck as I stood up, lifting him up as Jasper walked out.

"Hey Zach" kissing his forehead, he hugged me and laid his head on my shoulder. Apart from my dark hair and devilishly cute grin, he was the image of his father, said father of my child walked over with a smile.

"Good day?" he asked, kissing me and putting a hand on Zach's head, the smile now directed at him.

"Along one, sorry I'm late. Cara's ex-girlfriend dug up some..." I glanced at my son. "Home videos that could cause some embarrassment, especially considering her new career move, sorry I'm late honey"

"It's fine, dinner's waiting for you in the oven"

"Thanks...isn't it a bit late for you to be up?" my son looked up and gave me that adorable grin of his. "How about we tuck you in and I read you a story" he nodded emphatically and shifting him over to my hip, we walked into his bedroom to get him into bed.

Soon after Zachary was born, we decided that I would return to work whilst he could work from home, using the spare room as a home office. When I gave birth Emmett had been back in New York temporarily and happened to just miss Rosalie every time he came to visit.

On one of the walls in Jasper's office we had postcards from Emmett, alongside a large map spanning most of Asia, Europe and Africa. A year into his soul searching he met a group of charity workers and now he did volunteer work, he had been in India for the past five months and he was due a visit soon for Zachary's third birthday.

Rosalie was doing well or seemed to be doing well, she had been living with Royce for the past two and a half years and she had also been seeing a therapist.

Once Zachary was asleep, I slipped away and Jasper had my diner waiting for me with a glass of wine. Sitting down after giving him a proper kiss, I tucked into the plate of lasagne giving him a sound of approval as I bit into it.

"Babe, maybe I should give the wine a miss" he gave me a look and with a smile, I put down my fork.

"Why?"

"Because, I might be pregnant" I replied and he stared at me, blinking a few times.

"You're pregnant?" he nearly whispered, a smile growing on his face.

"I might be"

"Really?" I nodded.

"I've been having all of the symptoms and so Rose took me get a test and it was positive, but sometimes they're wrong right?"

"Right" he said in agreement but he still smiled widely. "But it could be right too"

"It could be, but I'm going to make an appointment and we'll see if it's right"

"Okay, we might be having another baby" he couldn't stop smiling and neither could I.

"We might be"

**~X~X~X~**

"Hello?" Jasper answered the landline, whilst I got Zack into his jacket, we were planning to take advantage of my weekend off and go visit Jasper's parents in Philadelphia. "Hi Emmett, hold on a sec she's right here" he handed me the phone and I stood up, letting Jasper zip up Zach's jacket.

"Hey Emmett, how is Delhi?"

"Good, actually I'm coming back. I fly back in a week"

"You are?" I thought you were going to be in India for a few more weeks?" Jasper quirked an eyebrow, as he tugged on Zach's hat and he made sure that his shoe laces were tied.

"My plans changed"

"How come?" he paused a moment and I thought I heard him sniff lightly.

"It's a long story, I wanted to ask if you could help me find a place. Somewhere in Jersey, I have a few requirements but if you find a place I'll send you the money I have no budget"

"Okay vague, nothing else to tell me Em?"

"It's easier to tell you when I see you, I'll be landing back in the us on Saturday so I'll need it sorted by then if that's possible?"

"Send me the details and I'll sort it out"

"Sure, thanks Alice. Say hi to Jasper and Zach for me...and I guess I'll see you soon"

"Yeah, see you" hanging up I looked at my husband and son, Zach buzzing with excited and ready to go as his father gave me a curious look.

"Is Emmett okay?"

"He's coming back, in a week" his eyebrows shot up.

"What happened?"

"He wouldn't...or couldn't say but he said he'd explain when he gets here, all he said was that he needed a new place" Zach came over to impatiently tug at my hand, eager to get going to see his grandparents who always spoilt him.

"Cryptic, we'll find out soon wont we?"

"We will, I just hope he's okay"

"Mama, let's go" Zach whined and chuckling at him, I took his hand and let him lead me to the door, grabbing my coat as I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

"Rosalie, how are you?" asked Jane as I took a seat in her office.

"I'm okay"

"Just okay?" crossing my legs, I nodded and sighed as she leaned forwards.

"Yes"

"How is Royce? Is co-habitation working out for the two of you?" briefly glancing down and scratching my nose, I made a sound of agreement.

"It's going well. It is. He is neat and he cooks, which is always a plus, he is considerable and he is...nice, he is very nice"

"Nice? That sound's lacklustre"

"For the first time, I am in a stable healthy relationship. We are honest and I don't hate him half of the time, he is uncomplicated and good for me" Jane nodded slowly and tapped her notepad with the end of her pen, as she formulated a response.

"Are you happy?"

"I'm settled"

"Okay" she paused and crossed her legs, taking a sip of water before continuing. "Last week you told me that Royce has been hinting at marriage, is that something you feel you're ready for?" averting my eyes, I brushed my hair off of my forehead as I pondered that for a moment, before shaking my head.

"No, I'm not. I don't think I will be either, considering my track record"

"Some caution isn't bad, anything else?" she probed gently.

"There was a time when I thought I would only ever get married once and that would be it for me, and yet here I am discussing a possible third marriage. I loved Emmett...he was my first love and I don't think I can ever forget that. I think a part of me will always love him and how can I marry Royce knowing that?"

"This is progress Rosalie, acknowledging what your issues are and the way you start to move past it is by admitting it. We've come very far and you should be proud of that"

"That's your way of saying figure it yourself right?" Jane gave me that professional smile, as my therapist she gave very little away about herself and apart from she had told me of her own life, I had learned little to nothing about her in the past few years, yet I had been able to decipher some of her expressions. "I'll take that as a yes then"

"Many couple stay together for years and never marry, or marry after having children there are many kinds of relationships so maybe you should think about what will work out for you. The point I'm trying to make is don't define what your relationship should be by other people's relationships"

"Thanks Jane"

"Anytime"

"See you next time" with a smile and a handshake, I left the office and headed home, taking advantage of my Friday off by cosying up on the couch with a hot chocolate and one of my favourite Audrey Hepburn movies.

I chatted to Alice over the phone and she had booked an appointment with her doctor and Jasper was going to go with her to see if she really was pregnant. As much as I loved Alice, at the same time I felt a little stab of jealousy, she had a beautiful life and I wanted that.

It hadn't been anything I'd given much thought to before, however when I had been getting cramps and nausea I had thought I was pregnant at first. I had ever thought about until then and in my mind I saw our baby, a girl with Emmett's curly hair and big smile or a boy with his laugh and eyes.

Then I was told that I wasn't pregnant I was going through something called premature menopause, effectively shattering the future I had only became to dream about. Maybe it was the best, after all the only semi-stable parent I had killed herself because of my father, how could I raise any children with them as role models?

Royce was home at six and we cooked dinner together, chatting amiably as we worked; nattering about work, our friends, a movie we wanted to see, his next trip to California.

"They only need me at King Headquarters' for a couple of days, so I was thinking I could extend it for a week, if you wanted to come with me?

"To California?"

"Yes" he wanted a romantic vacation, probably so I could meet his parents and subsequently pop _the_ question.

"I don't think I can, next week Robert has a string of interviews and events back in London ahead of his fight at the end of the month. You know I have to be at the restaurant so we aren't short staffed"

"The restaurant _again_?"

"Royce, you know what it's like"

"I have managers, I'm not at my restaurants at all hours and didn't you hire a manager recently?"

"John started two days ago, you can't possibly expect to let me leave him in charge for a week while I swan off to California!"

"That is his damned job Rose!" getting up, I took our plates to the sink all but throwing them in as I turned away from him.

"I can't go, I'll go another time maybe when I get more than a weeks' notice" my last comment was perhaps a bit more biting than it needed to be.

"Another time, if I had a penny for anytime you said that..." he shook his head as I looked back at him. "If you don't want to go, you don't need to makeup excuses" he got up and put away the wine, slamming the fridge door angrily.

"I have to work"

"I know that, but our schedules are always conflicting so is it alright if I want to be able to actually spend time with my girlfriend, without having to arrange it beforehand. I have enough of this at work, with all the meetings I don't want that here at home" biting back a typically bitchy response, I breathed out slowly and I turned around to face him properly.

"I know...I'm sorry, I want to see you too but this isn't an excuse, I do have to work" he sighed and dropped his shoulders, closing the distance between us I tried to end the argument, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. He didn't move away immediately, so I know that his anger was waning, putting a hand on his shoulder and moving closer he looked at me and I gave him an apologetic smile. "When are you next going to California?"

"In two and half months"

"If you get me an exact date, I will make sure I'm covered for at least two weeks and I'm all yours...okay?"

"Two _whole_ weeks?" his expression softened and I nodded with a smile.

"Yes, two whole weeks...I promise" he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in closer ad a small smile appeared on his face. Any argument was now forgotten as he kissed me, my arms tightening around him as we deepened the kiss. "Maybe while we are there you could introduce me to your family?"

"I'd love that and they would too"

"I'm glad"

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Zach held onto my hand as we waited at the arrivals gate, searching the faces leaving for my brother. Jasper was the one to spot him, his six feet posing an advantage over my smaller frame, my brother came into sight a few moment later. One of his hands was on the handle of a luggage trolley and the other hand was clutched by that of a girl who couldn't be older than seven.

"Jas..."

"I see" he replied as equally shocked as I was.

When he spotted us, he beamed widely and with a glance down at the girl who looked tiny in comparison to him, he said something that made her look up at us. She clung onto Emmett, curiously looking at us then around the airport as if drinking it all in with her eyes, looking very overwhelmed by it all.

The girl looked Asian and considering where Emmett had come from that made sense, but not much else did, her black hair was very long and she had big brown eyes. She was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and dark jeans, she fidgeted as they walked tugging on the bottom of her shirt and touching her face now and then.

When thy reached us, we were still stunned and I didn't know what to say, luckily my husband had no such issue. He greeted Emmett with a hug and easy smile, turning that smile towards the girl who gripped Emmett's hand tightly and half hiding behind the big guy.

"Hello, I'm Jasper" he said in that low, unassuming voice he used when talking to his patents, he crouched down so he didn't tower over her in an effort to make himself seem more approachable. "What's your name?" she cast a look at Emmett, who smiled and nodded at her.

"Maya" she said shyly.

"That is a beautiful name, this is my son Zachary and my wife Alice" my son had the good sense to smile and wave at her and I belated smiled at her too.

**~X~X~X~**

At the new house in Jersey that I had found for him and Maya, the girl was tentatively playing with Zach as the three of us sat nearby.

"Thanks for warning me, jackass" I whispered at my brother, Jasper watching as Zach made Maya laugh.

"I wanted to surprise you"

"Consider that a success" replied Jasper as I smacked my brother's arm, my husband gave me a glance before continuing. "So when did you adopt her?"

"A week ago"

"And her birth parents?" I asked, giving the children a look.

"Her father was a doctor in Delhi, I met him when working with the charity and I also met his daughter...Maya" with a glimmer of sadness he looked to the girl and leaned forwards. "Her mother passed away after giving birth, so she's an only child and her father was hit by a car, four weeks ago" with a silent gasp, I covered my mouth.

"That poor girl" my brother nodded looking forlorn and I felt bad for him as well, he had obviously lost someone as well.

"He was a good man, unfortunately apart from a set of elderly grandparents too inform to care for her, she has no other living relatives. Technically, we're on a sort of probationary period, regular social worker visits and in the next six months, there'll be a review to see if she can stay and if I can officially and legally adopt her or of it would be better for her to go back to India"

"What would happen to her if she went back?" asked Jasper. "Considering she has no other family, who would look after her?"

"She would go into care whilst they find foster or adoptive parents in India" Jasper gave a nod of understanding, having had experience with kid going into the car system.

"Are you sure you are up to this?"

"Jasper!" I admonished, but my husband just looked at Emmett sternly.

"This girl has no family and she is clearly attached to you, this is a massive responsibility as we know well enough" he glanced over at the kids again, before continuing. "You can't change your mind once you've legally adopted her and this girl needs a safe home"

"I know that, I understand. I have thought about it a lot, I knew before Prakash, her father, passed away that she had no other family and I waited to hear from the grandparents before I offered to become her guardian. She's an amazing girl and I will not back out, I _will_ do _everything_ I can for her, to give her a home"

"Good" Jasper replied looked relived as he leaned back and placed a hand on mine. "We will be right here for you and Maya, anything we can do to help both of you we will do" I smiled at him and flipped my hand to hold his.

"Thank you, that means a lot"

**~X~X~X~**

A few days later I went to the restaurant in between lunch and dinner setup, while Rosalie was having a coffee break at the bar. She spotted me in the mirror behind the bar, she got up as I walked in putting down her mug to turn around and smile at me.

"Hi Alice, please don't tell me we had lunch plans that I forgot about?" shaking my head, I gave her a quick hug when I reached her.

"No, we didn't have any plan but I'd thought I'd pop in on my lunch break to see you"

"Have a seat, I have some time before the setup for dinner starts, do you want a coffee? How is Jasper and Zach?"

"I'm fine so are my boys, we're all good. Rob's left today for London, right?" I was no longer Robert's PR manager, as I had gone from full time to part time when I had Zachary, so someone else had taken over as I stepped back and worked on more of a consulting basis.

"He should land in London tomorrow morning, long flight"

"How is Felix doing?"

"Settling in well enough, he's getting acquainted with the paperwork at the moment, so no complaints so far" she glanced behind the bar then back at me. "You sure you don't want a drink?"

"What you got?" she got up against and went behind the bar, looking at the bottles on the shelves.

"I could...make you a cocktail?" she turned her head then with a smile she glanced at my belly, even though I wasn't showing yet. "A virgin cocktail...of course?"

"Go on then"

"What kind?"

"Surprise me" she got to work, picking up random bottles and pouring a bit of each into a shaker with ice in. Shaking the cocktail shaker and then pouring it into a tall glass and topping it up with lemonade, she popped a wedge of lemon on the side of the glass as well as a straw.

"Voila! No wait, it is missing something" turning around she dug around and produced a small pink umbrella and added it with a flourish. "There you go" she smiled as I tasted it and gave a sound of approval.

"Nice" I said appreciatively as she re-joined me on the other side of the bar.

"I am a woman of many talents"

"Obviously, none of those talents are modesty" she grinned but didn't answer, taking a sip of her coffee as I had more of my drink.

"So what did you come to tell me? I already know your pregnant so what other news is there to tell?" of course she could tell, when could I ever hide anything from her? Well, no point in beating around the bush anymore.

"Emmett is back early, he's back in New York, well Jersey but he is back" taking a long sip of my drink, I let her process this, she took it in and nodded slowly. Rosalie stopped smiling and her expression turned serious, but she stayed calm and I was relieved that she didn't look either sad or angry.

"When did he get back?"

"Three days ago" she nodded again. "There's more Rose" tilting her head and furrowing her eyebrows in confusion and took that as assign for me to elaborate. "He is in the process of adopting a girl, whose father recently passed away. So he's staying in Jersey as he has gotten a job offer here, but he asked me to talk to you and ake you would be okay with this. If not then he could move back to Seattle with her, if you can't have him nearby"

"Emmett" she said his name slowly, carefully. "He's adopting?" I nodded.

"Her name is Maya, she s a very sweet Indian girl whose father was a friend of Emmett's" she nodded slowly again.

"He doesn't have to go anywhere"

"You're okay?"

"He'll need his family, back in Seattle he'll be too far from you and Jasper and he'll need you if he's planning to raise this girl by himself. Don't worry about me" she smiled but there was a touch of melancholy to it.

"I'll tell him that"

"How is he?"

"Honestly?" she nodded, her expression quite serious. "He was doing well when he was travelling, he enjoyed it and he met Maya's father. She is sweet and very clever, her father very a close friend of Emmett's by the sound of it and they both lost someone but he seems to be coping well" it was true since he had been back he was quieter and was always watching out for Maya, but I have to say I missed the humorous side of my brother.

"I know he'll make a good father"

"Emmett, the guy who is a kid himself" she smiled the first real smile, chuckling a little at my statement.

"That's why he'd be good at it"

"He is very good with her"

"That's...good"

**~X~X~X~**

Most of my time off was now spent with my ever growing family, either Emmett and Maya were at ours or the three of us were at their Jersey house. One of the stipulations for a house had been a garden and we had gotten lucky there; it had grass, a small trampoline, all fenced in securely behind the nice two storey house.

It was a nice day and we were sat on the deck as Zack and Maya played a version of hopscotch with a skipping rope and chanting, both children taking turns. I smiled at my son who had taken to Maya immediately, he followed her around everywhere and always talked about her. Although her English was a little shaky, she seemed fond of him too whenever we got to their house she waste little time in greeting him with a hug and her name for him 'chota bhai' which Emmett told us meant little brother.

Emmett was working with her to improve her English, but he also wanted her to remain bilingual so he improved his Hindi and tried to encourage her to speak both. As a by-product Zachary too learned a bit of Hindi, now and then spouting off the odd word even when neither Maya nor Emmett was present.

After I spoke to Rosalie I didn't bring up my brother and she never asked about him or Maya.

Whether she had truly moved on with Royce was questionable, yet they seemed to be doing well and Rosalie was in a good place. The true test would be when they met again, an event looming closer as Zachary was going to turn three soon and as his godmother Rosalie would of course be there.

"So we'll be around at ten to set up before everyone arrives" Emmett was kind enough to host the party, as he had a garden and enough space it only made sense to have it there.

"Sure, this one has been excited all week. It's all she talks about" he looked over at Maya as she urged Zach on as they played, a tender smile on his face as she looked up and waved at hi with a smile. Aside from the odd tantrum and growing pains as they adjusted to each other, they were coping and thriving together, he already loved her and she seemed equally fond of him.

"There will be a few other kids for her to meet, how is she doing at school?" asked jasper, to be which Emmett scowled at.

"She hates it, I had to walk her in again yesterday" he shook his head, looking at us irately. "Some boys have been teasing her"

"What did you do?"

"I told the damn teacher"

"And?" Jasper pressed and Emmett pursed his lips for a moment.

"The woman just said 'boys will be boys' then I said that is true, but either sort it out or give me the names and numbers of the parents and let me deal with it"

"And...?" it was my turn to prompt him.

"She talked to the boy's parents and they have been reprimanded but she is still not fond of school"

"What did the boys say?"

"They mocked her accent"

"Is she okay?" he nodded, relaxing slightly.

"She is but she is trying to speak less Hindi" he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Because of those stupid boys, she is ashamed and I don't want that, her father wouldn't...he wouldn't that"

"I'm sure it will be fine Emmett" I placed a hand on his shoulder and trying to give him a reassuring smile. "She is still adjusting to living in a new country, it'll be okay"

"I'm worried about her, I'm worried that I'm not enough and that she might be better off with someone who knows what they are doing" I leaned in closer and smiled at him.

"Emmett, no one ever knows what they're doing" he snorted in disbelief at Jasper. "It's true, Alice made me read all these baby books when she was expecting Zack. And yet none of it could prepare me for the reality of actually holding him for the first time, changing his nappies and comforting him when he hurt himself. We can only do our best and give them what they need, I've seen how you are with Maya and we can see that you are doing everything you can for her"

"Thank you guys"

"Anytime, you are going to be a great father, just like you are a wonderful uncle and brother and we love you both very much" he smiled back at me, thankfully any apprehension gone from his expression.

"I love you too Alice" leaning over he hugged me, hugging him back tightly we looked over at the kids when we leaned back, both of them laughing happily as they played.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

"Rose are you ready yet?" Royce called out as I put in my earrings.

"Almost, give five more minutes"

"You said that ten minutes ago" he replied, appearing at the door and crossing his arms over his chest, shooting me a half disapproving look.

"I lied then" flashing him a smile, I turned away from the dresser and looked for my shoes, finding them half under the bed.

"We're going to be late" I perched on the end of the bed and slipped on my heels.

"I'm never late" he rolled his eyes and half turned away.

"Five minutes?" I nodded at him. "I'll call the car around, you'll be ready by then?"

"I will" he walked away with a nod, pulling out his phone and dialling as he did so. When the was in front of the building, I was grabbing my jacket, whilst Royce got the apartment keys and lazily pointed out my handbag was on top of my laptop, when I looked for it frantically. "Dining table chair, at the end" and Zack's birthday gift.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready" leaving the apartment, we headed to the address Alice had given us and arrived at lease twenty minutes before most of the other guests, judging by the lack of cars in the driveway of the house. "Early, see?" he smiled and placed a hand on my lower back, looking uncomfortable as we approached the front door of Emmett's house.

"Hello Rose, Royce" greeted Jasper as he answered the front door for us, shaking Royce's hand and giving me a one armed hug when he let us in.

"Hey Jasper, where's the birthday boy?"

"Zack and Alice are in the front room, the last I saw he was fussing over him so you may want to go and intervene before she slaps a bow tie or something on him" I groaned and with a smile at Royce, I went to go find my best friend and godson.

And I found someone else along the way.

"Rosalie"

"Emmett" we spoke at the same time, he chuckled and it came off sounding more nervous than anything else, that was made more plausible by the way he kept looking around or maybe he was looking for his adoptive daughter?

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good too, you look very tan" I observed and he smiled again, the tan suited him and he looked healthy and happy. I noted the small changes since I last saw him, he had new laughter lines around his eyes and mouth additionally his hair had been cut, short enough that the curls I had loved were gone.

"You should have seen me the first week after I got to Australia, I was so badly sunburnt"

"I bet you fell asleep in the sun" he looked sheepish and I chuckled as the thought, I knew him well enough to know he would do that. "You did didn't you? Oh my god that's hilarious!"

"That's right laugh at my pain"

"Self-inflicted pain" flicking my hair out of my face, I realized something. He was standing right in front of me talking to me casually and it didn't hurt, I was still in one piece and I wasn't angry at him either. "It's nice to see you Emmett"

"You too Rose" then a little girl barrelled into his leg, patting his leg to get his attention as if she didn't already have it.

"Emmett" she said in a low voice as he looked down at her affectionately with a grin.

"Hey sweeties, having fun?" she nodded and he bent down, so he was eye level putting an arm around her as he glanced back at me. "Maya, I would like you to meet a friend of mine"

"Friend?" she replied looking a bit confused.

"Dost" he clarified and Maya nodded in understanding, turning her head to look up at me. "Maya, this is Rosalie"

"Namaste" I said in greeting, hoping I wasn't butchering her language too much. My rusty Hindi got a mixed response, Emmett looked a bit taken aback, but Maya gave me a look that was a mixture of curiosity and glee.

"Namaste" she replied with a smile and returning it, I tried to recall the few phrases I had learnt from a friend at one of the restaurants I had first worked in.

"Aap kaisey hain?"

"Main theek hoon, shukrika" she replied shyly.

"Since when do you speak Hindi?" asked Emmett, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I don't know that much, I picked up a few phrases from the head chef of Nanglo's"

"I remember him" he directed the next comment at the little girl, cling to him but still looking at me. "Did you wish Zach happy birthday?"

"Yes"

"Shall we go give him his present?" she nodded and took his hand as he straightened up and turned back towards me again.

"Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, I was just looking for Alice and Zach"

"I think I know where they are" Maya looked excited, she tugged on Emmett's hand and urging us on.

"Jaldi karo, calo" chuckling at her eagerness, we walked forwards and soon found who we were looking for. She was fidgeting with a bow tie she had put on him, it was too late to save him, he looked increasingly agitated but when he saw Maya he grinned widely and looked relived when his mother stopped her fussing.

"Hey guys!" she looked from her brother to me and back at her brother again.

"We come bearing gifts" Emmett said, Maya took the gift bag from him and bounced over to present it to Zach.

"Janmadina mubāraka!" she proclaimed as she handed it over, both kids smiling at each other before she gave him a hug.

"Aww, she's so adorable Emmett" he nodded and smiled proudly as Zach hugged Maya back.

"They've gotten really close"

"Alice told me, it is really great what you are doing Emmett" he looked at me and the smile faded a fraction, before he quickly glanced away again.

"Thanks" the kids soon ran outside to the garden, where a few of the other kids had gathered as a children's entertainer was setup and was making balloon animals. Soon we were joined by Jasper and Royce a few moments later and one of them greeted Emmett almost coldly, the smile on his face doing little to mask that.

"Hello Royce" he nodded and smiled at Alice, putting a hand on my back as he looked away from Emmett.

"Hello Alice..." he glanced at Emmett. "Emmett...good to see you, again" he smiled amiably in response, taking the hand Royce held out to shake they locked gazes for a moment. Both men were seemingly well behaved, only the slightest bit of tension remaining as Royce made a point to stand close to me, keeping a hand on me most of the time.

Apart from the slight tension between the two men, the day went by without any mishaps or tantrums in the case of the children, it was a nice day and a relief to know that I had moved on.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

For the entirety of Zach's party, I kept one eye on Maya and the other on Rosalie, she hadn't changed much at all. She was as stunning as ever and she was aware of it, the electric blue dress she wore hugged her curves, flaunting the body she barely worked to maintain. Her hair was longer and instead of her natural waves it was straight, her bangs grown out to the sides making her look very much like the restaurateur she was.

There was another difference in her, one that wasn't physical, she smiled more often. It was a smile that had lost the forced quality I had seen the last time I saw her, that beautiful smile broke my heart.

Because I wasn't the one who made her smile.

Much as I could dwell on the past it didn't solve anything or change anything so I tried to focus on my family, namely the little girl than needed me.

The first social worker visit went well and my new job had started without any issues, at least not ones immediately apparent to me. The new job allowed me to have flexible work hours and as long as I had internet access and my laptop I could pretty much work from anywhere. I really only had to go into the office a few times a week to hand in papers and to attend meetings.

My new life was off to a good start, Maya was doing well both at school and at home and that was what was important for us.

Even having decided that when I had brought Maya into our new home, it still hurt to see my ex-wife and her new boyfriend together.

_Coming home it was dark, which was odd as Rosalie should already be home by now._

"_Rose? You home" from the kitchen I heard shuffling and through the half open door, I saw a soft glow. "Rose?" the door opened and my wife walked out, grinning at me as she held out a cake with a few candles on it._

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..." hanging my jacket, I smiled back at her when she stopped in front of me. "Make a wish" she breathed out and I grinned, what else could I ask for when I had everything I wanted?_

_Maybe someone to else to share it with?_

_I blew out the candles and then leaned back to flick the lights on, moving closer so I could kiss Rose over the cake._

"_Welcome home" she said against my lips._

"_Good to be back" she was wearing a robe and I half wondered what was underneath it, catching my glace at where the robe fell open at the top she smirked devilishly and stepped back. She put the cake down on the table, motioning for me to come and cut it, trying the frosting I moaned my approval, I loved her food._

"_Like it? The strawberries are fresh, got them this morning" it made me love her that little bit more she knew it was my favourite but she hated it._

"_It's delicious, you want some?" she wrinkled her nose in distaste, in a totally endearing way._

"_I'll pass, but don't have too much or you'll get fat"_

"_You'd love me anyway, even if I got fat and lost all of my hair"_

"_What if I got fat and wrinkly with saggy boobs? Would you stills tick around then?" she raised an eyebrow, smirking at me. Sitting in one of the dining table chairs, I grabbed her by the waist and pulling her into my lap, kissing her cheek softly and then her lips as I moved my hands down to her hips._

"_I'd stay even if you grew a moustache and got warts on your nose" she wrinkled her nose again but then she laughed and put her arms around me, leaning in and brushing her lips against mine._

"_You'll see it'll happen"_

"_I'm not going anywhere"_

"_Neither am I"_

"_Good, happy birthday baby" sliding a hand up her back as she kissed me again, I kissed her back long and slow not wanting to let her go._

"_One day we'll be sitting on a porch somewhere, surrounded by our kids and grandkids"_

"_One day...I like the sound of that" she smiled and with her wavy hair slightly rumpled, a flush on her checks and neck as she looked at me, she was always beautiful to me. Even with no makeup on and half-dressed she was the most stunning woman and I couldn't have been luckier to have her in my life. "What are you think about?"_

"_How much I love you"_

"_I...love you too" I knew how difficult it was for her to say the words and it made it all the more meaningful, standing up and picking her up with me she let out a squeak of surprise._

"_How about we get started on those kids?" she laughed again and put a hand on my cheek almost tenderly._

"_Lets"_

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

This was it.

I knew he kept the ring in a shoe box in the closet, but it wasn't there anymore which meant he had either sold it or had it with him. He must be planning to ask while we were in California, we were flying out today and I was due to meet him at the airport later today.

Choosing to concentrate on packing for now, I hauled out my barely used suitcase and started flinging clothes and shoes at it. Unfortunately, my mind was restless and I worried over how he would ask and how I would respond

Did I want to get married again?

Did I want to marry Royce?

What if it all went wrong?

What if he wouldn't wait for an answer?

I needed to talk to someone, someone who could be objective and who knew me. I could see Jane, but I needed a friend and I knew that Alice would probably be bit biased in favour of Royce.

Jasper. He would be objective, zipping up the suitcase and taking it to the door, I checked the time. I had an hour and a half before I needed to be at the airport, Jasper would be at home which luckily was only twenty minutes away. Digging out my cell phone and punching in his number, I was glad when he picked up only a couple of rings later.

"Hello Rosalie, how are you?" the TV in the background and the chatter of kids that told me Jasper was not alone.

"Hi Jas, honestly not great. Is it okay if I come around and talk to you?"

"Of course you can, but don't you have a flight to catch later today?" I grabbed my purse and keys, all but running out of my apartment, half feeling like I was forgetting something, but I was too unfocused to dwell on it for long.

Hailing a cab, I ignored the look he gave me and with a scowl at him that made him turned around, I gave him the address and told him he'd get a tip if he made it in less than twenty minutes. When we stopped, I handed him a bunch of notes that was easily double the far, jumping out of the cab and hurrying to the door.

"Hi Rose" Jasper let me in, closing the door behind me as Zachary walked up to, stopping and giving me a curious look before glancing at his father then back at me.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" he still looked confused.

"Aunt Rose, are you going to sleep?"

"What? No"

"Then why are you in your jammies?" looking at Jasper, he had a hand to his mouth and was trying not to laugh, he pointed at the mirror by the door and I saw that he was right. I had completely forgotten that I was in pink sleep shorts, a grey tank top with my fluffiest polka dot robe with my slipper and to top it all off my hair was unbrushed and sticking up on one side, additionally there was the remnants of my mascara smudged below my eyes.

"That makes sense now" then it got even better, Emmett made an appearance with Maya, he seemed to be heading to the kitchen when they both spotted me in all my glory.

"Rose" he said. "Trying to make a statement?" he joked and I laughed myself a tad on the hysterical side.

"Oh my god I'm a mess"

"Emmett can you watch Zach for a few minutes?" he nodded and motioned for Zach to come with them.

"Come on buddy, let's leave your dad and aunt Rose to talk" he plodded over to his uncle and the three of them went into the kitchen, the door closing after them. Jasper turned to look at me with that reassuring smile of his and I shook my head before returning his smile.

"What did you want to talk about Rose?" _where to start?_

"I think Royce is going to propose while we're in California" he nodded slowly and stepped back, in the direction of his office down the hallway. I followed his cue and we went into his office, he opened the door and stepped back for me to go in first, we sat by the chairs near the window. He pulled his chair closer and I made myself comfortable, tugging my legs underneath me and leaning with one elbow propped upon one of the arms of the chair.

"So, you don't want to marry Royce?"

"I don't know and he doesn't want to hear that"

"If you don't want to marry him then that is your choice, you shouldn't say what he wants to hear if it will make you unhappy" glancing out of the window and crossing my arms, I let out a deep sigh.

"I don't want to hurt him, we are good the way we are and this time I don't think he'll shrug off another no"

"Rose, what if you say 'yes' and marry him before you are ready? You wouldn't be being truthful to him or yourself...if you have doubts tell him and if he wants to end your relationship then maybe it's for the best?"

"Yeah, and I'm left on my own" shifting closer he leaned forwards in his chair.

"Sometimes it's better to be by yourself...and as if we would ever let you be truly alone" he smiled and I knew he wasn't lying. "Rose, you are doing really well and whether you marry Royce tomorrow or in another three years or never, you will never be alone because you will always have your friends around you. Don't forget that" getting out of my chair, I gave my friend a hug.

"Thank you"

"Anytime Rose" he hugged me back. "Now maybe you should get ready for your flight?" with a half delirious chuckle I nodded and we walked out of his home office.

"I don't know what I'd do without you and Alice"

"You don't have to find out, we'll always be here and don't you forget that. When he asks tell him the truth"

"And if I don't know?"

"Tell him the truth"

"The truth, the truth" I mocked his serious tone and chuckled at myself as did Jasper. "You're just a hoot and a half aren't you sugar?"

"You've been talking to my mom recently haven't you?" I nodded and he groaned.

"Charlene says hi" I hugged him again before peeking into the living room and seeing the kids playing under the watchful eye of Emmett.

"Hi Aunt Rose" both kids looked up at me.

"Hey Zach, I'm going now so do I get a hug before I go?" he came over and I bent down so he could wrap his chubby little arm around my neck. When he let me go I faced Emmett's little girl with a smile the return after a moment's hesitation. "Jalda hi milate haim"

"Jaisa ki apa dekha" she replied.

"See you Emmett"

"Have a good trip" I nodded and straighten up, smiling at him before Jasper walked with me to the door.

"Travel safe and come see us when you get back"

"I'll have to or Alice won't let me hear the end of it" with a chuckle from Jasper he nodded in agreement and I left, heading back to my apartment.

**~X~X~X~**

After getting off the plane, I was glad to be back on solid ground and grateful we didn't have to wait long, before we had our luggage and we were in a car heading away from the airport.

"Are you okay?" he asked the landscape passing by the window as we made our way to his parents' house, he had his own house but he was going to introduce me to his parents and they had plenty of spare rooms. The house had been in the King family for many generations before they move from Europe.

Apparently they had been part of the royal family in Sweden and King was just a shortened more manageable version of their surname, there was a certain irony in that. The King's no longer held any titles but they had held onto their wealth and so Royce as an only child stood to inherit the vast King empire when his father either passed away or stepped down.

"I will be once I've showered and changed"

"My parents aren't home until tomorrow, so we can relax for now" making a sound of agreement, I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Mmm, sounds good"

When the car pulled up outside the house, I was half asleep and barely noticed the grandeur of the King family home, but as I was led inside the interior of the mansion could fail to amaze. As I was being shown to our room, we passed by a gallery of sorts, portraits of Royce's ancestors staring down at us as I shuffled along, feeling very inferior in my sweat pants and loose tank top.

"Here we are" he said pushing open a door to reveal our room, it was no less grand than the rest of the house, but this feel more homely. A massive four poster bed caught my attention for the time being, kicking of my shoes I all but jumped on the bed.

"Ahh, this is nice" the bed was soft and springy and I was so sleepy, I felt the cover tucked around me and lips on my forehead, before I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, the clock on the bedside table told I'd only been asleep for a couple of hours, stretching and yawning I felt well rested. Slipping out of bed, I saw my suitcase had been brought up, grabbing my wash bag and a change of clothes I went to the en suite bathroom.

The bathroom was huge, twice the size of the one in our New York apartment and I ran a bath, throwing in some bath salts that smelt like lavender. I noticed that they were the type I normally used and the other toiletries were the brands I preferred, with a smile I got in the tub. The heat was wonderful and submerging my whole body, I sighed and when I lifted my head out of the water I heard the bedroom door open and Royce call out my name.

"Rose?"

"In here" I called out and he nudged the door open to peer in.

"Had a nice nap"

"The best"

"You find everything okay?" he asked as he came in, closing the door behind him and glancing over to the counter with the various bottles, then back at me with a smile.

"Yes, but this thing has way too many buttons for a bath tub. Other than that I'm all good...care to join me?" he looked tempted but shook his head.

"As _tempting_ as that offer is, Kaisey just faxed me a stack of documents that need my approval" pouting in frustration he leaned down and kissed me.

"We just got here" I said although fully understanding as I had been the one telling him I had to work most of the time.

"Well if I get it out of the way now, I can spend more time with you for the rest of the time we're here"

"You can't put it off for half an hour?"

"What did you have in mind?" smiling at him as he perched on the edge of the tub, I sat up and grabbed the front of his shirt so I could give him a deep, slow kiss. Sliding my lips against his, I dragged my hand up to cup his neck tilting my head as I parted my lips slowly, he got the gist and kissed me back.

"This quite a big tub" I hinted kissing him again to make sure he really understood what I was saying.

"Work can wait for a while" grinning against his lips, I helped him get rid of shirt as I kissed along his jaw and neck.

"I thought so"

**~X~X~X~**

After getting out of the tub and drying each other off it over an hour before Royce, reluctantly went back to work after informing me we'd have dinner brought up to the room. I dressed and dried my hair, stretching out on a window seat with a book as Royce put on a smooth jazz CD.

The next day we lounged around until the evening when Royce's parents were due back, I was going to meet them at dinner, which I was told was a formal affair. I had settled on a demure olive coloured dress and only straightened my hair, not wanting to look too 'done'. I kept my jewellery minimal and opted for plain black heels, getting the seal of approval from Royce as he put on a velvet dinner jacket.

Mr and Mrs King stood up as we walked in, the pair of them dressed impeccably, not a hair out of place which reminded me not to slouch. I could clearly see where Royce had gotten his looks from, the pale blond hair and blue eye came from his mother Marse and his features was his father Royce senior.

"Mother...father, this is Rosalie Hale" Marse King stepped forwards to shake my hand with a polite smile.

"So wonderful to meet you at last Rosalie" the smile was turned onto her son as she released my hand. "Three years and I only meet her now?" he scratched the back of his neck and mumbled something to the floor.

"Don't mutter Royce, we raised you better than that" she scolded, turning back to me with a quick smile that was only a little frightening. "I don't blame you dear, my son clearly doesn't remember how to show respect to his parents" Royce senior placed a hand on his wife's shoulder with a gentle smile and a shake of his head to placate her.

"Rosalie it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home Mr King" he nodded and gave me a polite smile that was identical to his son's.

"The pleasure is ours dear" pitched in Marse, before she gestured for us to sit at the dining room table, one large enough to seat at least twenty, the four of us sitting together at one end.

Dinner was brought out a moment later and went by without any major mishaps, Royce King Senior was courteous and made small talk, asking about my business and New York in general, leaving the more in depth questions to his wife.

"Do you enjoy living in New York?"

"Do you enjoy running your own restaurant?"

"I'm told that you work with a famous boxer, what is he like to work with?"

Her interrogatives were disguised by smiles and careful wording, but I wasn't fooled, she was digging for dirt on me. Now and then Royce would touch my hand or give me a reassuring smile to relax me as I replied to the questions thrown at me.

Eventually, I was allowed to leave and retreat to the bedroom, I sighed heavily as he closed the door behind us, toeing off my shoes and taking off my dress.

"Well that went well" he said happily as he shrugged off his jacket and I took off my jewellery, looking at him in the mirror.

"It went better than I thought it would" I admitted.

"I think they like you"

"They do?" he nodded as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"My mom only talks that much when she likes someone and my dad's only that quiet when he likes someone" I raised an eyebrow at him, before tossing him his pyjama bottoms and giggling.

His parents reminded me of Alice and Jasper, polar opposites one all chatty excitement and the other calm silence.

"Can I ask you a question about your parents?"

"Go ahead" we changed into our nightclothes and I sat on the bed, joined by Royce a moment later.

"How did they meet?"

"Their parents were friends and so when they were deemed old enough it was agreed they'd get married, combine the wealth and influence of both families and so on"

"So, sort of like an arranged marriage?"

"I guess so, I don't think either of them considered doing anything else, it's was what was expected of them both"

"Oh" he draped an arm over me and kissed my cheek. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I was thinking we could do the whole tourist thing, later on in the week we have my mom's charity event that I told you about"

"Yeah"

"It's on Friday, here at the house so we have that to look forward to" I heard the note of sarcasm.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, who will I get to meet?"

"The rest of the King clan, my grandparents from my mother's side, plus a few aunts, uncles and a couple of cousins, most of the rest of the guests attending will be benefactors, charity members and some friends of my parents with deep pockets"

"Sounds interesting"

**~X~X~X~**

The next day we made our way to Venice Beach and walked around as I took it all in, we found a cute beachfront café to have lunch at. We went to see Lake Tahoe, Redwood National and other tourist spots, taking our time to take in everything.

It was fun, but I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for him to drop down to one knee and propose. One time when we were having lunch, I came back from the restrooms and when I sat down, he got down on one knee and my heart started to race.

"Royce what are you doing?"

"I dropped my phone" he looked under the table and spotted it, picking it up and smiling at me. "Found it" he said before returning to his seat

"Okay"

"Are you alright Rose?" I smiled back at him and nodded before taking a sip of water.

I'm good"

Then there was the moment we were walking in the woods, he held my hand as we walked until he let go and dropped down onto one knee.

"Royce?"

"My laces came undone" he said by way of explanation and I tried to keep myself from pushing him over and storming off.

It came up to the day of the charity event, nearly a week later and other than the near proposals he had given no hints or questions about proposals.

Getting dressed in a floor length deep blue dress, with long sleeves and backless, the look on Royce's face told me that I looked good. Pinning my hair up to the side, I slipped on my heels as Royce got his jacket, we headed downstairs to the ballroom.

"You have a ballroom?"

This house has been here since the 1600's and Royce King the first liked to entertain" he said as I took his arm , using my other hand to lift up the front of my dress and stop me tripping up on it and falling down the stairs.

"I can see that" I agreed as I got to see the ballroom, with its high ceilings and a grand chandelier that was anything but modest.

"Rosalie!" greeted Marse King when she saw us, her husband by her side who smiled and gave us a nod in greeting. "You look stunning, Rosalie"

"Thank you Mrs King, you look beautiful as well" she flushed in a rather more proud than modest way, but it was true, in a nude coloured fitted dress she was very striking.

"Oh thank you, drinks are being served and almost everything is in place"

"Your grandparents just arrived" interjected Royce senior, aimed at his son. "And they are very eager to meet Rosalie" he added, raising his eyebrows.

"I wonder who told them" my boyfriend replied, turning his head to look at his mother, who promptly averted her gaze.

"Well they won't like to be kept waiting" he sighed and nodded, squeezing my hand a bit.

"Ready?" I nodded and Royce senior pointed out where they were they stood, and we smiled at his parents before walking over to his grandparents. Both dressed as impeccably as expected, his grandfather was the first to see us approach.

Marse King was the image of her mother but with her father's pale blond hair, the whole family were all very good looking, even in their eighties Montgomery and Celia Dandridge were a handsome couple.

I had been briefed earlier on who was who, at my insistence, just so I didn't commit any faux paus when I met everyone for the first time.

"Royce darling, how lovely to see you and to finally make the acquaintance of your lady friend" Celia Dandridge smiled as he hugged her grandson and lightly kissed his cheek, before his grandfather shook his hand and clapped his other hand to his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Dandridge" she shook my hand with a friendly smile, turning her gaze towards Royce. "I like her"

"Rosalie Hale, we've heard a lot about you. Although I must admit, I think most of us thought our Royce was making you up" Montgomery laughed at his own comment, Celia rolling her eyes at him as Royce shot me an apologetic look.

"I assure Mr Dandridge, I am very real"

"I see you are my dear, it's a great pleasure to meet you...at last" he turned towards his grandson. "Three years and we only meet her now? What is wrong with you, boy?" he boomed only half angry, a laugh following when Royce looked embarrassed and I saw who Marse really took after.

"I must admit that is mostly my fault, Royce must have told you I own a restaurant, so I'm often very busy at work"

"He did tell us and I read the reviews, you seem to be doing well for yourself?" I looked at Montgomery and nodded.

"We are, if you're ever in my part of New York I'll save a table for you, you can try it for yourself" they both smiled at me.

"We may take you up on that offer"

"I'm glad to hear that" a sever went by with drinks, everyone accepted a glass of champagne or wine but I opted for a soft drink, which earned a few glances from Royce's grandparents.

"I don't drink often"

"Any particular reason?" asked Celia with interest, softened by a smile and I shook my head.

"I have a very low tolerance for alcohol" I opted for a simple lie and thankfully Royce didn't give anything away, taking a sip of his drink and smiling at me.

"So I hear you are living in sin" announced Montgomery, the accusatory statement aimed at Royce, who looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Yes Royce, when will you make Rosalie a member of our family _officially_?" neither of us knew how to respond.

"After all, who else will continue the King name?" I could feel the blood from my face drain and I looked down, Royce took my hand and gave me a smile.

We were saved from answering when one of the charity board members took to the stage and began to speak, all heads turned and the spotlight was off of us, for now.

"Sorry about them" He whispered in my ear. "My family are all a little bit crazy"

"Everyone's family is a little crazy to people outside of it" he nodded in agreement and I squeezed his hand lightly. "They clearly love you, you're lucky to have them"

"I'm being horrible moaning about my family aren't I?" his forehead creased in concern as he looked at me and I shook my head with a smile.

"You're not, I'm fine but thanks for worrying about me" he gave me a soft kiss, before the microphone was handed down to Marse King for her speech.

"Here we go" he uttered as Marse smiled widely at everyone before beginning.

"Hello and welcome everyone, I would to begin by thanking all of you for attending this evening and being a part of this noble cause. One that couldn't be more proud of..." she went on to name the highest ranking benefactors of the charity and then the board members, before outlining what the charity aimed to do with the funds raised.

"I do love my mother, but she really loves the sound of her own voice" with a smile, I put down my glass and tried not to laugh as Marse King continued.

"I assume that means that this speech might take a while?"

"Yes, then the chairman of the charity has his own speech to give as well" he turned to look at me with a grin, kissing my cheek and keeping his lips there to talk into my ear, unheard by his grandparents. "Would you like a tour of the gardens?"

"I would" I glanced over at the other guests. "Won't someone notice if we leave?"

"Not while the speeches are being made" he inclined his head in the direction of a set of doors near where we stood, out of the way where the severs had been coming from. He was right no one glanced at us as we moved closer and slipped through the door, although on the other side some of the waiters glanced up only momentarily before returning to their work.

There were two doors ahead of us the one to the left led off the kitchen as was made clear by the hatch along the wall next to it and Royce led me through the other one. We ended up in a hall way relatively unassuming in I compared to the rest of the house, there were various other doors and I glanced over at Royce curiously.

"Old servants' quarters" he pointed to a door to our left. "There's a staircase that leads to the sleeping dorms and the other one" he pointed to the one opposite us. "That leads to the dining room and the rest of the house, and that is our escape" he led me though the door on the far right, one with a frosted window, when he pushed open the door a saw a wedge of blue and green until I walked though and saw the garden.

I had seen it in passing when I had been shown the library, through one of the high windows I had seen the sky and the trees, but at the time the room itself had caught my attention. Currently we were on the patio, an area with two stone staircases curving down to a vast pond and a fountain. A sandstone pathway led from the fountain forwards and then branched off in opposite directions; the left went to pool house and the right to the sculptured swimming pool.

The pool was a more modern addition to the gardens as was clear by the hot tub at one end, although it had all been done to make the whole pool area appear as if it had grown from the rocks like a natural spring. We lay down on one of the sun loungers with one of his arms under my head and my heels kicked off, in a spot partially obscured from the house by a few trees.

"This is beautiful" our current view of the gardens was stunning and the sun had just started to set, casting everything in an orange glow.

"It doesn't compare at all to the woman sitting next to me" I turned my head towards him and smiled.

"You're so cheesy" he smiled back and simply leaned in for a soft slow kiss, when he moved back he slid a hand around my waist to pull me in closer and we watched as the sky changed colours while the sun set.

"Rosalie?"

"Yes?" I replied draping an arm over him as I looked up at him.

"I love you" he said in a low voice and kissing his cheek, I held him a little tighter.

"I love you too" I meant it, I did.

We had spent three years together and I loved him. The way he always held the door open for me, no matter what his manners were always faultless, how he would smile when he got home and kiss my cheek; even if I wasn't looking my best. Even though we didn't see each other as other as we liked we worked well, we'd cook together and we'd be so in sync.

I wanted this to work out so badly, but I didn't want to marry him.

I don't if I ever wanted to get married again, but right now I knew that wasn't right for me and I remembered what Jasper said. I should tell him the truth, if he can't wait for me then maybe it is better to be alone.

_...you will never be alone because you will always have your friends around you._

He moved away and reached inside his jacket pocket, pulling out the ring and keeping an arm around me as he presented it to me.

"Rosalie, I have wanted to find the right moment to ask you all week but every time I seemed to chicken out. But I love you so much and I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with you, so Rosalie Hale will you marry me?"

I was silent and he looked at me, the words were at the tip of my tongue but he was looking at me, I could tell it had dawned on him and I didn't want to break his heart.

"Royce" I started and the words didn't come out. "Royce, I..." he looked dejected and I knew he understood.

"Of course, I see"

"Royce, I want to be with you" I blurted out and that wasn't the right answer.

"But you don't want to marry me?"

"I want to be truthful"

"Then tell me the truth, do you want to marry me?"

"No" it pained me to say it but by the looks of it, going by his expression is was no easier to hear, he disentangled himself and sat up to turn away from me. "Maybe one day?"

"One day?" he let out a humourless laugh and put the ring away, running a hand through his hair and then shaking his head. "In another three years? Ten? When do you think you _may_ be ready to be with you"

"I am with you!"

"Be truthful with me do you see yourself marrying me...ever?" I sat up and he gave me doleful sideways glance, I blinked as tears stung my eyes.

"I don't think I ever want to get married again" he nodded slowly and got to his feet, pacing and making an effort not to look at me.

"Well then we want different things don't we?"

"Royce, please I-"

"I get it, I do. I understand it perfectly Rosalie" he stopped pacing but still he looked away from me. "When all's said and done, all roads lead to the same end...you never would have been with me, I got in the way didn't I?"

"I don't understand"

"You and Emmett, you'll always get back together. I probably should have realised that sooner, I saw the way you two looked at each other" I shook my head and swallowed around the lump in my throat.

"That's over, you know that"

"I know that you've forgiven him, I can tell that he still loves you so I hope you'll be very happy together" he couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice and I reached out, but he flinched back.

"It's over, I wanted to be truthful with you that doesn't mean I want this to be the end"

"We want different things Rose" he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to face me. "How much longer could we go on before finding that out? I love you, I do but it will hurt too much knowing that you don't want he same thing I thought you wanted"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't give you the right answer"

"I'm sorry that I want more" he sighed and slumped his shoulders. "This is over Rose, I would wait if you would want the same thing, if you just weren't ready now, I _would_ wait"

"It wouldn't be right for me to let you think that though would it?"

"It wouldn't" he echoed in agreement and we both fell silent for a long moment.

That was the end so now what do I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So...?**

**Any thoughts for this extra-long chapter, to hopefully somewhat make up for my absence? Are we pro-Emmett or pro-Royce, I'd love to hear who you ship and want to end up together I may have a few tricks up my sleeve yet.**

**The next chapter will be the last and after that I may do an epilogue, so the end draws near!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	25. Equivocation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.**

**Author's Note:**

**So, I hope this makes up for my two month absence.**

**I have the Epilogue nearly finished, so I'll be posting the last chapter not too long after this one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter XXIV – Equivocation<strong>

**Alice POV**

Hearing the knock on the door, I glanced over at Jasper as he started to rise but I shook my head, getting up and letting him and Zachary stay seated as I went to the door. As expected it was Rosalie at the door, with a suitcase, letting her in without a word, I led her to Jasper's office where the sofa bed had been set up.

Rose followed me in and sat on the edge of the bed, one hand on the top of her suitcase as her shoulders slumped and I sat next to her, putting a hand on hers.

"You can stay as long as you need to"

"Thank you Alice" she lowered her head and squeezed my hand.

"It's okay, it will be okay" she nodded slowly, looking off at the wall her expression was desolate.

Having just gotten off a plane a few hours ago, she went to sleep straight away and pulled the covers over her face as she turned to face the wall. Leaving her to rest, I closed the door behind me as quietly as I could, making my way back to the living room.

"How is she?" asked my husband when I walked in.

"Not good" glancing at the clock I turned my head to look at Zachary. "Time for bed Zach" he pouted and looked to Jasper.

"It's late buddy, listen to your mom and let's get ready for bed" he sighed heavily.

"Okay" he said dragging it out as he stood up and let Jasper take him into his bedroom to change into his pajamas.

**~X~X~X~**

The following days were difficult for Rose, she was up and dressed before I had even gotten out of bed, but when I came into the kitchen she was sitting at the table.

"Rose?" she looked up from a cup of coffee and gave me a weak smile.

"Hey Alice, there's more coffee if you want?" rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I shook my head.

"I prefer tea in the morning for some reason I can stand the taste of coffee when I'm pregnant" she nodded slowly and I got out a mug, before putting the tea kettle on the hob after refilling it. "Did you sleep alright in the study?"

"I did, but I was so tired I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow" running a hand through her hair, she had forgone straightening it as she had taken to doing recently, so it was wavy now and she sighed heavily.

"Thank you for putting me up"

"It's nothing, like I said you can stay as long as you need to" breathing out she got up and put her mug in the dishwasher, turning around and leaning against the counter as I made my tea.

"I don't want to put you out, I know someone who can help me find a new apartment so as soon as I find a new place, I'll be out of your way" I shook my head.

"This is New York Rose, don't you remember how hard it was to find a basic two bedroom apartment for us?"

"I only need one bedroom, a smaller apartment would be fine"

"Well, however long it takes you are always welcome here. Zach was excited for you to be staying with us and he'll probably tell you that himself when he and his dad wake up" her smile was wider then, I felt so sorry for her but I wouldn't tell her that, as proud as she was.

It had been difficult for her when she found out she could not naturally conceive children, but it didn't stop her loving Zachary and being so good with him. In fact even at her surliest she loved kids and even wrinkly new born baby's never failed to get her to smile.

As if on cue my son followed by his father walked into the kitchen, Zachary saw me and then Rosalie and with a wide grin he whizzed over to her.

"Aunt Rose!"

"Hi Zach!" with a truly bright smile that matched his, she reached down and picked him up, giving him a hug as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, you're getting heavy"

"I'm taller too" he said gleefully and she looked at him with astonishment.

"I can tell...soon you'll be taller than your mom" scowling at Rosalie, she just smiled at me and Zachary giggled whilst Jasper put a hand on my waist and kissed my cheek.

"You hear that mama?"

"I did sweetie" I replied and Rosalie chuckled, Zachary turned his head to look at her again, still smiling excitedly.

"Aunt Rose, are you really staying with us?"

"I am"

"How long?"

"I don't know yet, maybe a few days or a week" Zachary buzzed with excitement.

"You can stay as long as you want, right?" he looked to me and Jasper, ready to bust out the crocodile tears or the puppy dog eyes if we needed convincing.

"Of course she can" Jasper said and Zachary smiled again.

He barely let Rosalie out of his sight for long, taking her hand after breakfast and happily showing her his room and his toys, his books all the while chattering as if he hadn't seen her in months. The entire time she smiled and went along with it, letting him natter on as she didn't want to miss a single word he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

It was a nice reprieve to just let my godson talk and show me around, he was so innocent and young and his laugh was beautiful to hear.

Zachary had never been hurt by anyone and he trusted everyone, because he had no reason not to. Though he would argue when Jasper tried to get him to eat his vegetables and when Alice told him to was time for bed, he did as they said in the end without too much of a fight.

When I had woken up that morning, for a moment I had forgotten what happened but then I saw Jasper's desk and bookcase and I realised where I was. I stared at the wall for what felt like hours but could have only been minutes, before I got up.

Three years, the second longest relationship I had been in and in just a few minutes it had ended not with a shout or even much of a fight. Should I have fought? Told him what he wanted to hear.

It would have been a lie.

I had done the right thing, even though I felt like shit now.

Was it really better to be alone?

Getting out of bed and folding it away, I went to shower and change, taking my time as it was still early in the morning. Towel drying my hair, I was ready before anyone else had even got out of bed, I headed into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker.

I stared at the wall as it brewed, replaying our last conversation over and thinking about what I could have said to make it better for him. I also thought about what Jasper had said to me, before I left for California a week ago.

We wanted different things and maybe it was the best for both of us in the long run. I listened to the adorable boy in front of me chatter on about the new book he had gotten, I smiled as I realized that Jasper was right.

I wasn't alone.

**~X~X~X~**

A few days passed and I didn't go back to work straight away, Felix had arranged cover and so they could manage without me for another week, so I took the time off. Alice had to work a few days so I got to spend time with Jasper and Zachary, when Jasper had patients around I'd take Zachary out to the park or for lunch.

Most morning I happened to sleep in later than nine, Zachary was like my alarm clock, he always came flying in and jumping on my bed. Jasper scolded him about it so he resorted to sneaking in and cuddling up next to me, to gently wake me up.

"Aunt Rose" he stage whispered, I was already awake but feigning sleep I let out a deep snore. "Aunt Rose" he patted my shoulder and I snorted, earning a giggle from Zachary. Still pretending to be asleep, I flipped over so I was facing him and flung an arm over him, mumbling as I hugged him to my chest tightly. "Your squishing me!" blowing a raspberry against his cheek, he laughed again and opening my eyes I started tickling him.

"How do you like that?" he was giggling when Jasper came to the door, looking at us both with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Dad make her stop!" he said in between giggles, stopping my assault I picked him up and swept him off the bed, laughing at his messy hair at I stoop up.

"I think I'm awake now, how about we make breakfast?"

"Oh, can we make pancakes?" I looked at Jasper and so did Zachary, getting the gist. "Please dad?" he was silent until Zachary turned his puppy dog eyes on him, he rolled his eyes an sighed.

"Fine" he said with a small smile and Zachary smiled and turned his head towards me.

"Aunt Rose can we make chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Sure we can sweetie" I went into the hallway and put him down and he practically ran to the kitchen ahead of us, despite Jasper's warning to slow down. He was so much like Alice, I hoped for their sakes that their next child had some of Jasper's self-preservation.

Alice's mini me loved to watch me cook for some reason, Jasper made sure he didn't make too much of a mess and that he stayed back when I cooked the pancakes on the griddle pan. However he couldn't prevent him for stealing a few chocolate chips, he thought he was being sneaky but the smear of chocolate on his moth said otherwise.

Once he had had his fill of pancakes, Jasper got him cleaned up and I put aside the leftovers for Alice, before we all headed out to see Emmett and Maya. It was now a regular occurrence as thy now lived less than an hour away from Jasper and Alice's apartment.

The last time I had seen Emmett I had been with Royce and there had been quite a few people around, now the circumstances had changed.

_When all's said and done, all roads lead to the same end...you never would have been with me, I got in the way didn't I?_

Closing my eyes and slowly breathing out, I tried to push away the memory of what Royce had said about Emmett. Now wasn't the time to analysing what my now former partner had said when I last saw him, I could think about it later.

Getting ready I might have spent a little longer choosing what to wear, in the end I settled for light skinny jeans and white loose tank top and minimal makeup, scraping my hair into a messy bun. I slipped on my shoes and got my jacket, before we left to go to Emmett's once Alice was back from work at noon.

"Are you okay?" asked Alice as we left, Jasper and Zachary a little way ahead of us.

"No" I blurted out, not being able to think of a plausible lie that my friend wouldn't see through right away.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I looked ahead as we walked.

"When I last talked to Royce...when we ended it...he said that he hoped that me and Emmett would be very happy together" she frowned, but she didn't seem surprised by his statement.

"He said that?" I nodded and Alice thought about it for a moment. "What does he think is going on?"

"I think he thought that he was my rebound after Emmett and I finished" looking away from Alice I sighed deeply. "He thought he got in the way of us and by extension that's the real reason I didn't want to marry him"

"So you don't want him to be right?"

"I don't know, he was right about us wanting different things but I wonder if he just said it because he really thinks that or if he just wants there to be another reason why we couldn't be together" Alice nodded slowly.

"You don't have to see him today"

"It's just one afternoon, if I bail then I'm just running away" why was it that when it came to him, my first urge was to run?

"You can leave at any time, okay?"

"Alice you are my best friend and your son is my godchild, I'm going to have to see your brother now and then" I gave her a smile I hoped didn't look too forced or fake. "I'll have to put on my big girl pants and act like the grown up I am"

"Or think you are" we chuckled at that, I had ever been more happy to have a friend like her and Jasper. We arrived at the house without incident and jasper knocked on the front door, answered only a minute later by Emmett, with Maya by his side.

"Zach!" Maya exclaimed happily and he quickly let us all into the house, as Zachary let go of Jasper's hand to hug Maya, barely glancing over his shoulder before they disappeared.

"And...only five seconds and we get forgotten" said Alice with a smile and no real bitterness in her voice as Jasper took her hand, with a similar smile.

As we walked through the house I noticed how child friendly the house was; the plush fabric sofa and chairs along with the rest of the furniture being devoid of sharp edges or corners. Where the living room had wood panel flooring, there were various carpets and rugs thrown down to keep feet warm and fast steps from echoing.

Overall the house was warm and homely, there were shelves with trinkets Emmett had collected along his travels and it was so much more Emmett that the uptight and pretentious hotel room he had been in last time. Smiling I felt a bit of my tension dissipate, I felt inexplicably relaxed here and it sort of reminded me of our first apartment, with the mismatched furniture and bits of color everywhere.

It reminded me of the Emmett I had known as a teenager, he had been at his most comfortable in jeans and a ratty band tee, sprawled on a couch and not a care in the world. My Emmett was the teenager who made everyone laugh and didn't have a serious bone in his body, until the ones he loved were suffering.

I'd seen a glimpse of my Emmett when he came to New York to find me, but in the end he was just a man in a suit acting like the man I had loved.

Now something was different.

We sat at the kids played and Emmett got us drinks, Emmett who was wearing jeans and a rolling stones t-shirt, the same one he had worn when he saw him again in New York.

I didn't even realize that I had remembered that little detail.

"Rosalie?" he called my name and I brought myself back to the present.

"Yes?" he smiled as if he knew what I'd been thinking about.

"Do you want a drink? I have that iced tea drink you like"

"That would be nice thanks" he nodded and smiled again before going back inside and heading to the kitchen.

When he came back with the drinks, he called over Maya and Zachary who ran over and grabbed a juice box each, pausing long enough to chug it down and run away again.

"Emmett how's your new job?" asked Jasper.

"Good, I can mostly work from home, whenever Maya isn't trying to drag me away from my laptop" he laughed and glanced over at the girl, there was that look the one very similar to one I had seen Alice and Jasper give Zachary many times before.

"Other than that?"

"When I can actually work it is good, I prefer it to pharmaceuticals anyways"

"What do you do exactly, if you don't mind me asking?" Emmett turned his head to look at me, looking a little surprised by my question.

"I organize the transport of medicines to countries where they are either low in supply or too expensive for the locals who need them. I've been able to use my contacts at my old job to help the charity as well as getting a few more volunteers for the organization"

"That sounds tough"

"It is at times, but having seen firsthand how much this charity has done to save lives and prevent illness from spreading it's a worthwhile job"

"It is" smiling at each other, I no longer felt awkward or anxious, we had been friends once, surely we could do the same again?

**~X~X~X~**

Soon I was needed back at work and in between work and going to sleep in Jasper's office, I looked for a new apartment.

In my search for a place of my own lay one of the biggest inconveniences to breaking up with the man, you had until that point lived with. I had moved into his apartment and so it only made sense that I be the one to move out, we had silently come across this decision on the plane journey back.

My second day back in New York left me with the arduous task of collecting the rest of my things from the apartment. In a curt voicemail he had told me when he would be out of the apartment and he asked me to leave my keys before I left. With the help of Jasper and Robert, I cleared out my things and put them in storage apart from the other bits I couldn't do without.

Returning to work was what I need, but I tried to not get so invested in only my work this time around. We had a new manager and a few extra wait staff which meant I wasn't really needed for the day to day running of the restaurant, it was doing well. Which meant that I mainly worked in the office, doing paperwork as Felix oversaw the staff and I approved the specials and kept the books in order.

"Hey Rose, want to get some lunch?" asked Robert from the office, his jacket already on. Glancing at the time, I put down my pen and got up from my desk to smile and nod at him.

"Sure just let me fax this invoice really quick and I'll be down" he frowned.

"Who still faxes?"

"The guy planning a retirement party here" he nodded slowly and put his hands in his pockets.

"Makes sense, okay I'll wait downstairs for you"

"Thanks, I'll be as quick as I can" once I was done, I got my jacket and we headed down the street to a small deli that did the best sandwiches and coffee.

"How goes the flat search?" over three years later and he still had broad English accent and he still used English slang. We had learnt what he meant most of the time, but it was priceless when other people didn't know what to make of him.

The other day he had almost gotten into a fight with a cabbie over the cab fare, the cabbie was a balding man in his forties with bifocals. He had seemed confused when Robert had called him a 'knob end' and I had to usher him out before he felt the need to explain.

"The search is not going well as all" I replied after a sip of my coffee. "I'm pretty sure the last apartment had a rodent problem and one of the apartments had an open plan living room slash bathroom" he chuckled around a mouthful of his food, eating like it was going out of fashion.

"You know my offer still stands you can always take my spare room" he bit off another chuck of his food, talking around it. "It woub be etta an ashofer beb" with a look of disgust I handed him a napkin. "Ankh oou"

"First of all...ew, chew your bloody food and secondly, thank you but I want my own space"

"Fair enough, but the offer's there if you ever need it"

"If what I just saw was any indication of what living with you would be like, thanks but no thanks..." I shook my head. "I feel sorry for Maria"

"Hey, I'm a great catch" he said but we both laughed at that.

"Why does she put up with you?" he smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

"I can think of a few reasons, but I don't kiss and tell" he continued to waggle his eyebrows and it made me laugh so hard I nearly spat out my coffee.

"Oh, thanks Rob I needed that" he smiled and thankfully stopped moving his eyebrows.

"Anytime" his phone rang and glancing at the screen he smiled, but he glanced at me about to reject the call when I smiled and motioned for him to take the call. "Hey babe" he held up a finger to say he'd be a minute before walking away from our table to take the call.

I could tell it was Maria from the way he smiled and crinkled his eyes as he laughed at what she said. He had met Maria Soterro a few years ago at a Levi's photo shoot and they had been seeing each other casually on and off for two years as they were both travelling a lot for work. Then eleven months ago she settled down in New York and they started getting serious, it was inevitable that they would move in together soon.

So it was better not to move in with him and have to also deal with Maria, whom I had only really met a handful of times.

**~X~X~X~**

It was nearly two months later before I came across a decent apartment, that wasn't too far away from either my friends or my work. Alice came with me to view the apartment as Felix managed the restaurant and Jasper looked after his son.

It had an open plan kitchen and living room, the bedroom and bathroom to the right of the living room area. It was small, but for a one bedroom apartment that was to be expected, plus I just needed my own space and it wouldn't be permanent.

"What do you think?" asked Alice, walking with me to the bedroom and peeking in.

"It's a lot better than what we saw earlier and the open plan makes it look bigger"

"The kitchen is nice" she commented and I nodded as we went back to the door, where the realtor was waiting for us, with a ready smile and pressed grey suit.

"Do you have any questions about the apartment?" asked the suit as we came to a stop.

"The shortest period I can lease the apartment is a year, right?"

"Yes, I have a copy of the contract if you'd like to look over the terms?"

"I would" this was why I had brought Alice with me, she was good with contracts and getting the best deal, in a different way to the paperwork I had to deal with at the restaurant.

Half an hour later and a phone call to the apartment's owner, and the revised contract was on its way to be approved, but Alice said it was a formality as the terms were more than fair. A day later I got the call saying it was approved and the next step was to sing the contract and put down the deposit before I could pick up the keys and move in.

Emmett watched the kids, but I wasn't lacking in free labor as Royce, Jasper and Alice helped me move in. The men did a decent job of hauling up the furniture that was too heavy for Alice and I too lift.

"A little more to the left boys" with a grunt and a groan they moved the new couch where I directed.

"Why did we agree to do this?" moaned Robert, rolling his shoulder as Alice came back up with a box, one that Jasper immediately relived her off with a small smile at her annoyed look. She was now four and a half months pregnant and started to show, so her husband treated her like she was made of glass.

"Because you're my friends?" Robert rolled his eyes. "How about when we're done dinner's on me? I heard about a place that does a decent roast and has a good selection of cider" he smiled and nodded.

"We are good friends"

"The best" I agreed chuckling and unpacking a flat pack box that would be a set of shelves.

When we were done Emmett and the kids joined us, Zachary and Maya happily sitting with their head together, coloring in the books given when we got to the restaurant gleefully.

"All settled in the new place?" asked Emmett who sat opposite me at the table, peering at me over a menu.

"Yeah, I still have some unpacking to do, but that's for another day" when the waitress came over to take our order Robert was the first to order, slightly disheartened when told they didn't have any mint sauce, then he was comforted by the cider they had on tap.

We chatted over the food and drinks, Zachary and Maya off in their own world, Robert and Emmett telling bad jokes as Jasper looked at them in his unimpressed way.

Excusing myself to go to the ladies, it was when I came out that I almost bumped into Emmett. He smiled at me and I returned the smile, noting that his hair was getting longer and there was a slight wave to it.

"Hey Emmett"

"Hey Rose" he looked like he wanted to say something else. "I'm sorry about Royce"

"It's okay we were on different wavelengths, it was for the best" I found that it was a little easier to say and that I meant it, it was okay.

There were many days when I missed Royce's easy smile and the way he would strike up a casual conversation about totally mundane things. I was still adjusting to his exit from my life, but he was right and unfortunately we wouldn't work out.

"I heard from Alice that you don't think you'll ever remarry? I can't help but feel guilty about that" I shook my head.

"Don't, I don't blame you Emmett" he looked at me in disbelief.

"You don't? Why not?"

"When we first got married I thought it would be forever...that we would grow old together, like we had talked about. Then it all became very real, you and me in a new city alone together and there weren't any reasons for me to be scared but I was.

Before Roger was the reason for me to stay away from you and once that was gone it was just me, scared that I would be like my...father and ruin the only good thing in my life" I gave him a wry smile. "So I did what I've been going since and I ran away, before I could fuck it up"

"I don't understand, what are you trying to say?" he moved a fraction closer and I looked away from him, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"I loved you" I said and he looked a bit sad. "I loved you and I meant it when I made our marriage vows, I don't really believe in God but I believe that marriage is sacred and to marry someone else and say those vows with someone else would seem false to me. So once is it for me, I won't marry again, that's why I said no to Royce...and why I'm going to be okay without him" I made myself look back at him. "I owe you an apology, you were a good friend and you saved me. Without you, I never would have gotten away from my father...not unless I followed my mother"

"You're stronger than that" he said with conviction.

"I don't know about that but I'm sorry for not thanking you for everything you did and I'm sorry for running away instead of telling you the truth"

"I'm sorry I never fought for you" he said in a low voice, looking at him for a long moment I stepped closer and put a hand on his arm.

"You always found me in the end" he returned my smile. "I could always use a friend"

"You always have me" I felt there was another meaning to that but for now I choose not to overthink it.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p><strong>Five months later...<strong>

"It's a girl!" proclaimed Jasper, bursting into the waiting room and beaming brightly at us. "They are both healthy" he added, bending down to hug his son.

"Mama's okay?" Zachary asked with concern and Jasper smiled with a nod.

"She's fine now" he looked at his father distrustfully, probably recalling how just a few hours ago she had been all but screaming in pain when we had arrived at the hospital.

"Are you sure?" Emmett snickered and I smacked his shoulder and glared at him, Maya yawned and glanced at us curiously for a moment before glancing back at Zachary.

"I am do you want to see your mom and your new sister?" he nodded in response, still looking at his father suspiciously, but taking his hand when Jasper straightened up. "The doctor says no more than two visitors at a time, so I'll take Zachary in for a bit then you can see her next" Emmett and I gave a nod at the same time, then Jasper took Zachary to see Alice and the latest addition to the Cullen slash Whitlock family.

We all sat back down and smiling at Maya, I whipped out my cell phone and dialed Robert's number. When he picked up I heard the sound of chairs being moved and the music came to a stop a moment after the phone was answered.

"Hey Rose, how's Alice?"

"She's good, she had a baby girl and Jasper just took Zach into go and see them both"

"That's great, give them my love...damn over five hours labor" he whistled low and I heard his footsteps.

"Yes childbirth is very long and painful"

"I feel like I should call my mum" I smiled and held back a laugh.

"Why don't you? You might want to wait a few hours though"

"You're right it's about four in the morning back in London" he said with a low chuckle. "I'll see you later Rose, let me know when Alice is back home and I'll visit both of them"

"See you, bye for now" hanging up I looked at Maya and Emmett, the girl was rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn as she leaned against Emmett, who put an arm around her. Her eyes were half open and she looked to be fighting to stay awake, Zachary's own excitement at getting a younger sibling had rubbed off on her and I knew she wanted to see the baby even though it was getting close to midnight.

"Maya?" letting out a yawn, she looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"We can come back tomorrow if you're tired" she shook her head so quickly; I had to press my lips together to stop myself from laughing.

"Main bacce ko dekhana cahate haim!" he smiled at her.

"Ve abhi yahaim kala hoga" he reasoned but she pouted and he sighed giving me a glance, smiling at her I just shrugged.

"Hama thika hai, to hama ghara ja rahe haim aura apa sidhe bistara para ja rahe haim interjara aura eka minata ke li'e bacce dekhenge?"

"Yaya thika hai" she agreed and luckily we didn't have to wait long, only a few minutes later Jasper came back out, Zachary in his arms and yawning.

"Zachary?" he looked at Maya when Jasper sat down, smiling sleepily at her. "You saw your sister?" she asked and he nodded, yawning again.

"She's pink and squishy looking" he raise a hand. "She held my finger..." he turned to look at his father. "What do I call her?"

"We're not sure yet"

"She can stay" announced Zachary quite seriously, before yawning and falling asleep n Jasper's shoulder. Emmett chuckled at his nephew and looked at his brother in law as Maya let out another yawn.

"Is it alright for us to see them, I think any longer and Maya will be out too"

"You can go straight in he wants to see all of you, the nurse said she'll let the three of you in provided you don't stay too long"

"We'll keep it quick and let everyone get some rest" Jasper nodded and patting Zachary's back gently as he slept, I put his jacket over him when I stood and my friend smiled at me.

"After you" Emmett held the door open for Maya and me, I ushered Maya in first and followed her in. Alice smiled at us as we came in, looking happy but exhausted too, next to the hospital bed was her daughter.

She was so tiny and her cheeks were very pink, she was asleep as the three of us peered down at her, Emmett lifted Maya up so that she could get a better look at her.

"She's beautiful Alice" moving closer to me friend, I brushed her hair off of her face with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"The glorious drugs they gave me have me feeling wonderful"

"You get your rest and we'll come see you again tomorrow" Alice let out a big yawn and nodded at her brother, Maya's eyes were closing too and holding her he moved round the bed to kiss his sister's cheek.

"Goodnight Alice" I said as I gave her a hug.

"Night" she muttered back after another yawn, which in turn made Maya yawn.

I cast another glance at the baby as Alice settled down to sleep, before holding the door open for Maya and Emmett, who clung onto him as her eyes fought to stay open. Jasper looked up as we came back in the waiting room, Zachary was fast asleep and snoring lightly as we approached them.

"Alice is so out of it" Jasper nodded with a s mile. "We said we'd come back tomorrow, when she's had some rest, see you Jazz" he stood up and I gave him a one armed hug, giving Zachary a soft kiss on the head.

"See you guys" Emmett put a hand on his shoulder with a smile and then we left the hospital and headed towards Emmett's car.

Holding Maya with one arm, he got out the car keys and unlocked the doors, I helped him get Maya in the backseat and she barely stirred. He offered me a lift home and I didn't really like the idea of waiting for a cab at this time of night, so I accepted a lift and got in the front passenger seat. I directed him to my apartment and we got there less than twenty minutes later.

"I'd invited you up for a coffee or a nightcap...but someone needs their bed" I looked back at Maya, sound asleep, before looking back at Emmett.

"If you weren't right, I'd say yes" he smiled and I remembered what Alice had told me a couple of days ago.

"Alice told me that you're in the process of legally adopting Maya? I'm really happy for you Emmett" he smiled and nodded.

"I am thank you"

"I always knew you'd make a good father, she is lucky to have you" he shook his head and undid his seat bet to look back at her.

"No, I'm lucky to have her" putting a hand on his arm, he shifted his gaze away from Maya.

"Congratulations, how long until it is official?"

"About a month and a half, the social worker reports have to be refilled and more forms need to be filled out, before I can get final approval and then they can't send her away"

"How was it? I realized that I've never asked about how your travelling was"

"It was a great experience, I met so many people and saw a lot, remind me to show you the photo's one day"

"I will" I kept my hand on his arm. "Go on"

"There was the Golden Temple, it was amazing I got to help in the kitchens. It was great because they serve lunch or langar in the temple and it's free you don't even have to be Sikh to enter either. I also saw the Great Wall of China" we talked for a while, he told me some of the sights he saw and I sometimes asked a few questions, which he obliged me with answers easily enough. "I want to take her back to India, she should know where she is from"

"Everyone should know where they are from" I agreed, as we had talked we had leaned in and now I looked down to check my watch. "It's one in the morning" he looked at the dashboard clock and shook his head.

"Sorry about that"

"My bad, me and my questions...I'll see you tomorrow" it came out as more of a question and he nodded slowly and leaned back as I withdrew my hand.

"See you Rose" a hand on the door hand, I saw my apartment building and I turned back to Emmett.

"I missed this, talking to you"

"Me too" he said in a low voice, a smile on his lips and something else in his expression.

"Goodnight Emmett"

"Goodnight Rose"

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

She bit her lip as she looked at me and it was like all of my senses were heightened, I could smell her perfume and maybe I imagined I could feel the heat from her body.

Just a year ago, if we had been in this position I would have wasted no time in kissing her and taking her up on her offer of a nightcap.

But things were different now, I was different.

"I'll see you tomorrow" maybe I saw what I wanted to see when her eyes looked down, she seemed a disappointed, but as she moved back at raised her eyes the look was gone as she opened the car door. Getting out, she turned around before closing the car door and flashed me a smile, glancing at Maya in the backseat.

"See you" she closed the door as gently as she could and walked towards her building I started the engine and as she got to the door, she paused and half turned to look back at me.

I raised a hand and she did too, giving me a small wave before turning away and entering the building.

I drove off with a smile for no fathomable reason.

**~X~X~X~**

"So does my niece have a name yet or do I have to keep calling her baby girl? Even though that does have a nice ring to it, if I was a rapper" Alice sat up and Jasper perched on the side of the bed, fluffing a pillow for her and putting a hand on hers with a tender smile. I held my nice as Zachary and Maya were at school and daycare respectively; while Rosalie, Jasper and I visited Alice in her new hospital room.

"We thought of a few names before she was born, a few unisex names like Taylor, Alex and Jamie, but I don't think any of them seem _right _for her now"

"You've got loads of names to choose from" said Rosalie pouring Alice a cup of water.

"That's part of the problem" admitted Jasper, looking over at his daughter as I sat in the chair by the bed, holding her as delicately as I could. She was awake and looking up at me, her eyes the same shade of blue as her father's, she was quiet as she looked at me and she looked so small wrapped up in the blanket with just a hand poking out to touch my chest.

"Let's narrow it down then" Rosalie suggested, sitting in the other chair and pulling out her cell phone. "Pick a letter and we'll see what we come up with"

"How about E?" she nodded at Jasper and tapped out a search on her cell phone, starting to read out a few of the names that came up.

"Eden...Ella...Elena...Elizabeth...Elle...Ema...Emilia..."

"Stop there" Alice and Jasper said at the same time.

"What was the last one?" asked Alice.

"Emilia, it's a Latin name which means to rival or excel" they both shared a smile and I passed my niece back to her mother.

"I like that, what do you think sweetie...Emilia?" cooed Alice, kissing her daughter's forehead, who let out a content sounding gurgle in response.

"That's it" Jasper agreed with a happy grin. "Hello Emilia Whitlock" there was more gurgling and Alice leaned her head against Jasper's shoulder and he put n arm around the two of them.

**~X~X~X~**

When Alice and Emilia were discharged from the hospital, we had a small gathering the following Saturday afternoon at their apartment to welcome the latest addition to our family.

I had offered to get in the drinks and Rosalie took the food, whilst Jasper kept an eye on the kids and Robert was introduced to Emilia. Admittedly I may have forgotten my duties in favor of chatting with Rosalie in the kitchen, being more of a hindrance as I tasted her cooking and got in her way a bit.

"Emmett, you're in my way" she slapped my shoulder and she shoved me out of the way so she could get a fork out of the drawer, that I had been leaning against.

"It looks and smells really good" I said as she checked the potatoes on the hob, my compliment went over my head as she probably was ignoring me as she checked on the cobber in the oven next. Satisfied that it wasn't over cooked, she took the oven glove I handed her and pulled it out, to put on the side and cover it, still ignoring me.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked heading to the fridge.

"Is there any of that soda left?"

"The cream soda?" I asked knowing well enough which one she liked without pausing to think about it, she only nodded and I got out two cans, pouring it for her.

"You better not touch that cobbler Emmett. I mean it"

"Damn"

"I mean it, don't even think about it" she said sternly and I chuckled.

"Darn it, you foiled my brilliant plan for dessert theft" she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to putting the beans in a pan of boiling water.

"Pass me the colander" doing as she asked she drained the potatoes and mashed them.

"Make yourself useful and let everyone know that the food is ready" with a nod I went and gathered everyone, returning to help her take the food to the table, while Jasper put Emilia down to sleep in the bedroom.

When his parents had told Zachary he had looked at his sister for a long moment, before nodding as if approving of the name.

"Okay" he had said and put a hand on her head. "Hello Emilia, I'm your big brother Zach. It's my job to take care of you" she had blinked a couple of times at him before letting out a happy sounding squeal that had made Zachary smile and kiss her cheek, Alice had wiped away a tear at that.

Even in Alice and Jasper's sizable front room, fitting all of them at the dining table had been a challenge. Alice sat at the head of the table, I sat to her right with Maya in between me and Rosalie, while Jasper sat on Alice's other side next to Zachary with Robert on his other side.

Their table was made for four or five people at a stretch and so we had gotten a fold out table and placed it on the end, to add more room as well as fold out chairs for Rosalie and Robert. Jasper had put the radio on and as some upbeat song played, plates were pled with food and we all chattered in between bites of food.

"Mmmm, these potatoes are so good Rose" complimented Robert in between massive bites of his food.

"Thanks" she said with mild disgust as he ate like he had never seen food.

"It's all delicious, thank you Rose" Alice beamed at Rosalie and she returned her smile, raising a glass.

"I propose a toast" she said jovially. "To the latest addition to our family, Emilia Whitlock and to many more evenings like this"

"Cheers!" everyone lifted their glasses and we toasted the latest addition to the family.

Plates were emptied as were cups, soon everyone had had their fill of food, including the dessert, Jasper went to clean up Zachary and get him ready for bed, while Maya fell asleep on the couch. Alice went to feed Emilia when they heard her wake up on the baby monitor, Robert had to leave as he had an early morning interview before training, then an evening shift at the restaurant.

So Rosalie and I took on the task of clearing up the table and the kitchen, she turned off the music before bringing in the leftovers and I loaded up the dishwasher.

"That's the last of it" she said as she put away the last of the food in the fridge, and I finished wiping down the counter tops. Rosalie had always been a clean and organized cook so it barely took a few minutes to clean up and get everything back in order.

"All done here" we turned around at the same time and bumped into each other, I put my hands on her shoulders as I moved back and gave her what I hoped was an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that"

"It's okay I wasn't looking" she gave me a small smile and I dropped my hands. "Today was nice" she added.

"It was, I can't remember the last time we did something like this"

"I think it was on our third wedding anniversary" she replied and I nodded slowly.

"We were all crowded into our new apartment, even my parents" I recalled.

"Our furniture hadn't even arrived yet"

"We laid a sheet on the floor like we were having a picnic" we laughed and it was nice to hear her laugh so freely around me.

"Your parents just went along with it, but Alice wasn't amused"

"I remember..."

"I think I still have the photo's somewhere" she said, a reminiscent expression on her face as she looked at me.

"You do? I didn't think you would have kept them"

"They were the last things I took, before I left...I got to the door and then I turned round and took them with me"

"There's one photo I always kept with me" I got out my wallet and she frowned in confusion. I pulled out a photo folded in half behind a few cards, I unfolded it and showed it to her.

It was both of us in Forks. On la Push beach which had been our spot; we were ankle deep in the water, well I was, she had jumped on my back and was kissing my cheek. I had taken the photo myself, one of my arms stretched out to hold the camera the other going back around Rosalie.

Looking at our younger selves, she smiled as if remembering the day it was taken and I wondered if she remembered it as well as I still did. I passed the picture to her and she smiled wider, lifting her head to look back at me.

"Seems like a lifetime ago"

"We're not that old Rose" she laughed quietly.

"We're getting there" she handed me back the photo her hand brushing against mine perhaps on purpose judging by her smile. She moved forwards and kissed my cheek, her lips lingering as if waiting for me to make the next move, turning my head I caught her lips in a kiss which she returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

**Eleven months later...**

Maya ran at me as I walked in and I bent down to give her a big hug, kissing her cheek as Emmett closed the door behind me.

"Janemana haid, apa kaise haim?"

"Maim accha hum, tuma mere satha raha rahe haim?"

"I am, while your dad goes on his date" she smiled at both of us and took my hand.

"Are you seeing the woman you met at school" she asked her father and he nodded at her.

"Her name is Beth and yes I am" she shrugged.

"Why don't you just date Aunt Rosalie? Aunt Alice said that you used to be married" bending down and smiling at her, Emmett kissed her cheek and cast a glance at me, with a soft smile as he turned back to Maya.

"We were sweetheart" he began to explain. "But your Aunt Rose is dating someone and I'm seeing Beth" that was half true, but I wasn't going ton say anything just yet.

"You are?" asked Maya in an almost accusatory manner, I almost chuckled at her, as she crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. "What's wrong with my dad?"

"Nothing Maya" she narrowed her eyes a moment, then she muttered something in Hindi that neither of us caught, before uncrossing her arms.

"Okay then" she huffed out and she turned to her father. "Have a nice date dad"

"Thank you, you girls have fun too" Maya hugged him and waved as he grabbed his coat and left the house, smiling at both of us. "See you Maya, see you Rose"

"Enjoy your date"

Beth was one of the mothers who had a daughter in the same class as Maya at school, she was a single mother and she had gone on a few dates with Emmett. From what he had told me, she was nice and very involved with the school, being a member of the PTA and helping with the various events the school held annually.

Up until recently I had been seeing a personal trainer, Robert had introduced me to Dean at one of the PR events I had attended with him when Maria was out of town. He was nice enough if a little bit of an airhead we had dated for nearly three months, but apart from the bedroom it hadn't been going anywhere.

I was in my thirties, I was wasting my time with one night stands and casual relationships, I didn't want to be in a relationship that wasn't going anywhere. Even though I didn't want to get remarried it didn't mean that I didn't want a serious relationship.

I tried, Alice had set up a few dates and even made me a profile on a dating website, I had gone on plenty of dates, yet it didn't seem to be working out for me. It appeared to be working out better for Emmett, he gave the impression that he liked Beth, so for now I choose to keep it to myself.

"Hey, how about we have dinner then we watch a movie?" she nodded. "I can make up some hot chocolate"

"With the tiny marshmallows?"

"You bet" I pointed to the bag I had left by the door when I greeted her. "Wash your hands and we'll make dinner, does ravioli sound good?"

"Yeah"

"Good, come on then" after dinner she ran over and picked out her favorite Disney film, as I carried in the mugs of hot chocolate for us. I had navigated the kitchen with ease only having to ask Maya where something was once or twice, I had spent enough time in the house during weekend lunches and the occasional evening where I looked after Maya.

We all made a point to see each other on a regular basis; Friday dinners at Alice and Jasper's, weekend brunch or barbecues' at Emmett's, weekday drinks at Robert's and the odd evening at mine for tea and baked goods. Additionally I also babysat for Alice and Jasper when they needed a date night now and then, the first time Alice left Emilia she nearly had a panic attack.

She was nearly a year old and starting to walk, she was familiar enough with me, yet even now I got at least three calls from her even despite Jasper's attempts to soothe her.

Maya and I watched Disney films starting with her current favorite Pocahontas, she knew the words to all of the songs and we sang them together even though I was slightly tone deaf.

"You know I think you look like her"

"Really?" looking form the television to Maya, I smiled and nodded at her, which earned me a beautiful grin.

"You have gorgeous long hair like her" she twisted a lock around a finger sitting cross legged on the couch and turning to face me.

"Do you know how to braid hair?"

"Sure, do you want me to do your hair sweetie?" she nodded with a smile.

"Dad isn't very good at doing my hair"

"He's good at other things, but there are some things a man can't do. I'll do it for you and show you how to do it yourself so you don't have to let your dad do it, okay?" she nodded emphatically, I motioned for her to turn around and I plaited her long hair, telling her I did it as I went along. "All done, go have a look and tell me what you think" she hopped up and went to the mirror on the wall, turning her head and happily touched her hair.

"Maim isē pyāra karatā hum, dhan'yavāda!" she ran back over and nearly knocked me over, when she threw her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Kisi bhī samaya, I quite like doing it" returning the hug, I kissed her forehead.

"Can I try it on you?"

"Yes, hold on a moment" I untied my hair from the loose ponytail it had been in and sat on the floor as she sat on the couch and tentatively started to do my hair, gently pulling it back. A couple of times she got it wrong and had to backtrack a bit, but she took her time and when she was done, it was quite neat. "Nicely done, dhan'yavāda Maya"

"Āpakā svāgata ha"

**~X~X~X~**

We watched another movie and I agreed to paint her nails, but drew the line a putting makeup on her, promising I'd do it when she was old enough. At around half nine she was starting to get sleepy, yawning and rubbing her eyes, I asked her if she wanted to sleep but she denied being tired at all.

"Half an hour more and then you're going to bed, okay?"

"I wanna wait for dad" she whined, trying and failing not to yawn again.

"We'll wait up a little longer, but not past ten okay? Your dad will want you to get your sleep"

"Okay" she agreed begrudgingly, leaning on my shoulder.

I saw her eyelids getting heavy, putting an arm around her with my other arm I reached for a nearby blanket, throwing it over us with my free arm as she snuggled closer to me. Not long after, I heard a car pull up outside and then a couple of minutes later a key went into the lock on the front door.

Emmett came in and spotted the pair of us on the sofa, as Maya yawned and blinked a few ties, he grinned and hung up his jacket, taking off his shoes before coming over to us.

"Hey" he kneeled down, giving me a smile then looking at Maya.

"Dad" she sat up and rubbed her eye with one hand. "How was your date?"

"It was okay" she reached up and he leaned over picking her up effortlessly, she wrapped her arms around him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Let's get you to sleep, baby"

"Okay" she was already in her pajamas, so she only needed to brush her teeth and get into bed, he took her into the bedroom. "Daddy, do you like my hair?" she asked groggily and he nodded at her.

"I do, it looks very pretty" he tucked her into bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Aunt Rose did it for me and I did hers" he glanced at me by the door and I smiled at him.

"She did it very well as did you" he kissed her forehead softly. "Goodnight sweetie" her eyes were closing as she yawned again.

"Na night dad and Aunt Rose" she murmured half asleep already.

"Sweet dreams" when her eyes closed he gently patted her shoulder for a moment, until her breathing evened out, Emmett got to his feet and walked out, I stepped back as he quietly closed the door.

"Thanks for watching her" he said as we went to the front room.

"It's no trouble, we had fun"

"She loves it when you come over" he went over to the kitchen. "Do you want a drink?"

"I'll take a double of whatever you're having, on the rocks"

"My kinda girl" he got out a bottle of scotch and poured it into two glasses after throwing ice into one, returning back to the front room and handing me mine.

"Thanks" we sat on the couch, not right next to each other but not right on opposite ends either. "How was the date then? Come on, tell me all the details" he rolled his eyes at me.

"You spend too much time with Alice, she's rubbing off on you"

"Evasion won't work on me, go on" he took a sip of his drink, slowly to stall for a few moments.

"We went to a nice restaurant and we talked for a while, but she doesn't have much of a sense of humor and it was mainly small talk"

"So a bit lacking in conversation wise?" he shrugged and looked down at his glass. "I don't feel much for her, but I don't think she likes me that much either"

"So, no more dates in future?"

"I don't think so" he took a bigger gulp of scotch and sighed, looking at me as he leaned back. "How about you, how is Dennis or Dan?"

"Dean" I corrected and he nodded slowly.

"He's fine, but we stopped seeing each other a few days ago" I slowly drank my drink, the warm feeling my throat appreciated all the more considering how little I drank alcohol.

"Really? Why's that?"

"It wasn't going anywhere, he was a little slow and self-involved and you can really only have one vain person in a relationship, can't you?" he sniggered and put down his now empty glass.

"That's true"

"Hey! You're meant to say that isn't true" I slapped his shoulder and he chuckled again. "What kind of friend are you?"

"I'm a great friend, I set you up with Caleb and you said he was stuck up"

"What about Ericka she was funny, but you said she was too chatty"

"Please enough about disastrous dates"

"We haven't been very lucky have we?" he nodded slowly, I put my glass on the table before looking back at him.

"Do remember what we talked about when Alice came home with Emilia?"

"I remember" I was reminded of it when I had been on terrible dates and when Dean and I called it a day, it was always on my mind in those moments and I half wondered if it was all self-sabotage.

"Can I be honest?" he asked and I nodded slowly.

"I'm listening" he breathed out and took my hand.

"I spent most of the evening ticking off a mental list of all the things she did that was either like you or different. The way she was nice but never gave me a proper smile and she never called me out on my bad jokes, she wasn't sarcastic in the slightest and she's never hit me as many times as you have. It wasn't just her though, on the other dates I've been on I find myself comparing them to you...and I've come to wonder if I'm sabotaging myself" I turned my hand over and threaded my finger through his, silently urging him to continue. "I'm glad we can still be in each other lives as friend, but I-"

He broke off when I kissed him, he was stunned at first then drawing me closer with a hand on my back, he pressed his lips back against mine.

"I love you, Emmett" feeling the heat in my cheeks as I realized I had actual said it first, he grinned widely as brushed his fingertips against the side of my face.

"I love you too" he replied with sincerity, planting a softer kiss on my lips.

"I want you Emmett, I want to try and make us work. No more running"

"I want that too, there's nothing I want more" smiling at each other, he leaned in again grazing my lips with his, but it wasn't enough. I put a hand on his neck as I deepened the kiss, pulling myself closer to him as his grip on me tightened.

"I love you...I love you" I repeated in between kisses and it had never felt so right saying those three simple words.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I must admit I am not quite sure if any of the adoption details are 100% true, but I sort of glossed over it a bit so I hope it wasn't an issue. So, I'm going to hide in a corner now until the final update, but feel free to tell me what you thought of the ending, cheesy, too drawn out?**

**Thanks for reading and until the last chapter, any thoughts on what anyone wants to see in the epilogue?**

**Bye for now!**


	26. Epilogue - Stay Open

**Author's Note:**

**Here is the final chapter, so without further delay...ta dah!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epilogue – Stay Open<strong>

"Maya! Emmett! Zachary! Lunch is ready!" Emilia was sitting by her mother and Emmett came into the dining room through the patio door a moment later; Zachary clinging onto one leg and Maya on his back. He walked in despite the kids clinging on to him and giggling as he stopped by the table, grinning at me.

"Alright kids this is the last stop on Emmett Cullen express, so off you get" they got off, Zachary releasing his uncles leg and May sliding down onto the floor and landing on her feet, before they took their seats at the table. Jasper and Robert had set the table on the patio just by the open doors, but it was looking lie it might rain so we moved indoors once the food had been cooked on the grill by the men.

Zachary made faces at Emilia who giggled at him and Alice smiled warmly at both of them as she put her daughter in the high chair. She usually hated it and kicked up a fuss but Zachary made her laugh so much she barely paid any attention to her mother putting her in the chair.

Maria crept up to Robert, surprising him with a kiss on the cheek, startled at first he then laughed and turned his head to give her a kiss. Maya sat next to Zachary grinning at me as I handed her a plate, Emmett put a hand on my waist and kissed my cheek once I sat down, I smiled back at him and placed a hand on his when everyone else sat down.

We all laughed and ate as was our tradition, but this wouldn't happen for another month and a half as Robert had to go to London for a month and Maria had a job in Istanbul booked for around the same time. Jasper had a book tour, starting tomorrow and he would be travelling for a couple of months around the country, so it was a short farewell to some of our friends.

The afternoon was by no means downcast despite any of this, we were celebrating Robert and Maria recent engagement and the success of Jasper's book.

And before anyone else had arrived Emmett had asked me to move in with him and Maya, I already had a key, plus he reasoned that I already spent so much time at the house. My toiletries in the bathroom and a drawer of my clothes in the bedroom, he complained that he was also forever finding bobby pins everywhere.

"What do you say?"

"What about Maya?" she had appeared at the door and walked over, hugging me by the waist.

"Please move in with us, you're our family" for some reason I found my cheeks wet, bending down I scooped her into a tight hug, kissing her cheek.

"You're my family"

"Is that a yes?" I nodded and Maya hugged me again, and Emmett hugged us both.

I told Alice as we made a salad in the kitchen and she had practically squealed with happiness and given me a hug tight enough to almost cut off my breathing. Once she released me, everyone else knew barely a minute later, she never could keep anything to herself for long.

**~X~X~X~**

"Ready to go?" I nodded and picked up my purse, putting the strap over one shoulder and taking my suitcase to the door.

"Maya?" I called out and she came out of her room, wheeling her suitcase behind her.

"I'm ready"

"Good, we don't want to miss our flight do we? Mom would have my head, if I missed Dad's birthday" I tossed him the car keys which he snatched out of the air easily.

"Let's get going then"

We got to the airport on time and made our flight without a mad dash across the airport. She stared out of the window excitedly when we took off and when we landed, excited to be travelling.

Arriving in Washington it was a couple of hours drive to Forks and picking up the rental car, dismissing Esme's offer to send a car, and we began the drive. Emmett drove and I took the front seat as Maya sat in the back and stared out of the window, the city left behind as trees bean to appear on both side of the road.

"It's so green" she said and Emmett and I shared a smile and a low laugh. She made the same comment on her first trip to the house a year and a half ago, shortly after her adoption was legalized according to Emmett.

Carlisle and Esme had visited us plenty of times in New York, and Emmett had taken Maya to Forks a few times too but this would be the first time I had been back to Forks since I was eighteen, over twelve years ago. Emmett placed a hand over mine and casting me a glance out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm here babe" he could tell I was anxious, I gave him a small smile and kissed the palm of his hand.

"I know, it's been a while. I honestly never really thought I'd ever come back"

"Let me know, if you need a moment to yourself, okay?" what he meant was _don't run away again, talk to me_.

"I will" I replied and with a small nod he released my hand to change gears and soon we crossed the border into Forks. "Maya, we're nearly there"

"We are?"

"Look to the right" she turned her head to look out the other window, we passed the town sign and then a small road that led to the Cullen mansion. Emmett brought the car to a stop by the front door for now and we got our suitcases out of the trunk, the door burst open and Esme came out, descending on us hugging each of us.

"Emmett! Maya! Rosalie! I'm so glad to see all of you!" she bent down to give Maya another hug, and pointing to her cheek she gave Esme a kiss on the cheek. "Hello darling"

"Hello Nana"

"Emmett dear you remember which room to take the bags too, I want to show the girl around the house, we redecorated the rooms and Maya has her own. Would you like to see your room sweetheart?" she nodded.

"I have my own room?"

"Of course you do!" she took Maya's hand and smiled at her. "Such a big house, we have to have rooms for our grandchildren, come on I'll show you everything" Emmett grumbled but Esme was already leading us inside, I smirked at my partner and gave him a little wave before leaving him to cart the luggage inside.

After the tour around the house, Esme let us get ready for dinner with the family for Carlisle's birthday. It had been agreed we would have a simple birthday weekend, with just family and significant others at the mansion to celebrate.

Alice, Jasper and the kids had arrived the previous day and we all got ready for dinner, gathering the kids and making them presentable for the evening.

Carlisle greeted us dressed in a light grey suit, without a tie, this being as close to casual as Carlisle got, even with family and friends. It made me glad I hadn't packed any sweats or jeans for the weekend.

"Rosalie" he enveloped me in a paternal hug. "So wonderful to welcome you into our home again"

"Happy to be here" he smiled warmly and nodded before giving his son a pat on the back and a one armed hug and then turning his attention to his grandchildren.

The food was brought out and the exquisite fare was eaten without delay on the part of the children, then shortly after Esme brought out a cake. He blew out the candles and with the help of the grandchildren it was cut and doled out to everyone, after which the cards and gifts were given.

"Hey" I had offered to clean up, and closing the dishwasher after assuring Esme she could got relax with everyone else, I heard Emmett's voice from behind me.

"Hey yourself, did you come to help me?"

"Of course I did" he said and I didn't believe him for a second.

"Then you can start by putting the rest of the cake away" Esme came in with a few more dishes, giving me a sheepish grin despite my urging her to relax.

"Here's the last of it Rose"

"Thank you, we've got this" she passed me the plates with a grin and a nod.

"You don't need my help?"

"We're fine mom, go chill and we'll be back in a few minutes this won't take long"

"Okay dear" she said patting his shoulder before turning around and heading out of the kitchen, it did only take a few minutes to put everything away.

"All done" Emmett proclaimed as he closed the fridge door.

"Good, let's go ba-" when I turned around, he pulled me towards him and pressed his lips to mine and cut me off. "What, was that for?"

"No reason" he smirked and I chuckled at him, then I grabbed him and kissed him again. "What was that for?"

"I don't need a reason" I stepped back and slapped his bum, smirking at him. "Let's go back, before your mom walks in again" he shuddered at the thought and we went back in.

**~X~X~X~**

The next day, the kids were playing in the garden on a rare day where Forks had sunshine, Carlisle and Esme were watching the children so the rest of us got a bit of a lie in. I woke up with Emmett's arm around my waist, my body against his, giving him a slow kiss when he opened his eyes, he pulled me closer, his hand sliding up my back.

"Good morning"

"Mmmm, good morning" he kissed me again, moving his hand further up my back, the hem of my camisole rising a bit. We didn't get out of bed for another half an hour, when we did I went to take a shower and change before going in search of breakfast.

Later on we joined everyone outside and I sat on the grass with Emmett, he sat behind me with my back to his chest and he put his arms around me. Tilting my head back to look at him, he leaned down and kissed me softly and I smiled against his mouth.

We watched Maya, Zachary and Emilia play until it was time for lunch, which was brought outside for all of us. After we ate Emmett was dragged away by the kids as they had conjured up water guns from somewhere, they took a shot at him which hit him right in the face. As he ran around with Maya and his 'nibbling's' as he liked to call them, I went over to Carlisle and Esme.

"Rosalie, are you enjoying yourself?" asked Esme as she looked up.

"I am... was wondering if I could have a word with the two of you?"

"Of course dear" Esme answered for both of them and the three of them stood up.

"How about we gather in my study?" suggested Carlisle agreeing with a nod we headed inside the house.

**~X~X~X~**

Getting off the phone after talking to Felix, I went to the bedroom as Emmett walked out of the bathroom, in dry clothes but his hair was still damp.

"Everything okay?" I put my cell phone away and nodded.

"Felix assures me that so far everything is going well at the restaurant the Higgs retirement party and the James 21st birthday both went without any issues and he'll keep me posted. There a tad short staffed but Rob should be on the plane from Barcelona and should be back in New York tonight"

"So you'll wait until he's back at the restaurant before calling again?"

"Only because I can tell if Rob's lying to me" he shook his head and went to the dresser, taking his watch off of the top of it and putting it back on. "I'm just going to pop out for a bit, I'll be back for dinner"

"Where are you going?"

"To the church" he nodded in understanding and came over to give a brief kiss.

"Do you want me to come with you? Alice and Jazz can watch Maya for a bit" I shook my head and kissed his cheek, giving him a tight smile, knowing that he meant well.

"I'm fine, if you don't mind I'd rather go alone" he nodded. "Mind if I borrow the car?"

"Sure" he turned and picked up the car keys, dropping them into my palm. I left and headed to the rental car, sliding in and driving to the main part of town, where the only shops, café and bar were located as well as the church.

I pulled into a space behind the café and hopped out heading to a shop that had a stand with flowers for sale outside, I picked a bunch of pale pink flowers. Going inside I paid for them along with big bottle of water, I walked out and across the road to the church.

I stopped a few feet away from the large door and looked up at the building, it was a tall but modest building, painted white bricks giving it a robust but unpretentious look. Affixed to the side of the church was a cemetery, with high fences around the patch of land to keep out who knew what.

When I was young we had come to this church every Sunday, my mother had been raised catholic and had a small gold cross that had been her mother's. she had promised it to me when I was ten, tucking it away in a small jewelry box for safekeeping, but a few weeks later the electricity and gas was going to get cut off so she had taken it out and pawned it to pay the bills.

Shortly after that my father lost another job and he took his anger out on my mother so on Sundays either he was too hung over or my mother was recovering herself. On the other Sundays she got tired of having to hide her bruises and so we stopped going altogether, yet at night when she tucked me in we said our prayers together.

I pushed the door open, the door creaking loudly and breaking the silence of the church, once the door swung close behind me the church was silent and still again, darker inside. The inside was the same as it had been thirteen years ago, the wooden pews, the altar with a few candle lit, I slid into a pew.

I remembered what it was like when all of the pews were filled with the familiar faces of Forks townsfolk, all those voice singing hymns that echoed round the building and sounding like one.

Putting my hands together, I tried to remember one of the prayers my mother used to say.

_Bless me, heavenly Father,_

_forgive my erring ways._

_Grant me strength to serve Thee,_

_put purpose in my days._

_Give me understanding,_

_enough to make me kind,_

_so I may judge all people_

_with my heart not my mind._

_Teach me to be patient_

_in everything I do,_

_content to trust Your wisdom_

_and to follow after You._

_Help me when I falter_

_and hear me when I pray,_

_and receive me in Thy kingdom_

_to dwell with Thee someday._

"Amen" I whispered to myself then rising I went back out and headed to the cemetery, I headed down the small rough path and soon came upon the headstone I had been looking for.

It was unkempt with weeds covering the lower part of the stone, I only recognized it for the stone angel two stones over. I kneeled down and pulled out a pair of gardening gloves and shears, borrowed from Esme, I took out a plastic bag as well and got to work. It was a good twenty minutes later before I had cleared the weeds and hacked away at the overgrown grass, chucking it in the bag, I opened the bottle of water and washed away some of the dirt that concealed the lower part of the headstone.

Then the engraved words were readable and I knew I had the right grave.

_Vivian Mary Hayles_

_9th May 1964 – 3rd December 2001_

There was the original spelling of my father's name, the first thing he had given her that was tainted by him. When I had enrolled in school when we got to New York, my surname had been misspelled but I preferred the new spelling giving me a slightly different name to the one my father had given me, one I made my own.

There was a quote underneath that I had forgotten entirely, it was smaller and there was still some dirt covering it, rising it off I read the words that appeared beneath a small cross.

_But go thou thy way till the end: for thou shalt rest, and stand in thy lot at the end of the days._

"Hi Mom" I said touching the engraved name. "I've been gone a while, but I'm back now" I tried to remember her smile, not the fake one most other people had seen but the warm, tender one she had given me when saying our prayers and hugging me.

"I miss you...I don't know if you can hear me but I do. I wish you could have been there when I got married; I was so nervous Alice had to calm me down. Or when I miscarried for the first time, I _needed_ you then but I was so alone and I didn't know how to talk to Emmett...It wasn't his fault, I was just _so_ angry, that I wanted to blame _someone_ that was there..._someone_ who could yell back at me" I bit my lip as the tears spilling down my cheeks. "I was mad at him...at _myself_ too and you weren't there...for _any_ of it.

I _needed_ you to be strong for me...to be my _mother_ but you abandoned me and I had to live with..._him_. For so long I've been furious at you for taking the coward's way out and...and sometimes I was mad at _myself_, because back then I _almost_ did the same thing.

If anything it proved I _am_ stronger than you, because I did what you should have done, I got out. Or maybe Emmett just saved me.

I'm doing better now" I breathed out and dried my cheeks, thinking about Emmett and Maya, my new family.

"I forgive you, mom. I forgive you for giving up and I love you and...and I still miss you, so much" putting the flowers down, I ran my fingers along the name carved in the stone, feeling lighter and not as angry as I had been. "If you don't already know, he's gone too. I can stop running away from him and I hope you found some peace...wherever you are, I love you mom. Bye" I left and went back to the car, thankfully I didn't run into anyone on the way.

I glanced in my compact mirror and wiped away the last of my tears and breathed out slowly, before starting the engine and heading back to the house. When I parked the car and went inside, I headed to the bathroom before I saw anyone, to splash some cold water on my face and put on a little makeup, then going to the living room. The sun had gone and at four in the evening it had started to drizzle, so everyone reconvened in the living room a board game set up as I walked in.

When he saw me Emmett shot me a concerned look, I smiled at him and went to sit next to him on the couch, he wrapped an arm around me and I rested my head against his chest.

"Are you okay?" he said in my ear.

"I am now" I replied, lifting my head to kiss his cheek.

"Good"

**~X~X~X~**

"Emmett?" he turned his head as his mother talked to Carlisle about an upcoming charity event, he nodded at his wife like he was paying attention. I caught Alice's eye who then nodded and called the kids over to her, while I took Emmett's hand and Alice gave us a small smile, all of which didn't go unnoticed by Emmett.

"What's going on Rose?" he asked the moment his family went silent and looked at us. I gave him a soft kiss, still holding his hand when I moved back with a smile which served to make him look even more baffled.

"It's been hard for me tell you that I love you, but I do. I love you and I want you always remember that, even if I don't tell you as often as I should. We've been cruel to each other at times, but we've both grown up and I know that I don't want anybody else in my life like you" I got down onto one knee and Emmett's eyes widened almost comically. "Emmett Joseph Cullen...will you marry me...again?"

"What no ring?" he said once he had gathered his wits, smirking at me and a let out a low laugh.

"I'm afraid so"

"Babe...that might be a deal beaker for me, I mean no bling?...oh, I don't know" he sighed over dramatically and I heard the snickers from our audience.

"Emmett, just answer the bloody question"

"Such a temper, I just don't know" he sighed again, but then a smile threatened to appear on his lips. "But I almost feel sorry for you, I'll just have to marry you now, won't I? Just to save you from embarrassment"

"Don't do me any favors" I muttered sarcastically and he gave me a look of mock shock, turning to his family, most of whom were trying to stifle their laughter.

"Ha! Hear how she mocks me, I almost took pity on her and hear how she scorns me!" he was really hamming it up, he wouldn't be out of place in one of those Indian dramas he had taken to watching with Maya.

"I take it back" I got to my feet and stepped away from him. "Who want to marry you anyway?" with a booming laugh, he grabbed my hand to stop me walking away moving closer to press his lips to mine. I wanted to be angry at him but when he held me and kissed me like that, I forgot quite why I wanted to walk away in the first place.

"If you still want to marry me that was a yes, you still want me?"

"Only always" I said with a smile, putting my arms around his neck to kiss him again, slower this time. "He said yes!" I announced when we broke off the kiss to cat calls and whistles form Alice and Jasper, their kids looking embarrassed for their parents as Carlisle and Esme laughed at them.

Then they all ran towards us, a flurry of hugs and kisses enveloping both of us.

**~X~X~X~**

Alice fixed the veil for me and I glanced in the mirror to take it all in, this time I had an actual wedding dress, a simple ivory lace and chiffon dress that hugged my curves and flared at the hips. Maya handed me my bouquet, a white and purple arrangement that matched the dresses of my bridesmaids.

Alice was my maid of honor, Maya and Maria were my bridesmaids while Emilia was my flower girl. Emmett had chosen Jasper as his best man, with Robert and Zachary as his groomsmen.

"Tuma sundara laga rahi ho" complimented Maya as I took the flowers from her and I smiled at her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Apa sundara bhī priya haim" she returned my smile and I straightened up. Alice came back over, placing a hand on Maya's shoulder and smiling t both of us.

"It's time" I breathed out and motioned for Maya to go to the door. "Nervous?" I nodded.

"Very"

"Ready?"

"Yes"

We went to the door, Alice going out first, followed by Maria and then Maya to be joined at the back of the church by the groomsmen. Carlisle was waiting for me and with a fatherly smile he offered his arm to me, he had offered to walk me down the aisle not long after the engagement, he had said that he already considered me his daughter and would be honored to walk me down the aisle.

I took his arm, returning his smile as he placed a hand on mine in a way that was reassuring even though he hadn't said a word.

"You look radiant Rosalie"

"Thank you" the music changed and that was our cue, Alice and Jasper walked down first then Maria and Robert, subsequently Maya and Zachary before it was our turn.

Carlisle kept his hand on mine as we walked, a few steps forwards and the rest of the church came into few, our handful of guests and Emmett standing at the altar. He was handsome in his grey suit, hands in front of him as he looked at me and caught my eye, when he smiled it was like he only saw me and the last of my nerves melted away.

When we reached him, Carlisle took my hand in his and placed it in Emmett's who kept smiling widely at me. I glanced at Carlisle and when he let go of our hands he kissed my cheek, glancing at his son before moving back.

The priest cleared his throat delicately and we looked to him as the bridal march came to its end.

"Emmett Joseph Cullen and Rosalie Lillian Hale, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"Yes" we answered at the same time.

"Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"I will" we answered.

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church" he motioned for Emmett to begin his vows.

"I, Emmett Joseph Cullen, take you, Rosalie Lillian Hale, to be my wife" he didn't look away for a moment and he didn't falter as he spoke either. "I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life"

"I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, take you, Emmett Joseph Cullen, to be my husband" I remembered the words easily and I meant every word. "I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life" the priest acknowledged our declaration of consent to be married and then prayed for a blessing on both of us.

"What God had joined, man must not divide" he declared before we moved onto the exchanging of wedding rings, Alice handed over the rings to both of us.

Emmett took my left hand with the ring in his other hand, placing the ring on my finger as he spoke.

"Rosalie Hale, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit" I took the ring and did the same.

"Emmett Cullen, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit"

And we were husband and wife. Again.

When we got in the car to go to the reception, my phone rang, answering it when both of us recognized the number and Emmett nodded for to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Miss Rosalie Hale?" said the very formal voice of a man, on the other end of the line.

"Speaking"

**~X~X~X~**

My heels were killing me, but I smiled as I danced with my father in law and Emmett danced with his mother, a few feet away.

"I wish the three of you a happy and long life, you deserve that"

"Thank you Carlisle, for also welcoming me into your family"

"You've always been our family dear" he replied, as the song ended I gave him a hug, this man that was so unlike the father I grew up with. I saw Alice re-enter and with a glance Carlisle I excused myself, kissing his cheek before walked away.

"Did you get it?" she nodded and presented me with an envelope, I ripped it open and scanned the papers smiling widely as Emmett came over. "Alice, do you have a pen?" she pulled one out of her purse, smiling at me.

"Congratulations"

"Thanks Alice" replied Emmett, he got Maya and we went and sat at our table, Emmett putting an arm around her as they leaned in to look at the papers.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Adoption papers, you remember how your dad adopted you?" she nodded, looking less confused. "How would you like it if I adopted you as well?"

"You want to adopt me?"

"If you want me to, yes"

"So would you be my mom, you'd both be my parents?"

"Yes, would you like that?" I asked and she looked from the papers to me and a smile grew on her face as she nodded.

"You're already like my mom" she hugged me and I hugged her back kissing her head and keeping an arm around her. "You're our family, please adopt me"

"Okay sweetie" freeing my arm, I signed the papers and then hugged her again, Emmett wiped away a tear and kissed me. "It's almost official, they just need to be sent off"

"What time is it?" he pushed back the sleeve of his shirt to glance down at his watch.

"Two forty one" with a nod, I got out my cell phone.

"I can get a courier to pick this up in half an hour" I got up when I found the number, picking up the papers and giving both of them a kiss and a smile. "I'll just be a minute, save me a dance Maya" she nodded and Emmett stood up, swinging her around and then heading back to the dance floor with her.

Once the letter was in the hand of the courier, I headed back in to dance with my husband and daughter, kicking off my heels and picking up the bottom of my dress.

We danced and laughed, Emmett and I twirling and swinging Maya around the dance floor, spinning around with Robert and Jasper, swaying with Alice and Maria. I was barely alone for a second, surrounded by my friends and family.

It was a beautiful day, which nothing could mar, it would be a day that I would always cherish, along with more to come.

**~X~X~X~**

A few months later when Maya turned ten, we all went to India, Emmett took us to Delhi and we visited the hospital where Maya's birth father had worked.

He never kept anything from her about her birth parents, he told her about how many people her father had helped and the lives he had saved before he lost his life. We went to a Hindu temple, where we covered our heads and received blessings in honor of Maya's birthday.

We spent three weeks in India, taking our time to travel and take in everything, the culture and history of Maya's native country. The Hindi we had learnt over the past two years at times was useful, but there were so many different dialects used that at times it was more convenient to speak English.

A year later and we were considering adopting another child when we met Hikaro Udagawa, a half Japanese three year old boy. He had been taken away from his mother, we met him when we went to one of the homes. Emmett had gone to go over some paperwork and I had walked around the garden as the kids played in the afternoon. He had been running away from an older kid who was chasing him with a worm, when he bumped into my leg.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" when I bent down to help him got back on his feet I saw a small scar on his wrist. It was a small burn, nearly the twin of the scar I had on my shoulder and I couldn't fail to understand. "I'm sorry"

"My fault" he dropped his shoulders and didn't meet my eyes, staring at his feet instead. He was so young, how could anybody do that to a child?

"No it's not" he risked a glance at me and I gave him a smile. "It's okay, my name is Rosalie, what's yours?" he looked at me, cautiously assessing me.

"Hikaro" he said to his feet.

"It's nice to meet you" he nodded and looked up at me again.

When Emmett came back, I hugged him and a little surprised he hugged me back, kissing my cheek.

"What is it babe?"

"I want to adopt a boy"

"Did you have someone in mind?" I directed his gaze to the small boy sitting by himself.

"Him, his name is Hikaro"

"Okay" he said without argument, I loved him all the most for his trust in me. He turned to the director of the home and asked about the boy, he told us about the boy's mother and Emmett nodded not questioning my motives but asking about possibly fostering the boy.

A few weeks later and he came home with us, with one small suitcase that Emmett brought in for him; Maya had been at school when we brought him home, so it was just the three of us. He had been quiet the entire time, looking out the window and then looking around the house when I opened the door.

"It's big" was his first words, I showed him to the room he would be staying in and all he did was nod.

He was not just quiet he mostly choose to sit by himself, but he was always looking around, missing nothing as he observed. When Maya met him for the first time he had blinked a few times and said hello, but had remained quiet and still. He shied away from any sort of physical contact, which at first offended Maya until Emmett explained he was shy and probably intimidated by this new place.

After a week he didn't sit so far away from us and he would listen more although his responses were still minimal, one evening as I tucked him in bed I looked at that scar on his wrist.

"Hikaro, will you tell me how you got that scar? You don't have to say anything if you don't want to" he touched the car with his other hand and half turned away from me.

"My fault" he said and I wanted to hug him and tell him it wasn't true, but I didn't think he would find that comforting at all, we were still strangers to him.

"Hikaro, let me show you something" he turned his head, I pushed down the strap of my top to show him the scar on my shoulder, the one similar to his own and his eyes widened as he realized that. "You aren't alone sweetie, if you want we are here" he didn't say anything but I wished him goodnight and went to the door.

A few nights later I was looking over the accounts for the restaurant as Robert and I were considering another restaurant, Emmett was on the phone to his mom when I heard footsteps. Looking up, I saw Hikaro, in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes with one hand and looking upset, he looked to me and walked over quickly.

"Hey, someone not sleeping so well?" he held his arms up and startled at first, I bend down to pick him up and he wrapped his arms around me, surprisingly quite tight, putting his head on my shoulder.

"Bad dream" he almost whimpered, Emmett looked at us as the call ended and I nodded at him, rubbing Hikaro's back.

"It's okay, it was just a dream, it's okay" his grip loosened and I took that to mean he was less frightened, continuing to rub his back I walked into his room and sat on the bed, still holding him. "I'm here"

"Don't leave me" he whimpered and I nodded, moving to lie on the bed, and pull the blanket over both of us.

"I'll stay with you, I'm not going anywhere alright?" he nodded and looked up at me and my heart broke for him. "I won't let anything hurt you" I promised.

"Okay"

**Eight years later...**

"Mom!" turning away from the cookies I had put in the oven, I turned around as Maya walked in the kitchen. At eighteen she was only a couple of inches shorter than me, her dark hair was mid-way down her back and currently in a loose ponytail. She wore one of Emmett's old Muse t-shirts, it was worn and the print had faded but she loved it and wore it with her staple skinny jeans, and a bit too much black eyeliner for my liking.

"Yes, dear. Why are you screaming the house down?" she waved an envelope at me, it had an official looking stamp on one side and she looked very pleased with herself.

"It that from Julliard?" she nodded and handed the letter to me, I pulled it out and scanned the first paragraph.

"You got accepted!" I practically screamed in delight, throwing my arms around her in a tight hug. "I knew you'd get it! Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

"Mom! You're smothering me!"

"Mother is in smother" I joked as I released her, kissing her cheek. "Oh! I am so proud of you darling, wait until your dad hears about this!"

As if on cue the front door opened and we went to the hallway, all but jumping on Emmett as he hung up his jacket.

"Whoa, can I get through the door before the women attack me?"

"Maya got into Julliard!" I blurted out, not giving him a second before I showed him the letter.

"I got accepted!"

"You got accepted!" he boomed as he saw the proof and he gathered her into a hug, nearly swinging her around with a happy whoop.

"Why is everyone shouting, I was trying to read" Hikaro gave us a disgruntled look, crossing his arms as Emmett put down Maya who went over and showed him the letter. "Julliard? You got accepted?"

"I did, I'm going to college!" he gave his sister a smile, which made her smile even wider.

"Congratulations Maya"

"Thanks" she turned back to us. "I got in to college!" the whoops continued and Hikaro rolled his eyes, returning to his room to read as Emmett got out his cell phone to call his family.

After all of the calls were made and I proclaimed I would make Maya's favorite dish for dinner, Hikaro went with me to get the ingredients for butter chicken and daal.

"So when will Maya be going to college?" asked Hikaro as he tossed lentils into the shopping basket.

"In September"

"She'll be really busy wont she?"

"Yes, more than at school"

"I won't see her as often" I heard what he meant and I turned to look at him.

"She'll always come home sweetie, in a few years' time you might be going off to college if that what you want?"

"Did you go to college?"

"No, I didn't. When I finished school I went straight to work but when I did things were a bit different"

"How?" he was always asking questions, preferring I think to hear other people talk. "Well when I got my first job I was just working in a restaurant kitchen and all you really needed was a high school diploma, but now most jobs want a college degree or higher. But we can tackle that in a few years, okay?" he nodded and we went to the checkout.

On the way back home, I turned to look at him.

"Hikaro?"

"Yes?" he smiled at me and I smiled back, this little boy having opened up to us so much since we brought him home the first time.

"I love you and if you want to go to college or not, it doesn't matter to me, I just want you to be happy doing whatever it is you want to do, or whoever you want to be with"

"I love you too mom"

**Eleven years later...**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you" I placed the cake in front of Hikaro, _happy 21__st__ birthday_ written in icing on the top, he smiled at me as I stepped back to take Emmett's hand. "Happy birthday Hikaro, happy birthday to you!" he blew out the candles as everyone stopped singing.

He cut the first slice so Maya and I could feed him some of the cake, when it was Emmett's turn, his son looked tense as he grinned widely.

"Son, why are you moving away?" he smirked. "Don't you want some of this cake your mom made for you?" he shook his head.

"I've tried it, it's delicious mom"

"Thank you darling"

"Come on, let your old man give you some cake, your twenty one how many more times will I get to do this for you?" he shook his head, but Emmett stepped closer and Hikaro could move any further away from him.

"Dad"

"Just a small bite" Maya let out a snigger and Hikaro gave in.

"Fine, just a _little_"

"Of course son" he said seriously and offering the cake to him, Hikaro went to take a smile bite, but Emmett shoved it in his face.

"Still got it"

"You're such a child" I said as I handed my son a napkin as Zachary, Emilia and Maya fell about laughing along with Emmett, she had certainly gotten his humor.

"You're only as young as you feel"

"Say that again when you bust a hip chasing you son with cake"

"I will" he said and I shook my head, getting another napkin and wiping away a bit of frosting on Hikaro's nose that he missed.

"Thank you mom" I smiled and briefly patted his shoulder, before cutting the rest of the cake and handing it out to the rest of the guests. It was small at his insistence, with just family and a few of his friends from college.

He was reserved at most times but he shared my love of food and applied for culinary school, it was there that he came out of his shell a bit more when he met people who had similar interests.

As I handed Alice her second slice of cake, Hikaro was taken aside by his 'friend' Olivia, who handed him a gift and birthday card. We had first met Olivia half a year ago she was a confident Spanish girl who shared classes with Hikaro, she was also transitioning.

He had told us before we met her and admittedly I had first not fully understood what that meant, he explained as best as he could but when we met Olivia she clarified the situation. She had been born Oliver Asturias, but had never been happy as a boy and so now she was transitioning as she identified as a girl, she was friendly and witty and we took to her right away.

My son was such a serious boy that for her to make him smile so often and occasionally laugh, made me love her and I didn't want Hikaro to lose that. We all saw the way he smiled just when he saw her and how she tended to look for him, brightening up when she saw him, but unfortunately neither of them seemed to realize it.

Olivia was Hikaro height, with a curvy body and long dark brown hair with highlights and styled in big curls most of the time. She always wore heels that made her taller than Hikaro and her hair also added some height to her.

She loved color and you very rarely caught her in t-shirts or sweats, she was always put together with red lipstick and a similar shade on her nails, being her signature look. Today she wore leather trousers with a hot pink blouse and nude heels that rivaled anything Alice would have dared to wear, even with her smaller stature.

He opened the card she gave him and reading it, he cracked a smile at her and gave her an awkward one armed hug and I could swear he went a little red, when she just gathered him into a big hug.

Emmett came up to me, kissing my cheek and looking over at the odd pair as they chatted. Alice also came over a moment later, on her second helping of cake and smiling at Hikaro and Olivia.

"Someone needs to talk to that boy"

"Alice don't say anything to him" I warned and Emmett looked like he agreed with his sister. "You either! Don't meddle, let them figure it out for themselves"

"If they ever do" muttered Alice. "I was only going to drop a hint" I gave her a stern look and shook my head.

"No hints, not a word okay? Either of you" they both nodded.

"We won't say anything" nodding I went to put the crumbs that had been the cake away, stupidly leaving the siblings alone to plot.

When I came back I saw Alice and Emmett go up to the couple, before I go over and intervene, they tripped up Olivia and Hikaro so they bumped into each other. Hikaro caught Olivia before she could face plant, giving her an embarrassed grin as he got her back on her feet, she chuckled and neither of them let go of each other right away.

The Cullen siblings walked away as Olivia made Hikaro laugh and crossing my arms I glared at my husband, who smirked and shrugged at me.

"Emmett"

"Technically we didn't say anything" was his defense and I didn't have a comeback.

A few weeks later and Hikaro admitted to thinking that he might like Olivia, but he didn't know what to do about it. The decision was taken out of his hands when she asked him out a few days later, soon after he knew he was in love.

They moved in together shortly after he took on a low level job at the restaurant, both of us agreeing it was good for him to work his way up. We bought another restaurant near Buffalo, which went well and within a year it was profitable as our reputation had spread.

Maya did well at Julliard and her career as a musician took off, she met her husband Jerry and they had twins, giving us our first grandchildren; Verity and Vince. The twins were paternal with their thick black hair in common and brown eyes, both were loud and a lot of trouble the pair of them always devising new ways to trick everyone.

Alice and Jasper's children remained friends with Maya and Hikaro, even as they grew up. We still regularly saw Alice and Jasper without fail, even when Jasper busted a hip and got around a bit slower with a cane.

Zachary found a love of science and went onto study biology, later getting a position as professor at the New York University and then becoming the head of the department. He met his future partner at the University, a chemistry professor during his second year, Lana Kimmel.

Emilia studied art and after a few years in San Francisco, she turned to New York and took a job at an art gallery, making her way up to curator. She met an artist form Miami called Tessa Caplan shortly after and they moved in together, adopting a baby boy a few years later. Alice and Jasper adored Tessa and their grandchild Jackson, whom Alice spoiled rotten.

Olivia and Hikaro, fostered a few kids but never adopted any claiming they were happy as they were, so Emmett and I didn't push it. A few years later when Robert and I were considering a restaurant in Miami, when Olivia suggested she and Hikaro oversee the new restaurant. Hikaro had been managing Rose Garden for the past three years and this would be a good opportunity for him, I agreed quickly and they made plans to move.

We had their leaving party at the restaurant, a small gathering that turned into a big bash, when they arrived they were bombarded by family and friends. Once everyone had wished them luck Maya went up to her brother, her husband holding her hand. She let go of his hand to throw her arms around her brother who patter her back, he let her kiss his cheek only because she looked so sad.

"I'm going to miss you" she admitted and his gaze softened and he nodded at her.

"I'll miss you too, Maya"

"You better keep in contact, I'm expected regular calls okay?"

"I'll call you all the time"

"You better" she nodded giving his a steely look before he held out his arms and after a second she threw her arms around him again, he patted her back. When they let go Emmett handed her a handkerchief, which she accepted to dab her eyes with a small smile at her father.

"Hi mom" said Hikaro with a smile, I smiled at him and Olivia.

"Hello dear, are you all ready for your flight tomorrow?" he nodded and Olivia's father entered the restaurant and waved at his daughter.

"I'll let you talk" she said kissing Hikaro on the cheek and smiling at me before going to see her father. He looked at her as she walked away and then turned his head back to look at me, smiling still.

"Hikaro, I want you to know something" he gave me his full attention. "I'm so proud of you, both of you" I took Maya's hand and squeezed it gently. "What you've accomplished in your careers and that you have both found people to share your lives with, we love both of you so much. Don't ever forget that you can always come home, because you two will always be our baby's okay?" my voice was thick and my eyes prickled, they both hugged me and I kissed their heads, silently asking my mother to keep an eye on them.

"We love you too mom" Hikaro said as Maya wiped away a few more tears, before Emmett gathered them both into a hug, then placed an arm around me.

My family would be alright, in fact they were happy and doing well which was the important thing.

As Emmett placed a kiss on my cheek, I smiled and turned to look at him, he had new lines around his eyes and mouth as did I. We had had some good years and many happy memories to go with them, we had our family and I couldn't say that I was ever alone and I knew I wouldn't be not with the man I loved beside me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and gave him a soft kiss.

"I am...I love you Emmett"

"I love you too, always" I hugged him tightly and kissed him again.

All was well.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Thank you for reading and staying with me till the end, adios amigos!**


End file.
